


What If I Told You

by Toutou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, M/M, Merlin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toutou/pseuds/Toutou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>字数：15W+<br/>第五季结局衍生，但非千年现代梗  </p><p> 算是重生吧？不过没有让梅子等那么久，因为想要在那个年代那个时间让他们把遗憾补全。<br/>那些还没来得及说的话，做的事。</p><p> 此文是个清水慢文，初衷是想写这么一个故事，关于这两个人之间的trust issues，关于并肩作战，关于love和sacrifice的多重定义。<br/>What if I told you，标题取自很早以前油管上看的第一个AM MV：<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FiabBFnVDA ，但内容无太大关联</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


Merlin喝多了，虽然他只是跟平时一样盯着自己傻笑，但Arthur就是知道。

军队将在三天后南下收复Albion最后的两块领土——威尔士和康尔沃。骑士团的将士们今晚聚在酒馆里为自己壮行，预祝此次出征能够凯旋而归。Merlin平日里在这帮人中的人缘不错，于是那群家伙见他酒量不好，便都凑过来使坏。

一开始Arthur觉得Merlin傻乎乎的样子挺好玩儿，也就由着Gwaine他们胡闹，后来Merlin醉得往Lancelot怀里栽，他就有些觉得不好玩儿了。

 

＂够了，别灌他了。＂Arthur把小羊羔一样的Merlin从Lance依依不舍的怀里拎出来，有些粗暴。Merlin小小地抗议了一句，就把脸埋进了Arthur的颈窝，然后开始咯咯咯地笑。

Arthur僵硬地侧了侧身，尽量避免让颈部皮肤直接承受由于这个笑而喷涌出的气息。Merlin因为他这个小动作暂时离开他的怀抱，伸出爪子一阵乱舞，后者捉住他的手，不高兴地皱眉瞪他：＂Merlin！你不能喝醉了也跟你清醒时一样不老实！＂

而安静下来的Merlin只是直勾勾地盯着他，距离近到Arthur能看见金色的魔法在他阿瓦隆湖水般碧蓝的眸子里欢快地窜动，漂亮得他一时忘了自己想要说什么。然后他看见Merlin笑了，金色瞬间散去，剩下映着烛光的碧蓝里流动着的星空，纯净得像是要滴出水来。在他的下一句＂Come on，Merlin！Don't be such a girl！＂出口前，Merlin忽然伸出手指戳了戳他的脸，扬起那种环保无害的笑呢喃道：＂幻术好像又进步了，＂男仆的脸上露出几丝骄傲：＂Arthur，你看上去像是真的！＂

Arthur觉得有什么东西重重地砸在心上，还碾了几下。

＂我送他回去。＂Arthur一口喝尽杯子里的酒，架起Merlin的手臂往外走。

＂Sire！＂骑士们纷纷起身，Arthur摆摆手阻止了他们：＂你们继续，别太晚，明天一早还有训练。＂

＂Yes，Sire！＂男孩儿们都没敢坐，表情各异看着国王扶着自己的男仆朝外走。

  


一个被打上＂King Arthur私有物＂标签的男仆。

  


Arthur骑在前面，牵着Merlin那匹马的缰绳以极慢的速度往回走。而Merlin披着Arthur的披风，仅剩的意识只够让他紧紧抓住马鞍了。

然后Arthur听见什么重物落地的声音，再回头时身后的马背上已经没了人。他认命地从跳下马，把地上摔得四仰八叉的人扶上自己那匹，然后他也坐了上去。

小黑，好吧，这名字是Merlin以前取的，他曾替小黑抗议过，说骑士的马都是黑色，这种取名字的方法蠢透了。但抗议似乎没什么效果，事实上无论是作为一个王子还是国王的话，这个男仆都很少遵从。

现在小黑有些不满背上忽然多出的重量，不停地晃动着身子想要甩一个下去，Arthur抱稳Merlin俯身顺了顺小黑颈子上的毛：＂看在他每天帮你打扫房间喂你吃饭给你洗澡的份上，这是你应该做的。＂

说完他忽然觉得这话更像是说给自己在听。

小黑安静下来后他们继续赶路，Merlin靠近Arthur怀里，找了个舒服的姿势开始做梦。

＂什么？＂梦里Merlin嘀咕了一句什么，Arthur没听清，偏过头问他，结果吃了一嘴的头发。

＂……三百年来最成功的一次……＂他听见他说。

  


Arthur决定一会儿找Gaius看看自己最近时不时胸闷堵得慌的毛病。

  


***

 

＂Sire，＂Gaius很是受惊地看着亲自把Merlin送回来的国王陛下：＂出了什么事？＂

＂没事，＂Arthur毫不费力地把轻得像一床棉被一样的Merlin丢在床上，Gaius看见了他皱得能夹死蚊子的眉头，那是标准的＂英明的国王Arthur很嫌弃蠢透了的男仆Merlin＂的表情，国王压低声音道：＂他只是喝醉了，我想他需要点儿醒酒的东西。＂

＂噢，当然。＂

Merlin的房间还和三百年前一样，Arthur甚至能记得当年有一次搜查他房间时发现的那个柜子，现在这里面堆满了Merlin的魔法书，虽然Arthur猜想也许那时这个柜子也塞满了关于魔法的东西，只是被当初的Merlin用了什么障眼法骗过了他。

他有些挫败，还是不太能接受自己被瞒了那么久，现在他想起来每次自己可能会有危险要去什么地方时，Merlin死赖着不走然后要帮忙却被自己嘲笑的场景。

他从没想过那些＂我救了你的命＂会是真的。

还有那么几次这个人无缘无故地消失，而自己遇到的困难被莫名其妙地化解——这些原本只是关于＂运气好＂的解释从三百年前他告诉他真相那一刻起就有了更好的答案。

  


他无法想象如果不是那时自己快死了，这个蠢货还会瞒自己多久。

也许是一辈子，谁知道呢？

可是明明是他告诉自己魔法是邪恶的，是他让自己下定决心拒绝魔法在Camelot的地位。Arthur忽然想知道他说那样的话时消瘦的指节有没有被握得青白。

 

你那时一定过得很不容易，Arthur在心里说道。

  


＂一开始是的。＂

直到Gaius的声音从后面传来，Arthur才意识到刚才自己问出了声。他有些尴尬地把本就狭窄的通道让出来，看着他端了一杯颜色恶心的东西坐在Merlin的床边，扶着他的头喂他喝下大半杯：＂最初的每一天，事实上到了后来很久，他都经常让我心惊胆战，他老是做一些不计后果的事，只因为他觉得那是对的。那段日子我总能梦见他被Uther或者你绑在木架上处以火刑。＂

Gaius停了停，把杯子放在一旁的地上，就着Merlin那条红色的围巾给他擦了擦嘴边的水渍，然后重新捡起地上的杯子放在手里把玩：＂你知道的，我没有孩子，Merlin就像是我的儿子。有那么一次Morgana抓走了我，找来Alator对我用刑，他从我这逼问出了谁是Emrys。＂Arthur注意到Gaius握着杯子的手有些发抖：＂那之后我没有睡过一个安稳觉。＂

＂Alator？＂Arthur听说过Emrys这个典故，却不知道Alator. 事实上当年的事情，他只是凭着自己的记忆猜了个大半，剩下的细节，别的人不知道，Merlin也从来不说。

＂战神，他承自古教的逼供手段从来没人扛得住。＂Gaius喝了一口杯子里的水，努力让自己平静一些：＂那件事是我那一生中最大的耻辱，我没能守住Merlin的秘密。如果不是Alator问出答案后忽然改变主意决定顺从命运之神的安排站在Merlin这边，也许我们早就失去他了。＂

Arthur愣了愣，有些好奇：＂为什么改变主意？＂

＂我说过，他是有史以来最伟大的的魔法师，＂虽然被找错了重点，Gaius还是带着自豪抬头看了Arthur一眼，但很快又恢复了那种懊恼的神情：＂是我差点儿害了他。＂

＂Gaius，那不是你的错。＂国王陛下很少安慰人，显然他不知道能再说点儿别的什么让这位老人减轻点儿负罪感：＂而且那都过去了。＂想了很久他觉得这一句比较有效。

＂嗯，都过去了，＂Gaius点点头，表示收到了国王的安慰，但依旧不置可否：＂不过他一直很开心，很开心能帮到你，很开心他的天赋能有用。一开始他也会在意你看不到他做的那些事，后来渐渐地就不提了。最后和你在一起的那几天……他最难过的并不是你不能接受他的魔法……＂Gaius深吸了一口气：

  


＂他最难过的，是你死了。＂

  


Arthur隐藏在阴影里的面部看不出表情，事实上Gaius也没看他。他用布满皱纹的手摸了摸床上人柔软的黑发，继续说：＂三百年前把你送去阿瓦隆后他回来过，病得很重。其实仅仅就是普通的伤口感染引起的发烧，他也从不拒绝我的诊断和治疗，他是最听话的病人，但就是莫名其妙地一连病了大半个月。＂

＂期间没有一个人来看过他，女王登基后骑士团所有人都有一堆事等着要做。Gwen也没来过，大约她对于Merlin没能把你带回来的事还是不太能释怀。没有人会在意少了那么一个仆人，他在Camelot所有的朋友几乎都和你有关，你是他生活的全部，Arthur，＂Gaius终于抬起头看了他一眼：＂他那时一直说他要离开Camelot，我只当是他太伤心了说的胡话，直到有一次，我在给他上药时，他眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，说了那么一句话，我才真的开始考虑他的提议。＂

有那么一瞬间，Arthur觉得自己丧失了思考能力，所有感官中只剩下听觉和视觉，机械地接收Gaius说出的每一个单词，同时死死盯着床上醉得双颊微红的人。

他感到自己的心被一只手拽紧了，高高地悬在空中。他甚至有种奇怪的预感，他觉得那句话会改变什么，但他不知道。

  


Gaius重新望向Merlin，他睡得并不安稳，梦里似乎有什么在惊扰着他。老人用手指轻轻地梳理着男孩儿的黑发，努力不被记忆中的情绪所干扰，他轻声道：

＂基哈拉告诉他你是永恒之王，当Albion再一次需要你时，你就会回来拯救这个国家。＂

 

＂那时他问我，是不是他毁掉Albion，就能见到你了？＂

  


Arthur忽然觉得两眼发黑。


	2. Chapter 2

 

Arthur不记得Gaius是什么时候离开的了， Merlin糟糕的睡姿把他从眼前发黑的神游状态中拉了回来。他叹了口气捡起地上的毯子给他重新盖上，正想训肇事者两句，却被睡得半梦半醒的人扣住了小臂。

国王陛下从来不知道自己瘦得跟排骨一样的男仆能有那么大劲儿，尤其当Merlin的嘴巴里吐出一串诡异的句子时，他开始觉得不妙了。

＂停！停下来！＂Arthur用自由的另一只手拼命地摇他瘦得咯手的肩膀：＂Merlin！你要折断我的手吗？！＂他感到被扣住的小臂火烧一般的刺痛，疼得他差点儿把Merlin从窗户口丢出去。

＂见鬼，明天我要以弑君的罪名罚你打扫整个皇宫的马厩！＂很明显，国王陛下已经气得忘记了弑君这个罪名真正的下场。

＂Ar…Arthur…＂Merlin迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，显然还没搞清楚眼前的状况，但好歹认出这个快要炸了的金毛，到底是松了手。可惜Arthur的小臂上已然清晰可见四个指印，在他那件薄薄的白色中长袖衬衫的映衬下显得无比刺眼。

＂明天再找你算账！＂Arthur咬牙切齿地瞪了眼再次睡死过去的人，转身走了出去，并用尽身为一个国王最后的涵养忍住没有摔门。

  
  


***

 

＂Rise and shine!＂(参见307)

 

有时候Arthur觉得自己可能会有点儿自虐癖什么的，才会在身边放这么一个人来折磨自己还不愿换掉，他把脑袋躲进被子里确保那个恶魔一样的声音可以小一点儿。

而声音的主人无比熟练地拉开窗帘，从被窝里把乱糟糟的金毛脑袋挖出来：＂你不能让Leon他们在半个小时前出勤早操你却赖床到现在！＂说这话的同时他抢走了金毛的被子塞进衣柜。

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂Arthur几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个名字，作为一个国王，他在各方面都总是比普通人强那么一点儿，包括起床气：＂我才是国王，没有一个男仆有权利限制国王的睡眠时间！而且昨晚在你入睡后一个小时十八分钟我才睡上觉，你至少应该允许我多睡一个小时！＂

＂Yes, Sire. And you already had. ＂Merlin偏了偏头，露出惯常的让Arthur觉得一看到就想朝他丢西红柿的笑容：＂我在你一个半小时前就起床了。＂

如果天气再冷点儿，Arthur觉得一定能看到此刻他头上正冒着青烟，他气鼓鼓地瞪了自己的男仆十多秒，在收到后者无辜的耸肩表情后，泄气地脸朝下一头栽进床上。

  
  


Merlin从衣柜里取出Arthur的衬衫和外套，笑嘻嘻地跑过来往他身上套衣服，却在看到他的小臂时险些叫出来：＂Arthur，发生什么事了么？＂他紧张地把Arthur翻过来：＂你的小臂上奇怪的印记是什么？＂

Arthur懒洋洋地撩起眼皮斜睨了他一眼：＂我被一头猪袭击了。＂

＂猪？可这明明就是人的指印！＂Merlin抓着他的肩膀瞪他。

＂一个长了人爪子的猪！＂Arthur从床上坐起来，任由Merlin把衬衫给自己套上，很认真地盯着男仆那双会魔法的眼睛说。他现在越来越觉得＂巫师都是邪恶的＂这种说法简直就是无稽之谈——至少他从没见过比眼前这只更蠢的巫师。

＂Arthur？！你怎么可以一脸无所谓的样子，那很有可能是个魔法生物！这太危险了你为什么不告诉我？＂Merlin对他敷衍的态度表现出极度的不满意。

＂是的，是个蠢透了的魔法生物，＂Arthur露出白森森的牙齿：＂我该吃早餐了，Merlin.＂

  
  


半个早餐时间后Merlin终于知道了关于＂魔法生物人爪猪＂的真相，这让他无比气愤地抢走了Arthur三明治中的两片火腿，并决定拿去喂小黑。

＂你不能总是给小黑吃奇怪的东西，现在他的胃口比我还像一个国王，＂Arthur没跟他计较，继续啃着没有肉的三明治——前些天Morgana还嘲笑他长胖了，Arthur开始考虑起Merlin关于让他减肥的提议。他补充道：＂而且这对于一匹需要经常在野外生存的战马来说可不是什么好事。＂

然而Merlin此时此刻正在一旁啃着一个苹果发呆，仿佛忘记了上一秒自己还在生气这件事，对于主人关于马比国王吃得还好的抱怨更是压根儿没听进去。

＂Merlin？Merlin！＂Arthur把公然在工作时间走神的男仆喊回来，表情看上去比剩下那块肉也被抢走了还不开心，＂你在想什么？＂

＂在想你是个笨蛋。＂Merlin回答得很顺口，Arthur砸在他头上的葡萄也很顺手。

＂你不能总这么跟一个国王说话，特别是在这个国王还没有饶恕你险些用魔法捏断他的手臂的情况下。＂Arthur故意挽起衣袖朝罪魁祸首晃了晃，一脸＂我还有你的把柄呢你老实点儿＂的表情。

＂……＂

短暂的沉默后，Merlin难得地露出一丝愧疚：＂抱歉，我没想伤害你，＂他别开眼，＂我或许……只是太紧张了……＂

  
  


很显然Arthur也没料到Merlin把他的玩笑当真了，一时间两人都没再出声，房间里压抑得让人有些喘不过气。Merlin兀自盯着手里啃了一小半的苹果，仿佛要研究出个什么所以然来。

＂一直这样？＂Arthur拿着勺子在吃剩的碗里胡乱搅动着，忽然问了这么句无厘头的话。

＂什么？＂Merlin显然没能跟上Arthur的跳跃性思维。

＂我是说这三……这些年，是不是一直这样？很紧张……睡不好……＂Arthur意味不明的眼神落在他身上，带着几分紧张。

＂不，不是的，之前就这样了。＂Merlin松了口气，有些无所谓地开始收拾盘子：＂最初是害怕被人发现我的魔法，总是梦到一些……嗯，不好的事情，你知道的，Uther还在的时候。后来你和Morgana之间的局势变得紧张，很多事情两头瞒两头防，就更难睡个好觉了。＂他换了个更轻松一点儿的语气，继续道：＂Gaius经常能在第二天一早发现摔碎的花瓶或者移位的桌子，他也想过很多办法，安眠剂什么的，不过都没用。他知道的，我必须保持谨惕，＂他抬起头对Arthur露齿一笑：＂谁知到你这个白痴会不会在半夜被什么奇怪的东西带走然后又需要我去拯救世界？＂

 

仅仅那么一次，Arthur破天荒地没有嘲笑或是反驳他。他只是移开视线，良久，用轻不可闻的声音说了句：＂I’m sorry.＂

Merlin一愣，忽然想起了什么，笑容变得有些僵硬，到最后完全垮下来。他低下头掩饰住自己的受伤，用足够让对面的人听清的声音说：＂这话你三百年前就说过了，我只能说，我也很抱歉。＂

Arthur过了几秒才意识到他误会了，继而有些慌乱地解释道：＂不，我是说……对不起，为我所伤害到你的一切。＂

Merlin猛地抬起头，震惊的视线和他撞到一起，不过这一次谁也没有躲开。两人就这么隔了一个长桌望着对方，似乎都想通过这个眼神看进对方的心里去，直到Merlin终于移开眼，低下头一边摇一边笑道：＂不，没关系的……我是说，这很好，你回来就好。原本我还想……＂他忽然打住，没继续说下去，盯着自己的手看了半天，无声地笑了笑，把最后一个盘子叠好便转身打算离开。

＂原本你想什么？＂Arthur停下正在戴手套的动作，有些不依不饶。

＂没什么，＂他回头对他笑：＂Leon他们等很久了，你该走了。＂

Arthur望着他的背影，剩下的一只手套许久都没能套上去。

  
  


其实，原本我是想，就算你不能原谅我，只要你能回来，哪怕是想要烧死我，也比三百年前那个结局好太多。

所以，现在看来上帝对我实在是太好了，Arthur.

  
  


***

 

Arthur出早操的时候Merlin回家给Gaius帮忙。今天Gaius在对一堆谷物和蔬菜做着化验，Merlin笑着问Gaius是不是打算给他改善伙食，可后者一脸严肃。

  
  


＂灾荒，Merlin，＂Gaius皱眉望向他：＂你没听Arthur提么？东北部超过八十天没有降水了，庄稼成片死去，哈罗的百姓中甚至出现了食人肉喝人血的现象。＂

Merlin手上的动作一顿，有些吃惊。他当然听说了这件事，可远远没想到已经这么严重：＂知道原因么？＂他问。

＂不知道，但基本可以肯定不是魔法。＂Gaius忧心忡忡地望了一眼窗外：＂事实上如果是或许还好些，至少有机会找到根治的办法，像这样下去……我们根本无能为力。＂

 

＂我们得做点儿什么，＂Merlin望着Gaius提出来：＂如果已经严重到了如此地步，而我们又根本不知道这样的情况会持续多久的话！＂

＂当然，＂Gaius说，＂现在各个郡都在往灾区调配粮食和饮用水，但我们需要时间。＂他摇摇头继续道：＂我只是个御医，就算我是个厨师，没有食材也变不出吃的来，努力找出灾荒原因是我唯一能做的。＂

他看了一眼Merlin，而后者只是望着他，不说话。

＂别，Merlin，放弃你愚蠢的想法，＂Gaius坚决地制止他：＂你只是个巫师，不是神灵，你不能拯救世界！别试图改变人们的命运，你做不到，你知道的，那样的下场会很惨，你三百年前就试过了。＂

Merlin没有说话，低头继续捣药。

 

＂Merlin……＂Gaius有些不忍心，害怕自己刚才的话太过严厉：＂对不起，我不该提那个。可是你不能总想着和命运对抗，无论是谁的命运。＂

＂我只是想不明白，Gaius. 如果我做的事情是对的，为什么不被允许？＂Merlin艰难地咽了咽口水，努力让声音听上去正常些：＂他们说Arthur是最伟大的国王，那么为什么还是要让他死去？＂

＂你无法改变命运，Merlin. ＂Gaius说这话的时候显得很无力，当一句话被说上一百遍一千遍的时候，它的说服力明显会打折扣，即使那是个真理。

＂见鬼的命运！＂Merlin把药锤丢进药臼，积压了三百年的情绪带着他的魔力在体内到处乱撞，虽然他知道，他更多地是在气自己：＂为什么所有人都要让我怀疑Mordred，如果我选择了相信他，那么我会用我的力量去保护那个叫Kara还是什么的女孩儿，如果我救下了她，Mordred就不会叛变！他是真的站在我们这边的！＂

  
  


＂……Arthur就不会死。＂这一句声音很小，但Gaius还是听清了。他知道Merlin一直在自责这件事，在那些所有人都投入轮回剩他一个人留在世上无尽等待的日子里。

  
  


＂来，Merlin，坐下。＂Gaius停下手中的活儿，给Merlin拉来一张凳子，他想这个孩子需要找个人谈谈。他原以为Arthur会跟他谈，但从Arthur回来到现在快一个月了，Merlin一直处于紧绷的状态，由此看来他们俩并没有好好谈过，关于魔法，关于Arthur的死，关于那三百年。


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius记得自己是在Arthur死去后第七年离开的，据他所知自己的去世是Merlin最后一次回Camelot，他还记得那个时候Merlin趴在自己床前，眼神空洞地望着自己的样子。说实话他那时怕极了，他宁愿这个孩子大哭一场，也好过那种绝望的样子。

＂Gaius，对不起，我救不了你，＂他听见他用努力抑制住个中情绪的嗓音对他说，＂我改变不了所有的命中注定，更别说像你这样的生老病死。＂年轻的巫师麻木地看着行将就木的老人，声音里满是绝望：＂我也没法来陪你，基哈拉说得对，我得守着Arthur的这片土地，我不能让它毁在我的手上，我还得等你们回来，虽然……＂Merlin扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容：＂虽然我不知道那会是一百年，一千年，还是一个永恒的时间。＂

  
  


Gaius知道这些年Merlin一直在寻找让Arthur回来的办法，或许只是让他见到Arthur的灵魂也好，可是只有亡灵才能进入阿瓦隆。Merlin不是没想过了结了自己送进去，但到底被在阿瓦隆湖边找到他的基哈拉阻止了。所有的龙族和他们的Dragonlord之间都有着强烈的感应，即使这条大龙并不是很喜欢这样的感应：＂小巫师！你从来不听我的劝告，但这一次我还是要警告你，你如果再胡来，Arthur将永远无法回到这片土地！＂那一次基哈拉很生气，Gaius觉得如果躺在他面前的Merlin不是还顶着那个Dragonlord的头衔，它也许就要把他变成一只烤巫师了。

 

＂你会等到他的，＂基哈拉看着Merlin那副行尸走肉的样子，语气终究软了一些：＂可是在他回来之前，你得活着，替他守好Albion. ＂

那次Merlin伤得很重，他对自己施了亡灵咒，之后整整昏睡了一个星期。基哈拉在第三天的时候又来送了一次达卡加悬崖上的能解这种咒的尼莫草，然后Gaius叫住了它。

＂我知道这不妥，不过我实在是找不到人了，＂Gaius这一生很少求谁，但为了Merlin，他想他必须这么做：＂Merlin的那些朋友，你知道的，那一年的战役里……都离开得差不多了。如今的骑士团全是些新生力量，Gwen这些年对Merlin也有着芥蒂，而Merlin的母亲上了年纪，尚且是需要照顾的人，至于我……我能感觉到，我的日子不多了。＂

基哈拉用惯常傲娇的鼻孔对着Gaius，不置一词。

Gaius继续说：＂我知道你们只是主仆关系，不过至少他算是救过你。我想我走后，如果他还能听谁的劝，也许只有你了。＂

基哈拉觉得如果龙也有白眼仁那它一定要翻一个世界上最大的白眼，它懒洋洋地回话道：＂我可带不起这顶高帽子，Gaius，他从来不听我劝。我从没让他放跑Mordred再对Mogana手下留情这么多次。＂

Gaius有些头疼地望着这条性格比Merlin还执拗的大龙，忽然觉得自己这个捡来的儿子这些年真是不容易，他乞求道：＂我知道的，你就稍微看着点儿他，或许……＂Gaius叹了口气，＂像上次一样把他捡回来别让他死掉就好。＂

＂他不会死的，＂基哈拉听他说完这一句，一脸无趣地转身，用屁股对着Gaius，拍拍翅膀准备离开：＂你死后让小巫师把你送去阿瓦隆陪那个小国王，你们都不会死。＂

  
  


***

 

Gaius觉得这条龙的逻辑有问题，不过它从几十年前他认识它起就一直这么神叨叨的，于是他也没敢跟Merlin多说，怕他那段时间思虑太多影响恢复。而Merlin病好后又踏上他的了寻找复活Arthur方法之路，Gaius也再没找到机会跟他谈。

  
  


一直到他临终前，Merlin才被Gwen派出去的人找回来。

 

那时的Merlin又瘦了一大圈。

他以前就瘦，Gaius最后见到他的时候他几乎只剩骨架了，像是一具行走的骷髅，把守在床前的Gwen都吓了一跳。

＂Your Majesty，＂Merlin回来那天Gaius的精神难得好了起来，甚至喝下了小半碗粥：＂能让我和Merlin单独待会儿吗？＂

当了大半辈子的御医，他比谁都清楚自己这是回光返照了。

＂噢，当然，Gaius，我也该回去了，＂年轻的皇后早已不是当年的小女孩儿，她擦了擦眼角的泪痕，看了一眼Merlin道：＂有什么需要，Leon他们就在外面。＂

Merlin点点头没有出声，倒是Gaius笑着致了谢：＂谢谢你，Your Majesty.＂

 

Gwen出去后Merlin在她原来的位置上坐下来，抓着Gaius的手不说话。

于是Gaius先开了口。

其实无非也就问问他最近怎么样，为什么又瘦了，还有在Arthur的事情上有没有收获之类的。没有什么意义的对话，他问什么他就答什么，一点儿多余的修饰词都没有，直到最后Gaius拍了拍Merlin紧紧抓着他的手，叹了口气道：＂我走之后……送我去阿瓦隆吧，我帮你去看看他。＂

然后他看到Merlin哭了，他颤抖着把脸埋进他的手里，Gaius感到温热的泪水淌过掌间，然后听见男孩儿再也抑制不住啜泣声。

＂照顾好自己，孩子。＂

  
  


事实上作为一个Once and future king，Arthur是不会死的，他的肉体会因为龙息剑的破坏而腐化，灵魂却不会。所以严格意义上来说，他拥有长于Morgana甚至Merlin的永生。但一个灵魂是不允许出现在人间的，那会打破自然界的平衡，所以他需要一具肉体。而凡人的血肉之躯亦无法进入阿瓦隆，于是Arthur只能以灵魂的形态在湖底补他前几十年缺的瞌睡。

Gaius以前听说过居于剑中的人，他们大都被称为剑灵。这样的人和剑融为一体，形成拥有剑魂的肉身。但并不是每把剑都可以作为剑灵的宿体，能够作为宿体的剑若不是千年以上吸收了足够的自然灵气，那么必定被施以过魔法。这个世界上能够制造出这样的剑的人早就被Merlin一道雷劈死了，而Merlin虽是法力高强，却也无法铸造出足够剑灵寄居的宿体。

 

但他没想到的是Excalibur竟然是这样的一把剑。

 

作为宿体的剑必须是完整的整体，不仅不能是断剑，连剑身和剑鞘都不能分开。当初Merlin把剑身扔进了阿瓦隆，剑鞘却一直留在Gaius身边。Gaius猜他原是想留着剑鞘做个念想，但又觉得看着伤心，索性就留给了自己。他没想到的是Merlin把剑鞘一并给他当了陪葬品，也正是这一阴差阳错的巧合，给了Arthur归来的契机。

  
  


一百年，剑鞘合于剑身；一百年，宿体形成；又是一百年，剑灵融于宿体。

  
  


***

 

三百年后的Albion正值战乱。

当年Arthur没来得及给Pendragon一脉留下子嗣，Guinevere曾找到Merlin希望能用魔法让王室后继有人，却被Merlin拒绝了。

 

＂My lady，＂年轻的魔法师顶着Emrys那副衰老的皮囊，在阿瓦隆的湖边种下第十颗葵花籽，然后用魔法让它们发出细小的嫩芽。他是整个Albion坚持继续叫她My lady而不是Your Majesty的人，即使这时的王后已经成为整个王国唯一的君主十年了：＂我知道你为了守护Arthur的这个国家可以放弃一切，甚至是自己的生命。但你知道我的答案。＂

Gwen望着湖水，露出一个古怪的笑容：＂是的，我知道，来之前我就知道了，我只是想试一试。Merlin，你总是会护着一切他看中的东西，就像当年你会为了他救Uther一样。所以你永远做不出伤害我的事。＂她停下来，望着并不否认的Merlin，衰老咒把他变得只有眼睛才能看到属于他的一点儿真实痕迹：＂你知道吗，有时候我真的怀疑，如果你是个女人，那么他会结婚的对象一定是你不是我。＂

Merlin对着向日葵施法的动作猛地因为这句话被打断，他愣了片刻，随后笑得连胡须都抖了起来，他已经很久没这么笑过了：＂噢，Gwen，真好，原谅我，可你这个主意不错。＂他摇着头笑道：＂Arthur就在旁边的湖底，如果他听到了你刚才的话，说不定马上就能气得活过来，然后把我们俩一起骂一顿，抗议你怎么会把我这种蠢货当成假想敌什么的。＂

Gwen因为Merlin的轻松和笑容怔了一下，她望了一眼旁边的湖面，忍不住也笑了：＂好吧，或许是的。不过你看上去好多了，Merlin，比起几年前……我对我过去的态度感到抱歉，但我很高兴你现在这个样子，＂她有些局促地理了理身上的斗篷，继续道，＂我是说我们，我们都很高兴。或许你应该回去看看，Leon的儿子都快三岁了。＂

Merlin并没有立刻回答她。他直起身，轻声吟了一个咒语，慢慢变回那个年轻的Merlin.如今的他早已能轻易用咒语变换容貌了，那些当年看上去很困难的事，现在大都轻而易举，只除了——逝去的人无法复生。

＂谢谢你，Your Majesty.＂Merlin回头对她说，表情和语气都无比真诚。但Gwen知道他这是拒绝了——她不知道魔法师的生命会是多长，但她有种感觉，Merlin会在这里守到自己死去的那天。

除非那个人回来。

  
  


后来Gwen让Leon的儿子继承了王位，然而无论怎么年轻有为，小国王毕竟没有Pendragon的血统，在女王离世后的第三个月，朝政就开始出现内乱，加上周边一些小国的侵犯，整个王国再次陷入战乱。

这些Merlin都不知道，事实上他知道了也不会管，这些年他想得最明白的事就是，他的Destiny从来不是帮助哪个国王统一什么Albion，他从来就只是想保护一个叫Arthur Pendragon的人。

如果在事情的最初Arthur不值得他那么做，那么他才不会去履行什么见鬼的使命。

所以只要战乱不蔓延至阿瓦隆，他就一点儿不操心。

  
  


直到第三百零八年。

  
  


***

 

那一年的初冬，基哈拉来了阿瓦隆，从Merlin那次重伤后算起，他们已经超过三百年没见了。Merlin看到它的时候就知道，他又要送走一个朋友了。

 

如果有一场大雪或许能更悲壮些，Merlin当时居然这么想。

可阿瓦隆的冬天从来不下雪，事实上，阿瓦隆永远只有绚丽得让人无法落泪的春天。

 

＂所以你也要离开了。＂他用了一个陈述句，平静地像是在聊今天的天气，实际上他也正是这么做的。

＂我很抱歉，小巫师，＂基哈拉趴在湖边，用最后的力气做着道别，＂在你的使命完成前，你要习惯这样的孤独。＂

＂基哈拉，如果这注定是我们的最后一次对话，或许我们可以有那么一次不聊跟我的使命有关的东西？＂Merlin想要生气，但他到底难过着基哈拉也要离开他这个事实，＂Arthur已经死了，用你的话说，在他们没毁掉这片土地时，他是不会回来的，那我也就没有什么见鬼的使命，所以停止你的命运论吧。＂

基哈拉笑了出来，它站起身，慢慢向湖中央走去：＂好吧，小巫师，那么再见了。如果可以，请帮忙照看一下艾苏萨，不管怎样，他是最后一条龙了。＂

Merlin没有回答，也没有点头或者摇头，他只是最后看了它一眼，然后转身进了自己的小木屋，开始剥昨日刚收获的两朵葵花籽。

没什么好难过的，他告诉自己，你已经习惯了不是么？

  
  


可还是有大滴透明的液体滴落在盛着葵花籽的盘子里。

如今真的只剩他一个人了，他把葵花籽晒在窗台下的时候这样想——阳光真是刺眼呢。


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana死后艾苏萨总时不时地给Albion找点儿麻烦，后来Merlin一怒之下用魔法把它困在了卡梅洛东北部的一座叫诺森伯尼的大山里便没再搭理它。当初基哈拉曾试着帮艾苏萨求情，魔法师一脸＂再废话你就去陪它＂的表情，到后来基哈拉也不再提了，只是每年会去诺森伯尼看它一次。至于两条讨厌得有得一拼的龙会聊些什么，Merlin一点儿也不关心，然而如今基哈拉走了，他到底受它所托要去看看它。

 

等他摇摇缓行至诺森伯尼时已是第二年的年初，Merlin嫌弃地望着大白天蜷在山洞里打瞌睡的艾苏萨，念了个咒语把它弄醒：＂作为一条需要冬眠的龙，艾苏萨，你把整个龙族的档次都拉低了。＂

艾苏萨已经会说话了，可惜那傲娇的性格比起当年的基哈拉却是有过之而无不及，它许久才把耷拉着的眼皮抬起一条缝，然后用最标准的龙语发音送了＂坏东西＂这个词给Merlin作为见面礼。

＂我很高兴你为自己取了个更合适的新名字，＂Merlin用魔法检查着艾苏萨当年留下的旧伤，闻言挑眉道，＂看来诺森伯尼是个好地方，不是么？你的伤都好得差不多了。噢，当然，如果那时你不跟着Morgana到处干坏事儿，你的伤也不会恶化得这么严重。＂

艾苏萨终于在听到Morgana的名字后有了些许反应，虽然其中最大的动作也不过是重重地＂哼＂了一声以示不满。而Merlin知道它对Morgana的感情，倒也没多说什么。

＂你可以走了，＂Merlin念了个很长的咒语，诺森伯尼的金色屏障一点点消失，他没去看瞪大眼睛表现得一脸惊讶的艾苏萨，而是转身往山下走：＂基哈拉死了，它最后的愿望就是让我来看看你。三百年了，你若是仍想着做点儿什么为Morgana报仇，随便你吧。＂

说完这话的Merlin已经消失在了下山的路上。

 

＂你不怕我毁了Albion？＂直到Merlin走到山脚，艾苏萨才追上来，拍拍翅膀停在他面前。

＂离远点儿，你吓到我的马了！＂Merlin不乐意地指责它，扯出一个混杂了苦涩和嘲讽的笑容，双腿夹了夹马肚子继续往前走：＂毁就毁吧，若能换他回来，我倒要谢谢你。＂

 

***

 

返程那日天色已晚，Merlin只得在卡梅洛的城里留宿了一夜，经过几百年间时不时的战争，王城已变化许多，只那城堡还一如当初，巍然屹立在这片土地上。他难过地看着物是人非的景象，决定早些休息，明日也好早些离开。

然而次日清晨，Merlin被一阵客栈外的争吵声给弄醒。

 

＂站住！＂那是一个女子气势凌人的声音，Merlin听见她言辞犀利地呵斥着什么人：＂偷的钱袋拿出来！＂

＂胡说什么？！你哪只眼睛看见我偷钱袋了？！＂Merlin打开窗口望去，只见说话的男子满脸胡渣神情闪躲，声音里透出几分心虚。一个身着骑士服的女子拦住他，从Merlin的角度只能看到女孩儿盘在脑后的乌黑长发。

＂两只眼睛都看见了！＂另一个声音插进来时，Merlin这才注意到旁边还有一个身着黄裙的少女，两个女子的声音都让他莫明地觉得熟悉。

黄衣女子上前一步，大约是想拿他藏在左边衣服内侧的赃物，却见那男子忽然掏出一把匕首，凶神恶煞地将她逼退：＂滚开！＂

围着看热闹的人越来越多，男子的神情也越来越焦躁，Merlin正思索着要不要出手帮衬一把，却听男子乍然一声痛呼，匕首掉在了地上。

＂Gaius教的新咒语真好用！＂骑士服打扮的女孩儿在阳光下笑得张扬，而后接过黄衣女子递过来的绳子把男子捆了个结实，扭头的瞬间Merlin看见了她的脸，再然后，他呆若木鸡地听见她说：＂对了，忘了告诉你，你今天偷的是公主的金子，我是King Angelo的女儿，Lady Morgana.＂

 

那是Arthur离开后的第三百零九个春天。

 

***

 

Merlin见到Gaius的时候，老御医正在高层的书架上找书，和第一次见面一样，他又摔了下来，而Merlin又救了他。

Merlin有些局促地扯着衣角，甚至不知道要怎么介绍自己——这一次，他可没有妈妈的介绍信。

Gaius半晌才慌慌张张地爬起来，隔着那张被他用魔法移过来的床望着他。

＂我……＂Merlin张了张嘴，只发出一个单音节。

＂你又救了我的命，Merlin，＂Gaius长长地舒了一口气，露出一个笑容，穿过房间的狼藉走到他面前给了他一个大大的拥抱：＂好久不见。＂

 

除了Gaius，没人记得三百年前的事情，所有人都是新的生命，只是Camelot不再禁止魔法，因为这一次的国王也不叫Uther，他只有一个叫Morgana的女儿，并没有用魔法缔造出来的那个叫Arthur的儿子。

虽然猜到会是这个结果，Merlin的心还是一沉，他点点头，没有说话。

＂Arthur会回来的。＂Gaius安慰他，可那时的Gaius并不知道剑灵的事情，他在进入阿瓦隆之后也只是沉睡了那么些年，所以他没法给Merlin一个保证。

 

Merlin在Gaius家住了下来，不过他没有进宫去见Morgana甚至Gwen，即使如今的Morgana已经不是当年那个邪恶的女巫了。

Merlin并不觉得这表示自己是个记仇的人，他只是不想一遍遍地去回忆那些事情。

事实上他仍旧盘算着回阿瓦隆，可Gaius每天都和当年一样指使着他帮他去采药和出诊，Merlin几次想要开口，最终都只能不了了之。

直到有一天Gaius自己提出来。

＂Gaius？＂那天Gaius盯着捣药的Merlin看了很久，终于把他盯得不自在了。

Gaius叹了口气，在他对面坐下来，语气无奈：＂你还是想回阿瓦隆是吗？＂

Merlin瞪大眼抬头望了他一眼，立刻垂下眼皮，他没有否认。

是的他想回去，哪怕只是陪着那个人的灵魂，他也觉得阿瓦隆能够让他心安。

＂那么你走吧。＂一双枯老的手覆上他捣药的手，那是一双父亲的手，Merlin有些想哭。Gaius对他有养育之恩，他却又要抛下他。

＂行李我已经帮你打包好了，＂Gaius松开手对他说：＂明天就走吧。＂

Merlin有些诧异地望过去：＂其实不用那么急……＂

＂不，明天就走！＂Gaius奇怪地坚持着。

 

***

 

要打仗了。

 

离开Gaius家的第三天，Merlin才从逃难的百姓那里听到这个消息。这些年Albion陷入多国混战的局面，卡梅洛周边也一直动荡不安。当初为了便于管理，政权中心被Gwen移到了王国中部的阿比亚，即使后来外戚篡权政权分裂，阿比亚却一直是Albion人心中默认的都城。

如今却忽然从阿比亚城里冒出来一支军队，没有人知道谁是统帅，只听百姓们把他传得像是战神一样无往而不胜的存在，短短半年以迅雷不及掩耳的势态收复了北方各国，如今正南下朝Camelot而来。

甚至有人说那很可能是个女人，因为她拒绝任何仆人的服侍。

Merlin对这种神乎其神的八卦一点儿兴趣都没有，他已经很久不关心这个国家的局势了，但他明白战争这种东西，无论是师出有名还是谋权篡位，伤亡都是必不可少的。当年Merlin跟着Arthur打下Albion，他比谁都清楚这背后流的血。

Gaius！

Merlin总算知道了Gaius这么仓促地让他离开的原因，他调转马头往来时的路飞奔而去。

 

Camelot的城门已经被阿比亚军控制了，王城只许进不许出，城门的守卫正一个个排查着来往的百姓。Merlin念了个衰老咒混进城，街道两旁空落落的，所有人都躲回了家。

＂Merlin？！＂看到忽然出现的人，Gaius差点儿砸了手中的药瓶，他望着他那个古怪的样子：＂见鬼的你回来干什么？＂

＂我担心你，＂确认Gaius没事儿后，Merlin有些不好意思地摸摸肚子，笑得赧然：＂我饿了，有吃的么？＂三天的路程并作一天往回赶，他这一天就喝了几口水。

Gaius盯了他半晌，叹了口气，塞给他一个苹果：＂先吃这个，我去给你弄点儿吃的。＂

所以这就是他知道的Merlin，无论他看起来多么不在乎，他还是会为了他觉得重要的人冒险，做他认为对的事——只要他觉得那样值得。

年迈的老人有些欣慰又有些心酸。

 

Gaius做饭的时候Merlin在一旁打着下手，顺便问了问战争局势。Gaius表示他也不清楚是哪里忽然冒出来的军队，事实上整个晚上他都显得有些不安。

＂Merlin，＂餐桌上，Gaius终于犹豫着开了口，语气间有些吞吞吐吐的：＂这也许有些困难，但我希望你能帮我一个忙？＂

Merlin狼吞虎咽着没有抬头，＂嗯？＂了一声示意他继续。

＂能帮我去看看Morgana么？我很担心她们。＂

＂她们＂当然也包括Gwen，他抬起头望着他。

其实Merlin想到过这个可能性，所以即使Gaius不提，他也打算问的。

 

＂她们在哪里？＂他沉默片刻，这样问道。


	5. Chapter 5

大军攻进城堡的时候Morgana已经不见了，老国王Angelo早几年前就得了中风，一直处于半昏迷的瘫痪的状态，所以Morgana才是卡梅洛真正意义上的掌权人。事实上不同于以往的执政者，年轻的公主刚柔相济，卡梅洛的百姓都很喜欢她。

Merlin躲在角落里，看着来往不断的巡逻兵在每个房间里搜查着，他当然知道他们在找谁。

Morgana不可能在自己房间，可老国王在阿比亚军手中，据Gaius说，以她和老国王的感情，断不会丢下父亲不管，所以她一定在城堡里的什么地方。Merlin迅速理了理思路，他想到了当初他们送Mordred逃出城的地方——那里可进可退，一定会是Morgana的最佳选择。

  


骗过站岗的侍卫永远那么容易。暗道里一片漆黑，依旧是当年那股潮湿难闻的气味。他用魔法点亮一个光球来照明，小心翼翼地往前走。

身后猛地一阵劲风擦过，Merlin眼疾手快地闪开，扯出一个屏障护住自己，光球迅速增大一倍照亮周围。

＂Morgana！＂他低声念了个咒语制住她。天知道她现在是个什么水平，他可不希望自己救个人却被被救的人给弄死在这个人迹罕至的鬼地方：＂放轻松，我是来带你们出去的，Gaius让我来找你们。＂

＂你是谁？我为什么要相信你？＂Morgana在黑暗中瞪着Merlin，用力地挣扎着，Gwen则在一旁焦急而戒备地打量着这个忽然冒出来的年轻人。Merlin把一个药瓶塞进Morgana手里，那是帮助Morgana睡眠的专用药瓶，只有Gaius那里才有。

＂没空解释了，你只能相信我，阿比亚军很快就会找到这里，你必须跟我离开！＂Merlin见她们仍旧有些怀疑的样子，试图用魔法牵着她们往城堡外走。

＂我不能走！＂Morgana拼命地反抗，紧紧抓住没被魔法控制的Gwen：＂不管你是谁，要么你把我交出去，要么让我自生自灭——我绝不会丢下我的父亲！＂她浅绿色的眸子在微弱的光源里闪着坚定的光芒，Merlin被她扯得停了下来，他转过身，沉默地望着她。

 

＂你很在乎你的父亲？＂这是个没有情绪的句子，或许连说话的人自己也不知道他要表达什么，他只是忽然就这么问了。

＂他是我父亲！＂Morgana觉得自己大概是在和全世界最蠢的人说话：＂放开我！＂她清楚自己的法力远不如眼前这个少年，只能拿出一个王者的架势威慑到。

然而Merlin是跟在Arthur身边多年的人，加之那之前还有个更恐怖的Uther，自然不会轻易被唬住。他只是意味不明地打量她许久，终于，帮她解了咒。

＂等等，＂他抓住立马就要回城堡去找老国王的公主，冷声道：＂你们离开这里，我去帮你救他。＂

Morgana吃惊地回头，她望向Merlin的碧蓝色的眼睛，努力想要分辨这句话中的真实性有几分。

＂听着，所有人都认识你，你回去就是送死。我替你去。＂Merlin语气缓和了些，耐心地解释着。

＂My lady，＂Gwen终于插上了话：＂我相信他。而且他是对的，你不能回去，＂她心疼地望着公主因为逃难而变得憔悴的面容，柔声道，＂你是Camelot唯一的希望。＂

Morgana木然望着老国王寝宫的方向，没有说话。

＂我向你保证，＂Merlin把手搭在她的肩上，想传递一点儿信任和力量：＂去找Gaius，我会在黎明前让你见到你毫发无损的父亲。＂

她终究是点了点头。

  


Gaius在城外的树林里接应她们，他会把她们送去Druids那里暂时避难。Albion有个不成文的条约，无论战争怎么打，不能侵犯到Druid人的地盘。

  


***

 

目送着Morgana和Gwen离开，Merlin转身消失在黑暗中。他再次念了个衰老咒改变自己的容貌——原本的相貌被太多人看见过，一旦被抓，他不能连累Gaius.

根据Morgana的描述，老国王的房间应该就是当年Arthur当国王时住的那一间，大军出其不意地进攻时她正在城外狩猎，连转移父亲的机会都没有，能够溜进城堡这一处都是她动用了魔法才成功的。

Merlin顺着暗道溜进城堡，一路上安静得近乎诡异，甚至没有遇到什么障碍，他警觉地感到有些不太对劲。

再三确认四周没有情况，Merlin推开老国王的房门闪身而入。

  


这间屋子已经变了许多，三百年间改朝换代那么多次，如今也只是大致的格局还维持着老样子了。他有些茫然无措地打量着这个房间，一时间回忆像是决堤一样朝他涌来。Merlin深吸了一口气，把那股不合时宜的泪意拼命地压下去。

三百年来他从没回过这个地方，甚至除了Gaius当年的房间，他没去过这个城堡的任何一处——他无法忍受回忆带来的那种凌迟般的感觉。

虽然他猜想如果Arthur知道了一定又会说：＂噢不，Merlin，拜托别像个姑娘一样！＂

 

Arthur是个感情很少外露的人，他会担心Uther，在意Gwen，甚至着急当年消失的Morgana，但他对于Merlin的感情却大多是通过一种类似需要和埋怨的方式来表达的。

比如他会说：＂Merlin，去把我的衣服洗了！＂或者是：＂Merlin，你怎么这么蠢？！＂

Merlin怎么也不明白为什么Arthur总是一边说着自己蠢一边奴役着自己，终于在Arthur死后漫长的岁月中得出一个＂Arthur脾气太差只有我能忍受他＂这个结论，然后又在心里为自己的男仆修养默默地加了一分。

  


老国王还在床上昏睡，Merlin帮他号了号脉，倒是没什么大碍。但他有些纠结该怎么把这个比当年的Uther的体型还大上那么一号的老胖子弄出去，从大门走太冒险，他也搬不动，唯一的办法是窗户。

这里是二楼，他可以做个绳索把国王吊出去，至于下面守着的侍卫，只需要两个咒语就能解决了。Merlin从柜子里找出床单撕成条搓成长绳，然后从老国王的腋下绕过把他绑了个结实。他给他下了个昏睡咒，以确保他不会在途中醒来顺便惹出什么事儿，紧接着小心翼翼地把他弄下床。

＂为什么一个生病的人可以这么重？＂他望着地上睡死过去的Angelo轻声抱怨着，＂看在上帝的份上，Morgana真该给你少吃点儿！＂

Merlin决定先解开自己的衰老咒，以他现在的身体状况根本无法拖动这个国王。

 

但在那之前，他听见背后传来拔剑的金属声。

  


冰凉的剑稍抵在身后的触感太过鲜明，即使那把剑并没碰到他，他仍旧能感到剑身传来的彻骨寒意。

Merlin的头皮有些发麻，他把老国王放在地上，感情上他只想赶紧逃离这个地方，但理智还是逼得他说点儿什么来拖延时间：＂听着，朋友，这是个误会，我……＂

＂Show yourself. ＂剑的主人不耐烦地打断他的喋喋不休，安静的房间里低沉温厚却不乏严厉的声音清晰地传来，那一刻Merlin如同被雷击中，彻底僵住。

  


事实上整整三百年，Merlin一直希望能够梦到Arthur，哪怕是梦到他在生自己的气或者指使他干这干那。

可是这么久了，大约是没有缘分，他一次都没有梦见过他。

他有段时间总是害怕自己会忘了Arthur的样子和声音。如果那些回忆和思念最终变成一片无声的空白，那和失忆又有什么分别？于是他开始练习他的幻术，他用水用火用风用所有的一切变成Arthur，但那个Arthur永远只是站在那里对着他笑，他不会说话，甚至不能被碰触。

 

在伊尔多长大的Merlin说话时总是带了些家乡口音，为此他曾被Arthur嘲笑过很多次。Arthur老爱用最纯正的英音纠正他，每一次，都带着那个字正腔圆的＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂

Arthur喜欢把第一个音节拖很长，无论是冲他发火还是嘲笑他都会这样。之后的很多年里，Merlin再没找到一个人像Arthur那样叫他。

又比如他再见到Morgana和Gwen的时候并没听出她们的声音，所以他一度觉得，他也已经记不得Arthur的声音了。

可事实证明他竟然还记得。

  


Merlin用极缓的速度转过身，他安慰自己如果只是听错了，那么这样或许可以让这个错误维持得久一些。他甚至忘记了自己还是一个糟老头的模样，只是清楚地感觉到全身的魔力都因为个声音放弃了抵抗，在体内舞蹈和雀跃，和他一起哭泣，那些眼泪不争气地偷跑过脸颊，弄湿了满脸的发须。

他一度以为自己会尖叫或者跳起来，可是原来，这种三百年后终于等到奇迹的心情却是脱力一般的，充斥着心满意足和如释重负。

很努力地，他想要看清眼前的人，但眼前模糊的全是水汽。

然后Merlin听见那把剑掉在地上的声音，清脆一如当年。

他想说点儿什么，可是那个声音先他一步开了口：

＂Merlin？＂

 

和记忆中一模一样地，那个一头金发的混蛋站在他的面前，再一次叫他的名字。

  


＂我终于梦到他了。＂Merlin对自己说。

再然后，他被拥进一个温暖的怀抱。


	6. Chapter 6

老国王房间的壁炉烧得格外温暖，Merlin恢复了原本的样子，一动不动地蜷坐在角落，碧蓝的眸子死死地粘在房间里来回踱步的金发少年身上。这是一种类似自我保护的姿势，三百年来他已经习惯了每一次都这样看着自己变出的幻像Arthur.

 

＂见鬼的，你能不能别这么盯着我？＂Arthur终于忍受不了Merlin赤裸裸的目光，停下来冲他抱怨。

＂好的。＂接到投诉的人答应得无比干脆，眼神却半分没有挪开。

＂……＂Arthur无语地背过身抚额，想了想，朝着Merlin这边走过来，然后在他面前半英尺的地方蹲下身，微微仰起头望着面前眼睛眨都不愿意眨一下的人：＂别看了，我是真的，不会跑，嗯？＂

Merlin到底是听懂了他的话，他愣愣地抬起手，想要碰碰他，然而举起的手在半空停了许久，终是落回了原处。他有些茫然地注视着Arthur跟他说话的嘴唇，露出一个呆滞却无比灿烂的笑容，然后轻轻地点了点头。

Arthur被这个笑容狠狠地撞了一下，他觉得自己像是又一次被沉进了阿瓦隆湖底，胸口被压得喘不过气来。

他想要再次给他一个拥抱，伸出的手迟疑了片刻，最终也只是捏成了拳头，砸在他的肩上。

＂笨蛋！＂他骂他。

而Merlin依旧只是笑，Arthur放弃一般叹了口气，拖了个凳子过来在他旁边坐下。

纵使有很多问题要问，很多……当初没来得及说的话要说，眼下最关键的，却是战争的局势。

  
  


＂你怎么会在这里？＂一旦开启国王模式的Arthur立马是另一种气场，若不是害怕吓着Merlin，这句话的口气或许还会严厉一些。

＂我来救Angelo，＂Merlin也找回了一些状态，虽然他依旧没把目光从Arthur身上挪开，他诚实地回答道：＂受Morgana所托。＂

Arthur看向他的眼光顿时多了几分探究，他皱眉：＂你见过Morgana？＂

＂Gaius让我来找她……和Gwen，＂Merlin小心翼翼地说，他不知道三百年后的Arthur听到Gwen和Morgana在一起会有什么反应，尽管她们都已经不是当年的那两个人了：＂她们已经出城了。＂他告诉他。

不过Arthur只是皱了皱眉，然后起身拉开房门，对门口守着的人吩咐了几句什么。门外的侍卫领命后立刻就离开了，接着Arthur回头……

 

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂受到惊吓的国王朝着面前的人大叫出来。

他不过是让侍卫撤掉寻找Morgana的人手，转身的瞬间却发现Merlin站在离他一根手指不到的地方，距离近得他甚至能数清他的睫毛：＂见鬼的你在干什么？！＂

然而Arthur终究没能知道Merlin的睫毛根数，他在第一时间往后靠了靠，死死地贴在门上，惊魂未定地盯着他。

Merlin后知后觉地退到安全距离，无比委屈地咬住嘴唇，却倔强地一言不发——事实上，他只是想跟着他。

Arthur举起双手做出个投降的姿势，再也受不了地冲他翻了个大白眼，举步朝屋内走去：＂Merlin，我说过我不会离开！有些时候我真怀疑你活了三百多年这个事实，你的智商简直就跟我离开时一模一样，＂他回头瞪了瞪还在状况外的某人：＂而你那时的智商就是你三岁时的智商！＂

＂这不是事实！＂这是Merlin今晚做出的的第一个反抗。

  
  


天快亮的时候Merlin给Gaius稍了个口信，请他转告Morgana说Angelo很安全，并且会尽快安排他们见面。

  
  


***

 

次日，Merlin哈欠连天地跟着Arthur参加了圆桌会议，虽然相比会议内容，似乎所有人都更关心这个忽然冒出来的男仆。他们还是第一次见到有资格坐在国王右边一起参加圆桌会议的男仆，只是碍于Arthur，没有人敢发问。

 

是的，Arthur对于忽然冒出来的Merlin的介绍是＂我的男仆＂，他并没有因为Merlin会魔法而给他一个更高的职位，他想过这个必要性，但不是当下这个时机。Arthur明白Merlin所做的一切值得最好的，可大臣们不会接受一个忽然冒出来的年轻人拥有比他们更高的荣誉，他们也不会理解。与其如此，Arthur倒宁愿把他留在身边——从某种程度上来说，他并不想放弃每天都有个人免费供他欺负这样的大好机会。

而Merlin对此完全没提出任何异议，仿佛一切都是理所应当的。况且除了Arthur向大家介绍他那会儿，直到会议结束这名男仆都在一旁撑着脑袋打瞌睡，否则他不会没有感觉到整个早上他被骑士团的汉子们逐个用探究的眼神视奸了一遍。

 

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂Arthur咬牙切齿的声音从头顶传来，Merlin一个激灵瞌睡全醒，这才发现骑士团都走得差不多了，只剩下眼睛在喷火的Arthur和他身后似笑非笑的Gwaine.

＂我一夜没睡！＂Merlin举起手帮自己辩护，说完这句话发现Arthur的眼里的怒火比刚才更盛了一倍，这才想起Arthur也是一夜没睡：＂好吧，对不起，嗨……我是说……现在什么情况？＂

Arthur气急败坏地转身走出大厅，留下在一旁看了半天好戏的Gwaine好心地告诉他：＂收拾收拾，Arthur让你和我们一起去找Morgana，一个小时后出发.＂

Merlin愣了愣：＂知道了，谢谢你，Gwaine.＂

被感谢的人一脸惊讶地望着他离开的背影，不明白一个刚来的仆人为什么会清楚地知道自己的名字。但很快，向来自我感觉良好的Sir Gwanie就把这一切归结为国王太欣赏他，总是在自己的男仆面前提到他的名字，这才被人记住了的缘故。

他一脸骄傲地哼着小曲儿离开了会议大厅。

  
  


***

 

国王的房间里，Merlin心事重重地帮Arthur穿着锁子甲，两个人都没有说话，后者是不知道说什么，前者则是不知道怎么开口。

 

＂Arthur……＂帮他打理好肩上的披甲，Merlin终究没忍住，迟疑着问道：＂你要杀了Morgana么？＂

Arthur手上的动作一顿，吃惊地回头望着Merlin，一时间没有回答。

＂嗯，是这样的，＂他为他系好披风，开口道，＂大约因为在阿瓦隆湖底沉睡的缘故，除了你和Gaius，没有人记得曾经的事，＂Merlin盯着自己的手，努力让句子间的逻辑更清晰一些：＂Morgana已经不是当年那个女巫了，好吧，她的确会魔法，但她不是个……坏人。＂Merlin想了很久，最终决定用这个词，事实上他不知道要怎么形容当年的Morgana。

而这番话明显起到了效果，虽然不是说话的人期望中的那一种。

因为Arthur看上去很生气，在接下来的所有事情中，他故意将每个动作都弄出很大的声响，甚至在把Excalibur插进腰间的剑鞘时都是恶狠狠的，但这似乎都不能向他永远慢半拍的男仆准确地传达出＂国王很生气，后果很严重＂这个事实。直到最后他终于忍无可忍地走到Merlin面前，揪起他那条口水兜一样的红围巾，咬牙切齿地威胁道：＂Merlin，我发誓，如果再有下一次，＂国王把脸凑到呆滞的男仆跟前，这使得后者不得不往后仰了仰头，避开他忽然放大的蓝眼睛：＂让我抓到你在开会的时候打瞌睡，我就罚你去广场吃！烂！西！红！柿！＂

 

Merlin一头雾水地看着又一次气急败坏地摔门而出的Arthur.

这个金毛睡了三百年还是这么大的脾气，他抚了抚胸口，遗憾地评价：＂原本以为会变得稳重一点儿。＂

＂不过这样也蛮好，＂Merlin歪了歪头，兀自笑得开心：＂更像是个活的！＂

 

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂远处传来Arthur催命的声音，小男仆理理情绪拔腿跟上。

  
  


***

 

＂所以你叫Merlin？＂一旦进入非正式场合，那群顶着骑士头衔的男人们就开始八卦起来，对他们来说，Arthur忽然冒出来一个男仆比他忽然冒出来一个情人还要奇怪。

整个Albion都知道Arthur从来不喜欢仆人，无论男女。

 

＂……是的？＂Merlin不着痕迹地躲开了Gwaine那张充满酒气的脸，同时有些无语地看着这群虎视眈眈的男人，不理解他们对自己的兴趣点在哪里。

＂你为什么跟着Arthur？＂这次问话的是Leon，他总是带着怀疑和戒备，不过也正是如此他才能跟着Arthur那么多年。

＂Leon，＂Lancelot觉得Leon有些冒失了，他替他道歉说：＂对不起，Merlin，他总是这样，不过没有恶意，你不要放在心上。＂Lancelot永远是温润如玉的样子，没有人会不喜欢他，Merlin笑了出来。

＂没关系的，＂他表示不介意：＂事实上我救过Arthur，他父亲把我赐给他当男仆。＂这句话轻飘飘地传进走在最前面的Arthur耳朵里，国王鄙夷地翻了个大白眼。

可是骑士团都愣住了，三秒后从Percival那里爆发出一阵大笑，紧接着是Gwaine，到后来所有人包括Lancelot都笑了。

＂Merlin，那你一定是个非常了不起的人，＂一个不认识的骑士调侃道，＂从来都只有别人让Arthur救的份儿。而且Arthur说过，他的父亲很早就去世了。＂

＂我救他也是很早以前的事。＂Merlin早在三百年前就习惯了从来没人相信他救了Arthur这件事，所以他只是不以为然地反驳道。

骑士团又爆发出一阵笑声，大家都只当Merlin跟他们开了个玩笑，一时间倒是把关系给拉近了不少。

  
  


然而一直在听他们闲聊的Arthur却是无比心虚，他又想起了曾经很多次Merlin说＂I was covering your back＂时自己也是一脸不相信的样子。

＂Merlin！＂他大声叫他：＂前面就是Druids的地盘，你能停止一下对你的‘丰功伟绩’的吹嘘然后干点儿正事吗？＂

＂噢，陛下，我就来，＂Merlin对着骑士团的人耸耸肩，边往前赶了几步边扯着嗓子问：＂请问这件‘正事’是您的皮带又需要打孔了么？＂

 


	7. Chapter 7

 骑士团努力抑制的笑声并没能将Merlin从Arthur的暴打中解救出来，Merlin躲不过，只能让他逮住揍了几拳。

＂我要罚你打扫整个城堡的马厩洗干净整个城堡的床单擦干净整个城堡的地板……＂Arthur恶狠狠地开始细数着所有他能想到的惩罚Merlin的措施，而它们又是永远的那么没有创意。

＂是的是的，还有整个城堡的臭袜子和脏衣服，以及帮整个城堡的皮带打孔……＂Merlin不怕死地接嘴。

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂骑士团再也忍不住的爆笑中爆发出Arthur的怒吼，声音甚至惊走了一旁枝头上的几只鸟儿：＂告诉我，你一定非常想念那些腐烂的蔬菜砸到你身上的感觉！＂

Merlin终于将他的嬉皮笑脸收敛起来，他脸色难看地想着那些令人讨厌的西红柿：＂我觉得没必要这么小题大做，Arthur……＂

＂闭嘴！＂Arthur铁青着脸打断他，这一声效果奇佳的怒吼让所有人都在顷刻间安静了下来。

忽然间变得严肃的气氛有些吓住了Merlin，他猜他可能真的生气了：＂嘿，Arthur，这只是个……＂

＂我让你闭嘴，白痴！＂Arthur瞪他一眼：＂附近有人。＂

骑士们都拔出了佩剑，跳下马呈防御队形散开。

＂Show yourself！＂Arthur把Merlin护在身后，戒备着慢慢往前挪。他显然忘记了他身后站着个法力高强的魔法师，以及他本还应该在跟他生气这件事。

 

＂Emrys.＂

一头白发的Druids族长Earl缓缓从前方树林中现身，Merlin已经很久没听见别人叫他这个名字了，一时间竟有些没反应过来。

他从Arthur身后走出来，给了后者一个安慰性的眼神。

＂Earl.＂Merlin上前，欠了欠身表示尊敬：＂我带Arthur来找Morgana.＂直到他说出这句话，所有人才意识到过来今天这趟寻找Morgana公主之行，这个不起眼的男仆并不只起着陪同的作用。

Earl点点头，并未多加为难：＂你们两个跟我来。＂说罢便转身向前带路。

Arthur阻止了想要跟过来的骑士团，命他们原地待命，跟在Merlin后面往林子深处走去。

 

***

 

Druids生活的地方大都坐落于密林中，作为掩护的树木全部被族里的长老施过法，每一次的入口都不一样，没有Druids带路的入侵者，很容易迷失在树林里。

似乎不管外界怎么变，这一族的人们总是在自己的世外桃源里过着平静的生活，他们并未因两个外族人的到来而停下自己手中的事，甚至没有人多看他们一眼，即使路过他们身边，也仅仅是在向Earl行礼之后，顺便对他们点点头表示友好。

＂Morgana就在前面那个房子里，去找她吧，＂Earl好心地提醒Arthur：＂不过她看上去有些激动。＂

Arthur点点头，道了谢就往那幢木屋走去，Merlin想要跟上，却被Earl叫住：＂他不会有事的，＂他对他说：＂你有你的任务，跟我来。＂

Merlin有些不放心地望了一眼Arthur的方向，但还是乖乖跟了过去。

 

Arthur见到Morgana前在门外遇到了Gwen，她正拎了一桶水往房间走，Arthur习惯性地帮了她一把，Gwen因为从天而降的好心惊讶地红了脸。

＂谢谢你，先生。＂她感激地望着这个漂亮的年轻人，身为一个不会魔法的普通人，在这样一个地方要被接纳总是很困难的，虽然Morgana告诉她她们很快就可以离开这里。

 

她还记得她们昨晚的对话。

＂那个叫Merlin的男孩儿会有办法的。＂月上中天的时候，Morgana终于决定睡觉了，她在入睡前望着Gwen的眼睛这样对她说。

＂你为什么相信她？＂Gwen有些不理解：＂你们才见过一次，他还袭击了你。＂

＂不，我不相信他，但我相信Gaius，＂Morgana笑着闭上眼：＂Gaius从来不会骗我，他相信他就够了。＂

 

＂我叫Guinevere，＂Gwen回过神，她有些不太擅长开始一个话题，尤其是当她想要表示她的感激甚至是好感的时候：＂嗯，我的意思是，谢谢你的帮忙，你真是好心。＂

＂不用那么紧张，Gwen，＂Arthur嘴角含笑，瞥了一眼这个三百年前曾是他妻子的女子，看着她因为自己叫她Gwen而微微有些惊讶地张大了嘴——真是一点儿都没变，Arthur想，接着说道：＂我是Arthur，Arthur Pendragon.＂

＂我来找Morgana.＂

Gwen没来得及闭上的嘴张得更大了。

 

***

 

又是尼雅德魔晶。

 

Merlin头痛地望着前方祭坛上有手掌大小的晶状物体，忍不住抚额。

For all their sakes，他一点儿不想知道未来会发生什么。

无论是出于什么原因。

知道了未来的人是没有未来的，曾经的经历让他深刻地总结出这条真理。

所以此刻的Merlin朝Earl坚决地摇着头，而Earl只是安静地闭着眼睛，一言不发地站在祭坛旁。他们整整僵持了快一个世纪那么长，至少在Merlin看来，是这样的。

＂好吧，于是这次又是为什么？＂终于，Merlin在Earl的气定神闲中败下阵来，妥协地做出让步。

在他看来，如今一切都很好，Arthur已经明确表示他不会对Morgana怎么样，甚至她会一直是卡梅洛的公主然后继承她父亲的王位。那么除了尚未登场的Mordred，没有任何理由需要他去担心未来。至于后者，Merlin不会给再他任何机会找到某个一定要杀Arthur的理由。

由此一来剩下的那些不过是Merlin抬抬眼皮就能解决的小打小闹。

 

＂我不知道，＂Earl终于开了口，他睁开眼，平静地回答他：＂预言的内容只有你能看到，而这一次，你看到的，是你必须去阻止的——这是神谕，我负责传达，却不拥有它本身。＂

Merlin愣了片刻，但很快便露出一个嘲讽的笑容，他对着年迈的族长摇摇头：＂三百年前我就努力过了，虽然那时你还不是族长，＂Druids一族的生命没有他那么长，三百年的光阴足以让一个黑发的少年成为白发苍苍的老者，他瞥他一眼道：＂可是你清楚当年发生的事。＂

＂我什么都阻止不了。＂他告诉他。

Earl没有立刻回答，他沉默片刻，然后上前几步，虔诚地将水晶从祭坛上取出。

＂那是因为你执意改变了Mordred的命数，＂他把水晶放到Merlin手上，肃穆而森严，仿佛正在执行族里最崇高的某种仪式：＂但是这一次，你必须阻止这件事情的发生。＂年老的族长无比认真望着他的眼睛告诫他：

＂神谕中说，那会是比Arthur的死亡更大的代价。＂

 

是什么？Merlin脱口就要问，但他很快想起来Earl并不知道预言的内容，所有的这些只是他占卜出来的神谕。

Merlin并不想相信这些，可他意识到自己此刻的脸色实在算不上太好，他经历过那样的事情，他知道他看到的将会在未来发生。

虽然在他看来，不会有比Arthur的死亡更大的代价了。

Merlin托起水晶，有些犹豫地瞥了一眼Earl，后者冲他点点头。于是他将所有的魔力凝聚在手中的水晶上，催动体内的魔法运转，画面出现在眼前的那一刻，他感到一瞬间的极度不适。

不过，没什么可怕的，他这样想。

尽管水晶里显示的内容仍是让他感到了强烈的震惊，但而今早已身经百战的法师很快就迫使自己冷静下来。

 

Arthur没事儿，Merlin有些欣慰，虽然他仍旧能感觉到自己的颤抖，不是身体，事实上他的外表看上去和他想要表现出的一样平静。

那种颤栗源自内心对死亡本能的恐惧。

 

预言里，Morgana带着刺骨的恨意站在一个石台上，居高临下地看着他，冰冷的目光仿佛是在注视着一件死物。

一柄泛着寒光的利剑稳稳地悬在他的胸口正前方，而Merlin只是一动不动地闭上双眼，任由Morgana念动咒语，将那把剑插入他的胸膛。

他仿佛能感受到剑身穿透胸口的瞬间带来的的刺痛和寒意。

伴随着他的倒下的，是夹杂了巨大悲痛的一声＂Merlin＂，那是他再熟悉不过的声音。即使Merlin从画面中并未看到Arthur，这一声怒吼仍旧无可避免地成为他方才感到不适的主要来源，因为它所爆发出的情绪实在是太过真切，清晰到年轻的魔法师此刻仍在切身体会着发出这一声的人那种撕心裂肺的绝望。

 

而它又是如此的熟悉，恍若令他想起了三百年前，他在阿瓦隆湖边不堪回首的记忆。

 

有那么一瞬间Merlin完完全全被困在了这样的情绪中，这份悲痛甚至比当年亲眼目睹Arthur在他面前死去时感受到的还要强烈，因为它不仅仅是悲痛，还有来历不明的愤怒以及失去一切的恐惧。然而最激烈的，是一种Merlin体会不出来的情绪，他不知道那是什么，但他无比清楚正是那一味情感彻底触动了他，让他茫然无措。

曾经的预言里有着刀剑交刃的嘈杂，有自己的哭泣和哀嚎，有Arthur临终的细语，这一次却无比安静，安静得只剩Arthur那一句直直撞进闻者心底的＂Merlin＂。

在无际的空间里，清晰得像是某个梦境里的回音。

 

这个声音让他一时间忘记了关于预言本身所带来的应有的恐惧，他茫然地看着魔力渐渐褪去的水晶。

手脚冰凉。

 

这一次的预言宣告的，是Merlin的死亡。


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin找到Arthur的时候后者仍在劝说丝毫不配合的Morgana，他敲了门，许久才得到回应，黑发少年推门而入。

Arthur坐在Morgana对面的椅子上，有些头痛地用手撑着脑袋，房间里到处弥漫着剑拔弩张的味道，看起来谈话果然是意料之中的不顺利。见他进来，Morgana很不开心地瞪了他一眼，但仅仅是单纯的埋怨，并非Merlin从预言水晶中感到的那种强烈的恨意。

他暗自告诫自己不要多想，以免弄巧成拙。

Gwen安静地站在一旁，不安地用眼神瞅瞅自家公主，又瞅瞅那个漂亮得像是天神一样的国王，有些不知所措。

＂Arthur？＂Merlin出声打破这个尴尬的局面。被点到名的人有气无力地冲他招招手，语气里满是不耐：＂你！你来跟她谈！果然无论是什么时候，我和她之间都永远没法沟通。＂

Merlin知道他是指上一世那个骄傲的公主，诚实地说，作为全Camelot唯一一个能够让Arthur吃瘪的人，当年Merlin对Morgana一直都带着膜拜之心的。

 

＂没什么好谈的，＂Morgana抢在Merlin之前开口：＂你见过有人领着个军队冲进你的国家占领你的卧室然后回头再告诉你这个国家需要你请你回来的么？＂她冷笑着看向Arthur：＂协议可以签，你要卡梅洛都可以拿走！但是战争引起的所有损失和人员伤亡怎么算？＂

Gwen有些担心地望了一眼快要气炸了的Arthur，只是不知她是担心Arthur真的被气坏了，还是担心气极了的Arthur把Morgana给一剑戳死。

不过Arthur是真的快要疯掉了，他早该知道Morgana属于所有女人中最无法沟通的那种：＂我说了我不要你的卡梅洛！卡梅洛早在三百年前就是Albion的一部分，你接着做你的公主，＂他努力告诫着自己一定不能抓狂：＂而且讲理一点儿，Morgana，为了不影响到城中百姓，我的军队才是伤亡比较多的那一个！＂

夹在他们中间的和事佬Merlin因为这熟悉的场景而感到有些好笑，但更多的是头疼。过度的恐惧和紧张后，他现在只想赶紧结束这些事情回家睡上一觉，哦，甚至不用回到家，给他一面墙他都能靠着睡过去。

＂冷静些，女士们先生们，＂忍无可忍的Merlin决定抛出杀手锏，他把矛头对准Morgana：＂Morgana，无论如何我想你应该先回去看看你父亲，＂他煞有介事地冲她点点头：＂除了你，别人可照顾不来一个半瘫痪的病人，更别说把他养得白白胖胖的。＂Merlin还在计较着Angelo的体重，Arthur闻言没忍住，绷着的脸＂噗＂地笑了出来。

Morgana猛地抬起头，狠狠地瞪了一眼Arthur，最终把眼刀扎在了Merlin身上。而后者只是睁着无辜的大眼睛望着她，耸耸肩表示一副爱莫能助的样子。

两个人就那么对峙着，谁也不肯让步。

＂……你们狠！＂终于轮到被戳中软肋的Morgana败下阵来，她咬牙切齿地站起身往外走，路过Merlin身边时故意狠狠地撞了他一下，Merlin的身板儿本就算不得健硕，加上一整晚没睡觉，一个不稳就朝旁边栽去。

 

然后一只手接住了他，Merlin稍稍偏头就看见了Arthur那双带着戏谑和嘲笑的眼睛，不过他竟然很善良地没说什么，反而等他站稳后，拍了拍他的肩夸赞道：＂干得好，Merlin！＂

Merlin不动声色地跟在后面翻了个白眼。

 

回城的途中一切顺利，Merlin忙着和困意以及从马上摔下去这两件事做斗争，Morgana一路和Arthur吵回城堡大门，Gwanie仍旧摆显着他在酒馆的那些丰功伟绩，只除了Merlin在看到Lancelot扶着Gwen上马的时候吓得一个劲儿找Arthur说话企图分散他的注意力外，没有任何小插曲。

事实上Arthur已经看到了，但除了眼眸的颜色稍许变深，他并未表现出更多的不适——Arthur惊讶地发现，自己原来并没意料中的那么在意。相反地，对于眼前不停地谈论着那个烂透了的话题的Merlin，他觉得无比有趣。

＂Merlin，如果你的表演结束了，那就请上马吧，＂他似笑非笑地看着他：＂所有人都在等着你，还是说你要跟在我们后面跑回去？＂

Merlin从毫无逻辑的话题中回过神，这才发现所有人都在用打趣的眼光望着他。

 

噢，Merlin，你真是一点儿都不蠢！

他在心里挖了个坑将自己埋进去。

 

***

 

几天后。

确认了Angelo和城中居民的安然无恙，虽然表现得很不情愿，Morgana还是和Arthur签下了归属协议。至此，除了卡梅洛西南的康尔沃和威尔士，Alibon已经基本完成统一。考虑到战线如果拉得过长将不利于军需补给，Arthur决定命大军在卡梅洛休整，同时部署出南下的作战计划。

一切都还是以前的样子，Merlin很少在Arthur面前用魔法，他直觉他还是不会喜欢这件事，只除去有些时候Arthur实在看不下去他笨手笨脚的样子了，会主动说：＂Merlin，随便你用点儿什么办法，别让自己看起来那么蠢。＂

然后Merlin会一怒之下用魔法做完这件事情。

但大多时候，他看上去仍是那个笨手笨脚的男仆Merlin.

 

可两个人都觉得有什么事情横在他们中间，那并不像曾经Merlin瞒着他魔法的事情那样，让Arthur觉得自己有时会看不懂他的男仆。

那是一个他们都能感觉到的存在，但他们都不明白那是什么。  
而没有人会因为一种感觉去发问，那太愚蠢了。

于是他们都没问。

 

直到有一天，Merlin撞见Lancelot和Gwen在城堡的角落里拥吻。

 

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂面对完全心不在焉的男仆，Arthur终于爆发出忍无可忍的怒吼：＂见鬼的你整个晚上脑子里都在想些什么，先是把盐当成黑胡椒撒在我的牛排上，然后把擦桌子的布拿来给我擦嘴，现在直接把葡萄酒倒在我的裤子上！你是不想干了吗？！＂

＂对不起，Sire！＂受到惊吓的Merlin回过神来，慌慌张张地扯过毛巾帮Arthur擦裤子上位置有些尴尬的的酒渍，可是他胡乱的擦拭只是将其变成了更大的一块印记，于是他开始解Arthur的皮带。

这一次轮到Arthur受惊吓了，像是Merlin触碰他的手有什么烫人的东西一般，他飞快地跳到一边，整张脸不知是因为愤怒还是别的什么原因涨得通红：＂该死的Merlin你在干什么？！＂他从Merlin手中抢过自己已经被脱掉一半儿的湿裤子，躲进屏风后面。

Merlin有些不知所措，他一边表达着自己＂只是想要帮他把湿裤子换下来＂这个观点，一边帮Arthur找出一条干净裤子递过去。

 

＂好吧，所以是什么在困扰你？让你在工作时间这样……心事重重牵肠挂肚？＂换好裤子的Arthur整理好情绪，警惕地在距离Merlin三尺远的地方坐下来，调侃的语气却是一如既往地带着典型的Arthur式讨人厌。

这样的口气让Merlin意识到如果自己给不出一个合理的解释，今晚很有可能无法从他眼皮底下全身而退。

可是他没法开口，关于他在过来的路上看到的那些画面。在他心里Gwen永远应该是Arthur的女人，他不知道Arthur对于现在的她和Lancelot的事情是否有所察觉，当然三百年前他是知道的，但那时Gwen的天平很明显是倾向的Arthur，可这一回……

他又想起黄昏时分看到的两人拥吻的场景，尽管Merlin关于接吻的经历仅仅只有三百多年前和Freya那蜻蜓点水的一次，但Merlin能够感受到那是热恋中的人才会有的姿态。因为曾经的无数次，在他们以为他看不到的地方，Arthur和Gwen也是这样的。

Merlin闭上眼，不自觉地摇摇头，想要把那些画面从脑袋里甩出去。

＂Merlin？＂Arthur笑闹的心情因为他这个动作变得有些严肃起来，自从他知道了Merlin的魔法，他开始在意起Merlin的每一个不安，他当然记得曾经那些不安的Merlin对他的警告被他嗤之以鼻的下场。而现在的Merlin，明显正处于极度的不安中，他死死地盯住他：＂告诉我，出了什么事？＂

而Merlin仍然只是一个劲儿摇头，告诉他什么事都没有。可事实证明即使过了三百年，＂一说谎就头脑发热不能思考＂的男仆Merlin，骗人的水平依旧拙劣如当初。

 

Arthur没再逼他，他握着高脚杯，修长的手指有一下没一下地敲着杯身，目光深邃地望着明明浑身不自在却勉强装出镇定地在那儿收拾餐盘的人。

粗略地在脑海中梳理了一下最近发生的所有事情，Arthur终于得出一个可能性的结论：

＂那天我去找Morgana之后，你和Druids的长老聊了些什么？＂他装作不经意地喝了一口杯子里的水，忽然出声问他。

Merlin被吓了一跳，他眼疾手快地接住一个差点儿掉到地上的盘子，瞪大眼看他：＂什么？＂他不明白怎么就从一个危险话题跳到了另一个更危险的话题。

＂我知道那天你被叫走了，你们聊了什么？＂Arthur耐着性子重复，他确定自己当时听到Earl说了那句＂你有你的任务＂。

Merlin的大脑开始飞速地筛选合适的答案，他当然不能告诉Arthur那个预言的真相，只能借着收拾盘子的动作，在所有备选信息里挑了一个折中的答案回答他：＂没什么，他给我看了些东西。＂

＂是什么？＂Arthur的语气开始向Merlin施压，犀利的的目光牢牢地锁住他，不容他丝毫的敷衍。

 

没有片刻犹豫地，Merlin抬起头，视线越过长长的餐桌，最终，落在Arthur身上。

＂未来。＂他回答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，这一章解释一个地方。  
> 关于Camelot和Albion。因为英国本就是个联合王国，所以我的设想是Arthur统一了Albion，他会是Albion的国王，但这不影响Morgana继续当Camelot的公主，Camelot只是联合王国之一，这就跟现在英国的威尔士王子（亲王）什么的一个道理。因此大家不要觉得皇姐是在叛国什么的啊>


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur因为震惊而微微瞪大了眼。

 

他一直知道Merlin的魔法可以让他拥有一些令常人望尘莫及的能力，但他从未想过预知未来也是其中的一种。

＂所以……＂Arthur咽了咽口水，努力不把惊讶表现得过于明显，他注视着重新低下头去收拾桌面的人，无比好奇：＂你看到了什么？＂

＂没什么，＂Merlin把餐盘垒好，低着头掩饰自己的情绪，他能感觉到体内的魔法因为回想起预言中的画面而变得不安分，法师努力地压下那份恐惧，把自己的声音调整成一个轻快的节奏：＂Albion，以及所有人都会很好，除了你仍旧是个傻瓜。＂他甚至对他露齿一笑。

＂这一点儿都不好笑，Merlin，＂Arthur飞快地翻了了翻眼皮，他当然不会相信他，因为急于知道真相，他甚至没去计较Merlin又一次说他是个傻瓜这种大不敬的话：＂如果只是这样，Earl为什么特意把你叫走？＂

＂就是这样，＂Merlin无比确定地冲他点头，如果有面镜子，他都快要相信自己了：＂这只是惯例，三百年前我也看过，看之前没人知道会是什么。＂

＂那么三百年前你看到了我的死亡么？＂Arthur意识到自己说了什么的时候已经晚了，这句话原本是半开玩笑地问的，但当他看到Merlin脸上不可思议和受伤的表情时，他开始后悔起自己这个不经大脑就脱口而出的问题。

＂是的，我看到了。＂

在他纠结着要不要开口终止这个话题时，Merlin忽然回答了他：＂我看到Mordred用那把剑杀了你，所以我后来一直不相信他，我以为我可以改变命运。＂

Arthur在Merlin此刻散发出的气场里感受到一种从未有过的冷漠和巨大的悲伤，他忽然意识到这是段多么不应该被回忆起的往事，至少在这个人面前。

 

是时候结束这个见鬼的关于预言的话题了，他想。

  


＂所以你今晚的反常和这件事没有关系，那么到底是什么？＂Arthur把Merlin的思绪强行从那件事上拉回来，于是可怜的男仆又回到了原始的问题上。

Merlin恨透了这种在两个坑里跳来跳去的感觉，而且他意识到自己被推入了一个两难的境地：如果他承认，那么他就必须说出Gwen的事，如果否认……好吧，相比那两个宣告Arthur和自己的死亡的预言，他宁愿在这个坑待着。

＂关于Guinevere.＂Merlin默默地在心中向Gwen说了声＂抱歉＂，他实在招架不住Arthur的拷问了。而且这件事……他想，Arthur应该知道。

 

也许是今晚Merlin带来的惊讶太多，Arthur又一次愣在了那里，他沉默许久，终于选择了一个问句示意他继续：＂So，Guinevere？＂

 

其实他大概能猜到Merlin要说什么，关于Gwen和Lancelot的事情他也早有耳闻，然而除去Gaius和Merlin，没有人知道他和Gwen曾经的关系，所以大家开玩笑也都不避讳Arthur.

起初也不是一点儿不在意的，但仅仅限于＂有感觉＂，而那种感觉也不过是小小的失落。事实上从遇到Gwen到现在，他什么都没做过，也没有表示过，两人唯一一次单独接触还是那天在Morgana门前帮她拎水。

可他知道Lancelot一直在追求她，那些轰轰烈烈的求爱他甚至亲眼见过几次，即使几乎每一次他都被比他还紧张的Merlin找各种奇怪的借口拉着往反方向走，或者蹦来蹦去试图挡住他的视线。想到这里他不自觉又笑了起来，用鼓励的眼光看着还在犹豫着要不要继续说下去的人。

＂我看到……＂Merlin咬咬牙，到底是狠下心把句子说全了：＂我看到他们在接吻！＂

Arthur今晚第N次吃惊地睁大了眼睛，他不可思议地望着一脸视死如归的Merlin，半晌，竟哈哈大笑起来：＂Merlin……你居然去偷看人家接吻？＂他乐不可支地趴在桌上谴责他：＂这可有点儿太过分了！＂

Merlin没想到Arthur完全没抓住重点，他气愤地反驳：＂我没有偷看！我只是路过！＂他从长桌那头紧走几步绕过来，俯下身撑在桌上凑近提醒偏离主旨的某人：＂而且这根本不是重点，重点是，Gwen在和Lancelot接吻，Arthur！＂

Arthur点点头，表示他听到了他的重点，他笑着对正在很认真地生气的男仆提问：＂所以呢？他们是恋人，无论是Albion还是Camelot都没有哪条法律规定恋人之间不能接吻，＂他冲Merlin挑眉道：＂还是你需要我来教你一下两个恋人应该做哪些事情？＂

这句话有些轻佻了，但注意力集中在＂Arthur的Gwen和别人接吻了＂这件事情上的某人完全没有注意到，至于从小和Morgana相互调戏着长大的Arthur，更不可能意识到自己的言辞有何不妥。

＂可你不是……？＂Merlin觉得自己智商有些跟不上，他不明白Arthur怎么一脸无所谓的样子，Gwen明明应该是他的王后，而现在她正在跟另一个男人接吻。

  


年轻的国王摇了摇头，没有立刻回答他。

Gwen是个很棒的女孩儿，Arthur想起第一次他对她另眼相看是在伊尔多，他们为了保卫Merlin的村子并肩作战的时候。那是她第一次明确地向他指出他的一些做法是错的，她认真的表情让他开始正视她。那之后她的勇敢和舍命相陪都让他对她倾心，她所做的一切都显示出她是个有足够能力和资格站在他身边的女人。整个卡梅洛敢于反对Arthur的人从来不多，虽然以前的Morgana也经常和他对着干，可她除了无理取闹就是抗议他为Uther做的一些有关魔法的事。

但Gwen不一样，她只是个女仆，于是她的勇气尤为可贵。

Arthur很少去细想自己为什么会喜欢一个人，此刻忽然想起来，他觉得大抵就是这样。

所以他喜欢的是和她拥有过那些回忆的那个女孩儿，可是现在的Guinevere并不是她，即使她们可能拥有着完全相同的性格，但让她拥有自己的爱，却是对那个Gwen不公平的事。

对拥有那些曾和他生死与共的回忆的人都不公平。

 

Merlin.

 

脑海中忽然跳出这个名字，Arthur被自己狠狠地吓了一跳，这种时候想到这个人似乎并不是什么恰当的事。他绞尽脑汁想要赶走这个荒唐的念头，可是竟然发现越是这样越是徒劳，自己的的大脑像是被什么操控了一般，自动开始匹配起那些信息——于是国王不安地发现，那些他总结出来的关于Guinevere的＂优秀品质＂，这个名字的主人都有。

 

甚至，没有人比他做得更好了。

  


Merlin是最勇敢的总是独自承担一切的人；Merlin是唯一敢说他是个皇室傻瓜的人；Merlin给他提出的意见总是对的；Merlin欣赏他所有的优点甚至缺点；Merlin随时都在牺牲自己去救他； Merlin隐瞒自己的身份委屈那么多年只是怕他为难；Merlin说他生来就是为了服侍他；Merlin等了他三百年；Merlin……

Merlin从来不抱怨。

Arthur知道Merlin为他做过很多，在被告知他的魔法之前他就知道了，可是Merlin从未向他索取或者抱怨过什么，同样作为一个仆人，他甚至像是Gwen那次爆发性地冲他吼出心中不满的情况都没有过。

他们的争执永远只会关于＂Arthur该不该去送死＂或者＂Merlin该不该去替Arthur死＂这两个问题上。

于是他娶了Gwen，忽视了Merlin.

 

Arthur意识到自己正在拿两个本不该被列在一起的人做着奇怪的比较，Gwen是他的王后，好吧，曾经的，可Merlin是最好的朋友，这毋庸置疑，没有人可以超越Merlin在Arthur的友谊排序中顺位第一的位置。

但他居然这么干了，他觉得这有些不妥，但又说不出来是哪里出了问题。终于，Arthur从漫长的思考中回过神，他敲了敲脑袋，怀疑自己是不是有些喝多了。

  


＂Arthur？＂Merlin担心的询问传过来时，Arthur忽然意识到这个笨蛋还在等着自己的答案，他无比头痛，不知道要怎么解释这个话题。

＂听着，Merlin，＂Arthur试着找到自己的逻辑：＂Gwen曾经是我的王后，可现在的她，他们所有人，都不再拥有那段记忆。他们有权利选择任何一个他们想要在一起的人，包括Gwen，包括Lancelot.＂

＂可是难道你不喜欢她了么？＂Merlin仍旧不理解，他以为Arthur和Gwen会一直走下去，那是他所理解的爱情，而Arthur和Gwen之间明显正是这样的。

＂可她并不是那个Gwen了，Merlin！＂Arthur开始表现得烦躁，他不想再继续这个话题：＂即使她和那个Gwen一模一样，她并不拥有我们之间的那些回忆，所以也不拥有我们之间的爱！＂

他深深吸了口气，认真地看着自家男仆＂求知若渴＂的眼睛，无奈地继续道：＂而且，对我来说Gwen很重要，可Lancelot也很重要。＂

Merlin愣在那里，一时没有接话。

＂我不想失去我最好的骑士，所以我什么都不会做。＂

  


有那么一瞬间Merlin简直觉得Arthur在闪着金光，那种为了朋友牺牲自己的爱情的伟大情操。他自动把重点放在了最后一句上，但他到底也接受了Arthur要对Guinevere放手这个事实。

最后，他把双手搭在Arthur的肩上想要给他一些安慰，并坚定地告诉他：＂你值得更好的人，Arthur.＂

靠在椅子上的国王抬起头，颇显讶异地看着居高临下试图让他宽心的黑发少年，感受着从肩上的双手所传来的温度——这双手的主人似乎永远觉得我值得最好的，Arthur这样想着。半晌，他扬起一个漂亮得有些犯规的笑容，告诉他：＂当然，Merlin，我值得最好的人。＂

 

一个和你一样好的人。


	10. Chapter 10

关于Guinevere的那场谈话就那么就揭了过去，身为一国之君和一国之君背后的大法师，Arthur或者Merlin的人生都不可能只有那些儿女情长，他们最重要的使命永远是脚下这片土地。

南下方案制定得差不多的时候军需补给也基本跟上了，Morgana还很慷概地资助了Arthur三十万担军粮，虽然她明确地表示那是需要还的。可无论如何，不出意外大军都将在三天后启程南下。

然而总是有意外的，这一次，就是Albion东北部的灾荒。

 

Merlin在议事大厅找到Arthur的时候后者正在跟一屋子的人激烈地争论着，他默默地旁听了一会儿，大致弄清了他们争执的内容：由于灾荒形势严峻，战争和救灾难以兼顾，于是Arthur决定暂缓南下计划，北上救灾，而以Sir Kay为首的群臣却认为应该一鼓作气南下收复康尔沃和威尔士，救灾的事情可以暂缓或者交给下面的人去做。

＂Sire，如今军队力量民心所向都处于对我们有利的势态，况且军队已在Camelot驻扎近一个月有余，若是再拖，极有可能不利于战争形势，对于军需也将是极大的消耗。＂骑士们都是刀光剑影中过来的，他们对战争形势的分析很到位，这一点Arthur无法反驳。

若是推迟南下，那么这一个月来的修生养息等于全部作废，除此之外，Albion南北跨度极大，东北部灾区和西南部战场几乎是在版图的对角线上，如此一来，统一Albion将变得遥遥无期。

Merlin有些紧张地等待着Arthur的答案。

 

年轻的国王平静地开口道：＂我明白，但统一Albion的意义远不止于那一纸协议。＂他让自己冷静下来，犀利的视线逐一扫过在场所有的骑士，他们是他的臣子，却也是他的战友，是他在战场上能放心把后背交予对方的人。

最后，他看到了站在门边儿的Merlin，平日里总是脱线的男仆此刻一脸严肃地望着他，对他点点头。是的，Merlin总是知道他要说什么，他总是站在他的身后支持着他。

Arthur收回视线，仿佛被那个眼神注入了巨大的勇气和力量一般，坚定地对着Kelly以及他身后支持或反对他的人说出他的信仰：＂我们统一Albion，并不只是为了让我们的地图上多出几块土地，而是因为我们想要生活在这片土地上的百姓过得更好，＂他顿了顿，目光掠过所有人望向前方：＂那些心甘情愿臣服在我们脚下的子民，也不过是因着他们对我们的信任。可若是我们仅仅因为要获取更多的土地就置身陷囹圄的他们不顾，我们终究会失去他们的拥戴。＂他顿了顿，继续道：

＂即使是康尔沃和威尔士的百姓，也会不服于我们的做法，就算他们最终归顺我们，那也只是战争之下武力强迫的结果，＂Arthur解下腰间的Excalibur一把拍在面前的长桌上：＂可我们要的是民心！＂

佩剑与长桌碰撞的声音无比清晰地砸在了安静的大厅里，而那些掷地有声的字句，也砸在了所有人的心上。

长时间的沉默。

 

忽然有人开始鼓掌，Arthur循声望去，远处Merlin骄傲的表情高调地闯进他的视线。国王习惯性地想要给自己的男仆一个白眼，却没忍住嘴角扬起的那个幅度。

接着他听见了第二个人的掌声，这次是Morgana，彼时Arthur还没来得及收回笑容，惊讶地转头望向身后的她，却收到一个带着挑衅的鬼脸。

紧接着越来越多的人加入了Merlin和Morgana，如潮的掌声被大厅的回音效果无限放大，变得震耳欲聋而经久不息。

不知是谁带头喊了一句＂Long live the King＂，之后整齐的呼声伴随着掌声响彻大厅，传遍城堡的每一个角落。

 

***

 

然而救灾也并不是那么简单的事情。除去前段时日下达的往灾区调配粮食的命令，Arthur必须试着着手从根本上解决问题。

如今已是深春，Albion东北部的雨季却迟迟未至，原有的少量积雪在融化后也早已汇入大海，加之年初的一场虫害，作物收成少得可怜。决定放弃南下开始救灾的第二天，Arthur就带着军队回到了阿比亚，连夜制定起救灾方案。

Gaius也随行跟了过来，一些技术上的事情需要他的帮忙，更何况，他可不放心独自和Arthur在一起的Merlin.

嘿，别想歪了，老御医只是在担心自己儿子的安全。

 

回到阿比亚的第一个晚上，Arthur通宵同大臣在大厅议事，Merlin也只好陪着一夜没睡，前方灾区接二连三的急报让所有人彻夜焦躁不安，最后倒是Arthur最先冷静下来。

终于在第二天正午时分，他把拟定好赈灾方案交待下去，然后吩咐众人回家休息。Merlin已经不记得这是Arthur最近第几次熬夜了，他有些担心他。

＂你也回去休息吧，Merlin.＂Arthur一头瘫倒在床上，挥挥手示意男仆可以结束工作了。

Merlin把Arthur从床上拉起来，往他嘴里塞进一块撕成小片的面包：＂吃点儿东西再睡，Arthur，昨天晚饭后你就没有进食了。＂

Arthur闭着眼睛，机械地重复着咀嚼的动作。

＂水。＂他嘟哝道，于是Merlin往他嘴里又灌了一口牛奶，忽然觉得这个任他摆布的Arthur像极了城西Jason大叔家养的那只大猫。

＂不要了。＂Arthur拒绝了Merlin递到嘴边的第五片面包，重新倒下去开始睡觉。Merlin也不勉强，只是用餐巾帮他擦了擦嘴，然后扒下他没来得及脱掉的衣服（和裤子？），又为他拉上了窗帘，才安静的退了出去。

Merlin知道，明天起的每一天都会更加难熬。

 

第二天。

Merlin在破晓前一个小时来到Arthur的卧室，却发现他已经穿好了衣服在审阅文件，看到Merlin进来，他冲他招招手，把手中的资料递给他。

＂简直是目无王法！＂Arthur忍不住把手中的笔砸在书桌上，Merlin这才发现他面带怒色，他飞快地扫了一眼手中的资料，上面说的是以哈罗地区为首的几个领主私自增加税收，贪污政府派发的救济粮，导致百姓本就不多的粮食颗粒无存的事情：＂为防止消息外泄，他们甚至动用武力阻挠百姓南迁逃难，数千百姓活活饿死城中！＂

Merlin看着急报上触目惊心的死亡人数统计，握着羊皮卷的手也不由得有些颤抖。

＂我们半个小时后广场集合出发，在这之前我想见见Gaius.＂Arthur一脸沉重地对Merlin说。此行路途遥远，北方多山野高地，况且他们是急行军，考虑到Gaius的年纪经不起长途颠簸，Arthur让他留在阿比亚后方提供技术支援。

这个点Gaius应该还没起床，但事出紧急，Arthur也顾不了这么多了。

 

***

 

于是此行撤掉了大担大担的粮食，只留骑士团的百名精锐，他们的主要目的并不在于去发放赈灾粮，而是要去剿灭灾区的恶性武力。

但即使是每日只休息五个小时的节奏，一行人在到达哈罗以南一个叫的卡里莫托小村庄时，也是六天之后了。

途中偶尔能遇见逃难的灾民，却是见了他们就没命地跑，Arthur憋了一路的火气忍着没发作，带着大部队在距离卡里莫托十里外的树林里扎了营，拖上Merlin趁着天黑摸进村子打探情况。

 

＂Merlin，去引开那两个哨兵。＂Arthur盯着目标，轻声下达命令。

＂为什么是我？＂Merlin抗议道。

＂你会魔法！＂Arthur瞪他一眼。

＂以前你不知道我会魔法的时候也总让我干这种事儿！＂Merlin眼中金光一闪，反方向的不远处被弄出几声东西倒塌的声音，两个哨兵立寻声而去。

＂那是因为我英明。＂Arthur面无表情地拍拍他的肩，示意他跟上。

 

村子里到处弥漫着一股腐烂的气味，遍地都是尸体，其中不少甚至被野兽啃得七零八落。整个村子只有极少的几处还亮着灯，黑暗里寂静得没有半点儿声音，Merlin这才明白为什么偌大的村子只有两个哨兵在驻守。

已经没有人了，他们难受地别开眼。

 

＂别动！＂Arthur忽然按住身旁不安分的Merlin，轻声问：＂听！什么声音？＂

那是一种类似人畜的喘息声，Merlin停下脚步，凝神用魔法在周围搜寻着：＂这边！＂他小心翼翼地往前方的房子靠过去，Arthur赶紧跟上他。

屋子里没有一丝光亮，Merlin透过窗户往里望去，只看到漆黑一片，他询问地望向Arthur。

Arthur点点头，拔出Excalibur绕到屋子的前门，Merlin轻声念了个咒语，＂咔嚓＂之后房门应声而开。Arthur闪身进入屋内，借着窗外的月光，眼前的景象让他大吃一惊。

 

一匹野狼正扑在一个莫约七八岁的男孩儿身上，男孩儿的手艰难地抵着大狼的脖子，只差那么几英寸的距离，饿狼尖利的牙齿就要咬上男孩儿细嫩的脖颈。

若不是那狼也早已在这大灾之中饿得没了力气，男孩儿此刻定然已成其腹中美餐。Merlin还在兀自惊骇着，只听一声动物的痛嚎，Arthur已然挥剑将野狼斩落一旁，他连忙上前查看男孩儿的情况。

＂Mordred？！＂

借着月光，那双熟悉的冰蓝色眸子在黑暗中带着戒备打量着他们，透出令人不安的寒光。


	11. Chapter 11

然而尚且没来得及说上话，Mordred就因体力不支晕了过去，Arthur不敢在村子里久留，抱起不省人事的Mordred迅速撤离了现场。临走前Merlin还看了一眼死在一旁的野狼，半开玩笑地问Arthur要不要弄回去烤着吃。

Arthur蹙眉思考了男仆的问题，然后很认真地拒绝了这个提议。

理由是他觉得狼肉不好吃。

 

骑士们诧异地望着抱了个孩子回来的两人，Arthur简单解释了几句，便把手中的人丢给一旁的Merlin，召集大家按照探查的地形拟定作战方案去了。Merlin看着怀中的Mordred，幽幽地叹了口气。

救下Mordred几乎是没有经过考虑的事情，连Arthur都没说什么，他似乎更没立场。

只是这一次短短数年，不知故事又会是个什么走向，若是Morgana真如预言所示那般会最终杀了自己，那么Mordred在其中又扮演着怎样的角色？

他不知道，他永远只能去选择他认为正确的那条路走下去。

这一次亦然。

 

Mordred没受什么皮外伤，他只是太饿了。Merlin端来一碗米羹喂他喝下。

＂谢谢你，Emrys.＂Mordred大大的眼睛望着他，依旧是用传音的方式对他说道。

Merlin笑得有些勉强，扶他躺平示意他好好休息。

对Merlin而言，眼前最要紧的问题，是明天大军全体出征时Mordred要怎么办。若是当初那个长大后的少年，自然是让他随行也无妨，可如今Mordred只是个七八岁的小孩儿，他们根本不可能带着他上战场。

＂留在营地，你看着他。＂当他向Arthur提出这个疑问后，后者没有丝毫犹豫地回答了他，还带着一脸＂你怎么会问出这么蠢的问题＂的表情。

＂我得跟你一起！＂Merlin坚决抗议，他压低声音，把Arthur拖出帐篷：＂找别人看着他，我看着你！＂

＂噢，Merlin，＂Arthur停下手中翻阅地图的动作，似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，露出森白的牙齿：＂抱歉我实在无法感到荣幸，对于你觉得我比一个小孩子更需要你的保护这件事。＂

Merlin气结，一时不知道该怎么反驳。

Arthur挥挥手，不再跟他争辩，转身回了自己的帐篷。

 

***

 

于是那晚本该服侍国王就寝的男仆没有出现，第二日一早国王兴师问罪时，男仆的答案是＂相比英明神武的国王，身为小孩子的Mordred更需要人伺候＂。

Arthur无言以对，一腔憋闷的怒火全发泄在了Merlin做的早餐上。

＂现在是灾荒时期，My Lord，＂心知他有意找茬，被嫌弃惯了的男仆满不在乎地吃着自己那份：＂就算我把你的皮带煮给你吃你也应该开心地感谢上帝。＂

＂不许再提皮带，Merlin！＂受到挑衅的国王陛下举着勺子打断了这句火上浇油的话，以他最爱的牛排起誓，最近紧张的行军节奏下自己已经瘦了很多了！Arthur不平衡地瞪着吃得津津有味的Merlin，又看了看自己的碗，怀疑两人根本吃的是不一样的东西，于是他抢过Merlin那份早餐，把自己的塞过去：＂我们换！＂

＂……＂Merlin严重怀疑着自家国王的心智，顺便为Albion的未来小小地担心了一把：

＂这是坏榜样，＂他转头耐心地教导其实根本没关心他们在吵什么的Mordred，＂你不要向他学习。＂

 

大军在太阳完全升起时拿下了卡里莫托，事实上根本没费什么力气，几里见方的小村庄，驻守的官兵总共也不过数十人，骑士团们甚至没给他们回哈罗城报信的机会。

Arthur留下了一部分军粮给村子里的百姓，没做停留便往哈罗赶去。卡里莫托距离哈罗不过小半天的行程，只是到达城门时，王城俨然一副大门紧闭，谢绝参观的阵势。

久攻不下，大军只得在城外再一次扎起了营地，Arthur烦躁地想着攻城计划。

哈罗地处Albion边境，是重要的边防屏障，当初为保王国安全，城墙修建得坚不可摧，最高处可达百米。强攻基本没有可能。

如此只能硬抗，看谁坚持得久。然而骑士团本就简装出征，加上大量粮食分给了沿途百姓，此刻已经不起持久战的消耗。反观城内，哈罗领主Blair屯着大量的粮食，倒是可以撑上好一阵。

当然，这还是在不考虑百姓死活的前提下。

＂除非谁有翅膀能飞进去。＂种种提案被否决后，Gwanie泄气地来了这么一句。

Merlin眼前一亮。

 

召唤艾苏萨过来的情景除了Mordred，几乎所有人都看得目瞪口呆。撇去根本不知道Merlin会魔法的骑士团，Arthur上一次见到这样的Merlin，还是三百年前那最后一战。

而那时他甚至还不知道那是Merlin。

＂你从没说过你是个Dragonlord！＂Leon的语气怪怪的，他们以为和Merlin已经是这么好的朋友了，他不该瞒着他们。

＂你们也没问过……＂Merlin有些理亏。不过这确实怪不了他，三百年前养成的习惯，他从没觉得自己会魔法是什么值得炫耀的事情，相反……他看了一眼一旁表情莫测的Arthur，觉得还是瞒着比较好。

＂你什么时候开始学习魔法的？＂随便惯了的Gwanie倒不很在意这个，他对Merlin嘴里那段古怪的句子颇感兴趣：＂刚才那是咒语？＂

＂是龙语。＂Lancelot插了进来，他宽慰地看了Merlin一眼，替他回答到：＂以前听家里人提过一点儿，不过世人大都以为最后一个Dragonlord早在三百多年前就去世了，没想到你竟然是这一族的人。你是天生的吧，Merlin？据说你们这一族都是遗传的。＂

Merlin点点头，感激地冲他好心的解围笑了笑，没再接话。

 

＂所以，你和Balinor是什么关系？＂正出神地望着天空，身后冷不丁传来Arthur若有所思的声音，Merlin吓了一跳，回头看他。

Arthur紧紧锁住他的目光里纠缠着未知的情绪，Merlin认得那种眼神，每当这个人觉得是自己害得他犯错了的时候，就会路出这样的神情。

＂他是我父亲。＂沉默许久，Merlin终于回过头，淡淡的回答通过初夏的凉风传来，Arthur没由来地瑟缩了一下。

 

所有人都意识到国王和他的法师之间的气氛因为忽然被提及的人名而变得有些诡异，不过没有人敢去问到底怎么了。

事实上Gwanie想问来着，可惜在他开口前，艾苏萨到了。

小白龙，不，现在是大白龙了，在空中盘旋了两圈，远远地落在了好几十英尺开外的空地上，戒备地望着全副武装的一群人，耻笑道：＂所以你改变主意了，要重新把我抓起来，还找了这么多人来做帮手？＂艾苏萨基本继承了五成Morgana的骄傲和五成基哈拉的傲娇，即使心里有着十万分的害怕和不乐意，也一定会以这种口气跟对面的人说话：＂作为一个Dragonlord，你可真是太看低自己了，Merlin.＂

＂谢谢，我也很高兴见到你。以及如果你有这样的心愿，我会很高兴满足你，艾苏萨，不过现在真不是时候，＂Merlin耸耸肩，勾起嘴角指着数百米外的城堡：＂我需要你带我进去，城堡里面。＂

＂还有我！＂Arthur抢着发言。Merlin神情古怪地看了他一眼，不知道他是想要体验一下骑龙的感觉还是单纯地不放心他的办事能力，不过他并没有拒绝。

＂Merlin！＂艾苏萨的脾气显然没有基哈拉那么好，他气愤地对着他喷了一口火，众人被吓得后退几步：＂我终于知道基哈拉为什么不喜欢你了，你竟然真的干这种大老远把我们召唤过来当马骑的事！＂

骑士团里稀稀拉拉地传出几处奇怪的笑声。

＂我以为身为一条一无是处到处闯祸的龙，你应该感到荣幸你还有点儿最后的利用价值？＂Merlin眨眨眼，倒是一点儿不生气：＂对了，你还要帮我把这个男孩儿送去Druids那里。＂

他把睁着大眼睛面无表情地瞪着艾苏萨的Mordred牵过来，淡淡地吩咐道。

＂噢，Mordred！＂艾苏萨凑近些看清了那个小孩儿，大笑着嘲讽他：＂Merlin，你又救了他，你果然永远都那么愚蠢，蠢得不可理喻。＂

＂艾苏萨！＂Merlin换了龙语怒吼道，这下他是真的动了气，三百年前的事永远都会是他的死穴。Arthur明显感觉出身边人柔和的气场变得凌厉起来，虽然他并不明白他在说什么。他见他扯出一个嘲讽的笑容对那只龙说道：＂是的，我永远那么愚蠢，才会又一次救下Morgana.＂

如果龙也有表情，那么艾苏萨的脸色一定难看到了极致，他当然知道Morgana回来了，但Merlin根本不让他们见面。

虽然Merlin一直没告诉它自己的理由：预言中那把杀死自己的剑是龙息剑，而艾苏萨——它是这个世上最后一条龙。

＂答应我的要求，我让你去见Morgana.＂Merlin妥协地用龙语继续道，看似命令，却是很公平的交易。

艾苏萨找不到理由拒绝他。

 

骑在龙背上的时候Arthur没忍住好奇心，问他们之间是不是一直以这种方式说话，他以为龙和Dragonlord间至少应该是一种类似主仆关系。

＂以前基哈拉还好点儿，艾苏萨讨厌得有些青出于蓝而胜于蓝，＂Merlin对着大白龙的背哼了一声回答道：＂再说，主仆关系也不全是一种模式，比如我和你。＂

果然世间一物降一物，Arthur深以为然地表示赞同。

 

艾苏萨借着暮色把他俩放在了城内的一片空地上，Merlin在跳下龙背前就击晕了两个打算跑去报信的侍卫，然后吩咐艾苏萨去接城外的Mordred.

＂一定要送到Earl面前，＂Merlin用龙语叮嘱他，想了想，补充道：

＂还有，希望你这次能做出正确的选择，艾苏萨。＂


	12. Chapter 12

＂你刚才同它说了什么？＂跑去开城门的时路上，Arthur看似漫不经心地打听起Merlin一脸严肃地对艾苏萨最后说的几句话。

＂我让他少跟着Morgana捣蛋。＂Merlin随口应着，警惕地观察着四周的动静。事实上这也是大半句实话，不过鉴于说这话的人＂前科＂太多，听这话的人显然没相信他这种毫不在意的口气。

 

＂Merlin！＂潜至一个角落时，Arthur忽然抓住冲在前面的人的手臂，隔着衣料手中人纤细的手感让他暗自一惊，他一直知道Merlin很瘦，可没想到他瘦成了这样。

Arthur感到一股不合时宜的心酸。

Merlin被他扯得停了下来，他疑惑地回头，昏暗的夜色下Arthur的表情严肃得有些吓人。刚想开口询问，便听见紧紧抓着他手臂的人用一种前所未有的慎重语气对自己说：＂Merlin，以前我总觉得你是最不会撒谎的人，事实证明是我太蠢，我看错了你。＂

Merlin垂下眼睛没有答话，Arthur的语气中里那种掩饰不住的嘲讽和受伤让他不知从何作答。

＂我不知道除了会魔法和你是Balinor的儿子这些事，你还瞒了我一些什么，但是从今天起，＂Merlin感到自己的肩膀快要被眼前人捏碎了，他被迫抬起头看向他，惊觉Arthur的语气中竟带了一丝不易察觉的乞求：＂无论发生什么，你不许再欺骗我。＂

＂哪怕你觉得那是为了我好。＂半晌，他加上这么一句。

Arthur很少这么认真地跟他说话，大多时候，他都在气愤地骂他＂噢，Merlin你这个蠢货＂，或是＂Merlin你又把事情搞砸了＂这样的谴责。

他从没求过他。

Merlin忽然意识到曾经他做的那些自己认为理所应当事情，或许在Arthur的心理上造成了很大的负担，也许即使是看上去很强大的国王也会害怕——害怕他欠他的越来越多。

害怕有一天会还不起。

 

Merlin无声地望着Arthur那种近似乞怜的表情，觉得喉咙像是被什么堵住了，难受得连说话都有些困难。他没有解释，只是点点头，向他保证自己不会再骗他。

＂我要你发誓，Merlin！＂Arthur不再相信他轻描淡写的保证，坚持着没有松手。于是Merlin举起右手，五指朝天：＂我， Merlin，以众神为证，从此若对Arthur Pendragon再有欺瞒，定叫我不得再为其男仆，护其左右！＂

发完誓才发现Arthur以一种似笑非笑的表情望着自己，他松开他，丢给他一个古怪的眼神：＂我可不知道你这么喜欢当我的男仆，Merlin？＂

Merlin被盯得耳根发红，转身走出他的气场范围：＂这个也可以发誓，我也不知道。＂

身后隐约还能听到Arthur的闷笑，这大概是他所想到过的最糟糕的誓词了——Merlin恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，实在是有违君臣之礼——Merlin非常确定着，哪怕他从没在这个人面前遵守过这种东西。

  


沿着城墙内壁一路闯至城门，仍旧和曾经一样，Arthur冲在前面，Merlin帮他解决掉一些背后的偷袭。

＂为什么我们不能直接用你的魔法放倒他们？＂奋力推开城门的时候，Arthur不满地问道。

Merlin偏着头认真思考片刻，然后给出答案：＂我猜是因为百姓们比较喜欢看国王英勇杀敌的身姿？＂

Arthur发誓，自己没有抓过什么东西砸他纯粹是因为手上不得空。

 

城门打开后军队很顺利地攻了进来，不过不幸的是，Blair的军队也杀了过来。Merlin眼疾手快放倒一波，却来不及避开迎面而来的一支利箭。

＂一星期酒钱！＂挥剑帮他挡下这之箭的Gwaine开心地敲诈道，所有听到这句话的人都从百忙中抽出空来赏给他一个白眼。

＂你救了我的命！＂Merlin心有余悸地感激他：＂谢谢！噢，当然，我相信慷慨的国王陛下会愿意帮救下自己的男仆的勇士垫付一星期的酒钱的。＂玩笑间他眼中金光一闪，城门上的石块落下砸倒又一波冲上来的敌军。

Arthur把手中刚解决掉的一个叛军丢在一旁，闻言毫不留情地开口拆自家男仆的台：＂你值不了那么多酒钱，Merlin.＂

 

外城的叛军不足为惧，真正的麻烦在攻至内城时才显现出来。哈罗城堡虽说并不像当初的Camelot城堡那样坚不可摧，可Blair带着剩余叛军死守内城，一旦大军靠近，他就命人透过城墙上的监视窗一波接一波地放箭。

最关键的，是他们的无所顾忌的攻击背后，那一排用数百名城中百姓组成的人盾。

如此一来，阿比亚军虽说没什么死伤，于进攻上却也毫无进展。

眼看又一次进入僵持阶段，Arthur气得把Excalibur狠狠地插在了地上。

Blair耀武扬威地站在城堡上时，Merlin注意到他身后有个穿着黑色斗篷的的人，躲在阴影中看不清面容，只隐隐给他不好的感觉。  
  


军粮又分给城中百姓了一部分，剩下的只够军队三天的基本供给，如果三天内攻不下城堡且没有后续补给，后果将不堪设想。然而这次的敌军拿着百姓当人质，即便是Merlin也没了办法。

如此僵持了两天，Arthur决定派人去和Blair谈判，送信的人回来说，Blair指明让两个人进入城堡进行和谈：

Arthur Pendragon和Emrys.

 

＂让你少出风头！＂虽然Merlin明确表示自己不需要那种东西，Arthur还是坚持往他身上套了一套锁子甲，然而帮他戴护腕时，Arthur还是没忍住骂了那么一句。

会点名让一个男仆随行，只能说明敌方有清楚Merlin底细的人，更何况他们还知道Emrys这个名字，Arthur不得不为他担心起来。

Merlin却只是嘿嘿地笑着揉了揉被手套打痛的脑袋，不知道在开心什么。

＂进去后别乱说话，没我的命令不许乱来。＂Arthur恶狠狠地瞪了笑得一脸智商缺陷的人一眼，转过身不想再看他那副嘴脸。

  


***

 

然而两人根本没见到Blair.

城堡大门刚关上，Arthur就被几个侍卫扣了下来，押着朝另一个方向走去。而其他几个侍卫拦着Merlin阻止他靠近。

＂放开他！＂瞳孔瞬间变成金色的法师愤怒地对着那几个侍卫吼道。

＂Emrys，＂一个女声飘进他的脑海，有些熟悉，但Merlin一时想不起是谁：＂如果我是你，我就不会轻举妄动，尤其是当自己在乎的人在别人手中时。＂声音里浓浓的全是威胁。

Merlin一惊，魔法瞬间撤去，眼睁睁地看着Arthur被带走，他警惕地环顾四周：＂你是谁？你要干什么？＂

＂跟着角落那个女仆走，你很快就能见到我。＂那个声音告诉他。

Merlin用目光搜寻了一下，这才发现角落里站着一个不起眼的女仆，她对他身边的侍卫点点头，Merlin立刻跟上了她。

  


昏暗的大厅里，Merlin再一次见到了Blair身边的那个黑衣人，见他进来，那人抬起头，冲他露出一个笑容。

一个并不太友善的笑容。

＂Morgause？！＂Merlin不可置信地叫了出来。

眼前那张脸甚至还带着可怖的疤痕，但却是Morgause无疑，她挑起嘴角问候他：＂好久不见，Emrys.＂

语气熟稔得仿佛真是多年未见的好友。

Merlin心中警铃大作，所有人中，Morgause是迄今为止唯一一个记得当年的事并对他有敌意的。

终于来了么？

＂你为什么在这儿？＂他问她，事实上这句话有两个意思：＂为什么活了过来＂以及＂为什么会出现在这里＂，他分明记得像Morgause这样的情况是无法复生的。

Morgause当然听懂了，但她只选择了回答第二个问题：＂Blair需要一个足够强大的帮手，所以我偶尔助人为乐一下。＂

Morgause仍旧笑着，可那笑容把她脸上的伤疤扭曲得更加狰狞。

＂所以这场灾荒是你的杰作？＂

＂不，不是，我只是运气好，＂Morgause回答道，诡异的狞笑中带了几分解恨的狠戾：＂老天都不帮你们了，Emrys.＂

＂Uther已经死了，所有人都获得了重生，连Morgana都过得很开心，你还有什么仇恨需要化解？＂Merlin不明白为什么有人的恨能坚持这么久，这世间千百种感情，这分明就是最该被忘掉的那种。

＂不！她不开心！＂Morgause忽然发了狂一样冲他吼道：＂她只是忘记了那些事，她只是没有看清你们的真面目！Emrys，三百年前你加诸在我们身上的痛苦，我要一样一样讨回来！＂

＂Arthur已经死过一次了！＂Merlin眼中迸发出愤怒的金光，体内的魔法叫嚣着就要冲出去：＂停下来吧，还不够吗？Morgana的痛苦都是你带给她的，你教会她仇恨，你让她活在黑暗和杀戮中！＂

＂Emrys——！＂Morgause猛地抬头，这声夹杂了巨大的愤怒和魔力的嘶吼瞬间震裂了大厅的顶上的吊灯，Merlin错身躲开，戒备地望着失控的女巫。

＂Arthur在我手上，＂片刻后，她迫使自己平静下来，恢复了那种似笑非笑的表情：＂你可以继续说下去，你也可以找到他带他走，可是Emrys，＂她用低得魅惑的声音对他说，＂你是最了解他的人，你猜，他会不会丢下自己的百姓跟你离开？＂

Merlin浑身僵硬地瞪着她。

＂带下去。＂Morgause面容阴沉，对门外站着的守卫吩咐道。


	13. Chapter 13

关押Merlin的地牢与Arthur那间仅一墙之隔，见他出现，不安多时的国王紧张地盘问他去了哪儿，有没有受伤。

＂我很好，Arthur.＂Merlin安抚地冲他笑道，看到Arthur无恙，他悬着的心也落回了原处。然而Arthur仍旧不放心地隔着门栏将他从头到脚检查了一遍，直到确定他真的没事才放下心来。Merlin被这种老妈Hunith式的关心弄得有些尴尬，他捉住Arthur胡乱检查的手，换上严肃的表情对他说道：＂Arthur，我见到了Morgause.＂

显然这个实在算不上好的消息让Arthur也吃了一惊，愣了许久，他最终也只是问了和Merlin同样的问题：＂所以这次灾荒是因为她？＂

＂不，不是。＂Merlin摇摇头，但写满忧虑的神情并没有更轻松一些，他移开目光，不安地回答道：＂可她记得以前的事，她……是回来复仇的……＂

  


于是接下来的时间都伴随着Merlin的那句话在焦躁和不安中度过了，考虑到被Blair当做人质的数百名百姓尚且命悬一线且不知所踪，他们只得留在地牢里静观其变。

虽然不知道Blair和Morgause的全部阴谋，但总归有一点是毫无疑问的，那就是Morgause是冲着他们来的。或许她的野心不止于此，她还图谋着别的什么，所以即使此刻她抓住了他们，也并没有轻举妄动。

然而以上也仅仅是猜测罢了，Arthur和Merlin都试图先想出一个万全的脱身之策，可此时地牢中为人鱼肉的他们又冷又饿，高度紧张下根本难以正常思考。

终于，他们在极度的疲惫下隔着地牢的围栏靠着彼此睡了过去，虽然这一觉，两个人都睡得极不安稳。

 

半夜时分Arthur忽然听见有人叫自己的名字，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现Merlin举着一只鸡腿凑到他嘴边。

＂把这个吃了，Arthur！＂Merlin压低声音，邀功一样将鸡腿塞给他，Arthur盯着鸡腿，咽了咽口水。

＂哪儿来的？＂他轻声问他。

Merlin冲他指了指门口睡熟的两个侍卫，和他们面前空空的碗，顺便提醒他自己是个魔法师。

Arthur夸赞地对他比出一个大拇指，接过鸡腿咬了一口，虽然已经凉了，但即使是Arthur也知道这种时候由不得他挑三拣四。第二口咬下去前，他忽然想到什么，猛地停下咀嚼的动作，带着怀疑望向仍在那儿一脸傻笑地欣赏他进食的人：＂你吃过了么？＂

＂当然！＂Merlin一愣，随即指了指地下一堆吃剩的骨头：＂在你睡得像猪一样的时候。＂

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂尊严又一次受到公然挑衅的国王愤恨地咬了一口手中的鸡肉，伸出手把脏油抹在男仆的衣服上：＂即使现在我们在地牢里，我也仍然是国王，这实在不像是一个好的赞美国王的句子！而且，没有一个优秀的仆人会在主人之前用餐的！＂

＂你就不能当做是我在帮你试毒？＂Merlin笑着躲开他。

  


***

 

虽然单凭一个鸡腿并不能解决根本上的问题，但好歹饥饿的存在感减轻了些，Arthur后半夜睡得安稳了不少。见他熟睡过去，Merlin不动声色地睁开眼，专注地凝聚起体内的魔力。

 

国王前往敌方谈判至今未归，甚至没有传回任何消息，军中此刻仍能安然入睡的恐怕也只剩天塌下来也懒得操心的Sir Gwanie了。Merlin的声音传进脑海时，Lancelot正和Leon等几个骑士围在Arthur的主帐里商量着对策。

＂Merlin？！＂Lancelot乍然一惊，随即大喜，在周围寻找起他的身影，却奇怪地望不见人，他不明所以地问起周围诧异地望向他的其他人：＂你们听到Merlin的声音了吗？＂

所有人都摇摇头。

＂你是不是太困了，Lance？＂Percival皱眉望着他。

Lancelot疑惑地摇摇头，刚想说什么，又听到了那个声音，音质空灵的感觉仿佛从很远的地方传来：＂Lancelot，你能听到我吗？我是Merlin.＂

＂真的是Merlin！＂Lancelot确定地叫出声来，他继续在四周搜寻着，问道：＂Merlin，你们在哪里，为什么我看不到你？而且为什么只有我能听到你的声音？＂

所有人都用怀疑的眼光望着Lancelot.

＂冷静些，Lancelot，我还在城堡里，我正在用传音术跟你说话，＂Merlin放缓语气：＂我和Arthur被Blair的人扣下来了，现在被关在地牢里。＂他没有说出Morgause的事，骑士团如今没人认识她，这件事解释起来太过复杂。

＂地牢？！＂Lancelot大惊，迅速和Leon交换了一个眼神：＂我们马上想办法救你们！＂

＂等等！＂Merlin打断他，因为激动他甚至一下子坐起来，差点儿弄醒了靠在另一边儿的Arthur。他小心翼翼地看了一眼睡梦中的人，继续道：＂城中百姓还在他们手上，在我们做好安排前，你们不可轻举妄动。＂

Lancelot猛地停下就要冲出帐篷的脚步，同时阻止了身后的Leon他们，犹豫地问道：＂那我们该怎么办？＂

Merlin再一次望了一眼身边的Arthur，迟疑了一下，对他说：＂现在Blair不敢动Arthur，担心的就是你们不顾一切冲进来，他认为只要Arthur活着，你们就会顾及Arthur不让你们伤害百姓的命令，＂他停了停，继续道：＂这是他唯一的筹码，而我们要打碎它。＂

＂可是……？！＂Lancelot大惊，他望了一眼身后不明所以的Leon，压低声音道：＂Merlin，你是要我们正面出兵？Arthur不会同意的！＂

＂他当然不会同意，所以我只能先斩后奏！＂Merlin急急地打断他：＂我到现在还没找到那些百姓，他们被藏在了很隐蔽的地方，除非开战，我找不到他们！＂

＂你要引他们出来？可这太冒险了。＂

＂这是唯一能救他们的办法，＂Merlin试图劝说他：＂没有时间了Lancelot，无论是那些百姓还是军队，再拖下去的结果不是战死就是饿死。我需要你们向Blair宣战施压，如此一来他们一定会去提人，到时候我跟着他们才能把那些百姓救出来。＂

 

＂最重要的，＂巫师辨不清情绪的容颜隐没在黑暗里，他望了一眼仍在熟睡的国王，以无比坚定的语气说道：＂我不能拿Arthur的生命冒险。＂

Merlin说的是＂我＂，而不是＂我们＂，Lancelot觉得有什么不对，但此般情形下，他到底没功夫去细想。

他还想说什么，Merlin见对面的Arthur翻了个身，担心他被吵醒，于是打断了他：＂相信我，Lancelot！等我的信号！＂

  


***

 

进攻定在破晓，Merlin摇醒Arthur，简单把整个计划跟他说了一遍，意料之中地，遭到了后者的强烈反对。

 

＂你才向我保证过！＂如果不是因为中间隔了面栅栏，Arthur相信自己绝对已经揪住了Merlin的衣领，他怒不可遏地瞪着他：＂你又瞒着我做你自以为对的事，还拿这么多百姓的生命冒险！＂

＂我没有！＂Merlin不甘示弱地瞪回去：＂我现在正在告诉你我打算做的事，而且我说了会救下他们的！＂

＂你并没有十全的把握，Merlin！＂Arthur只觉满心失望，他努力控制着自己正在失控边缘玩儿火的情绪。哈，是的，除去Merlin私心想要赶紧把自己从这个破地方弄出去于是拿所有百姓冒险的那个部分，这个计划简直完美得毫无破绽，他甚至不敢相信这是大脑构造如Merlin的这种生物能想出来的！可是Merlin不能替他做这样的选择，因为他从来必须先是国王，才是Arthur：＂他们很可能在被我们找到的第一时间就被杀掉，或者发生点儿别的什么，你说过，Morgause也在！＂

＂正是因为Morgause也在！＂Merlin急了，稍稍提高了音量。他给地牢的守卫下了两个昏睡咒，确保他们暂时不会醒来：＂我们都知道她最终想要的是什么，所以我不能让她得逞！＂

＂所以你就用别人的命去换自己的命？！＂Arthur的嗓音也大了起来——明明他才应该是有资格生气的那一个，这个做错事的混蛋凭什么对他吹胡子瞪眼？！他后退几步，仿佛觉得跟面前的人靠太近都是一种难以忍受的事：＂Merlin，你果然是个胆小鬼！＂

 

！

 

冰凉的指尖躲在暗处狠狠掐进掌心，Merlin不想将自己的受伤表现得太过明显，可无论是那个人戒备的动作还是讽刺的言语，都如同一把被施过魔法的尖刀插在了心上。Merlin觉得自己像是被人掐住了喉咙，一句话也说不出来。他晃了晃脑袋，拼命想要忽略掉那种好似被在乎的人一耳光打在脸上的感觉，最终，法师从多日来憔悴的脸上扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，他瞪着他，点点头，像是在帮说出那句话的人认可那个句子里的每一个字：＂是的Arthur，我就是一个胆小鬼，＂他望着他的眼睛，笑容惨淡，＂三百年前的事情，我没有勇气再经历一次了。＂

他在远离他的角落里远远地蜷坐下来，双臂紧紧地抱住膝盖，然后用很轻却足以让对面的人听到的声音说道：＂不过你还是错了，Mogause如果只是想要我的命，倒真不用费那么大劲。＂

＂她要，拿去就好。＂

 

＂另外，这件事我已经通知Leon他们了，你没有选择的余地。＂无比冷漠地说完这最后一句，Merlin再没看他，独留凝然不动的Arthur兀自立在那里，呆若木鸡。

  


Merlin，你不可以对国王这么凶，还有，你笑得比哭还难看。

那一刻，Arthur这样想着。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《关于这篇文想说的》
> 
>  
> 
> 我想，当我说这是一篇慢文的时候，我是认真的。
> 
> 构思整个故事的时候，我在不停地撸原剧，试图理出一条清晰的感情脉络。我想知道如果是朱利安笔下的他们，会以什么方式来发现对彼此的感觉。
> 
> 然后这要追溯到一个很基本的问题，爱情的前提是什么？
> 
>  
> 
> 首当其冲的当然是feeling，而那之后，我想应该是信任。
> 
> 我一直觉得Arthur喜欢Merlin跟他会不会魔法没有关系，即使他只是那个笨手笨脚的男仆，他还是离不开他。但是这种感情要被彻底定义为爱情，除了自身观点的转变，很重要的，是横在两个人之间最大的障碍，信任。
> 
> Arthur和Merlin间的trust issue是一个贯穿了五季的问题，魔法是其间的主要症结。衍生文中魔法的问题已经没有了，可是很明显这个信任危机并不会随之消失。
> 
> 比如Merlin已经习惯了在Arthur看不见的地方替他挡下所有的危险，以前Arthur不知道，还以为一直是自己在保护着他，但是现在他知道了，他就不允许这样的事情发生。这和要面子没有关系，Arthur有些时候看上去是很没心没肺，但他在意一个人的时候却是用心在护着，他只是不太会关心人。这种感觉有点儿像我们总能用很感性的话语劝慰不太熟的朋友，面对最亲近的人时，却怎么都说不出那些词句了。
> 
> 然后换位思考，104中Merlin对于冒着生命危险也要去帮他找解药的Arthur，同样也是极力制止的。
> 
> 所以说关心都是相同的，不同的只是表达方式。
> 
>  
> 
> 将魔法摆到台面上的Merlin一下子就比Arthur强大了许多，于是Arthur慢慢开始意识到当这个人下定决心要做什么的时候，自己是拦不住的。虽然他比谁都清楚Merlin不会用这种力量去做坏事，他只是时不时地瞒着他冒个险或者牺牲一下自己，以换取他的平安——但这也是症结所在。他知道Merlin为了保护他会不惜一切，所以他才更担心，在他明白了他那些“我差点儿就死了”是真的之后，在他知道他连父亲都牺牲了之后。从Merlin能将魔法的事情瞒那么久就能看出来，当Merlin不想让他知道一件事的时候，他是没可能知道的，所以他只能要他发誓，用他最在意的事情发誓。
> 
> 虽然关于Merlin在那个誓言后就真的会将所有事情坦白这件事上，除了Arthur大家都没太信就是了。
> 
>  
> 
> 再说说Arthur这个人物的设定。
> 
> 一千个观众眼中的一千个王子，我不清楚大家评判Arthur对Merlin好不好的标准是什么。只是我确定两个人在一起，永远需要的是相互妥协，即使是像这样的一个硬币两面，也难免有不够契合的时候。
> 
> 选择了在国家大义和个人生死这个问题上爆发出他们俩的第一次争吵，是因为整部剧里这样的事情发生了太多次——而且每次都是Merlin妥协。从最初的气到不想管他，到后来一次次求基哈拉帮忙为Arthur的一意孤行善后，Merlin同时也在忍受着那些可能会失去这个人的煎熬。曾经的他会妥协，也是因为每次Arthur都平安了，可常在河边站哪有不湿鞋，最后一次，他终于失去了他。
> 
> 于是当这种选择再一次摆在他面前时，他坚决不再顺着他。Merlin比任何人都清楚来自Morgause的威胁，他不会允许那样的事情再一次发生。
> 
> 至于Arthur，他并不是不理解Merlin的苦心，但就像他说的，在那个位置上他就必须先考虑作为一个国王的职责。而也正是这样一个不在乎自己生死的Arthur才是值得Merlin去爱的。
> 
> 所以Merlin没有期望他改变，就算他和他吵架，让他伤心，他还是觉得他很好。
> 
> 这是这两个人的相处方式，慢慢地在后文中会表现得越来越多，由不信任到信任，由分歧到求同存异，由迷茫到顿悟。
> 
> 我从没想过把Arthur刻画成一个很不知好歹的形象，但也不可能一下子就变成深情款款的绝世男主，无论是对彼此越来越好还是最终爱上对方，他们都需要一个过程。一直以来都处于一种别扭的相处方式下的两个人，再加上三百年没见，都需要通过解决掉这样一个个的问题来缓冲，而后才能看清自己的心。
> 
> 至于Merlin，他一直是一个很正面的形象，不需要我再去美化或者加工什么的，唯一不同的是这篇文中我想要刻画一个强大的Merlin，他可能会偶尔迟钝天然呆，但绝不会是个娇滴滴的姑娘。
> 
> 好吧，我承认我有点儿轻微的MA倾向，但最重要的，是因为那才是真正的Merlin，他拥有敢于直面一切的最强大的内心，无论之于生死，或是感情。
> 
> 两个人在一起，唯有能做真正的那个自己，并且像雷斯探长说的那样，因为对方变得越来越好时，这样的结合才会有意义。
> 
>  
> 
> 差不多只能说这些了，再往下就剧透了。因为担心大家会觉得这还没好上呢怎么就吵上了，所以写了这么长的东西。同时也解释一下为什么剧情会这么慢。
> 
> 真的不是在凑字数或者骗回复，有好几次我都想要直接拿个铺盖卷把两只裹起来一滚完事儿，但每每细思至设定不妥的地方时，又忍不住改掉或者加情节，以使剧情发展更加合理。
> 
> 最后真的谢谢大家忍受这篇文这么久，因为连我自己也觉得到目前为止它不萌不虐无创意无爆点。
> 
> 但是如果能让你们觉得就像是看了一集很普通的原剧，我也就很开心了。
> 
>  
> 
> 鞠躬~


	14. Chapter 14

 

接下来的一个小时两人没再说一句话。相比时不时透过地牢的小天窗望望外面天色显得有些焦躁的Arthur，Merlin则是淡定地坐在角落，出神地思考着什么。

他承认自己很受伤，不过他太了解Arthur，皇家混蛋从来都是生气起来就口不择言的角色，他并不是真的想要表达那个意思。但他也没打算跟他讲和，除去那些伤人的话，最重要的，是Merlin必须让这个人彻底明白，三百年后的现在，他不会再允许他拿自己的生命去冒险——无论什么原因。

至于Arthur，他虽然不像Uther那样，字典里从来没有＂对不起＂这个词，但他也不会为了这件事跟Merlin道歉，因为他是真的觉得Merlin的做法不妥。

 

天边出现第一缕霞光的时候，Leon率了骑士团在城堡底下正式宣战，表示如果再见不到Arthur，就会不顾一切攻城。Blair慌慌张张地找到Morgause，后者虽也有些吃惊，但还是对他的六神无主表示出不屑：＂慌什么，Arthur和城中百姓都在我们手上，他们不敢贸然进攻。＂

然而略加思索，Morgause仍觉得有什么不妥，迟疑片刻便朝地牢赶去。

  
  


Merlin无声地用魔法打开了两扇牢门，他一动不动地用一种深邃的目光望着Arthur，直到后者终于站起身，跟着他一起走出地牢。

两人避开巡逻的士兵，连着跟踪了好几队叛军，终于在更底下一层的地牢里找到了被关押的百姓。没给他们下杀手的机会，Merlin一抬手就解决掉了所有的威胁，并且为了确保万无一失，他用的全是一击致命的魔法——他必须要让Arthur相信他，从现在起的每一次，把他当做那些他可以信任的骑士。

＂带他们走！＂Merlin终于开口对Arthur说了吵架后的第一句话，他打开牢门，把吓瘫在地上的百姓扶起来，并试图安慰他们：＂这是Albion的国王Arthur Pendragon，他是来救你们的。城堡后面有条暗道，他会送你们出去。＂他话音刚落，角落便传来几个女子的啜泣声。

＂Merlin！＂Arthur打断他的又一次自作主张，忽然觉得这件事结束后似乎有必要教教这个人在做决定前先问问自己的意见，他问道：＂‘我会送他们出去’？那你呢？！＂

＂我去找Morgause，＂Merlin平静地看了他一眼，解释道：＂等我把你们安全地送到暗道入口，Leon就会开始攻城，有Morgause在，他们的胜算太小。＂

＂我和你一起！＂Arthur拦住搀着一个年迈的老人就打算往外走的Merlin，坚定地要求道。

他不能让他一个人去冒险。

＂那这些百姓怎么办？＂Merlin闻言回头，似笑非笑地望着他：＂你不管他们了？＂

Arthur转过头瞪着他，一时语塞。

＂我们得赶紧离开这儿。＂Merlin不再和他争论，另一只手又抱起一个孩子，带着大家朝暗道的方向走去。

 

根据Merlin前一晚用魔法打探的地形，暗道应该在这一层地牢相反的位置，Merlin绕至距离暗道最近的一处，用咒语砸开了一堵墙。

他们让妇女和儿童先走，除去在他们赶到前就因没熬过饥饿而在牢中死去的几个人，一共一百三十一名百姓尽数走入暗道。

＂我去对付Morgause，你带他们走！＂Arthur不死心地和他谈判着，他不允许自己在战场上表现得像个逃兵，却让自己的朋友为自己以身犯险。

何况这个会有危险的会是Merlin.

国王脸上的担忧太过明显，Merlin终于露出了今早以来的第一个笑容，他摇摇头：＂Morgause是个巫师，只有巫师才能对付巫师，Arthur.＂

眼见最后一名百姓也走入了暗道，Merlin立刻用传音术转告Leon开始攻城。然后他继续对Arthur说：＂Lancelot带了人守在暗道出口接应你们，我会封锁暗道，如果有万一，至少确保你们不会腹背受敌。＂

＂那你怎么办？你怎么出来？＂Arthur紧紧地咬着嘴唇。

＂等你们打赢了Blair的人，我从城堡大门出来，＂Merlin想让他宽心，和他开起了玩笑：＂你要记得骑着小黑来迎接我。＂

Arthur没有笑，实在是因为Merlin是个太糟糕的笑话制造者，他深深地望着他，最终说了句：＂小心。＂

Merlin点点头，他敏锐地感到有魔法靠近的气息，匆忙将Athur一把推入暗道：＂快走Arthur，Morgause来了。＂

还没站稳，Arthur就听见身后传来的石墙倒塌的声音。

  
  


太完美的计划，这个人帮所有人都打点好了退路，唯独不包括他自己。Arthur忽然想起很久以前在陨王峡谷，他也这么干过。那一次Merlin受了重伤，却拼着最后的意识把自己隔开在危险的另一头，施法让那些石块掉下来的时候他应该是用尽了最后的力气，而Arthur一直以为那只是巧合。

他早该想到的，和Merlin在一起，从来就没什么巧合。

他这辈子都没什么好运，生下来就没了母亲，父亲用一个巨大的谎言骗了自己几十年，亲姐姐天涯海角地追着要杀他们，而自己则年轻丧命，娶了个妻子也无福消受。

 

可Arthur还是觉得自己是个很幸运的人，因为他有Merlin.

  
  


***

 

＂Emrys！＂刚走出地牢，Merlin就看到了怒气冲冲地赶来的Morgause，她愤怒地迎面对他一挥手，瘦小的男仆被摔在墙上，几乎晕了过去。

Morgause居高临下地俯视着挣扎着想要从地上站起来的人，也不阻止，狰狞的脸上又一次露出那种莫测的笑容，一字一句地对他说：＂我以自己永世的灵魂坠入地狱为代价，和灵界老妪做了交换，猜猜看，Emrys，我能得到什么？＂

她蹲下身，凑近唇角还挂着血的巫师，贴在他的耳边轻声道：＂我能得到Emrys的灵魂，和Ather Pendragon无尽的的痛苦。＂

果然是她！Merlin惊怒抬头，望向这个因为仇恨而陷入疯狂的女人。

＂我会让你活着，＂而Morgause却转过身去背对着他，悠悠地继续道：＂在我想到最好的办法来折磨你们前。＂落下这句话，她又一次戴上那个黑色的斗篷，朝大厅外走去。

＂你不会有机会的。＂Merlin终于艰难地站了起来，坚定地告诉她。强大的咒语使得整个大厅的残骸都被卷入了一股金色的气流，Morgause还没反应过来，就已经被卷入其中昏死过去。

可惜他手上没有龙息剑，暂时杀不了她，不过这个咒语也足够她养上大半年了。

年轻的法师望着地上的人，眼里难得一见的全是杀意，他将大半个身子的重量靠在墙上，努力忽略掉因为使用方才那个咒语而带来的剧烈不适，眼眸的颜色不自知地由平日里湖水般的的浅蓝变成了接近夜色的深蓝。

 

随后他在城堡里搜寻着不知所终的Blair，找到他的时候，这个混蛋正打算防火烧粮仓。这种同归于尽得不到就毁掉式的变态行径，气得Merlin直接用魔法挑起墙上的一柄剑就了结了他罪恶的生命。

如此一来，Morgause和Blair一死一重伤，叛军很快不战而败。刚走到城堡门口，Merlin就看见那个披着红色披风脸上还沾着血的金毛冲他飞奔而来。

＂任务圆满完成，My Lord！＂Merlin冲他打了个招呼，眼前一黑，终于晕了过去。

  
  


***

 

Merlin已经昏睡了整整三天，这期间没人敢出现在国王的面前，事实上除了那个可怜的军医，其他人也没机会见到Arthur——暴躁的国王不眠不休地守在自己男仆床前，除去时不时进来汇报工作的Leon，他拦下了所有来探病的人。

三天前他把Merlin抱回城堡，Lancelot立马找来了随行的军医，年轻的Oliver战战兢兢地检查了数遍，每次都只是说Merlin体力透支，加上好多天没吃什么东西，所以晕了过去。

＂只是体力透支怎么会睡了这么久？！＂Arthur根本无法相信这套说辞，他努力说服自己不要迁怒无辜的军医，却忍不住继续反驳：＂而且什么叫做没吃东西，他昨晚在地牢还……＂然后Arthur忽然想到什么，猛地停住了。

＂可是……他的脉象显示他真的已经很久没有进食了……＂小军医都快哭了出来，自己的医术虽然还没出神入化到Gaius那样的境界，这种小病却是不会诊错的。

＂哈，当然，他当然什么都没吃，＂Arthur气得笑了出来，他恶狠狠地用眼神凌迟着床上毫无知觉的人，咬牙切齿地考虑着要不要直接把这个三番两次欺骗他的人掐死省心：＂很好，Merlin，干得好！＂

Oliver心惊胆战地看着笑得诡异的国王，拿不准他到底是相信了还是没相信，但还是鼓起勇气补上一句：＂我想比起吃药，最好给他吃点儿东西，特别是一些流食。＂

 

Merlin陷入了无边的昏睡中，别说流食，单纯的水都难以灌下去，在所有人轮流尝试均失败之后，Arthur终于看不下去了，劈手夺过最后一个也是最不靠谱的Gwanie手中的碗，出声开始赶人：＂都出去吧，我来。＂

所有人都想不明白连军医也无法做到的事情国王能有什么办法，但这是战争期间，主帅就算让不能眨眼那都是军令，再好奇也只能遵守。Lancelot拉走了想留下来一探究竟的Gwanie，末了还细心地帮他们掩好房门。

＂你也出去。＂Arthur看了一眼留在一旁打算帮着打下手军医，不自在地命令道。

事实上Oliver是所有人中最想逃离这个地方的，他压抑着内心的激动重重地点点头，完全没在意国王脸上红的有些古怪的表情，飞快地消失在了他的视线范围内。

 

如此一来，房间里只剩了端着米羹的国王和陷入深度昏迷中的男仆。

Arthur学着以前自己受伤时Merlin照顾自己的样子，扶着他靠坐在床头，舀了一勺米羹扳开他的嘴往里喂，可是和之前的每一次一样，除了留在口中未咽下去的部分，其余的还是洒了出来。

＂Merlin！＂Arthur凶他，一肚子火像是发在了一团棉花上，他用餐巾恶狠狠地擦干净Merlin嘴角的污渍，无比泄气。

所以只剩最后一种办法了——Arthur脸上莫名其妙的潮红不自觉地又加深了一层。

＂好吧，不过你记住，我只是为了救你的命，＂国王凶神恶煞地揪着自家男仆的衣领，努力赶跑心底那些不自在，气鼓鼓地瞪着他：＂就像你每次救我一样。＂

 

发表完救人宣言，Arthur松开他，舀起一小勺米羹含在嘴里，一只手揽过眼前人纤细的脖颈，另一只手捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，然后，将自己的双唇覆了上去。


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin的口舌间还残留着早些时候喝下的汤药味，淡淡的苦涩透过米香传递至Arthur的舌尖时，他微微皱了皱眉，但仍旧坚定地把口中的食物送进Merlin的嘴里，并迫使他咽下去。

＂吞下去，Merlin！＂他命令着，在他嘴边威胁道：＂我知道你死不掉的，所以别想着通过这种办法来偷懒，否则你醒来后，等待你的会是整个军队的皮靴和脏衣服。＂

Merlin口中的米羹被强迫着逼至咽喉，等了许久，终于见他喉结一动，吞了下去。

Arthur愣愣地看着他咂了咂被润得鲜红的双唇，仿佛是不自觉地，第二口米羹又帮他喂进了嘴里。渐渐地小半碗米羹见了底，Arthur端着越来越轻的碗，这才惊觉自己竟已将同一个动作机械地重复了那么多次。

而这期间的思绪却是一片空白，仿佛被人偷走了一般。

最后一次恋恋不舍地撤离那张柔软而充满了米香的双唇时，Arthur忽然感到自己的唇瓣被怀中人轻轻地吮吸了一下，温暖的舌尖交缠上自己的舌头，即使只有很短的一瞬，细腻的触感也让他情不自禁的一阵战栗，原本＂心无旁骛＂的喂食顿时被这个小插曲注入了别样的意味。

他震惊地瞪着他，任由自己的唇停在原处，一时间不知作何反应。然而Merlin并没再做出什么进一步的举动，这让他很快意识到刚才那一下不过是男仆摄食之时无意时的动作，于是Arthur就那样尴尬地维持着原始的姿势，说不清是开心还是失望。

 

更无说是为什么开心，又为什么失望。

  
  


＂Sire？＂有节奏的敲门声打断了这场有些变质的喂食，Arthur猛地回过神来，手忙脚乱地帮他和自己擦干嘴角的汤羹。

他甚至没意识到他们用了同一张餐巾——不过即使意识到了，在经过这一番喂食之后，想来再计较也没什么意义了。

＂进来！＂重新变回那个国王Arthur，他调整好情绪冷静地出声回应，同时让眼前的人躺下。

  
  


然而直到第三天的正午，Merlin仍旧没有醒过来，所有人都不敢再靠近国王，除了不得不守在那里的Oliver。

＂Gaius到哪儿了？＂Leon刚刚跨进Merlin的房门，就接到国王霹头盖脸的问话。

＂也许……距离你上一次问我，又多走了一英里……？＂向来以恪守君臣之礼闻名骑士团的Sir Leon拼命克制住此刻极力想要翻个白眼的冲动，仅仅就在二十分钟前，Arthur才问过他这个问题，再上一次是一个小时前，越来越密集的频率让他完全不知道要怎么应付。

＂好了我知道了你退下吧。＂Arthur不耐烦地挥挥手表示不想再听。Leon长长地松了一口气，迅速逃离了自己国王的低气压——他甚至忘了自己是来汇报灾情的。

 

＂第八十五次。＂Gwanie嘴里叼着一朵不知从哪儿摘来的小花，斜靠在柱子上对身边的Lancelot发表自己的结论。

＂什么八十五次？＂还没等Lancelot开口，刚从低气压中逃出来的Leon就听到了这句话，随口问道。

＂Arthur今天第八十五次问你这个问题，＂Gwanie瞥他一眼回答道，没去理一旁＂噗嗤＂一声笑了出来的Lancelot，取出嘴里的小花，一脸八卦：＂你们觉不觉得Arthur有些太紧张Merlin了？＂

＂拜托那还只是你看到的，你没看到的还有好多次呢！＂Leon头痛地扶额，他快被逼疯了，不过他仍旧好心地帮自家国王解释着：＂Arthur对所有人都挺好的，而且他好像跟Merlin认识很久了，对他来说，Merlin应该是很重要的朋友吧。＂

Lancelot点点头表示赞同：＂况且若只是体力不支，Merlin也睡了太久了，很难让人不担心。＂

Gwanie不以为然地翻了个白眼，随即又想起什么，神秘兮兮地问道：＂你们说，Arthur每次是怎么把那些吃的给Merlin喂下去的？而且为什么他每次都要把所有人赶出去？＂

这一下连另外两人也有些哑口无言，事实上他们很早就感觉到了Arthur对Merlin有种奇怪的类似占有欲的情感，不过他们一直觉得那只是国王的小怪癖——不少国王都不喜欢和别人共享自己的东西，虽然大多时候，Arthur并不属于那些国王之一。至于喂饭这件事……Leon和Lancelot不约而同地摇摇头，告诫自己不可妄测君意。

＂Sir Gwaine，＂Leon清了清嗓子，打算转移一下这个危险话题：＂如果你已经闲到有空研究国王的八卦，为什么不帮我分担一点儿分发救济粮的事情呢？＂

如愿以偿地，Gwaine下一秒就消失在了两人的视线中。

  
  


***

 

Merlin醒来的时候守在旁边的是Gaius，他努力去忽视浑身上下那种像是被拆解过一般的痛，房间有些阴暗，他无法判断现在是什么时候或者在哪儿。Merlin试着抬了抬一点儿力气也没有的手，终于不得不任由它无力地落回床上。Merlin慢慢睁开眼睛，周围是黑的，仅有一点儿暖黄的灯光，勾勒出一个大致能看出是Gaius的背影。他努力去忽视浑身上下那种像是被拆解过一般的痛，昏暗的房间他无法判断现在是什么时候或者在哪儿。Merlin试着抬了抬一点儿力气也没有的手，终于不得不任由它无力地落回床上。

＂God……但愿我身体的每一部分都还好好地待在它们原本的地方……＂他发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

＂它们还在，暂时来讲。＂正在调药的Gaius好心地替他解答了这个疑问。

＂Gaius？你怎么在这儿？我怎么了？＂Merlin一口气问了几个问题，才发觉喉咙干涩得很：＂我们不是在哈罗？这是哪儿？＂

＂这就是哈罗城，你用了过于强大的魔法，体力透支晕倒了，＂Gaius松开按住他的手，往他嘴里灌了一口水：＂我是被Arthur飞鸽传书叫来的。＂

Merlin慢慢回想起了昏迷前发生的事，他试着动了动手脚，很好，还是自己的：＂怎么了Gaius？你看上去不太对劲，是我的身体有什么问题？＂

＂不，你很好，＂Gaius示意他安心：＂只是以后少用这么强大的魔法，＂事实上他仅仅是在奇怪Arthur对Merlin表现出的紧张，他拍拍他的手，警告道：＂还有，按时吃饭。＂

Merlin一愣，懊恼地反应过来既然Gaius都知道了，那么Arthur肯定定也知道了。现在看来他又会背上一条＂欺骗国王＂的罪名，有那么一瞬间，Merlin觉得继续昏迷或许会是个不错的选择。

  
  


事实证明一向了解自家国王甚于自己的男仆，此番担心一点儿也不多余，在确定Merlin安然无恙地醒过来后，Arthur丢下一句＂为了让你知道违背自己的誓言以及欺骗国王和神灵都是极其恶劣的行为，我决定解除你男仆的职位，直到你想明白自己的错误为止＂就摔门而去，在Merlin能下床走到他面前之前，再也没来看过他。

 

＂他是真的很担心你。＂Gaius瞅着病床上沮丧的人，把一盘水果递给他。虽然哈罗的救济粮几天前就送到了，但他一开始还是很奇怪这种地方会出现水果，不过没过几天，Gaius就发现只有Merlin这里才有这种东西，如此一来原因就不言而喻了：＂听说之前一直是他守在这里，Oliver也说要不是Arthur想尽办法让你吃下去点儿东西，你可能真的就熬不过去了。＂

Gaius认真地看着沉默不语地吃着水果的人，知道他这些天因为Arthur的冷脸情绪不高，他安慰他：＂你好好跟他道个歉，Arthur不会一直生你气的，不过，＂他顿了顿，警告道：＂你真的要学会保护自己，那么强大的魔法，对自己的伤害会有多大你根本不知道！＂

Merlin点点头，把手中的果盘递回给Gaius，心情复杂地躺下去背对他道：＂我想休息会儿，Gaius.＂

  
  


***

 

然而Merlin很快便发现自己的直觉果然是正确的，Arthur这一次的惩罚不再只是说说那么简单，他真的撤了他的职，无论Merlin怎么道歉都不为所动。

 

＂Nimueh的毒酒，格德勒夫的迷宫，还有陨王峡谷那次，这些还只是我知道的，还有多少时候是我不知道的？＂Arthur望着他，想起Merlin在他面前晕过去的那一瞬间自己抑制不住的那种恐惧。他不知道是不是Morgause对他做了什么，他甚至不知道怀里的人是不是睡过去就不会醒来了：＂我从来不需要什么人牺牲自己来成全我或是这个国家，尤其是你，Merlin！虽然你蠢到没救，但你活着还是比死了更有意义些！＂

他努力不去看那个人快要哭出来的眼睛，狠下心转过身：＂在你真的能够保证这是最后一次骗我前，都不要来见我了。＂

那是Merlin在回到阿比亚前最后一次见到Arthur，那之后他再去找他，都会被人远远地拦下，得到的答复也只是＂国王的命令＂。

 

Gaius带来了治理虫害和减少作物水分需求量的农药配方，各种赈灾事宜处理得差不多后，再回到阿比亚，距离当时离开已经过了两个月。Arthur仍旧没有搭理Merlin，他甚至聘用了新的男仆，那个叫George的，这让Merlin彻底变得绝望而无助。

然而与此同时，Gwanie每天都在兴致勃勃地找人下注赌Arthur能坚持多久。

＂我看至少还得有好几个月！＂Percival无比确信道，这一次国王似乎铁了心，虽然他们并不十分明白国王气自家男仆的点在哪里。

Lancelot也不明白，不过他向来不参加这种赌博，只是在一旁好笑地看着他们。

＂我也赌一个月！＂Sir Kay坚定地投了Percival一票，在他看来，以两人目前这种情况短时间内根本无法缓和。

不过似乎所有人都坚信这两人会和好只是时间问题——没有为什么，大家就是这么坚信着。

Gwaine摇摇头，不赞同地冲他们晃了晃手指，他看上去信心满满：＂不出半个月，Arthur一定会恢复Merlin的男仆职位。＂

不过不会有人去在意Gwaine真的说了什么，他总是这样，牛逼哄哄地夸下海口，然后输掉所有的钱，再一家一家地蹭酒喝。

  
  


Gwanie找到Merlin的时候后者正在无精打采地翻着一本魔法书。

＂Gwanie.＂Merlin友好地跟他打招呼，这段时间因为Arthur的事无比心烦，所以能见到这个活宝还是很开心的。

＂你好，小巫师！＂Gwanie不请自来，半点儿不客气地一屁股坐在Merlin对面的椅子上：＂最近怎么样？＂他笑着瞅了一眼对面人拿倒的魔法书，怀疑他根本没看进去。

＂挺好的，谢谢你，＂Merlin冲他晃了晃手臂，想要证明自己很强壮：＂我已经好多了。＂

＂我不是问你的身体，＂Gwanie 随手抓起桌上一个苹果在衣服上蹭了蹭就一口咬下去，装作不在意地问道：＂我问你和Arthur，你们冷战得怎么样了？＂

不出所料，Merlin的脸顿时垮了下来：＂……不太想讨论这个。＂

Gwanie一脸毫不意外的表情，想了一会儿，到底没忍住心底的疑虑，颇感兴趣地问他：＂好吧，那就换一个，其实我一直想知道，为什么是Arthur？＂

＂啊，什么？＂Merlin一时没跟上这个人的思维节奏，不解地看了他一眼。

＂我说，你为什么选择Arthur，对他这么好？＂Gwanie努力让自己的语气不那么八卦：＂也许他很优秀，是的他是国王，但你不是贪慕那些的人，而且你拥有强大的魔法，你甚至可以成为比他更伟大的人。＂事实上也并不全是为了八卦，Gwanie是真的很好奇，在知道Merlin的魔法之前，他就奇怪Merlin表现出来的忠诚以及Arthur对一个男仆毫无保留的信任。而如今他知道了他的魔法，更加好奇这两个人的关系。

 

他看着他的眼睛，认真地问道：＂所以，为什么是他？＂


	16. Chapter 16

Gwanie的话让Merlin一时间愣在了那里，事实上他从没想过这个问题。

长久以来身边的人似乎都觉得他和Arthur的这种关系是天经地义的，基哈拉，Gaius，Uther，甚至Gwen和骑士团的人，没有人有过这样的疑问。仿佛很自然地，他们就该像基哈拉说的那样，是一个硬币不可分割的两面。他呆呆地用手指摩挲着魔法书的封皮，想了许久，给出一个听上去不太确定的答案：＂曾经有人告诉我我的使命就是辅佐他，让他成为最伟大的王，于是我就这样做了。＂

＂只是这样？＂Gwanie明显怀疑地停下啃苹果的动作，看了他一眼，

＂不，还有别的，＂Merlin摇摇头，加上一句，＂我猜是的。＂

＂所以？＂骑士追问着。

＂我不知道，＂年轻的巫师烦躁地摇摇头，不知所云：＂也许，习惯什么的。＂

Gwanie一开始并没懂Merlin指的是什么，但他思索片刻很快就明白了。Merlin的意思是他习惯了那个人。

习惯了对他好，习惯了保护他，习惯了跟他在一起的一切。

Gwanie没再接着发问，只是沉默地啃完了那个苹果，任由Merlin在一旁盯着那本仍旧倒放在面前的魔法书发呆。

屋内的两人各自想着自己的心事，一时间安静得只剩某人啃苹果的声音。

 

＂你要不要考虑当我的男仆？＂离开前，Gwanie鬼使神差地来了那么一句，看到Merlin一脸受惊的表情，他哈哈大笑地解释：＂你看现在Arthur不让你近身，没有了国王男仆的身份，你甚至连王宫都进不去，＂他冲他风骚地抛了个媚眼：＂跟着我，你就能光明正大地见到他了。＂

Merlin对Gwanie的媚眼有些消化不良，他表情古怪地瞪着他。他当然看到了Gwanie眼中的小算计，这货总把什么都写在脸上，虽然他不知道他在算计什么，但这个提议听上去确实不错。

他真的已经很久没见到Arthur了。

  
  


几分钟后，巫师的家中里走出一个心满意足的骑士，得偿所愿的表情引得过往行人纷纷侧目。

必须承认的是，Gwanie的确有些嫉妒Arthur能拥有Merlin的这种＂习惯＂，他甚至想要试试能不能将这份习惯占为己有，但更多的，只是因为……

Sir Gwaine想把自己的赌注给赢回来，那可相当于好几个星期的酒钱！

  
  


***

 

Merlin成为Gwaine的男仆的第一天，威尔士的国王Rodor带着自己的女儿Mithian公主来到了阿比亚，他表示愿意归顺Albion，前提是Arthur迎娶Mithian.

事实上除了Arthur自己，所有人都觉得这是个不错的提议：和亲就能避免战争，如此一来朝中向来不喜打打杀杀的老臣们都乐得清闲；骑士团那群以貌取人的家伙则觉得只有这种顶着＂Albion最美公主＂头衔的女人才配得上自家英明神武风流倜傥天下无双的国王陛下；而Mithian公主的贤德善良则是百姓们一直以来歌颂的对象，没有一个国家的子民会拒绝这么一位王后。

至于Merlin，好吧，在国王的婚姻大事上，一个男仆的意见本是不值一提的。但当国王执意拒绝这桩百利而无一害的婚姻而所有人都拿他束手无策时，他最亲近的那个人的重要性就被凸显了出来。

于是在Mithian公主抵达阿比亚皇宫前的一个小时，黔驴技穷的朝臣们把所有的希望都寄托在了Merlin身上，这在其他国家看来完全不可思议的事情，在Albion就这么发生了。而且效果出人意料地好——虽然，过程很有那么些不忍直视。

  
  


＂Arthur……＂Merlin敲了敲门，示意了一下自己的存在，说实话他并不太能理解Leon他们对自己寄予的厚望。

彼时气闷的国王正在屋内焦躁地踱步，闻声差点儿惊落了手中的杯子：＂Merlin？！＂Merlin不知是不是自己看错了，他直觉有那么一瞬间Arthur脸上竟露出了一丝类似‘做错事被人抓包’的慌乱。

＂你怎么在这儿？＂国王慌慌张张地整理好自己的表情，正襟危坐。

＂额……是Leon他们找我来的……＂Merlin有些不确定他是不是想见到自己，迟疑地地开口道：＂他们让我来劝劝你，关于和Mithian公主联姻的事。＂

＂所以你就来了？＂Arthur的表情透着几分古怪，Merlin没大懂这句话的含义，事实上最近他都有点儿摸不太准这个人的心思。

＂我来看看你，＂Merlin发现对面瞪着他的人的脸色因为这句话变得缓和了些，他松了口气，决定采用迂回战术：＂所以……你为什么不愿意娶Mithian公主？＂

＂因为我不喜欢她！＂Arthur一屁股坐在椅子上，一脸理所当然的表情：＂我为什么要和一个我不喜欢的人过一辈子？＂

＂那么你有喜欢的人么？＂Merlin歪歪头，眨着眼追问道。

Arthur愣了愣，嘴角抽搐着看了他一眼，底气有些不太足：＂暂时没有，＂他顿了顿，伸长脖子表明立场：＂但这并不代表我可以找个人将就！＂

＂这不是将就，＂Merlin提醒自己不能笑出声，至少当着国王的面，他很耐心地开导他：＂你以前就和Mithian公主有过接触，你自己也曾说，如果没有Gwen，你说不定就爱上她了，事实上没有人比她更适合成为一位王后了不是么？而且相较那些无趣的贵族小姐们，她简直就是完美。＂说完这番话的Merlin觉得自己都快爱上这位公主了。

＂当然有的！＂Arthur生气地大吼，Merlin这才反应过来自己似乎冒犯了Gwen.

＂好吧，还有Gwen，可是你自己说的要把她让给Lancelot.＂Merlin耸耸肩，有些好笑地看着忽然就炸毛了的人，却发现他张了张嘴似乎又想要否定他。Merlin继续劝道：＂如果一定要有一个人，或许你应该给Mithian公主一次机会？＂

＂她那么好，你怎么不娶她？＂Arthur恨恨地瞪他。

＂噢，如果我能有那个荣幸。＂Merlin摊手，一脸爱莫能助。

＂你当然没有，你是最糟糕的男仆！＂看着那个人风轻云淡的样子，Arthur忽然就觉得很生气，他把杯子重重地搁在桌上，发出巨大的声响，然后将所有的怨气都撒在了不远处的罪魁祸首身上：＂不，你现在连男仆都不是了，你越来越讨厌！像是一个无可救药的控制狂！＂

Merlin忽然觉得，是时候让Arthur改改这个一生气就口不择言戳人痛处的坏习惯了。

他不明白为什么只是好好的谈话又变成了这种毫无意义的争吵，他也很想知道Arthur在气什么，可是他想不出来。他只能再一次用那种受伤的眼神瞪着这个发疯的人，期许他能意识到自己说了什么——＂控制狂＂，这就是他的殚精竭虑换回来的评价。

Well done, Arthur Pendragon.

 

Merlin很快就达到了目的，Arthur的确很愧疚，他也不知道自己是怎么了，关于这件事他至始至终没对任何人发过火，偏偏到了这个人这里就失了控，而这明明完全不关Merlin的事。善良的男仆只是一如既往地为他好，可是他就是忍不住怒火中烧，听着他逻辑分明地帮他权衡整件事的利弊，和其他令人讨厌的大臣一样，以一个臣子的身份劝说着一个国王。

而不是以Merlin的身份劝着Arthur。

或许还有别的什么，可是他不知道，他自己也说不清，他就是觉得，Merlin是最不该来劝说这件事的人。

 

＂你越来越不可理喻了，Arthur.＂终于结束了这个漫长的对视，Merlin移开视线，他忽然觉得自己受够了这么些天这种用热脸去贴这个人的冷屁股的相处方式，踉跄着退后几步，扯出一个难看的冷笑：＂如你所愿，我不管你了，你爱娶谁娶谁，爱找谁当你的男仆就找谁当你的男仆，最后，＂他看了一眼那个用不可思议的表情地怒视着他的金发混蛋，一字一句地说：＂你爱冲谁发火就冲谁发火，我不会再受你的气了！＂

临走前，Merlin用魔法震碎了Arthur最喜欢的那个酒杯，Arthur气得把另一只酒杯也扔了过来，法师眼中金光一闪，酒杯＂啪＂地摔在地下。

然后，没再搭理身后气得抓狂的人，摔门而去。

  
  


守在门外围观＂战况＂的一群人嗔目结舌地目送着在国王房间里砸了两个杯子还能安然无恙的男仆远去，佩服得甚至连结果都忘了计较。

＂如果这世上还能有谁能降得住Arthur，除了他死去的父母，估计也只有这个人了。＂Gwaine叼着他的小花儿，若有所思地下着结论。

＂我猜Merlin更厉害一些。＂Percival一脸崇拜地望着Merlin，懊恼地想着当自己被Arthur增罚五个训练时时，怎么就没他的这种气魄。

于是，唯一一个还在关注着重点的就只剩Leon了，他欲哭无泪地想着半个小时后就会抵达的威尔士国王和公主，不明白为什么每次受伤的都是自己。

＂我的男仆就是霸气！＂还嫌不够乱的Gwaine豪迈地丢下这么一个重磅炸弹，不睬身边下巴快要掉在地上的众人，潇洒地跟上了自己的新男仆。

 

Leon觉得今天一定是他的世界末日。


	17. Chapter 17

但似乎连上帝也再看不下去Leon自打Merlin在哈罗晕倒之后的遭遇，所以当他硬着头皮进入国王的房间，告诉他应该去城堡门口迎接贵客了的时候，惊讶地发现国王已经在George的帮助下穿戴好，俨然一副整装待发的样子。

他带着疑问看向一旁的George，但这位高素质男仆向来都只是目不斜视地眼观鼻鼻观心，Leon放弃地叹了口气，默默地怀念起生动活泼的Merlin.

＂Sire？＂他恭敬地请示喜怒无常的国王，示意他可以出发了。

而Arthur只是面无表情地点点头，抬腿走出了房间。

  
  


一切都无比顺利，就像所有人告诉他的那样，Mithian公主或许真的是个不错的人选，即使还没爱上她，Arthur也又一次被她的幽默和多才深深地吸引了，他觉得他们至少可以是很好的朋友。

＂Arthur？＂Mithian伸出纤细的手指在他眼前晃了晃，笑着打趣道：＂你已经是今天第三次走神了，这让我不得不怀疑起我的魅力。＂

＂抱歉，Mithian,＂Arthur回过神，真心地感到对不起眼前这位姑娘，自己确实有些太过分了：＂我只是没休息好。＂他这样回答她。

Mithian是何等聪慧的女子，这等敷衍的话一听便知其真假，但她也不戳破，只是顺着他说下去：＂那么不如我们回去休息吧，舟车劳顿，我昨晚也睡得不好。＂

心不在焉的国王自是欣然同意。

然而Mithian发现，这样的事情在两人之后的相处中屡次发生着。

  
  


Arthur再一次见到Merlin是在骑士团的较练场。Mithian提出想要参观一下骑士们平日的训练，不得不说这位公主连兴趣爱好似乎都是专为自己而生，对于骑士精神的热衷，甚至连曾经的Gwen都不曾有过。

连Arthur自己都找不到更好的理由来拒绝这么一位皇后了。

只除了心中那股奇怪的抵触情绪。

 

＂George，他在干什么？！＂Arthur瞪着角落里那个熟悉的身影，甚至忘了身边还站着一位公主，一脸不可置信地问出声。

Mithian早在他瞪着那人不肯挪步的时候就顺着他的目光看了过去，那是一个男仆模样的纤瘦男孩儿，穿着棕色且有些老旧的外套，脖子上系着条搞笑的三角巾，正动作熟练地替一个名笑得嚣张的骑士穿着锁子甲。

没什么特别的，只那笑容衬着他精灵一样的大耳朵，温暖得让她不由得多看了几眼，然后不自觉地被感染得也翘起了嘴角。

一直盯着自己的脚尖在走路的George闻言抬头，望了国王所指的方向一眼，恭敬地回答道：＂他在帮Sir Gwaine穿盔甲，Sire.＂

＂我当然知道他在帮Gwanie穿盔甲，我有眼睛看到！＂Arthur气得回头转瞪向自己这个呆瓜一样的新男仆，咬牙切齿道：＂我是问，他为什么会在帮Gwaine穿！盔！甲？！＂

Mithian有些好笑地看着这对主仆，她同情地望向George，却发现后者竟没有半点儿因训斥受伤的样子，反而一脸的恍然大悟。

＂噢，Sire，原来你还不知道，＂George惊讶地看向炸毛的国王：＂Merlin现在是Sir Gwanie的男仆了，所以他才会帮他穿盔甲。＂

有那么一瞬间，Mithian觉得Arthur应该是想拔剑的。

  
  


***

 

除去偶尔想起Arthur时那糟心的部分，Merlin最近的日子过的还算不错。平心而论，Gwaine比上一个主人好伺候多了，他可不会时不时地大骂＂Merlin你个蠢货＂这种话，他甚至经常对他的工作质量表示出欣赏。

 

＂我都快离不开你的皇家服务水平了！＂Gwaine满意地看着自己被打磨得无比锋利的佩剑。

于是大多时候Merlin只需要在第二天一早带着Gwanie的钱袋去酒馆把他领回来，然后偶尔帮着打理打理他的盔甲就好——虽然出身贵族的Gwanie表示他家里其实有大把的仆人，并不需要他来做这些事。

＂我总不能白拿你的工钱，而且你还是在帮我。＂Merlin终于知道了Gwanie帮助自己接近Arthur的真正原因，虽然有些啼笑皆非，但他倒是真心感激他。于是他坚持道，继续擦拭着手中的头盔。

Gwanie不再阻止，只是在他旁边坐下来，饶有兴致地问了个问题：＂为什么不用魔法？＂Merlin平日里极少使用魔法，这也是为什么直到那次在哈罗召唤艾苏萨，大家才知道他是个巫师。

Merlin一愣，只觉得这句话莫名地熟悉，忽然就想起很久以前另一个人也这么问过，那时他怎么回答的呢？

Gwanie不解地望着眼前忽然安静下来的人，不确定自己是不是说错了什么，他斟酌着想要换个话题，然而Merlin忽然抬起头，笑着回答了他：＂习惯了，我猜？＂他摇摇头自嘲道：＂以前Arthur不喜欢魔法，所以很少在他面前用。＂

 

果然。

＂你们到底认识多久了？＂Gwaine若有所思地挑眉。

三百多年——Merlin在心里这样回答着，不过他没说出来，只是反问道：＂怎么？＂

事实上，Gwanie原本想问Arthur为什么不喜欢魔法，更想知道不喜欢魔法的Arthur为什么会喜欢天生就会魔法的Merlin。然而最终，他只是带着一种复杂地情绪看着他，缓缓解释道：＂上一次我问你为什么选择Arthur，你的回答就是习惯了，这一次我问你为什么不用魔法，你又说习惯了。＂

Gwanie打量着微微讶异地望着他的Merlin，露出一个意味不明的笑容：＂Merlin，一个人要花多少心思，才能让自己的所有习惯都和另一个人有关？＂他漫不经心地转着手中的花枝，今天没摘到野花（Percival说是因为他把它们都摧残光了），只好顺了一朵George帮Arthur和Mithian布置订婚宴会场用的玫瑰，他把玫瑰凑到Merlin面前，笑容轻佻，然后一如既往地遭到了后者的嫌弃。

Gwanie装出一个受伤的表情，Merlin瞪着他笑了出来，随即他也跟着大笑——事实上很多时候，Merlin都是个迟钝的人，至少在某些方面，Gwaine这样想着。

他拍拍他的肩：＂别擦了，收拾收拾跟我进宫吧，Lady Morgana到了。＂

  
  


***

 

虽说只是订婚宴，但仍旧有不少同Arthur交好的皇室贵族前来道贺，这种热闹自然少不了Morgana，虽然，Merlin看了一眼和站在Lancelot身边娇笑着的Gwen，觉得她完全是为了陪自己女仆才来的。

不过奇怪的是，听说她把尚处于病重中的Angelo也一起带了过来。

 

这一次Merlin很自然地跟正在秀恩爱的两人打了招呼，Gwen虽然有些奇怪Merlin变成了Gwaine的男仆，但还是很开心地向他问了好：＂你好，Merlin，听说你生病了，好些了吗？＂

噢，上帝，Merlin在心中哀嚎，他可不要像个娇滴滴的贵族小姐一样，时刻被人惦记着自己的身体状况。他恨了一眼女仆身旁的男人，抗议道：＂那是个意外，Gwen，大多时候我比你家Lancelot还要强壮。＂

Guinevere因为那句＂你家Lancelot＂有些不好意思，Lancelot却抓住了重点，笑着赞同：＂相信他，Gwen，他说的是真的，他能在我还没碰到他的时候就把我打倒。＂

Gwen也笑了起来，她想起了第一次见面时把Morgana困得寸步难行的那个魔法师：＂噢，对了，＂她忽然道：＂Morgana想见你，我也不知道是什么事情，但好像很急的样子。＂

Merlin愣了愣，点点头表示知道了。

虽然在看过那个预言之后，他实在没法让自己以平常心去面对Morgana，但逃避从来不是办法，他也不可能永远对她避而不见。

  
  


此时此刻，阿比亚皇宫另一头的会客大厅里一片欢腾，往来宾客一个接一个地上前向国王道着喜，虽然，这位好事将近的当事人，看上去并不像表现出来的那样高兴。

事实上Arthur很不开心，非常不开心，他没想到Merlin那句＂我再也不管你了＂居然是真的，而且他竟敢转身就跑去当了别人的男仆。即使他反复在心中提醒自己是他先炒了他，但每次看到他鞍前马后地跟在Gwaine身边，Arthur就要花好大的力气才能控制住自己不要冲上去揪着他的口水兜把他拎回来。

更无法忍受的是，Morgana竟然一见面也吵着要找Merlin！

哈，他从来不知道自己的男仆人缘这么好，公主和骑士都争着要！

＂你应该去问Gwanie，现在Merlin是他的男仆，不是我的。＂

Morgana瞥了一眼阴阳怪气的Arthur，从找人的焦急中抽出一点儿心思嘲笑道：＂噢，可怜的Arthur，Merlin终于忍受不了你的自大无礼愚蠢暴力转投风度翩翩的Gwaine骑士的怀抱了么？＂

＂是我炒了他！＂Arthur气愤地反驳她，恶狠狠的目光投向刚从门外进来的身影。

＂My Lady，＂Merlin没去理王座上那个不知又在抽哪门子疯的人，对着Morgana欠了欠身：＂听说您在找我？＂

＂Merlin！＂Morgana的眼睛刹那间亮了起来，立马忘记了自己正在和Arthur斗嘴这件事，甚至顾不得礼仪，拖着Merlin就往外走：＂是的，我需要你的帮忙，跟我来。＂

留下一屋子面面相觑的外宾和神色不豫的国王。

  
  


Merlin跟着Morgana来到了Angelo的房间。

老国王看上去比上一次更虚弱了，Merlin为他探了探脉，看脉象基本已是一只脚踏进坟墓的人。他沉默地望着Morgana，抱歉地摇摇头。

＂Merlin，求求你，＂Morgana抓着他的手，几乎哭了出来，Merlin上一次看见她这么崩溃的样子，还是三百年前的时候：＂救救他，我愿意用我的一切来交换。＂

＂别这样，Morgana，＂Merlin无奈地阻止她：＂我试过了，我治不好他，我的治愈魔法涉猎有限，真的很抱歉。＂

＂不，你可以。＂Morgana望着他，漂亮的大眼睛里写满了乞求。

她是真的很在乎这个父亲——Merlin不知是该欣慰还是难过，他遗憾地望着满脸挣扎的公主。

 

＂你可以救他，用你的血。＂然而，Morgana犹豫着，这样告诉他。


	18. Chapter 18

事实上已经很久了，Merlin甚至觉得他都快忘了那种宿命的感觉，即使是那次看到水晶中的预言，他也没有认定自己又会按着什么既定的轨道走下去。

他一直以为，一切都能好起来。

 

Morgana对Merlin说，只需要他每天掺一滴自己的血在Angelo的药里，Angelo就能活下去，甚至，完全康复。

这种明显透着古教气息的方子，Merlin甚至不想知道她是从哪里得到的，他只是切实地感到自己被某种力量推着在朝那个结局走着，仿佛三百多年前，他看见Morgana拿着Arthur送她的那把华丽的匕首的瞬间。

明明已是盛夏，他却忽然觉得有些冷，他看了一眼Morgana，后者正满含期待地望着他。

或许此刻的她还没有恶意，她只是想救自己的父亲，Merlin这样想着。可是有什么区别呢，他不可能拒绝的——他不能这么早就给她恨自己的理由，如果那一天总要来，他也要尽量拖得久一点儿。

Arthur才回来，他不能这么快又离开。

  


＂你确定这个办法有用？＂他问她。

＂我不知道，＂Morgana终于无助地哭了出来：＂如果没有用，那或许真的是天意了，但在这之前，＂她求他：＂请你帮我试一试，我会永远记得你的恩情的，Merlin.＂

半晌，Merlin扯出一个苦笑，摇摇头：＂把药碗拿来吧。＂

Gwen端上来一碗黑乎乎的药汁的时候有些犹豫地看了看Merlin，她张了张嘴，似乎想要说什么，但终究什么也没说。

Merlin在Morgana的匕首上割破食指，低了一滴血在药碗里，那碗药竟在刹那间被染成了鲜血一样的颜色，Gwen一惊，手一抖险些摔了药碗。

＂小心！＂Morgana眼疾手快地托住药碗，倒也没责备Gwen，只是感激地看了一眼Merlin：＂谢谢你，Merlin.＂

Merlin点点头，指尖传来微微的刺痛，但相比又一次被宿命缠上的恐惧，这跟本不值一提。

＂Morgana！＂他忽然伸出手，抓住端着碗转身就朝病床走去的Morgana，后者转过身，不解地望着他。Merlin犹豫了一下，开口道：＂我要你答应我，以后无论发生什么，你不可以伤害Arthur，＂他望着她的眼睛，严肃地要求：＂这是我唯一的要求，你可以当做是我帮助你父亲的条件。＂

Morgana愣了愣，破涕为笑：＂Merlin，你对Arthur简直……＂她笑着低下头，换上同样严肃的表情向他保证：＂虽然我不知道你为什么这么要求，不过我向你发誓，无论他做了什么，我都不会伤害他的。＂

＂我用我的父亲发誓。＂

Merlin点点头，没去在意她前半句的调侃，有了这个誓言，他感到放心了些，他放开她，有些不好意思地笑道：＂去吧，试试我的血好不好用。＂

 

诚实地说，Merlin并不希望那个药有用，他希望自己不要和Morgana身边的任何一个人有牵扯，但似乎上帝又没听到他的祈祷。

Angelo好了起来，不仅仅是好了起来，他甚至睁开了眼——据说他已经很久没有醒来过了。

Morgana欣喜得又一次哭了出来，她开心地抱住Angelo，不停地感谢着上帝和Merlin，连Gwen也激动得留下两行热泪。

唯有那个救人的黑发少年，浑身僵硬地立在一旁，勉强地笑着，只觉得有一股子寒意直直渗入心里，蔓延至身体的每一个角落。

  


***

 

Mithian公主想要出去打猎，于是Arthur带了整个骑士团随行，Morgana因为父亲的病情有了起色，也心情大好地换了骑士装作陪，她可没有忽略掉Gwen那期盼的眼神。

而作为Gwaine男仆身份的Merlin，自然也少不了跟在队列后面。

  


＂Arthur，你真的没关系么？＂Mithian好心地问道：＂你已经第十次回头了，＂她扭头看了一眼左边Morgana右边Gwaine笑得灿烂的Merlin：＂你是在看那个叫Merlin的男仆？＂

＂什，什么？＂Arthur收回自己喷火的目光，诧异地望着身边一脸好奇的公主：＂不是，绝对没有，我怎么会去看他！他有什么值得我看的！＂

＂是吗？＂Mithian歪歪脑袋，眨着眼调侃道：＂那么就是Morgana公主了，或者你比较喜欢Gwaine骑士那样的？＂

＂噢，拜托，Mithian，＂Arthur也笑了出来：＂相信我，这两人中的任何一个都不是我能驾驭得了的。＂

Mithian哈哈大笑着表示赞同，她曾经和Morgana有过接触，这些日子对Sir Gwaine放荡不羁的行事方式也略有耳闻，这两人倒像是……很能谈到一起的样子。

唯一奇怪的是那个Merlin，Mithian细细思索着，她当然打听过他，似乎所有提到他的人中没有不喜欢他的，除了Arthur，他总是表现出一副不待见他的样子，这样一个人……

 

＂我听George说了，Merlin以前是你的男仆。＂女人作为八卦的中坚力量，Mithian又作为女人中的翘楚，她比所有人都明白想知道事情的真相，最好的办法就是询问当事人。她望着一脸＂不想聊这件事我很不爽＂的Arthur，终于还是没有忍住自己的好奇心：＂所以，为什么换掉他？＂

我没想真的换掉他，我只是想给他个教训，Arthur不开心地在心中反驳着。但他当然不会这么说，任何时候，国王的面子都是很重要的。

＂他骗了我。＂他义正言辞地说道。

Mithian微微吃惊，没有想到这么严重：＂你是说他背叛了你？＂

＂不，不是的，＂Arthur头痛地抚了抚额，勒住缰绳，抬手示意大家在这里下马：＂他总是背着我拿自己的生命冒险，他总想着他能牺牲自己来救我。＂

Arthur跳下马，把Mithian从马上抱下来，顺道瞥了一眼身后此刻不知何故也正在望着他的某人，气不打一处来：＂可我不需要他自作聪明的牺牲！＂

说完这句话他才发现Mithian公主竟露出了一种古怪的表情，他被她看得有些不自在，不由得摸了摸自己的脸：＂怎么了，有什么问题么？＂

＂没什么，＂Mithian很快恢复了正常，冲他一笑：＂我们打猎去吧。＂

  


Arthur发现今天的Merlin很安静，他原本还防着他又惊走了大家的猎物，结果他竟然一点儿叉子都没出，相反地还帮了Gwaine好几次，使得他成为今天目前为止收获最大的人。

Arthur在心滴默默地将自己的前男仆诅咒了千百次，觉得这种明显的差别待遇简直是欺人太甚。

女孩儿们的体力比不得经过长期训练的骑士们，没多久，Mithian就随着Morgana她们去了河边扎营休息，留下一帮大男人继续狩猎。

Gwaine很快就追着一只野猪跑得不见了踪影，Merlin也懒得去找他，一个人在偌大的林子里晃着。他心底隐隐有不安的情绪困扰着他，却说不出来那是什么。

直到他感受到魔法的气息。

 

＂Emrys.＂Merlin乍然一惊，认出这是Morgause的声音。

他警惕地环顾四周，然而触目可及之处除了茂密的树丛，就只剩窸窸窣窣的风声了。

＂Emrys.＂那个声音又响了起来，Merlin闭上双眼，用魔法凝神感受着声音的来源。

＂Emrys.＂

＂Emrys.＂

＂Emrys.＂这个声音不断地重复着，巨大的晕眩感从未知的某处席卷而至，仿佛整个世界都在对着他喊出这个名字，他感到自己被困在一片迷雾中，有什么冰凉的东西正在触碰着自己。

然后Morgause的声音忽然消失了，整个世界都静了下来。

伴随着那种难言的触感，Merlin听见一种细小的＂嘶嘶＂声。

那是毒蛇吐信子的声音！

他猛地睁开眼。

 

＂Merlin！＂

等他回过神，已经被一个熟悉的身影一把推开摔倒在地，旁边躺着两截毒蛇的尸体。Merlin抬头望去，那个人蹲在一旁，右手握着剑，左手则捏着右手手腕儿。

＂你的猪脑子每天除了走神能不能干点儿正事儿？！＂或许是因为这个句子里熟悉的不满——更或许因为那两个触目惊心的鲜红牙印——总之Merlin总算是反应了过来在刚才那个瞬间发生了什么，他手脚并用地从地上爬起来，慌乱间差点儿绊到自己的脚。他解下脖子上的围巾，抓过Arthur的右手紧紧扎在小臂处，然后不假思索地，凑上去开始吸毒血。

＂你干什么？！＂Arthur大惊，想要推开他，但许是因为此刻毒素已然入侵，他推他的力道几乎根本没起到什么作用。

＂我得把毒吸出来，＂Merlin吐掉口中的鲜血，抬头望了他一眼，不容反驳：＂这是Morgause的毒蛇，Arthur，你会死掉的。＂

＂我不需要，＂Arthur挣扎着想要抽出自己的手：＂回王宫，Gaius能治好我……＂

Merlin没有和他争辩，只是紧紧抓着他的手，一口一口地吸着毒血。口中强烈的血腥味充斥着他所有的神经，即使他的理智告诉自己Arthur不会有事，那些画面还是不容抗拒将他的脑海充斥着。

每一次，他抱着一个快要死去的Arthur的场景。

 

＂Arthur，别睡，看着我，和我说话！＂闻讯而至的Mithian公主，看见的是瘫坐在地的黑发少年抱着已经全然无法站立的国王，手掌大力地拍着他的双颊想要让他保持清醒。少年身上流露出的无助一时间竟让她没由来地感到心中一阵慌乱，所有的情绪都在被从未有过的悲伤侵蚀着，只差那么一点儿，她觉得这个叫Merlin的男孩儿就要哭出来了。她听见他在哀求：＂求求你，别睡，再坚持一下。＂

Mithian走近他，想要帮点儿什么忙。

＂Stay with me，Arthur.＂带着声音里那种无边的悲戚，Merlin把脸埋进他的颈窝，轻声呢喃。

公主尴尬地停在了原地。

 


	19. Chapter 19

Leon带着砍下的蛇头先行一步赶回了王宫，于是等众人带着Arthur抵达阿比亚城堡不多时，Gaius就拿着配好的解药出现在了Merlin面前。

他以检查伤情为由示意他人暂避，亲自喂Arthur喝下了解药，才忍无可忍地转身制止已经在这个房间焦躁地转悠了十多个来回的Merlin：＂消停会儿，Merlin，告诉我这条蛇是怎么回事？＂

＂是Morgause，＂Merlin停止了踱步，双臂抱在胸前想要止住那份不自觉的颤抖：＂她是冲着我来的，可是Arthur不知道怎么忽然出现了，他救了我。＂

Merlin有些语无伦次，但Gaius还是听明白了。他沉吟片刻，若有所思地点点头：＂果然如此，＂老御医的语气中竟带了几分庆幸，＂我想你必须得知道，Merlin，这条蛇上的毒针对的是有魔法的人，如果不是Arthur替你挡了下来，你恐怕会当场毙命。＂

Merlin楞了几秒，一时间有些不知所以，但还是关注着最重要的那个问题：＂那么Arthur什么时候能醒过来？＂

Gaius示意他稍安勿躁，有些无奈地解释道：＂毒蛇上的魔法对普通人的作用虽不如对魔法师那么大，但我的解药也只能留他一时性命，要想完全清除毒素让他醒来，还是只有靠魔法。＂

＂所以我该怎么做？＂Merlin急切地望着Gaius，紧紧握住药瓶的手指因为用力过度而变得苍白。

＂这是古教的黑魔法，也只有古教的治愈术才能解除，＂Gaius看了他一眼，告诉他：＂你得带着Arthur去找Druid人，只有他们才可能治好他。＂

 

好好的一场狩猎出了这样的事故，所有人都始料未及。所幸除了Merlin和Gaius以及陷入昏迷的Arthur，没有人知道整件事和某个邪恶的女巫有关，是以并未引起大面积的恐慌。

Gaius以国王需要静养为由谢绝了所有前来探病的人，而Merlin则招来艾苏萨，载着Arthur朝Druids的所在飞去。

  


Eral仔细地检查了Arthur的伤情，良久，露出一个称得上古怪的表情。

＂怎么？＂Merlin焦急地询问，他无比害怕Eral的下一句就是＂对不起，Merlin，可我治不好他。＂

Eral拍拍Merlin紧绷的身子示意他宽心，只是笑着解释：＂说真的，Merlin，三百年前发生在你们俩身上的事情，简直快让我怀疑起‘好人有好报’这个真理。＂Eral一脸神秘地笑着对他说：＂而今看来，真理总还是有被应证的时候。＂

Merlin一头雾水地望着他。

 

直到Mordred被领到他们面前。

＂古教的治愈魔法天赋和你们驭龙族的驭龙天赋一样，大都承自遗传，＂Eral扶着Mordred稚嫩的的双肩，这样告诉他：＂而今的Druids中，能解Arthur身上这种魔法的，也只有Mordred了。＂很多时候，即使是比Merlin尚且年长几岁的他，也不由得感慨这对主仆的命运实在坎坷，而造化又是何其弄人。

天生善良从来都不难，难的是选择善良。他没有想到，即使是再有一次机会，他们还是选择了救下Mordred和Morgana.

 

然而Merlin并没有去想那么多，他只是有些迟疑地望着Mordred，不知道该不该信任他——不只是因为那是Mordred，事实上，Merlin不放心把Arthur的性命交付于除了自己之外的任何一个人。

而睁着一双大眼睛望着他的Mordred，除了见面时的那句＂Hello，Emrys＂，就没再说过一句话。

＂Mordred，你能保证治好他吗？＂他问他，像是在讨要一个承诺。

＂他救过我的命。＂男孩儿没有给他保证，却这么回答了他。

但Merlin听懂了，他迟疑片刻，便起身把Arthur身旁的位置让了出来，紧张地看着Mordred把双手覆在Arthur的额头上，闭上眼，吟出一串复杂的咒语。

源源不断的绿色从Mordred的掌心淌出，被毒素染成黑色，而后消散在空气中，越到后来那种绿就越纯净，像是植物新发的嫩芽。

Merlin甚至能感受到它传递出的关于生命的气息，那是阿瓦隆春天一样的味道。

 

他救过我的命，所以我会还他一条命——他知道，Mordred想要告诉他这个意思。

这就够了。

  


***

 

＂Merlin，我要吃肉！＂Arthur嫌弃地看着眼前透着一股子药味儿的浓汤，皱着的眉头能夹住碗里的汤勺。

＂不可以，＂Merlin面无表情地拒绝了他的提议，扯过毛巾帮坐在床上的人擦了一把脸，这已经是他今天第三次向他解释这件事了：＂你的伤还没好，只能吃些清淡的东西。＂

＂我流了很多血，我需要吃肉！＂Arthur垂死挣扎着，把面前盛着一堆蔬菜的盘子推得老远。

＂你没有流很多血，你只是中了毒。＂Merlin认真地纠正他，把盘子重新推回他的面前，继而呲牙一笑：＂不过如果你吃完这盘蔬菜，不介意的话，一会儿我可以考虑放点儿我的血给你补补。＂

Arthur表情扭曲地用看一个变态的表情怒视着他，外面传来敲门声，Merlin站起来去开门。

＂你不能这么对待你的救命恩人！＂忍无可忍的国王拖过身旁的抱枕，奋力砸向那个虐待他的人。

身经百战的男仆眼疾手快地躲开，抱枕不偏不倚地击中了刚进门的Mithian公主。

戏剧化的突发状况让三个人都有些始料未及。

 

Merlin手忙脚乱地捡起地上的抱枕，连声道歉。Arthur则恶狠狠地瞪着Merlin骂他＂蠢货＂，仿佛真的就是可怜的男仆的错。Mithian用一种古怪的眼神在两人之间来回打量着，语气倒是一如既往的温柔：＂没关系，＂她半开玩笑地瞅了一眼Arthur的晚餐道：＂幸好Arthur对自己的仆人还算仁慈，如果他扔过来的是这个盘子什么的，现在Merlin就该来照顾我了。＂

＂相信我，他真的这么干过。＂

＂相信我，他很乐意。＂

两人几乎是异口同声地回答道，然后又同时愤恨地瞪向对方。

Mithian公主被这两人的默契弄得一愣，终于没忍住笑了出来。她眼神复杂地看着忙上忙下的Merlin，语气里不经意就带了几分不易察觉的试探：＂可怜的Merlin，做Arthur的男仆肯定很不容易，我觉得你一定非常想念Sir Gwaine？＂

＂他敢！＂Merlin还没来得及开口，Arthur倒先出了声，他仍旧保持着那个瞪眼的姿势：＂他现在欠我一条命！＂

你欠我好多条命，Merlin在心里翻了个大大的白眼，不过他没有说出来，只是笑着冲Mithian公主眨眨眼，调侃道：＂应该不会比做他的王后更不容易吧，我猜的话？＂

然后他低下头，继续整理着Arthur换下来的脏衣服，完全没有留意到房间内另外两人因为不同原因一时间变得有些尴尬和僵硬的笑容。

  


***

 

国王的伤好了，被迫延期了几日的订婚宴自然也得如期举行。出了这样的变故，所幸Rodor国王和Mithian公主都是通情达理的人，才没有途生出什么事端。

订婚宴的前一日Mithian公主邀了Arthur共进晚餐，她摈退了所有的佣人，空旷的餐厅里只留她和Arthur对着几座烛台和一桌美食。Merlin趁着这个机会逃开用各种奇怪的理由缠了他一天的国王，跑到Morgana那儿去滴血配药。

  


今天的Arthur难得没有走神，不过他似乎有些坐立不安。Mithian也反常地没像平时那样天南地北地找些话题和他聊，只是安安静静地吃完自己那一份晚餐，然后抬起头来，打量着那个坐如针毡的人：＂怎么了，Arthur，是不是伤还没好？＂她笑盈盈地询问道，语气里满是关心：＂还是菜不和胃口，怎么吃那么少？＂

收起了往日里偶尔的古灵精怪，这一刻的Mithian，才真正是平常贵族人家的女儿望尘莫及的高贵公主。她细细打量着眼前的男子，笑得优雅而温和。

从很小的时候起，父王就告诉她将来她会嫁给这个王国最优秀的男人。她梦想过那是一个金发碧眼的王子，有着干净明朗的笑容，或是一个手持长剑的骑士，能够骑着黑马救她于危难。

可是一直到她长大了，那个人仍迟迟没有出现。她又想着是不是父王要求过高，也许只要有那么一个人，长得不算难看，脾气不算坏，愿意对她好，和她有共同语言，然后肯牵着她的手走一辈子就够了。

现在这个人出现了，他甚至满足她幻想里的所有条件。

只除了，他不属于她。

 

＂不，我只是……下午吃太多……＂

Arthur有些不好意思，他这次不是在敷衍她，而是真的不太消化——下午和Merlin抢葡萄，一不小心就吃得多了些。

Mithian一如既往善解人意地微笑着，表示理解：＂Merlin总是对你很好。＂

Arthur愣了愣，点点头，却有些不明所以——似乎最近Mithian很喜欢在他面前提到Merlin.

良久的沉默。

 

＂Arthur，＂美丽的公主忽然开口，语气间带着几分好奇和探究，她问他：＂你为什么要娶我？＂

Arthur乍然一愣，显然没想到Mithian竟然这么直接地问了出来。事实上很多人都告诉过他他为什么应该娶Mithian，但那许多种答案，他想应该没有一种是她想听的。于是他一时间有些不知该如何作答。

＂为了避免战争，＂Arthur不是一个擅长说谎的人，良久，他最终实话实说道：＂娶了你，Albion能够得到统一，当初因为战乱离散的亲人能够得以重聚，省下的军费可以做很多更有意义的事情。＂

Mithian有些心酸，唇齿间却忍不住缓缓泻出一串轻笑，她摇摇头，望着这个细数了一大堆娶她的好处的男人：＂你真是诚实得可爱，Arthur，＂她笑得有些不能自已，Arthur没料到她是这样的反应，微微愣在了那里，却又见她慢慢止住了笑，神情渐渐变得悲伤：＂但也真是残忍。＂

我真是喜欢你，Mithian在心里说。换了其他男人，一定会说一大堆她很好他们有多爱她这样的话出来，可这个男人偏偏连骗骗她都不肯。他竟然……就这样给她列举了一大堆娶她的好处，确切的说，是娶一个威尔士公主的好处。

Mithian有些委屈，也有些不甘心，她凝视着他碧蓝的眸子，仿佛这样就能看到他的心里去：＂所以，你一点儿都不爱我。＂她用了一个陈述句，因为她害怕如果是个问句，得到的答案会让她无法接受。

＂不，你很优秀，Mithian，我找不到不娶你的理由，＂Arthur一脸歉意却无比真诚地告诉她：＂我从没见过你这么完美的女人，我想我是喜欢你的，至少我对你有好感。＂

＂你是在担心么？＂顿了顿，他继续道：＂Mithian，我会对你好的，你会拥有一个王后所应得到的一切。＂

＂只除了一个国王的心？＂Mithian打断他，笑着歪歪头，这么问道。

 

Arthur因为吃惊而微微瞪大了眼，表情有些迷茫，还有几丝连他自己都没察觉到的慌乱。

＂如果我真的那么好，你早就爱上我了，Arthur.＂Mithian露出今晚的第一个苦笑，她有些悲伤更多是无奈地望着他，缓缓问道：

 

＂又或者，我确实很好，只是，比不上Merlin？＂


	20. Chapter 20

有那么好一阵，Arthur完完全全愣在了那里，他觉得那种中了蛇毒一样的感觉又回来了，浑身僵硬得只有眼珠能转，大脑迟缓地解读着Mithian的那句话。

明明是最简单的英语单词，平日里自诩精明的国王却觉得怎么也理解不了它们的意思。于是他强迫自己从僵硬的面部扯出一个笑容，摇摇头指出：＂Mithian，这个比喻实在有些不恰当。＂

然而Mithian只是沉默不语地望着他，精致的眉眼间写满了悲伤和爱恋。他们就这样长时间地对视着，直到Arthur意识到她是认真的。

＂不，Mithian，你在开玩笑。＂他猛地从座位上站起来，不可置信地后退几步。

＂我不否认你说的好感，＂这一个句子里公主没有再提到那个名字，而是肯定了他之前的话，于是他稍稍平静下来，望着她，听她继续：＂我甚至相信，如果时间足够长，你会爱上我也不一定。＂Mithian也从位置上站起来，一点点走近他，一个单词一个单词地，确保他能听懂接下来这个句子：＂前提是，没有Merlin.＂

她抬手阻止想要出声说什么的Arthur，眼神空洞地穿透他，望向一个很远的地方：＂我不知道你们认识了多久，但我有种直觉，哪怕用尽我这一辈子的时间，你也不会爱我胜过爱他了。＂公主收回目光，笑了笑，甚至有些俏皮地对着他耸耸肩：＂噢，Arthur，别问我为什么，这是一个正常女人对于情敌的嗅觉。＂

她说，情敌。

Arthur僵硬的感官终于恢复了一些过来，他看着Mithian，仿佛她正在讲着什么天方夜谭：＂那就是你的嗅觉出错了，＂他瞥她一眼，有些不耐烦，更多的是焦躁和不安：＂我不喜欢男人，Mithian，你不能因为我不爱你，就给我下这种结论。＂

＂这不公平。＂他告诉她。

  
  


Mithian微微吃惊地看着如此反驳的Arthur，好脾气地没有生气。她只是用一种同情的眼光望着他，悲哀地发现原来不止那个男仆毫不自知，就连将感情表现得如此明显的Arthur，也一直不知道他们之间是爱情。

又或许，真的有一种情感可以深刻到超越爱情，从而让人忽略掉爱情的存在，可是。

＂Arthur，你有没有想过，那些我们婚后你愿意为我做的所有事情，除了做爱，有哪一样是你不能为他做的？＂Mithian不疾不徐地问道，她觉得自己终于被逼急了，竟然说出了那个词。可威尔士的Mithian公主从来不是那些扭妮的贵族小姐，她永远清楚地知道自己在说什么，她望着目瞪口呆的Arthur，步步紧逼：＂没有，是吗？甚至你愿意为他做得更多，别忘了，就我亲眼所见的，你都已经为他死过一次了！＂

＂不是所有的国王都愿意为自己的男仆牺牲的，Arthur.＂

 

＂可那才是区别友谊和爱情的最终界限。＂过了很久，Arthur才找回自己的声音，木然地回答她。他指的是性，事实上，他也没料到Mithian会这么直接地说出来，这让他又一次对这位公主刮目相看。但与此同时，他也意识到这个话题被带到了一个没有退路的悬崖边缘。

只需一步，就是万丈深渊。

＂是吗？＂Mithian扯出一个奇怪的笑容，她忽然上前一步，握住Arthur的手，后者下意识地挣扎了一下，却最终没有抽出来。

＂吻我，Arthur，＂Mithian漂亮的大眼睛紧紧地锁住他，温柔的语气仿佛在轻声吟唱着一个古老的咒语，＂吻我。＂

无名的恐慌使得Arthur无法动弹，他只能僵硬地摇着头：＂不，Mithian……＂

＂怎么？我们明天就要订婚了，你连给你的未婚妻一个吻都不肯么，Arthur？＂Mithian又凑近了几分，语气里透着淡淡的嘲讽，咄咄逼人得竟有些不像平时那个她。

Arthur依旧一动不动，仿佛被施了个定身咒，木然地瞪着她。

＂好吧，既然我的未婚夫不肯，那么只好我主动一点儿了。＂僵持良久，Mithian轻不可闻地叹了口气，松开握着他的双手一点点移至颈后，将他的头拉低，缓缓地，把自己的双唇贴了上去。

＂你僵硬得像是被风干的牛肉，Arthur，＂她在他的嘴边调笑着，指尖地轻轻拨弄着他柔软的金发，用一种近似蛊惑的语气低声道：＂或者……你可以闭上眼……试着……把我当做Merlin？＂

Arthur因为这个提议而猛地瞪大瞳孔，不可思议地望着她。Mithian细细地描摹着他的双唇，安抚着他：＂闭上眼，Arthur，想点儿美好的事情。＂

轻柔的声音像是指尖拨过风铃，美好得仿佛真的带了魔咒一般，慢慢地，Arthur阖上了那双湖水般湛蓝的眸子，在她的亲吻下轻轻颤抖着。

又过了一阵，Mithian感到他僵硬的身子渐渐放松下来，冰凉的双唇也开始渐渐回暖，甚至。

她发觉，他在回应她的吻。

 

Mithian的吻尝起来是葡萄酒的味道，和他记忆中带了药味和米香的那个吻不一样，但同样是细腻温暖的触感。Arthur不安地发现，自己竟然如此清晰地记得自己男仆的双唇吻起来是什么感觉，这并不是什么好的征兆。

虽然在他看来，那其实算不上一个真正的吻。

Mithian的舌尖轻轻滑过他的舌尖时，熟悉的场景又一次引起他细微的颤栗，他甚至记起了那一次醉酒后面颊微红的Merlin把脸埋在他颈窝里不停傻笑的感觉。

如此清晰，无论是视觉还是触觉都像是被烙印在了脑海的最深处，只需闭上眼，就能回想起关于那个人每一个细微的表情。

  
  


然而这个吻并没有持续更久，因为Mithian推开了他。Arthur猛地从回忆中惊醒，他睁开眼，正好对上她交织着难言情绪的双眸。

＂还不承认么？＂公主平息着自己的呼吸，尽力掩饰着声音里不恰当的低喘，却挡不住脸颊的两朵潮红，她一字一句地问他：＂你刚才吻着我的时候，心里想的是谁呢，Arthur？＂

Arthur仍旧闭着双眼，一动不动，像城堡前的那尊雕像，潜意识里他告诉自己，想出点什么，随便什么，只要可以反驳她，那么一切还有挽回的余地。

可是他失败了。

Arthur不为所动的表情终于出现了一丝裂痕，他无措而慌乱地望着眼前的人，像是走失在街边的某个孩童。

＂你或许的确不喜欢男人，你只是喜欢他，＂Mithian朝门口走去，在一半的地方停下脚步，却没有转身，她拼命告诫自己不可以哭出来：＂把明天的订婚宴取消吧，Arthur，我不能因为喜欢以外的理由和你在一起。＂

＂希望你和他，未来也不用因为不喜欢以外的理由而分开。＂她最后深深看了他一眼，快步走出了出去。

 

她没有告诉他，这是她人生中拥有过的最棒的一个吻。

虽然，接吻的对方心里想的并不是她。

  
  


Arthur保持着Mithian离开时的姿势杵在原地，没有人知道他到底在那儿站了多久，直到Merlin找到他。

＂发生什么事了，Arthur？你看上去很不好。＂

他茫然地接受着这个人和往常一样的关心，忽然觉得有一个世界就那样消无声息地坍塌掉了，有什么东西再也回不去。

那种久违的，被一种他绝不会承认的情绪充斥到鼓涨和刺痛的感觉，像里面有一团正在拼命吸水的海绵。

他一直以为，只要自己不去细想那些偶尔失控的情绪，日子就可以一如既往的过下去。

比如，看着那个人昏迷不醒时的煎熬，又比如，发现他成了别人男仆时抑制不住的烦躁。

 

可是，我以后要怎么面对你呢，Merlin？

Arthur痛苦地闭上眼，掩饰住那些汹涌而出的涩意。

  
  


***

 

没有人知道原本的订婚宴为什么被毫无征兆地改成了威尔士和Albion的归属协议签订仪式，Leon一早接到通知时，Arthur只说是Mithian公主的意思。

 

＂所以……是Mithian公主不喜欢你？＂帮Arthur换衣服的时候，Merlin忍不住问道。全国上下，他大约是唯一会觉得自家国王是被抛弃的那一个。

＂不，当然不是！＂Arthur还没有调整好面对Merlin的情绪，但还是不满被男仆这般怀疑，嘴角抽搐着看了他一眼：＂为什么这么想？我没有那么糟，Merlin！＂

＂那可不一定！＂Merlin坏笑着，他并不十分在意Arthur会不会和Mithian公主结婚，相比之下他更关心Arthur的心情。坏脾气的国王从昨晚起就一直有些怪怪的，似乎陷入了某种奇怪的自我抗争，有几次连和自己说话的语气都是冷冷淡淡的，Merlin猜想他是不是因为公主的事情伤了心，比如在努力强迫自己不要去喜欢她什么的——毕竟Mithian那样的女子，即使是一开始表现得并不在意的Arthur，会在短时间内爱上她也不是不可能的。

但居然猜错了。

Merlin放下心，懒得细究其中因果，只是笑道：＂你一定是对人家太凶，Mithian可不是被欺负惯了的女仆，一个公主是无法忍受你这种坏脾气的。你应该对她好点儿。＂

＂我从没凶过她。＂Arthur白他一眼。

＂也对，＂Merlin思索片刻，赞同地点点头，＂你向来只凶我。＂

Arthur有些古怪地看着他，没有对这个句子发表评论，而是问了句意味不明的话：＂我对她好点儿她就会喜欢我吗？＂他移开视线，低下头装作不经意地整理衣袖：＂那我对你好点儿，你是不是也会喜欢我？＂

 

Merlin微微讶异地瞪大了眼。


	21. Chapter 21

不过很快，Merlin就把这当成了Arthur和平时一样的一句玩笑话。

＂你可以试试？＂他说这话时表情认真地扬了扬下巴，瞥见Arthur吃惊地望向他，随即哈哈大笑：＂但我觉得我还是不会喜欢一个傻瓜，即使你是个皇室的。＂

这一次迎接他的是Arthur的手套，Merlin忙着躲开，于是没有看见国王嘴角不自然的失落。

＂所以我不会对你好的，Merlin！＂Arthur恨声道，转身大步走出房间：＂快跟上笨蛋，宴会要开始了！＂

  
  


订婚仪式取消了，但为了庆祝协议顺利签署（同时不浪费George连日来辛勤工作的成果），晚宴还是照常举行。觥筹交错间，国王又宣布了一个让所有人大吃一惊的消息。

＂从今天起，Mithian公主将是我的我的妹妹！＂Arthur举起酒杯，郑重地对大家宣布：＂如果我战死疆场，或是百年后没留下任何子嗣，＂他深深地看了一眼一脸震惊的Mithian：＂Mithian公主及她的子女将有权继承Pendragon的皇位。＂

这是他同盛怒的Rudor交涉后的结果，也是他说服Rudor签下协议的条件，不过Mithian并不知道。

虽然，他也有自己的打算。

 

＂Arthur？！＂Mithian一把抓住他的手腕将他扯至角落，提醒他自己在做什么：＂我不需要这些，＂一向温和的公主甚至显得有些气愤，她觉得自己受到了侮辱：＂收回你的话，我不需要你的施舍！＂

＂Mithian，＂Arthur握住她扯着自己的手，示意她稍安勿躁，真诚的语气中有歉意却也有乞求：＂听着，如果，我是说如果，我真的没有子嗣，我希望你的儿子或者女儿可以扛起这个国家的重担。＂

＂我不是在施舍你，我在求你帮忙。＂国王望着她，这样说。

＂你在胡说什么，Arthur，你怎么会没有子……？！＂

原本偏过头不想理他的公主猛地瞪大眼，一脸不可置信地望向他。

Arthur的眼神有些闪烁，却没有避开她审视的目光，只是轻不可察地点点头。

Mithian愣愣地看着她，半晌，扬起一个有些苦涩却又了然的笑容：＂你决定了？＂

Arthur被这个洞悉一切的笑弄得很是尴尬，他终于忍不住逃开了她打趣的视线，不自在地回答道：＂如果你问你成为Pendragon家的公主的事情，是的。如果是其他的，我只能说不知道，＂他喝了一口被子里的酒，试图掩饰自己的情绪：＂但我是个国王，在所有事情之前，我得对我的百姓负责。＂

＂噢天，我要回威尔士！＂瞅了他半晌，Mithian忽然接了这么一句。

＂什么？＂Arthur显然没跟上她的跳跃性思维。

＂我说我不会待在阿比亚，我要回威尔士！＂公主一脸不解恨的表情，撅了撅嘴：＂我才不要跟不敢面对自己的感情的胆小鬼哥哥住在一个皇宫里！＂

Arthur一愣，继而笑了出来，他俯下身，吻上她的手指：＂如你所愿，亲爱的妹妹。＂

  
  


这件事连Merlin也不知道，不过他既然不关心Arthur会不会娶Mithian，那就更不会在意自家国王有没有多一个妹妹。

对他来说，只要工作量不会翻倍就好。

于是当无所事事的Gwen发现Merlin的时候，他正心安理得地在角落里抱着一个果盘大快朵颐。

＂Merlin？！＂Gwen不敢相信地瞪着他，指着他手中特制的果盘：＂这可是国王的那份，Arthur对你不要太好！＂

＂这是他平日里压榨我的补偿。＂Merlin漫不经心地递给她一个苹果：＂倒是你，Lancelot呢？＂

＂在跟Gwaine他们喝酒，＂Gwen望了一眼围在Arthur和Mithian身边的骑士团，遗憾地感慨着：＂真可惜，多么优秀的两个人，原本可以是很般配的一对，＂她歪着头，想了想：＂不过，兄妹的话似乎也不错。＂

＂优秀？＂Merlin瞥了一眼远处笑得一脸自以为英明的金毛，瘪瘪嘴：＂Mithian公主或许是的，Arthur？No.＂他皱眉对着那个方向做了个鬼脸，嫌弃道：＂他就是个普通的混蛋，Gwen.＂

＂你觉得Arthur很普通？＂忽略掉＂混蛋＂这个重点的女仆微微吃惊地转头看他。

＂好吧，他长得不错，嗯，唯一的优点。＂Merlin停下剥橘子的动作，认真想了想，点点头。

＂哦，上帝，他岂止是长得不错，＂Gwen显然不能接受男仆对他的国王的这个评价，她夸张的赞美着：＂他简直就像天神一样好看，而且他勇敢正直善良英勇善战善解人意温……＂

＂不，Gwen，停，停下来，＂Merlin终于忍不住了，他打断她：＂我确定，我非常确定，我们认识的不是同一个Arthur！＂Merlin故作严肃地说这话时嘴角却忍不住翘了起来。

＂承认吧Merlin，你也为他骄傲。＂Gwen也笑了出来，一脸＂我知道你＂的表情。

＂我没有！＂打死不承认。

＂你有，而且你总是把这种感情写在脸上。＂Gwen佯怒瞪他。

＂好吧，一点点，偶尔的，＂Merlin举手投降，退一小步表示妥协：＂那也只是因为里面有我的功劳！＂

Gwen嫌弃地白了一眼这个死鸭子嘴硬的人，抢过他剥好的橘子，跑开去找Morgana.

  
  


原本来参加订婚宴的各路贵族在第二日陆续离开，Rodor也带着Mithian来辞行。

离开前公主拉过Arthur神神秘秘地说了什么，Merlin远远地瞅见Arthur一张俊脸涨得通红，却不知是生气还是别的。事后他问起，Arthur也只是支支吾吾地又红了脸。

这种少女怀春的神态，真是——Merlin惊恐地赶跑心里这个想法。

Morgana也离开了，Camelot太多事务等她回去处理，执政的公主到底比不得上一世斗嘴干架的那个清闲。她原想带走Merlin，可惜无论怎么软磨硬泡Arthur就是死活不肯。最终她只能把Gwen和老Angelo一起留在了阿比亚，临走前同时留下的还有两句话。

一句是＂如果Arthur欺负你，就来找我，Merlin＂，另一句是＂希望下次见到你，是在你和Lancelot的婚礼上，亲爱的Gwen＂。

于是两位当事人一个无语一个脸红，还有一个被挖墙角的挥着手中的Excalibur扯着嗓子跟她道别：＂不用太快回来，Morgana.＂

  
  


***

 

Merlin感到最近的人生有点儿不太对。

不，准确地说是对过头了，导致他觉得有什么事情脱离了掌控，朝着一个偏离正常发展轨道的地方撒腿奔去。

具体算来，这种感觉是从Mithian公主离开后的第一天开始的。

 

＂Merlin，你不用做这些事，＂偶然路过的Arthur看见Merlin正在清理马厩，一脸认真地告诉他：＂你是国王的贴身男仆，这种事交给下人来做就好。＂

＂国王的男仆＂这个头衔即使加了个看上去很牛逼的前缀，他也还是个下人，Arthur.

Merlin在心里翻了个白眼，不过他没有纠正他，而是丢下了钉耙，跑去帮他擦洗盔甲。

＂这些也不需要你做，Merlin，＂Arthur又一次＂碰巧＂路过兵器库，不开心地对他说：＂我们有专门保养兵器的佣人。＂

Merlin愣了愣，终于忍不住问道：＂于是我需要做什么？＂

＂你跟我在一块儿就好。＂Arthur告诉他。

 

于是Merlin趁着Arthur吃晚饭的时候，在一旁帮他补一件训练时擦破的裤子。事实上他只用咒语控制着一根针在Arthur的衣服上跳着舞，金色的魔法将他的背影勾勒出一个带了几分梦幻的轮廓。

是的，背影，Merlin觉得Arthur大概不会喜欢自己在他面前玩弄这些，于是他刻意挡住了他的视线。

＂M-e-r-l-i-n.＂Arthur拖长了声音叫他，这代表着国王正在不开心，Merlin一惊，险些扎了手。

＂什么？＂他从魔法的世界里回过神来，应声回头。

＂你就不能消停一会儿？＂Arthur确实在生着闷气，整整一天了，Merlin关注那些马厩盔甲脏衣服破裤子都比对他要多，这个人甚至没有正眼看过自己一眼：＂我说了有人会做那些事。＂

原来是不在生魔法的气，Merlin松了口气，但还是不解。他看着最近都有些奇怪的Arthur，转着眼珠子想了想，再开口语气间竟带了几丝戒备：＂Arthur……＂他紧张地看着对面那个人的眼睛，用缝纫线无意识地一圈圈缠住手指：＂你是不是……又打算解雇我？＂

这是唯一的解释，从来都喜欢压榨掉他最后一分劳动力的Arthur忽然不再让他做这些事情，那么一定是他找到别人来做了，确切地说，找到别人来替代他了。

男仆的目光顿时变得抗拒，他死死地瞪住他，做好了誓死不从的反抗到底准备。

Arthur微微讶异地望着他，措不及防地被他那种受伤的表情戳中，然后反思起自己是不是做了什么很过分的事，可是……

＂我只是怕你太辛苦……＂国王有些不自在地对男仆解释道，后者则一脸探究和不相信。

然而这些只是开始。

  
  


＂Merlin，快准备准备，我们去野餐！＂趴在书桌上盯着同一页文件思考了很久的Arthur，忽然桌子一拍对他说道。

＂野餐？＂最近屡受惊吓的男仆还是没忍住吃惊地睁大眼：＂你又看上哪家公主了？还是你要拖着整个骑士团去野餐？＂

＂没有公主，＂Arthur恨铁不成钢地瞪他一眼，＂我也不会跟Gwanie和Lancelot什么的去野餐的，Merlin，就我们俩！＂

＂就我们俩？！＂Merlin像是被针刺一样猛地跳起来，不可思议地重复了一遍这句话。

 

＂你的意思是，我，和你，去野餐？！＂男仆忽然觉得，今天的太阳一定是从另一个方向升起的。

如果这个Arthur不是被人掉包过，那么一定是中了魔法。

对，中了魔法！

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

＂够了！＂Arthur忍无可忍地从牙缝里挤出几个字，余光瞥到正在用魔法帮他进行全身检查的某人，实在无法忽视掉眼前凑过来的脸和时不时喷涌在自己皮肤上的气息，他强忍住那种魔法在体内的探索而引起的骚动：＂我说过了，我没有中魔法！＂

＂噢，是的，你没有中魔法，＂Merlin顺着他的话重复道，扒拉着他的耳朵检查异样，说话间又有温暖的气息扫过耳鬓的发梢，Arthur悲哀的发现，自己曾经稳稳持剑杀敌的手在那一刻无法自抑地抖了一下：＂你每次中了魔法都会说你没中，Arthur.＂

Arthur默默地在心中翻了大白眼，他应该推开他的——可是身体的每一个细胞却都仿佛有一个相反的声音在叫嚣着阻止着这个决定。于是他只能僵硬的坐在那里，集中精神引导血液一点一点溯流归位。

＂奇怪……＂Merlin嘀咕道，Arthur的身上竟然一点儿魔法的痕迹都没有，但这完全解释不通他最近怪异的行为。

＂检查完了？＂Arthur终于战胜了那些邪恶的声音，迫使自己摆脱Merlin的魔掌，他丢给他一个似笑非笑的表情：＂怎么样，有魔法吗？＂

法师摇摇头：＂暂时没发现，不过……＂

＂够了Merlin！＂忍无可忍无需再忍，Arthur觉得这个混蛋就是欠骂：＂你个白痴，我不是让你出来陪我玩儿魔法游戏的，＂他吼他，＂你把整个野餐的氛围都给破坏掉了！＂

Merlin吃惊地看着忽然正常的Arthur，不明白怎么一时间又好了。不过他终于放下心来，不好意思地挠挠头：＂对不起Arthur，我只是担心你。＂

仅仅因为这么一句话，Arthur原本准备好的一堆关于＂蠢货＂＂笨蛋＂的词语，忽然又排不上用场了。

  
  


***

 

晨练回来的Sir Lancelot路过国王男仆的家门，后者正在门口帮Angelo煎药。他拎起旁边的一桶水，对准那壶药就浇了下去，Merlin吓得猛地跳起来。

 

＂噢天，你干什么，Lancelot？！＂他惊叫道。

＂是你在干什么，Merlin？＂Lancelot奇怪地看了他一眼，抬了抬下巴指着报废掉的一壶药：＂已经烧焦了，你都闻不到么？＂

Merlin一愣，这才重新把注意力移回正在散发着焦糊味的药罐上，他惊叫一声，手忙脚乱地把它从药炉上移下来，哭丧着脸：＂我好不容易熬了一个小时的……＂

Lancelot无语地看了一眼面前的狼藉，拍拍他的肩：＂算了，一会儿我让Gwen来吧，＂他对他说：＂不过你刚才想什么想得这么入神，这么重的味道都没闻到？＂

Merlin闻言，原就沮丧的脸又垮了几分，他坐下来，盯着Lancelot迟疑片刻，挫败地对他说：＂我觉得Arthur中了魔法，可是我找不出是什么魔法。＂

＂魔法？＂Lancelot显然也没料到：＂连你也解不掉的魔法？你问过Gaius么？＂

＂我当然问了，＂Merlin埋怨地回头望了一眼屋内还在熟睡的Gaius，抚额道：＂可是他说Arthur很正常，没有中魔法。＂

Lancelot被他弄得有些糊涂，他一头雾水地问：＂那么你是为什么知道Arthur中了魔法的？＂

＂感觉，Lancelot！＂Merlin激动地站起来，对他解释道：＂你难道没有觉得Arthur最近有什么不正常么？＂

＂不正常？＂Lancelot仔细蹙眉回想了一下，摇摇头：＂不觉得，除了他最近心情看起来比较不错。＂

＂哪里是比较不错！＂Merlin猛地抬高音量纠正他，随即想起还在睡觉的Gaius，又立刻压低道：＂你不觉得有些太不错了么？他甚至开始关心起我的工作会不会太辛苦！＂

Lancelot在一瞬间露出一个古怪的表情，他看了看处在崩溃边缘的Merlin，迟疑着回答：＂Arthur又不是什么坏国王，他会关心自己的男仆，尤其是作为朋友的你，有什么奇怪的？＂

＂当然奇怪，＂男仆反驳他，一脸理所应当：＂他以前从来不关心我，可他昨天甚至让我陪他出去野餐！＂

这下Lancelot脸上的神情基本可以用扭曲来形容了，他有些想笑，但又觉得面对正处在困扰中的朋友表现出这样的反应似乎不太绅士，于是他忍了下来，最终纠结成现在的表情：＂那么就是他忽然想关心你了？＂

Merlin摇摇头，昨天Gaius也是这么说的，但是这并不能说服他。

他还是觉得Arthur发生了什么事，即使不是魔法，也让他感觉到不安。

 

＂好了Merlin，＂Lancelot拍拍他的肩，安慰道：＂既然找不到解决的办法，那么你在这里空想也没用，也许顺其自然，你总会得到你想要的真相的。＂

他看她一眼，继续道：＂虽然我觉得，Arthur只是想关心你，＂Lancelot意味深长地说：＂他一直很关心你，Merlin.＂

 

Merlin呆愣着目送他离开，一脸不确定。

  
  


***

 

Lancelot真的找来Gwen帮Merlin煎药，Merlin这一次换了小指戳破后将血滴进去，随口问道：＂Angelo今天怎么样？＂他现在得每天换不同的手指，否则迟早有根手指会变成马蜂窝。

＂不能更好，＂Gwen无比开心地告诉他：＂自从前天说出了第一个单词，昨天已经能清醒大半天了。＂

＂这可真是个好消息，＂不管怎样，Merlin还是为他的一点点康复感到由衷的高兴：＂你真应该飞鸽传书告诉Morgana.＂他将小指含在嘴里，对她说道。

＂当然，＂Gwen骄傲地回答：＂我昨天就已经写信告诉她了。＂

Merlin点点头：＂快把药端过去吧。＂

  
  


目送着Gwen离开，Merlin叹了口气转身回屋，一回头看见立在门口的Gaius却是一惊，因为后者正用某种阴沉的目光瞪着他。

＂Gaius……＂他底气不足的叫他，把嘴里的小指匆匆解放出来：＂你起来了。＂

＂你在干什么？＂Gaius问他，语气不善。

＂Gwen来拿帮Angelo煎的药，＂他冲他掩饰地笑道：＂Angelo好多了，Gaius.＂

＂我看过Angelo的病，＂Gaius犀利的目光锁住他，永远是那副‘你骗不了我’的表情：＂他不可能活过这个冬天，Merlin.＂

＂总有奇迹的，不是么？＂Merlin不确定地反问，低下头整理桌子。这是他的小习惯，一开始说谎就会装作忙其它事，很不幸，Gaius太了解他。

＂是的，＂老御医不置可否地看着装得若无其事的人，一字一句地告诉他：＂比如，用拥有不死之身的法师的鲜血做药引。＂

Merlin一震，整理书本的动作僵在那里，进退维谷，他慢慢地转过头，看见Gaius强忍着没有发作的脸。

＂Gaius……＂

＂你根本不知道自己在干什么，Merlin？！＂Gaius怒不可遏地瞪着他，气不打一处来，他抑制住心底强大的恐惧和不安，呵斥眼前全然不知自己一脚踏进坟墓的人：＂是什么让你蠢到用自己年轻的生命去换一个行将就木的人？！＂

＂我已经三百多岁了，我比你还老……＂Merlin试着放松一下气氛，不过他立刻意识到自己失败了，于是他收起不正经的说笑，劝慰道：＂嘿，别这样，Gaius……＂他对他说：＂我只是每天给他一滴血，不会怎么样的。＂

＂你不会真的天真到相信那只是每天一滴血就能解决的吧？＂Gaius怒目而视：＂那是连古教的黑魔法都禁忌的换命之术，Merlin！＂

这一次，显然连Merlin也惊愕地愣在了原地，他杵在那里，艰难地消化着Gaius这句话。

＂那是古教传承下来的治愈魔法，＂Gaius叹了口气告诉他，他当然知道他什么都不知道，他只是太着急太害怕，天知道他在看见刚才的一幕时内心的惊痛，他仿佛已然看到自己正在失去这个孩子：＂古代有些残暴的国王，为了延长自己的生命，就抓来拥有不死之身的法师，一点一点吸干他们的鲜血，以换取自己的百年寿命。后来因为这种治愈术太过违逆天命，同时残害了不少伟大的巫师，就被禁止了。＂

他深深地看了一眼极力掩饰着害怕的少年，握住他微微颤抖的双肩：＂听着，Merlin，你必须停止这件事，为了所有人好。＂

而男孩儿只是愣愣地望着他，没有回答。

 

＂我不能，Gaius.＂不知过了多久，Merlin终于呐呐地出声道，他缓缓地扬起一个苦涩的笑容：＂我不能给Morgana一个理由，让她恨我。＂

我不能让她那么快杀了我——这一句被Merlin留在了心里。

＂Merlin！＂Gaius抓着他的手忍不住晃了晃，仿佛他正处于极度不清醒的状态中：＂Morgana不会恨你，她不能用你的生命去换自己在乎的人的生命，她只是不知道后果。＂

＂那又怎么样呢？＂Merlin反问，他看到过结局，他知道无论他做出怎样的选择那些事情都会发生，他只是不能告诉他们：＂她爱她的父亲，而我只是Arthur的一个男仆，即使目前来说她感激我尊重我，也不过是因为我救了Angelo.＂

＂我没有选择。＂

良久，Gaius露出一个惊疑不定的表情，他猛然间反应过来，即使不知道这是一种什么治愈之法，Merlin也早已隐隐猜到了后果，他一直都明白自己在做什么。年迈的老人蓦地觉得像是被人一点点抽走了力气，他忽然也想问问，这所谓的命运是怎么了。

终于，Gaius冷静下来，他盯着少年纯净一如当年的眼眸，缓缓道：＂那么我不再阻止你。但是你得答应我，Merlin，＂他闭了闭眼，做出一个艰难的决定：＂如果真的有那么一天，你的生命会受到威胁，你不能对任何人手下留情——不管是Angelo，还是Morgana，＂他乞求着，以一个父亲的身份：＂那样的事情我不想再经历一次了，无论是你或是Arthur，＂

＂你们都要活着。＂Gaius死死抓住他的肩膀不松手，逼他向自己做出保证。

 

＂我答应你。＂

Merlin愣了片刻，露出一个笑容，他应承道。

我答应你，Gaius，我们都会好好儿地活下来。


	23. Chapter 23

威尔士的归属问题因为Mithian公主成为了Pendragon家拥有王位继承权的妹妹而最终得到解决，然而更远一点儿的康尔沃，态度却迟迟暧昧不明。

经过无数次的洽谈，直到又一年的年初，他们终于派来了自己的和谈使前往阿比亚进行领土协商——这一次登场的，是康尔沃王子，Harrold.

康尔沃作为Albion最大的沿海国之一，掌握着沿海众多贸易港口，多年来一直是王国重要的外贸及军事中心。该国虽然面积不大，却汇集了多种外来文化，一旦贸然开战，极有可能伤及往来贸易的无辜商人极他国使臣，从而挑起更大的争端。是以Arthur迟迟按兵不动，而Harrold和他的父亲Cenred国王，也正是仗着这一点，长久以来都有恃无恐。

  


正值寒冬，Albion凌冽的风刀刮得Merlin双颊生疼，不过这不是重点。

重点在于，此刻所有人都以一种无语的表情看着Harrold王子的排场，浩浩荡荡的使团队伍一眼几乎望不到尾，相比和谈，这位王子更像是来炫富的。

Merlin瞅着前方骑着高头大马明显是来挑衅的华丽阵势，唯恐天下不乱地丢给身边的Arthur一个揶揄的眼神。

Arthur瞪他一眼，心底却也是一片无奈，他连着上前几步，语气倒是一如既往的热情：＂Harrold，非常荣幸能迎接你的到来，＂他握住他的手，言不由衷地夸赞道：＂贵国的使团队伍真是让我们……大开眼界，康尔沃的富饶果然名不虚传。＂

Gwanie强忍着才没让自己笑出来。

＂Arthur Pendragon，＂Harrold无礼地上上下下打量起眼前的国王，给出一个实在算不得友好的评论：＂可你并没有传说中那么威武，我猜我动动手指就能把你放倒。＂

＂我觉得至少要更难一点儿？＂原本热烈的气氛因为这句话一时间变得有些剑拔弩张，面对这挑衅十足的语气，Arthur脸色微变，半开玩笑地回答他。

＂我觉得不会。＂Harrold松开他的手，对着他露出一个带了几分邪气的冷笑，狂妄地朝前走去。

仅仅是一瞬间的事，Merlin清楚地看见他眼中金光一闪，尚未反应过来，自己便从台阶上飞落下来。

＂Merlin！＂Arthur紧张地上前查看，离得最近的Lancelot已经将人扶了起来。

＂他会魔法！＂Merlin忍着痛告诉他，Arthur点点头，早就曾听说康尔沃王子精通魔法，是他疏忽了。

 

然而Harrold却眼前一亮。

无视掉身后Leon众人的怒目而视，Harrold露出一个饶有兴致的笑：＂原来你就是Merlin，＂看着他一点点走近，Arthur上前一步挡在Merlin身前，Harrold被迫停下来，却仍旧神色未变：＂我的运气真不错，＂他笑得诡异，＂随便挑了一个男仆就选到了你，这可真是缘分不是吗，Emrys？＂

Arthur和Merlin同时一惊，这个名字每次被提及都不会是什么好事，两人不由得交换了一个不安的眼神。

暂时忽略掉那些乱七八糟的情绪，Arthur再开口时语气里已全然没了善意，他厉声道：＂Harrold王子，我想我们或许需要一个人来教教你怎么更好地尊重别人。＂

＂别这样，Arthur，＂Harrold低头抚弄自己的袖子，看似毫不在意地摇着头，余光却清楚地瞥见所有人的手此刻竟都按在了剑柄之上，仿佛等的只是国王的一声令下——有点儿意思——Harrold勾起嘴角：＂Merlin只是个男仆，不是吗？＂

＂那也是我的男仆！＂

一般来说，当Arthur端起国王的架子对人施压时，只会有两种情况，一是在欺负Merlin，二则是真的有人触到他的逆鳞了。于是这声呵斥中包含着的王者之威，不仅使得在场的其他人，就连一直表现得无所谓的Harrold也一时间被震住。

 

＂好吧，我道歉。＂Harrold只愣了很短的时间，随即又挂上了那种玩世不恭的笑。Arthur强忍住一只手套甩在他脸上找他决斗的冲动，怒视着他。

＂为了表示我的诚意，Merlin，＂Harrold后退几步，做出一个邀请的姿势：＂这几天，就由你来负责我的起居我好了。＂

＂我不会为难你的。＂他保证道。

Merlin一把拦下眼看就要拔剑的Arthur，虽然他此时也是满腔怒火，但他更不想看到Arthur一时冲动埋下祸端，何况其中一部分还是为了自己。忽略掉Harrold眼中赤裸裸的挑衅，Merlin尽可能表现得恭敬一些：＂如你所愿，尊贵的王子殿下。＂

Arthur一脸不可思议地回头瞪他，而Harrold则笑得仿佛逮到老鼠的猫。

  


＂这是王宫中仅次于国王寝殿的房间，＂Merlin把Harrold领进房间，面无表情地向他介绍：＂如果您有什么需要，请随时告诉我。＂

＂我会的，＂Harrold笑着回答，事实上从进屋起，他就一直在打量着Merlin，根本没去关心房间的陈设：＂你叫Merlin？＂

＂是的，殿下。＂Merlin依旧没有表情，试图不让自己被他的明知故问左右。

＂你会魔法。＂他确定地说，在一张椅子上坐下来，满意地看到这个男仆终于抬头看了他一眼。

不过Merlin并未对这句话做出任何回应，他只是抬起头，用戒备的眼光同样审视着他——无论Harrold是从哪里知道的Emrys这个名字，又无论他想要干什么，Merlin已经基本可以确定对方来者不善。而他对自己深不可测的了解，让巫师不得不打起十二分的精神来应对。

＂听说你只是Arthur的男仆？＂见他不说话，Harrold也不生气，他满脸好奇，颇感兴趣地打听道：＂为什么？你明明拥有强大的力量。＂

＂再强大的力量，如果没有用在正确的地方，那么不如做个普通人。＂他终于回答了他，言语间却是意有所指。

Harrold毫不在意地点点头，表示赞同：＂其实如果你来帮我做事，我可以给你仅次于国王的地位，我也可以像Arthur一样，甚至比他更好。＂

＂你没法像他一样，＂终于掩饰不住心里的厌恶，Merlin流露出一个鄙夷的表情：＂没有人能像Arthur一样。＂

他退后两步，欠了欠身：＂如果没什么事，我先退下了，殿下。＂

 

Harrold并未阻止他。

  


***

 

于是被时不时想出些奇怪的要求来刁难自己的Harrold使唤了一天，等到Merlin真正歇口气时，已是所有人都入睡的时间。他长长地舒了口气，暗嘲终于找到了一个比Arthur更难伺候的王子。Merlin放轻脚步，来到城堡的另一头，他忽然想要见见Arthur.

并不是找他有事，他就是想看看他睡了没有，或者有没有又陷入什么麻烦中去——这只是他所有那些因为Arthur而养成的习惯中很普通的一个。

  


然而Arthur并没有睡。

国王寝宫的气压又一次徘徊在临界值， 房间的主人一言不发地坐在椅子上，见他进来也没说话，只是目光阴沉地看着他。

这样的眼神让Merlin顿时觉得自己就这么跑来看他或许是个不太合适的决定。习惯这种东西，就像刚才提到的，如果是在某个人的刻意纵容下，要养成总是很容易的，但改掉就比较难了。比如现在，习惯了Arthur最近大半年态度奇怪的＂好脾气＂（好吧，虽然只是相对而言的），Merlin发现，他竟然有些害怕起他此刻的脸色。

 

于是他决定避开国王不友好的目光，走过去直接动手。

＂Merlin！你在干什么？！＂Arthur惊怒，大叫着从他魔爪下逃脱。

＂帮你脱衣服啊，＂Merlin偏着脑袋回答他，肯定地点点头：＂你该睡觉了，Sire.＂

噢，老天！Arthur祈祷着，如果有可能，上帝在创造Merlin的时候能不能把他的魔法天赋分一点儿给他的智商？！

＂我在生气，Merlin！＂他提醒他。

＂看出来了。＂Merlin不置可否。

＂所以？＂Arthur怒瞪他。

＂所以？＂Merlin重复道，不明所以的表情浑然天成：＂所以你该睡觉了啊，＂他摆出一副医者的姿态教导他，＂人在晚睡的状态下总是会情绪不佳的，My Lord.＂

＂Merlin——＂这是一种相当熟悉的，咬牙切齿的声音。

 

Merlin自然知道Arthur在气什么，除了Harrold，也找不出别的原因了。

＂他会魔法，＂Merlin叹了口气，拖过墙角的澡盆灌满水，无奈道：＂我是唯一能制住他的人，如果他想做什么。＂

＂你至少应该问问我的意见！＂Arthur不开心地看着正在用魔法为他的洗澡水加热的人，猛地联想起曾经有一次Merlin用沸水给他洗澡的经历……果然！他忍不住丢给他一记眼刀。

Merlin却只当他是在计较自己没经他同意就答应Harrold的事，不甚在意地开始帮他脱衣服。他知道一个理智的Arthur是不会拒绝这个决定的，Harrold的事情上自己是唯一的人选，剩下的这点儿不乐意——Merlin低笑出来，大约是国王奇怪的尊严受到挑衅时的小脾气罢了。他眨眨眼，忍不住打趣他：＂你是说在你准备拔剑的状态下？＂

显然，向来习惯了独自面对所有事情的巫师没有想过，无论他拥有多么强大的法力，相比不那么重要的占有欲，更多的，这个他口中＂皇室混蛋＂也在担心他。

＂闭嘴，Merlin！＂Arthur终于不耐烦再听这个人嬉皮笑脸的胡扯，说这话的时候他不安分地动了动，于是男仆带了几分寒气的指尖避无可避地擦过了他的小腹，引起后者的一个瑟缩。

随后他躲开了他。

＂我自己来。＂Arthur逃一般地绕至屏风后，继续Merlin剩下的工作，以及某些Merlin无法替他完成的＂工作＂。

  


也许有些事情是该有个了结了，无论是国事，还是家事。

你必须得承认——咬着双唇在温暖的澡盆中又一次将压抑着的欲望释放出来的那一刻，国王在心里这样对自己说——拖不是办法，他早晚会知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Harrold那个＂为了表达我道歉的诚意所以让你来伺候我＂的逻辑，不知道大家是不是能理解。其实从第一集Uther把Merlin赐给Arthur当男仆就可以看出，在这群贵族眼里这是莫大的荣誉，他们觉得这是一件值得开心的事。  
> 担心有GN不理解所以解释一下=3=


	24. Chapter 24

 

而那些越来越明显的异常，也并不是没有被察觉到。

比如Merlin时常知道，Arthur总是会在自认为没有人注意他时，用一种肆无忌惮的眼神盯着他看，而每当自己有所觉察转过头回看他，他又会移开视线，装出若无其事的样子。

又或者是Arthur忽然开始学着克制的坏脾气。有那么几次Merlin甚至故意想要激怒他，却竟都被国王忍了下来。最严重的一次，也只是在气鼓鼓地瞪了他半分钟后，最终摔门而去。

但是第二天绝对又会恢复到天下太平的状态，他会向往常一样使唤他，虽然偶尔会抗拒他的碰触。

对，碰触。

 

这个词出现在脑海里的时候Merlin并非没往那个方面想过，不过立刻就被否决掉了。他仔细分析过，就算Arthur真的喜欢男人，自己也会是他最后的选择，毕竟那个人总是一副＂和Merlin呼吸同一个房间的空气也会传染上他的愚蠢＂的样子。

更何况Arthur不喜欢男人，他也不能喜欢男人。

一个国王是不能随便决定自己的性向的。

  
  


这个问题并没有困扰Merlin很久，一来是Arthur大半年的行为已经让他逐渐习惯了这样的反常，二来则是因为……

他遇到了正在城堡里乱逛的Harrold.

 

＂殿下，＂那是通往地下室的路，一个王城的地下室里会有些什么，不需要成为一个王子也能猜出来，Merlin叫住他，语气恭敬但态度强硬：＂我想您最好还是呆在房间里。＂

＂哦，Merlin，＂Harrold毫无被抓包后的惊慌，反而一脸＂好巧＂的欣喜，他点点头：＂是的，事实上我只是随便走走，然后不小心迷路了。＂

Merlin不置可否，对着他做了个＂请＂的姿势，Harrold不客气地折回来，路过他面前时刻意停下，意味不明地看了他一眼。

而男仆只是目不斜视地低着头。

 

＂Merlin，＂Harrold坐在房间的靠椅上，把玩着手中的拇戒，看似漫不经心地问：＂你说，如果我对Arthur要求，把‘你跟我走’作为我签下协议的条件，他会不会同意？＂

Merlin正无所事事地立在一旁，闻言猛地抬头，眼中毫不掩饰地写满惊怒和厌恶。

＂Arthur会告诉你我值不了这么多。＂他半开玩笑地试图避开与他的正面交锋。

＂你当然值，＂Harrold晃了晃食指，他其实长得并不难看，只是性格过于阴毒难测，平白给每个表情都添了几分邪气：＂你就是整个Albion，有了你，Arthur现在有的最终都会属于我。＂

＂那么Arthur为什么要同意这个不平等条约？他又不傻。＂至少在这种事上他不傻，Merlin在心里补充道。

＂所以我需要你自愿跟我走。＂Harrold毒蛇一般的目光紧紧地缠在他身上，又一次提出了这个要求。他当然不是来和谈的，否则康尔沃任何一个使臣都能代表他们，他的目的只是来带走这个叫Emrys的巫师。

并且，得不到，就毁掉。

＂那么让您失望了，我暂时没有换工作的打算，＂果然，Merlin闻言忍不住冷笑，他不想再同他纠缠，欠了欠身打算离开：＂如果没别的事情，我先退下了，殿下。＂

 

＂Emrys！＂Harrold眼中金光闪过，Merlin眼前的房门＂砰＂地一声被关上，他猛地转身，双瞳在戒备下瞬间变成金色。

＂你可以忤逆我，然后走出这个房间，＂一个轻佻的笑容爬上Harrold那张本就令人生厌的脸，低沉的声音像是来自地狱的死神：＂你甚至可以杀了我，噢不，别那么看着我，＂他做出一个夸张的表情，＂我知道你有那个能力，你也很想那么做。＂

＂可是你不敢。＂本就没什么温度的声音乍然降至一个足矣凝聚寒冰的程度，带着露骨的杀意：＂你担不起破坏和谈的责任。＂

Merlin一言不发，抑制住冲上去撕掉他那张皮笑肉不笑的假面具的冲动，用同样冰冷的目光看着他，听他说下去。

＂可是我能杀了你！＂Harrold秃鹫一样的视线猛地锁住他，威胁道：＂你猜，Arthur会不会为了一个男仆，对康尔沃宣战？！＂

随着一声巨响，Merlin的魔力终于抑制不住地伴随着他的怒火爆发出来，震碎了房间里的几个花瓶和窗上的玻璃。

Harrold嗜血地看着萦绕在Merlin眼中的金色魔法，兴奋和恐惧交织着在他体内翻腾，他贪婪地走近他，忍不住想要去触碰这股最纯正最强大的力量。

他感觉那种将这份力量据为己有的欲望在血液的每一个细胞里咆哮着，想要挣脱出来。

  
  


＂你可以试试我会不会！＂

然而房门猛地被人踢开，突如其来的变故使得Harrold的动作被打断，Merlin吃惊地看着铁青着脸出现在门口的人，魔法瞬间散去。

＂Arthur？＂Merlin叫出来人的名字，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要这么做。他只是感到所有的愤怒在一瞬间都奇迹般地转化为了喜悦，和他的魔法一起变为一个欢快的节奏，开心着这个人的出现。

即使法师觉得，自己完全能够应付这个局面。

 

＂Harrold王子，＂被Excalibur泛着寒光的剑稍抵在胸口的Harrold终于露出了几分怯意，他警惕地看着Arthur，僵硬地保持着上前一步的姿势，听他面无表情地威胁道：＂虽然在和谈的事情上你已经表现得足够没有诚意了，但我还是不介意告诉你，如果你敢动我的男仆一根头发，阿比亚大军一定会在最短的时间内踏平康尔沃。＂

＂我发誓。＂他一个字一个字地向他保证道。分明是平和的语气，生生让站在壁炉旁的Harrold感到有千斤的重量压在身上，沉得他喘不过气。

Arthur看着他那副栗栗危惧的样子，嗤笑着把手中的协议丢在他面前的桌上，冷声道：＂这是修订好的协议，不过如果王子殿下真的对和谈不太有兴趣，＂他满是讥讽地看他一眼：＂那么我想‘战场上见’或许会是你想要听到的话。＂

说完这番话的国王看也不看他，转身抓过身边因为吃惊而有些不知所措的男仆，拖着他离开了房间，留下一动不动的Harrold心有余悸地立在原地，目光阴鸷地瞪着他们的背影。

  
  


***

 

Arthur本就是来找Harrold谈协议的事，可还没靠近就听见刚才房门被关上的那声巨响，他紧走两步，正巧又撞上Harrold那番话和Merlin将玻璃震碎的刹那，情急之下便闯了进去。

此刻他将拖出来的人一把推至墙上，想要生气，对上那人无辜的眸子，一腔怒火又全化作了担心，他神情复杂地瞪着他，一时竟不知如何开口。

Merlin愣愣地打量着正纠结于几种情绪间的Arthur，整个人尚且处在听到他刚才那番话后的震撼中，也茫然得有些局促——就算是以前，Arthur冒着生命危险救过他，但他从没明确说过比如＂如果你敢伤害Merlin，我会让你后悔这个决定＂这种话。

他从没表达过＂你对我很重要＂这个意思，虽然他们彼此都知道。

可他刚才说出来了。

石墙冰冷的温度透过薄薄的衣衫传至他的背部，然而Merlin分明感觉有一股火焰在体内燃烧着，炙热的温度几乎要把他融化。那种欢喜的心情像是很小的时候吃到第一颗糖的瞬间，一直甜到心底最深的那一处。他看见有光线透过城堡的玻璃撒在Arthur漂亮的金发上，魔法般碎成一滩柔和的浮光。

也仿佛中了魔法一般，Merlin不由自主地抬起手，颤抖着，轻轻地抱住了他。

见惯了大场面的国王怎么也没想到，自己有朝一日会被一个只称得上点到即止的拥抱弄得有些措手不及，他僵硬地感受着男仆环住他整个身子的手臂，听见他在自己耳边咕哝的声音：＂谢谢你，Arthur.＂

有那么一瞬间，Merlin以为这个人会推开他，像以前的很多次那样，带着那种表情浮夸的嫌弃。但事实上，Arthur只在最初的几秒乱了节奏，随后他竟闭上双眼，缓缓地抬起双手，加深了这个拥抱。

 

他知道Merlin从三百年前起就习惯了一个人面对所有的事，他甚至无比确信，即使是从悬崖上掉下去，只要还能动，这个人也可以自己咬着牙爬上来，然后一声不吭地回到他身边，装出什么都没发生过的样子。

Arthur当然清楚Harrold不是Merlin的对手，他只是难过，他应该保护好他的，他只是难过。

他喜欢他，却总让他独自面对这些事。

＂Merlin，＂Arthur用力收紧双臂，似乎想把怀中的人嵌进他的身体里，他把脸埋进他的颈侧，嗅着他身上阳光的味道，试图平复自己杂乱的思绪，然而艰难的声音仍旧像是从撕裂的胸腔中发出来的：＂你不能总是一个人去面对那些事情，将我排斥在外，却把自己陷入那样的境地。＂

＂这对我不公平。＂他拥住他的手攀着他的瘦骨嶙峋的双肩，Merlin甚至能听见自己的骨头挤在一起快要碎掉的声音，但他并没有挣开。

＂没事了，＂男仆抚摸着国王柔软的金发，像是在安慰一个受惊的孩子：＂你看，我没事的，Arthur.＂

国王没有说话，只是低低地哼了一声。

＂我会保护好自己的，＂Merlin的声音充满蛊惑，像是一首催眠的曲子，＂而且，不是还有你吗？＂

 

＂不许摸我的头发……＂许久，国王才闷闷地从他颈间发出一声别扭的抱怨，箍着怀中人的力道却一点儿没放松。

Merlin在他耳边笑了出来，抬起手，揉乱他一头金发。


	25. Chapter 25

 

＂Merlin……＂

＂嗯？＂

＂你居然比我高一些！＂

＂……很重要吗？＂

＂你是不是在鞋子里垫了东西！＂

＂……＂

 

冬日的阳光，俊美的国王，笑容俏皮的魔法师，好吧，如果不算上他们之间糟糕的对话，Albion最美好的事物此刻都聚集在了这个幸运的走廊上。Arthur感到怀里Merlin微凉的体温因为自己一点点变得温暖，身后是明媚的暖阳，他将下巴搁在他的肩上，恰到好处的姿势和温度舒服得他几乎就要睡过去。

上一次他这样抱着Merlin还是因为三百年后的久别重逢，那时两人都沉浸在相遇的喜悦里，Merlin甚至还是个糟老头的样子，所以他根本忘记了那是种什么样的感觉。

更何况，那时他并不知道自己喜欢他。

他从没尝试过如此恰到好处的一个拥抱，这种抱着整个世界的感觉。

甚至有那么一瞬间，Arthur怀疑自己真的做了个梦，直到走廊的另一头忽然传来女子的惊呼，将他从梦中唤醒。

 

＂噢，上帝！＂

他们不约而同地松开对方，慌乱地从两人世界中回过神来寻声望去，然后同时看到一个吃惊地瞪大眼的Gwen.

＂噢，不，Gwen，不是你想的那样，＂有那么几秒Merlin几乎产生了一种被王后撞见国王和自己的男仆正在偷情的错觉，于是他语无伦次地解释着，总感觉自己做了什么对不起她的事，然后又拼命地赶走这种诡异的念头：＂相信我，不是你想的那样……＂

＂不，不是的，是我该抱歉，Sire，我发誓，我不是故意的！＂Gwen看上去竟然比他更加紧张，Merlin顺着她的目光扭头，这才发现面色不豫的国王陛下正一副忍住没发作的样子。他满脸尴尬地用胳膊肘捅捅他，示意他就算看在面前这个人长得他前妻一模一样的份上，也该态度更好一点儿。

直到Arthur强迫自己的表情缓和一些，Gwen才迟疑着走上来，她看了一眼扭头望着窗外不想理她的国王，战战兢兢地说出她会出现在这里的原因。

 

＂Merlin，你是不是忘了给Angelo吃药？他看上去不太好。＂Gwen不安地问道。今天的Angelo从早上起就不太对劲，反常地发出痛苦的呻吟，像是又在受着某种病痛的折磨。

Merlin疑惑地回想了一下，摇摇头：＂怎么会，我明明……＂

……！

他猛地听见有什么东西在脑内＂轰＂地一声炸开，思绪因为突如其来的惊恐而变得一片空白。Merlin感到身上刚被捂热的温度又开始一点点褪去，直到熟悉的寒意彻底占据他的每一滴血液。

＂怎么了？＂察觉到他的异样，正在生着闷气的Arthur不放心地凑了过来。

＂没什么，＂Merlin熟练地掩饰掉所有情绪，若无其事地扭头看他：＂我只是想起今天因为Harrold，我确实把这件事给忘了，＂他抱歉地笑了笑，＂我这就去煎药。＂

说完，Merlin急匆匆地背过身，就要跑开，Gwen一把拉住他：＂我已经煎好了，只需要……＂她看了一眼一旁的Arthur，迟疑着没有说完。

  


Arthur知道Merlin给Angelo滴血喂药的事，Merlin这次没再敢瞒着他，当然，除去了换命术的那个部分。虽然一开始他仍旧极力反对着，但见Merlin再三保证不会有问题，而Morgana又无比痛苦的样子，也不得不睁一只眼闭一只眼。

Arthur在Merlin割破手指的时候就转过了头，他不太想去看那个场面。Merlin接过药碗，对Gwen露出一个笑容：＂能帮我拿点儿水来吗？我有些口渴。＂

Gwen对Merlin这个忽然冒出来的要求感到有些奇怪，但还是应声去了。巫师看了一眼注意力都没在他身上的两人，快速地一连滴了好几滴鲜血在药碗中。

 

＂接受换命之术的人对摄入鲜血的需求会越来越大，从每天一滴，到数滴，最后是所有的鲜血。＂——Gaius曾这样告诉他。所以刚才Gwen提到Angelo的情况时，他立刻就明白发生了什么。

Merlin痛苦地闭上眼，不去想那个可能的结局。

＂Merlin？＂Gwen的声音从背后传来：＂你好了么？这是你要的水。＂

＂是的，已经好了。＂他调整好神色，将药碗交给Gwen，然后接过她手中的水杯：＂谢谢。＂

 

服药之后的Angelo果然平静下来，Merlin借着喝水的动作掩饰住心中的不安和恐慌，Arthur则一言不发地在一旁打量着他，出奇地安静。

＂有问题吗？＂Merlin有些受不了国王肆无忌惮的目光，不自在地问道。

＂没有。＂Arthur飞快地回答，想了想，补充道：＂我记得你当初向我保证过，哈罗的事情将会是你最后一次骗我？＂

Merlin一惊，猛地瞪大眼望向他，在他的表情上搜寻着自己露出了破绽的蛛丝马迹。不过幸运的是他暂时没找到，于是他回答他：＂当然，我保证。＂

Arthur点点头，并未提出疑虑：＂那么走吧。＂

＂去哪儿？＂

＂当然是回去工作，＂Arthur用一种‘噢，Merlin，你看你又问了个愚蠢的问题’的表情看向他：＂我的盔甲需要打磨衣服需要清洗床单需要换房间需要整理……＂

Merlin忽然觉得直接告诉这个人换命术的真相然后被他掐死或许是个比较不错的选择。

  


***

 

康尔沃归属协议的签订还是定在了这一天的下午，不得不说这两天的Harrold过于安分，安分得甚至让所有人都怀疑他是不是有什么新的诡计。

然而事实证明＂所有人＂是对的。

  


Arthur一早醒来的时候，看到一个面无表情地立在床边的Merlin.

＂Merlin？＂国王半眯着眼睛，伸出手挡住窗外刺眼的阳光：＂你不叫醒我或是去准备早餐，像个白痴一样杵在这里是在装衣架么？＂

可惜Merlin并没有被这个冷幽默逗笑，他甚至没有反驳，只是维持着那个没有表情的表情，语气生硬地开口：＂我是来告辞的，Sire.＂

＂噢，Merlin，＂Arthur忍不住笑了出来，＂快告诉我，你是出门的时候脑袋被门夹过还是吃错了Gaius的什么药？＂

＂我是认真的，我已经决定了。＂男仆一字一句的说。

＂嗯，所以？＂Arthur仍旧笑着，揶揄道：＂你打算干什么去？＂

＂我要跟Harrold回康尔沃。＂他回答。

Arthur猛地从床上撑起身子，死死地盯着他。

 

Merlin被下了咒，这很明显，虽然不知道这需要是个多强大的咒语才能控制住Emrys，Arthur却只需看他一眼就能猜到。

Harrold清楚地知道既然Merlin对Arthur Pendragon而言是个如此特别的存在，特别到肯为他开战的地步，那么Arthur也一定不会不愿意放人。但是他以为只要他控制住了Merlin，一个魔法师想要离开一个国家是太容易的事情。

更何况是这个世界上最强大的魔法师。

于是他用Morgause告诉他的咒语蛊惑住了他的心神。

可他算漏的是即使是中了魔法的Merlin，也能维持最后的一点儿意识控制住自己不去伤害Arthur，除去某些Harrold永远猜不到的原因，别忘了，他可是Emrys.

于是可怜的男仆拼着仅剩的理智找到国王，他知道他会阻止他。

而Arthur也没有让他失望，他当然不会相信一个用＂当Arthur的男仆＂这种事来发誓的Merlin忽然就要选择离开，还是跑去那么一个混蛋身边。

  


但无论怎样，现在的Merlin仍然是个危险人物，特别是在他用魔法将房间弄得一片狼藉之后。

＂出去！＂Arthur转头怒斥道，不过不是对着正在制造灾难的人，而是那几个闻声冲进来的侍卫：＂把门关上，没我的命令不许靠近这个房间！＂

护主心切的侍卫们心有戚戚地退了出去，商量了一下，决定去找Leon，他最擅长处理这种场面——他们是指，国王和他的男仆的这种‘家庭小纠纷’。

＂停下来，Merlin，＂Arthur觉得自己因为睡眠不足而有些头疼，他耐着性子安抚着眼前狂躁的魔法师：＂先跟我去见Gaius，我们再商量离开的事情，好不好？＂

＂不好！＂Merlin此刻的心智看起来像是只有五岁，或者更低：＂Harrold说了我不能答应你的任何要求，除了跟他离开！＂

＂该死的你根本就不知道自己在干什么！＂Arthur焦躁地吼道，他不敢靠近他，只能束手无策地僵持在几米外的地方。

＂我当然知道！＂Merlin眼中金光一闪，横在两人中间的长桌也壮烈牺牲了，可Arthur已经没有心思去关心他的宝贝桌子，因为它的杀人凶手还在犯着案：＂你从来只会让我干这干那，你这个自大愚蠢狂妄傲慢的坏脾气混蛋，你根本就不了解我！＂

＂哈！相信我，Merlin，不会有人比我更了解你了。＂Arthur眯着眼用危险的目光注视着眼前戒备的人，他终于失去了耐心，一脚跨过地上的残骸，步步逼近。

＂不许过来！＂处于混乱状态的巫师又瞬移过来一个花瓶砸碎在两人中间，可是那已经完全不足以阻止被激怒的Arthur的脚步，他一把扣住了他的两只小臂，把他逼得紧紧贴在门上。

＂你必须跟我去见Gaius！＂他告诉他。

＂我不去！＂Merlin的双瞳在蓝色和金色中不停变化着，表情时而痛苦时而狠戾，他感到自己的体内有两股力量在左右着他的意志，将他撕裂成两半。

＂我警告你，再不让我离开，我就杀了你！＂清醒着的那部分意识越来越模糊，力气抵不过他的男仆用变得越来越阴鸷的目光逼视着国王，发出最后的威胁通告。

 

＂那么我也告诉你，我不允许。＂

Arthur的瞳孔中倒映出拼命挣扎的人影，语气坚定如磐石，然后，在Merlin终于狠下心开始念咒语的一刻，用一种最直接的方式堵住了他的嘴。


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin中的其实是一种很常见的迷魂咒，只是咒语由几道不同的魔咒排列而成，不同的顺序施以的魔法，只能以相同的顺序解咒，否则被下咒之人就会陷入癫狂直至死亡，这很是耗了Gaius一些日子。他回想起当天自己被Leon连拉带拽地弄到Arthur面前时，看到的是一个被五花大绑着昏迷在床上的Merlin，嘴里还塞着他的围巾，大约是为了防止他念咒语。心烦意乱的国王抚着伤口可疑的嘴唇，精疲力竭地坐在一旁。

那场景真是……Gaius摇摇头阻止了自己的胡思乱想，埋下脑袋继续配药。

 

不过解掉魔法之后的事情就简单多了，Harrold直接被Percival揪着领子丢出了皇宫大门，同时Arthur请他转告Cenred，阿比亚大军会在五月份准时挥军南下。

但这件事的遗留问题太多，比如国王在这场灾难中完全变为废墟的卧室，又比如——在整件事中保留了清晰记忆的Merlin。

他的反应实在是让Arthur感到棘手无比。

至少按照Arthur的设定，让Merlin发现自己对他的感情不应该是这种步骤，可是现在计划全被这个见鬼的Harrold给打乱了。

哈，Harrold，Arthur咬牙切齿的想着，事实上，那日若非Leon和Kelly执意拦着，他早就一剑杀了这个皇室败类。

他大爷的！

  
  


＂Merlin，＂Gaius领着大包东西出诊回来，瞅了一眼魔法解除后已经在家里呆了三天的人，＂啊，没关系，你可以继续以养你根本不存在的病为借口舒服地躺在床上，不用担心我这个老头子，我能照顾好自己，还能顺便伺候你。＂

Merlin无精打采地从床上爬起来，接过他手中的药箱放在桌上，然后又飘回房间去躺着。

＂你有什么想说的吗？＂这是Gaius这三天第N次问他这句话，＂随便什么。＂

＂没有。＂Merlin目光呆滞地望着天花板。

＂很好，＂Gaius拿起一个试剂瓶继续做着研究，漫不经心地说道：＂反正Arthur已经在考虑换一个男仆了，你以后就呆在家给我帮忙吧。＂

如愿以偿地，他看到Merlin从床上坐了起来，不过很快他就发现他只是挪到床边，＂砰＂地一声关上了房门。

Gaius对着那个方向幽幽地叹了口气，无奈地摇摇头。

  
  


当然是因为Arthur！

Merlin烦躁地翻了个身，从未如此憎恨过自己强大的力量使得他现在能清晰地记得Arthur的唇舌在自己的嘴里掠夺的感觉，甚至包括当时画面感强烈的视觉效果。

他蜷缩在床上，又一次不由自主地抚上自己的双唇，懊恼地诅咒着罪魁祸首Harrold，然后是实际凶犯Arthur.

明明有那么多种方法可以阻止他念出咒语，他为什么偏偏选择了这一种！

Merlin严重怀疑是不是全世界的皇室成员都和他有仇。

 

＂啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！＂

这是来自法师内心世界的尖叫。

  
  


***

 

直到第四天，翘班多日的男仆终于出现在了国王的视线范围内，回到房间的Arthur一推开门，就看见了正襟危坐在长桌旁的熟悉身影。

当然，那是个新桌子。

 

＂我们需要谈谈。＂见他进来，Merlin有些局促地从位置上站起来，鼓起勇气说。

从怔愣中回过神来的Arthur看了他一眼，不置可否地点点头，他给自己倒了杯水：＂谈你翘掉的三天班？＂

＂不是谈这个！＂Merlin愤懑地瞪着他，仿佛要把他看出一个洞，仅剩的一点儿矜持也被心中那股烦躁的气焰给烧成了灰烬：＂我要和你谈，你那天为什么吻我？！＂

Arthur握着杯子的手猛地一抖，几滴水随之溅了出来。他暗自稳住心神，不着痕迹地抹去手上的水渍，然后装作不经意地反问道：＂嗯，我为什么要吻你？＂

Arthur这种无所谓的态度一时间反而让Merlin变得不确定起来，他望着气定神闲地坐在那儿的国王，感到自己十成的底气顿时被浇熄了五成。

脑海中又有两个声音剧烈地争吵了起来：

哦，Merlin，别傻了，这是Arthur！像这种不可一世的自大狂怎么可能对你有什么想法，收起你可笑的猜测吧，你被他嘲笑得还不够吗？还是你在着期待什么？

不，我没有，我只是讨厌他总是做些不尊重我的事情，是的，就是这样。

只是这样。

 

Merlin转着眼珠，迟疑道：＂因为当时你没有空闲的手来堵住我的嘴，所以才……对不对？＂

Arthur看着他，没有说话。

国王修长的手指摩挲着新水杯的杯身，出神地想着这一个总觉得没有旧的那个握起来顺手——上一个被Merlin毁掉了，虽然那也不是他毁掉的第一个了。

Merlin被他盯得很是不自在，他努了很大的力才没使自己移开视线，而是继续瞪着他，逼他回答自己的问题。

＂是。＂

终于，Arthur收回目光，淡淡的语气里听不出任何情绪，只是在Merlin重重的吐气声传来时，露出一个有些苦涩和自嘲的笑容，不过也被他喝水的动作掩饰住了。

Merlin的确是大大地松了一口气，仿佛连日来一直压在心上巨石忽然间就被搬走了。他紧张的神经松弛下来，却微微觉得有些冷。

大约是那石头在心上待了太久给捂热了，一时间被移走倒有些不适应。

忽略掉那种空落落的感觉，他试着将语调调整成一个轻快的节奏：＂哈哈，我就知道，＂随即又有些埋怨，＂可是你真的应该直接把我敲晕的，这个办法一点儿都不聪明，Arthur.＂他抱怨着，极力掩饰内心那种不恰当的失落。

Arthur没有说话。

  
  


＂……有什么需要我做的吗？＂受不了这种长久的沉默，Merlin又试着找话说：＂比如你的脏衣服脏靴子脏床单还有盔甲佩剑马厩什么的，噢，对了还有皮带！＂他环顾着因为自己的缺席而变得有些杂乱的房间，企图像往常一样取笑道。

＂如果这是你想要的答案。＂终于，Arthur出声打断了他的喋喋不休，他抬起头，碧蓝的眸子沉静得像是无风的大海。

＂什么？＂Merlin一惊，重新对上他的视线。

＂不是每个人遇到那种情况我都会那么做的，Merlin，＂Arthur漂亮的蓝眼睛紧紧地锁在他身上，意味不明：＂只是你想要这个答案，所以我这么回答你。＂

Merlin浑身僵硬地望着他，仿佛不明白他在说什么。

＂可这不是真实的答案，＂他终于放下了那个仿佛黏在手上的杯子，站起身，绕过长桌走到他面前：＂我不是你，你喜欢骗我，也总爱被人骗，我却不愿意骗自己。＂

Arthur步步逼近，直到Merlin退至桌子的边缘，再也无路可退。他凑近他，一个字一个字地：＂我那么做，因为我喜欢。＂

 

＂我喜欢你，所以吻你，Merlin.＂

天旋地转中，Merlin听见他又重复了一遍，他震惊地望着眼前的人，试图从他的眼神里找出哪怕是一点点玩笑的痕迹，可惜他失败了。

Arthur的表情太认真，认真得让他全然不知所措，甚至一时间找不到合适的情绪来伪装自己的惊慌。于是他就那样呆愣地贴在桌边，石化般动也不动。

那张平日里总是骂他蠢嫌弃他的双唇……刚才……说了什么？

 

＂喂，＂国王不开心地把任何时候都能进入神游状态的人喊回来，嘴角抽搐：＂我在告白，Merlin，作为当事人即使你不给点儿反应，多少也该分点儿注意力给我，＂他哭笑不得地向这个人指出：＂走神的话，会不会太不礼貌了？＂

＂我有在注意你！＂Merlin下意识地反驳，随后立刻又意识到这个反应是不对的，他终于从震惊中抽回了一点儿神识，慢慢地，竟变得愤怒起来：＂不，这不是重点！＂他怒视着他，紧紧地捏着拳头，似乎下一秒就要砸在他身上：＂Arthur，你是不是真的混蛋到完全不知道自己有时候有多过分？＂

他看着一脸惊愕的Arthur，语气骤然变得尖锐而刻薄：＂是，我只是个男仆，所以你就随便欺负我，差使我打扫房间洗你的衣服喂你的马陪你出生入死……＂

＂你不愿意做这些？＂Arthur忽然打断他，表情古怪。

＂不，我愿意！＂Merlin冲他吼道：＂但那是因为我以为你是尊重我的，至少把我当朋友！＂

＂我当然把你当朋友！＂而且不只是朋友——Arthur在心里补上这句。

＂你没有！＂Merlin努力抑制着想要用魔法把这个人痛扁一顿的冲动，即使连他自己也说不清自己为什么那么生气。甚至有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己在听到他说出那句话的时候应该是欣喜的，虽然这份欣喜很快就被他极力忽视掉了，但那种幸福感太明显，像是在寒冬的时节里听见花开的声音。

可这是Arthur，从来都只会先考虑身为一个国王应该做的事的Arthur，所以，假设不成立，他不可能爱他，没有理由。

更没有未来。

 

＂有些玩笑是不可以开的，Arthur，＂Merlin望着他，莫名的悲伤将原本的愤怒一点点取代，他垂下眼帘，用一种教育孩童的无奈语气说道：＂因为有些话一旦说出口，就永远没有办法回头了，你明白吗？＂

＂我没有开玩笑。＂Arthur愣了片刻，随即望着他低垂的睫毛，用很低却足够让他听清的声音告诉他。他不知道为什么Merlin不相信自己会爱上他，或许是自己平时真的表现得太糟糕？他自嘲地摇摇头，继续道：＂我也没打算回头，我认定的事情，你什么时候见我变过？＂

的确没有。

 

Merlin忽然感到恐慌，这种感觉在得知Balinor是自己的父亲的时候曾有过，在三百年后重新听见Arthur的声音的时候曾有过，这是第三次。

他努力不让自己去细想到底在害怕什么，却仍旧止不住地微微颤抖着。

然后有一只手搭上他的肩，Merlin不禁瑟缩了一下，抬起头，再一次对上眼前那人熟悉的眸子。

＂你在害怕。＂手的主人说，语气里是淡淡的失落和让人悸动的心疼，Merlin从未见过这样的Arthur，至少，在他面前。他听见他低沉的声音：＂为什么？我并不是在逼你。＂

因为这是不会有结果的，Arthur——曾经无论你想要什么，我都能帮你得到，可是这一次。

你忘了，你是个国王，你需要有拥有你的血统的人来继承你的王位，你需要的是能为你繁衍后代的女人。

我只是个影子，你不能爱我。

＂你不能爱我。＂

＂Merlin，＂Arthur微微勾起嘴角，恰到好处的角度和曾经每一次他欺负他时的一模一样：＂我才是国王，你不能告诉我我不能做什么。＂

＂爱不爱你不是由你决定的，甚至这连我自己都没法左右。＂国王的语气里满是无奈。

  
  


Merlin活了三百多年，还是第一次被人这么赤裸裸地告白，他只觉得所有的魔法都在体内燃成了一把火焰，气势汹汹地从心底窜遍全身，把他整个人烧得像是老Tom刚炼出来的铁那般赤红。

即使是Albion这样微凉的季节里，仍能感到双耳滚烫的温度。

 

他不知所措地望着他，半晌，终于猛地一把将他推开，夺门而出。

＂Merlin！＂Arthur望着他逃命般跑开的背影，下意识地出声叫住他，而他本想装作没听见，脚步却不听使唤地停了下来。

＂明天记得来上班。＂国王声音里的轻微的颤抖出卖了他努力伪装出的镇定。

Merlin一愣，回头深深看了忐忑不安的人一眼，露出一个和平常无二致的笑容：

＂除非你辞掉我。＂他回答道。


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur说不清自己是开心还是失落，Merlin没有拒绝他，可是他也没有对他说诸如＂我也喜欢你＂这样的话。他还是那个Merlin，和以前一样，每天叫他起床打理他的一切。但他甚至不再直视他，每每对上国王探究的目光，男仆就迅速地撇开脸，一副什么都没发生的样子。

Arthur也不是没想过再跟他谈谈，然而一瞅见他那受惊的兔子般的模样，又害怕适得其反把人给逼走了。

于是国王每天就这么煎熬着，心底憋出的内火生生把嘴上烧出了几个泡，剩下的，则都让骑士团的将士们受着了。

 

今天又被莫名其妙地增加了两个训练时，骑士们怨声载道地离开校练场时，已是日沉西山，Gwaine哭丧着脸拉住了前来寻Arthur的Merlin.

＂Merlin大法师，您快高抬贵手吧，给陛下一个笑脸，随便说点儿什么好听的，别再闹了，＂他抱着自己就差断掉的小臂，声泪俱下地控诉起Arthur的暴行：＂这日子简直过不下去了，再没几天我Sir Gwaine就该变成校练场的一缕英魂了。＂

Merlin一脸窘迫地望着面前灰头土脸的人，平日里风流倜傥的骑士此刻落魄得像只流浪狗。但他还是摇了摇头表示爱莫能助：＂不关我的事，你别什么都赖我，Gwanie.＂

＂得了吧连Leon那种程度的都看出来不对劲了，＂Gwaine心疼地摸着自己刚换没几天已被磨破的新护腕：＂以前的你们总是说不到三句就开始互相挤兑，最近每天都装得跟正常主仆似的，＂他丢给他一个幽怨的眼神，＂相信我，Merlin，这种模式一点儿不适合你和Arthur.＂

＂……我觉得你就是太闲，＂Merlin干笑着把手中帮他拿着的头盔一把丢回他怀里，扭头不再理他：＂我会告诉陛下你需要增加训练量的。＂

身后应景地传来Gwaine肝肠寸断的哀嚎。

  
  


空荡荡的校练场弥漫着一股泥土和汗水的味道，其他人一早走光了，Arthur握着Excalibur在那儿对着个草人一通乱砍，一副怨气冲天的样子，见他过来也没理会，兀自继续着手上的动作，下手倒像是更狠了。

＂晚餐备好了，Sire.＂Merlin恭敬地出声，捡起散落一地的兵器，挨个放回原位。

＂不吃。＂国王没好气地回答他。

＂……＂Merlin停下手中的动作，瞟了他一眼，倒也没再多劝。他把一面盾牌靠在兵器架旁，在草地上远远地坐下来，仰头望着头顶的夜空。

不下雨的天气里，Albion有世界上最美的星河。

 

漫天的繁星像是洒落天际的宝石，而Merlin总能准确地找到自己的那一颗，曾经的三百多年里，他时常这样望着它和它聊天，跟它说那些关于Arthur的事，告诉它——他很想他。

Arthur回来后，Merlin已经很久没有和它说过话了，他的生活又一次被这个人填满，无暇关心别的事情。

Arthur还是那个Arthur，唯一不同的是，他说他喜欢他。

嘿，Merlin在心里跟它打了个招呼，露出一个困惑的笑容，你说……他是认真的吗？

 

他……为什么会爱上我？

想不出来。

那是什么时候的事？

可能是Mithian公主离开后，皇家傻瓜从那个时候起就变得怪怪的，所以那些古怪的行为……都是在示好？

又所以……他不娶Mithian公主是因为我？

这太疯狂了，他总是骂我是个蠢货。

你有见过他一天到晚骂别人吗，Merlin？

——等等，这是什么奇怪的思路，快停下来。

那么你打算怎么办？

什么？不，我不知道，我什么都不能做，这是不可能的，我应该当时就拒绝他。

那么你为什么没有拒绝他？

因为……

因为你不想拒绝他，Merlin.

不……

  
  


法师兀自进入了自己的聊天模式，完全没注意到一旁的国王变得越来越黑的脸。

哈，就是这样，这就是这个人这段时间的状态！他总是一个人待在一旁，脑子里不知道又在想些什么奇怪的事情，那张蠢透了的脸一会儿变得纠结一会儿又开始傻笑，然后完全不看他一眼，仿佛他根本就不存在。

Arthur恶狠狠地把Excalibur插进草丛，咬牙切齿地瞪着毫不自知的人，大步流星地冲到他面前，怨气喷了他一脸：＂我要回去了！＂

漂亮的星空忽然变成一对喷着火的蓝眼睛，再加上那一声音量十足的大嗓门，措不及防的Merlin被吓得猛地向后倒去，原本蜷着的双腿一个扑腾，勾住了正前倾着身子怒视着他的Arthur，眼看着他重心不稳地扑向自己，Merlin惊恐地闭上了眼睛。

等等，不是该用魔法的么？

等法师想起这件事的时候，再睁开眼，已然是一番天翻地覆之后，国王俊美的轮廓就在他前方一个小指不到的地方，蓝宝石一样的眼睛直溜溜地盯着他，美好得足以融进头顶那片星空。

有那么一瞬间，Merlin以为Arthur又要吻他，但他并没那么做——Merlin隐隐有些失落。不过近在咫尺的呼吸仍旧足以让男仆莫明地觉得一阵口干舌燥，在他出声想要说点儿什么前，忽然感到有什么坚硬的异物顶上了自己的大腿根部。

……！

活了三百多年，即使没有过任何一次的＂实战＂经验，但Merlin总归是个正常男人，他当然知道男人会经历的这些事，以及这种反应在意味着什么。

此时此刻，法师唯一庆幸的，是这夜色将他脸上的绯红掩住了大半天，以及他的魔法及时地抑制住了自己小腹因为那份触感而产生的某股不正常热流。

 

然而趴在上方的Arthur，却在进行着另一番天人交战。

被压在身下的人嘴唇微张，轻不可察的呼吸频率似乎是在害怕惊着了他，漂亮的灰蓝色眼珠不安分地转动着，大约又在动着什么歪脑筋。

太热了，Arthur觉得所有皮肤贴合的部位都像被热油煎滚一样，从里到外地烫起来。他屏住气息，极力抑制住想要吻上那张唇的冲动，只觉百爪挠心似的痒——他发现自己最近的自控能力简直像Albion的经济一样在飞速发展着。

＂人肉垫子……用着还舒服么……？＂终于，Merlin迟疑着开了口，紧紧贴在草地上的脑袋几乎就要陷进土里去。

这一声问话猛地将国王从眼前的美景中拉回神，他手忙脚乱地从男仆身上爬起来，结束了这个怎么看怎么暧昧的姿势。

幸好附近没人——国王后知后觉地检查起四周的环境，这才意识到自己的下身竟然有了反应。

……！

 

上帝啊，杀了他吧！Arthur风中凌乱默然哀嚎着，这世上还有什么事情能比在刚告白没多久还没得到回应的人面前硬起来更窘迫的吗？

他忐忑不安地瞥了一眼正自顾自起身的人，发现后者的面色倒是如常的平静，想来是并没觉察到。

Arthur暗自松了口气，默念起战争布防图，等着身体里的欲望慢慢平息。

＂走了，不是喊饿了吗？想什么呢？＂Merlin出声提醒还在神游的人，嘴角抽搐了一下。

＂想你这个人肉垫子一点儿不好用，＂重新恢复了那种傲慢得不可一世的神情，Arthur斜睨他一眼，给出评价：＂全是骨头，硌得我难受。＂

Merlin气得含血喷心。

真的会有人一边被硌得难受一边还能硬起来吗？！忍了好久，他才把这句话连骨头带刺地吞回了肚子里。

 

……混蛋。

 

 

***

 

当然，也不是一点儿进展都没有，比如当Arthur为了引起Merlin的注意又一次将水桶扣在他头上时，终于换来了后者关于这件事的一点儿评论。

虽然愤怒的男仆只是从牙缝里挤出了这么一个忍无可忍的句子：

＂……Arthur！你是完全没有一点儿概念怎样的行为才是在表达喜欢，是这样的吗？！＂

如果这个世界上还有什么可以比一个Arthur更愚蠢的，那一定是一个喜欢上他的Arthur——Merlin近乎抓狂地腹诽着，就着袖子擦干脸上的水渍。

一直避谈的话题忽然被提了出来，Arthur竟一时有些不知该作何反应，他嗫嚅了半晌，才不甘心地回答道：＂闭嘴，Merlin！我才是那个谈过恋爱的！＂

＂哈，你终于承认你不是真的喜欢我了是吗？！＂Merlin嘲讽地看他一眼：＂你可从来不会这么对Gwen她们！＂

Arthur气结，他想要争辩，但似乎在这种情况下说类似＂噢Merlin，我是真的喜欢你＂的话又显得有些出戏。面红耳赤地憋了许久，终于只气鼓鼓地说了句＂对不起＂。

Merlin继续收拾着地上的狼藉没有看他，隐没在暗处的脸却不自觉地扬起一个大幅度的笑容——吃瘪的皇室混蛋，实在是太可爱了。

  
  


但国王是真的感到很头疼。

算上那些真真假假的加一块儿，Arthur这辈子谈过很多场恋爱，可是从没一个人像Merlin这么难搞。仔细思考良久，Arthur觉得那是因为自己以前喜欢的都是女人，这一次换了男人，那些老套的招数就没用了。

于是他开始反思起自己表达喜欢的方式是不是真的有什么不对，并且决定去请教一下追求男人最有经验的人，他曾经的王后，Guinevere.

 

＂什么？＂在Angelo门外被拦下的女仆震惊地提高了音量，但很快便意识到自己的失仪，窘迫地试图恢复常态。她不确定地重复了一遍刚才听到的问题：＂您是问，怎样追求一个男人？＂

＂是的，＂对于咨询自己曾经的爱人如何去追现在的爱人的事情，Arthur也感到有些不自在，他仰着头，努力表现出一个国王应有的气魄：＂比如你是怎么让Lancelot喜欢上你的。＂

＂噢，陛下，＂Gwen忍俊不禁：＂您是喜欢上了什么人？还是个男人？＂

＂这不关你的事，Gwen！＂国王有些恼羞成怒，他不满地瞪她：＂回答我的问题！＂

Gwen到底还是被面红耳赤的Arthur逗笑了，她妥协地摇摇头：＂好吧，我和Lancelot……＂她停下来，回想了一下细节，＂事实上我们很自然就在一起了，仿佛上辈子就相爱着，总之……我没有刻意做过什么让他喜欢上我，所以……＂她表示爱莫能助。

你上辈子爱的是我，Arthur在心里翻了个白眼，腹诽着。

＂算了，我也没指望你真的帮上什么忙，＂重新变回那个有些讨人厌的国王，Arthur不耐烦地挥挥手，转身推开身侧的房门：＂你是要去看Angelo？他最近怎么……＂

 

＂Merlin——！！！＂

房门被推开的瞬间，Arthur惊怒地看见一个奄奄一息地倒在地毯中央的身影，Angelo趴在那人的脖颈上，贪婪地吮吸着他体内的鲜血，双眼变成嗜血地赤红，像是中了什么魔咒。

＂放开他，Angelo！＂抑制住巨大的恐惧，Arthur拔出Excalibur，高声呵斥道。


	28. Chapter 28

令人绝望的是，除了换来Gwen的尖叫，那声呵斥并未起到任何作用。Angelo甚至没有施舍给他一个眼神，依旧继续着饥渴地汲取鲜血的动作。Arthur眼睁睁地看着由于血液的流失变得越来越虚弱的Merlin，颤抖着扑过去想要把他们分开。

然而Angelo仿佛被某种力量吸附在了Merlin的脖颈上，Arthur的动作不仅没有达到预期的效果，反而引来Merlin的一声痛呼。

＂啊——＂昏迷中的男仆吃痛醒来，声音沙哑而不清晰，他惊慌失措地看着忽然出现的Arthur，眼睛里满是不安。

＂别瞪着我，Merlin！＂Arthur不敢再碰他，又气又痛：＂该死的，你的魔法呢？！赶紧把他从你身上弄走！＂

一旁的Gwen捂着嘴，终于被眼前的景象吓得哭出了声：＂不，不会的……＂

Arthur瞪她一眼，示意她噤声，然后转头重新望向Merlin，期待他能有什么解决方案。

可Merlin只是无望地闭上了眼。

 

在换命术的作用下，Angelo此刻已全然失去了理智。除非吸干Merlin所有的血，他是不会松口的，强行把他们分开只可能导致男仆的动脉被彻底咬断。

Arthur很快意识到这个情况，他忽然明白过来自己正面临着着怎样的选择。金发的男子无措地瞪着自己的双手，如坠冰窖。

然而仅仅在短暂的犹豫后，国王手中的Excalibur就被颤抖着一点点举高，Merlin惊惧地望着他的动作，用微弱的声音极力地阻止道：＂不，Arthur，你不能……＂

＂我不能让你死。＂他稳住颤抖的双手，不容反驳地打断他。

猛地察觉到国王的意图，Gwen尖叫着扑了过来：＂不！陛下，求你……！不要！＂

＂让开，Gwen！＂Arthur不耐烦瞥她一眼，厉声呵斥。

Gwen早已是满脸的泪水，她摇着头乞求着，死死地拉住他。

＂Merlin会死的，Guinevere！＂Arthur抑制住怒气，将她狠狠甩开：＂我没有选择。＂

他再次举起了宝剑。

 

然而，Excalibur刺下去的瞬间，却忽然感觉到下方有股力量阻止了他，Arthur惊痛地看着眼眸变成金色的人一边极力忍受着痛楚，一边施法和他对抗着：＂Merlin！＂

＂你不能杀他……＂Merlin喘息着开口，金色的魔法因为虚弱而变得不稳定：＂Morgana会恨……＂

＂那我也不能眼睁睁看着你死！那会让我恨我自己！＂满腔的担心化为愤怒，他终于忍不住吼了出来：＂该死的停下你的魔法，让我杀了他！＂

＂……让我救你！＂这一句中夹杂了浓浓的哀求，Merlin被声音里深切的悲戚狠狠触痛，不经意地一个瑟缩，施法的力道弱了几分。

瞅准这个时机，Arthur微微抬高宝剑，用力刺了下去。

 

被龙息剑杀死的人是没法复生的，Merlin木然看着Angelo在他面前倒下，那双血红的眼睛仍旧死死地瞪着他。

再一次被那种宿命的感觉缠上，Merlin绝望地闭上双眼，终于昏了过去。

  
  


***

 

再醒来已是第二天傍晚，Merlin一睁眼就看到了立在窗边的人，他摸着身下柔软的大床，忽然意识到自己是在Arthur的房间。

Merlin张了张嘴想要叫他，却发现因为声带受损，只能发出难听而模糊的单音节。

不过Arthur立刻就听到了动静，他大步朝他走来，紧张地抓着他的手想要查看他的情况：＂你醒了？感觉怎么样？有没有不舒服？＂

窗外的阳光从国王身后照进来，将他满脸的关切勾勒成一个柔和的画面，Merlin有些难过，摇摇头，示意自己很好。

Arthur仍旧不放心，他松开他转身道：＂我去叫Gaius.＂

Merlin一把拉住了他的衣角。

 

Arthur被他扯得停下来，不解地回头看他。

Merlin是在担心Morgana，他不知道她有没有收到消息，但他实在不放心Arthur离开自己。无奈又说不出话，只能瞪着一双水蓝的大眼睛望着他，哀求他不要离开。

Arthur愣了片刻，随即自动理解为Merlin想他留在身边，担心的脸上忍不住扬起一个喜滋滋的笑容，他握上扯着他衣角的手，笑道：＂我不走，我让他们去找Gaius.＂

Merlin忽然意识到陷入爱情的人都是白痴这句话不是没有事实依据的——哪怕是传说中最伟大的国王。

  
  


Merlin不能说话，好在他还有传音术可以跟Arthur沟通，再加上男仆不知从哪儿遗传的表演天赋，俩个人交流起来倒没什么障碍。

＂已经通知Morgana了，＂Arthur本不想告诉他这些事，Merlin执意要知道，他也拿他没辙：＂她这几天就会到。＂

Merlin再次抓住他，眼底满满的都是担心。事情发展成这样，Morgana当初的许诺根本不知还能不能算数，如今他只盼能护住Arthur.

＂我没事。＂看出他的担心，Arthur笑着伸出手去揉乱他的一头黑发。这种调戏动物的姿势引起男仆极大的不满，他不能动，只得眼中金光一闪，用魔法弹开了国王的手。

Arthur气愤地想要打他，却又找不到地方下手，最终只能讪讪地放下举高的拳头，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

Merlin得逞地露齿一笑，不小心牵动了颈上的伤口，疼得他倒吸一口凉气，又引来Arthur一顿臭骂。

两人闹了一阵，Merlin终于想起之前的重点，严肃了表情回到正题上来：＂你不明白，Arthur，＂他面露不安，用传音术对他说：＂Morgana不会善罢甘休的，这一次……很有可能就是Morgause在捣鬼……＂

＂为什么这么说？＂停止了笑闹，Arthur目光灼灼地盯着他：＂还是说，你早就知道Angelo会变成这样，所以你又骗了我？＂

＂没有！＂Merlin焦急地望着他，原本的几分心虚全被害怕Arthur又要一怒之下解除他男仆职务的担忧赶得一干二尽，他辩解道：＂我真的不知道，否则我不会答应她的。＂

Arthur看着他的眼睛，没有说话。

Merlin不安地瞅着他的脸色，被那种不信任的表情刺得难过地咬起了嘴唇，他一根一根地松开原本握着他的手指，想要翻过身去。

＂算了，＂Arthur一把抓住他就要撤离的手，良久，叹了口气道：＂就算你又骗了我，如今你这副模样……我也不能把你丢去地牢里关上几天，＂他移开目光，抓着他的手却没松开，不自然地继续道：＂可是你要保护好自己，不管你相不相信，我真的会担心。＂

＂不，比担心还要多很多。＂想了想，国王补充上这一句，他鼓起勇气，转过头重新望向病床上的人，这才发现后者又露出了那种快哭出来的表情。

＂听着，Merlin，如果你死了，我……＂

＂不会的，＂Merlin打断他，认真地扬起一个笑容作为保证：＂不会的，我发誓！＂

Arthur瞪着他，终于也笑了出来：＂别得意太早，Merlin，＂他白他一眼，＂我只是想告诉你，如果你死了，我立马就换个仆人。＂

 

……

Merlin忽然想问问Morgana，如果她要报仇，在“谋杀Arthur Pendragon”这件事上他们有没有合作余地。

  
  


***

 

即使不是Gwen和Lancelot的婚礼，Morgana也怎么都没想到她们的再次见面会是在自己父亲的葬礼上。收到飞鸽传书的那一刻她甚至怀疑是不是弄错了，强撑着桌角没有瘫倒在地，可怜的公主日夜兼程地赶到了阿比亚。

  
  


＂Morgana.＂Arthur走进空旷的灵堂，他的身后跟着无论如何也甩不掉的Merlin——即使这位带伤的男仆现在仍旧不能说话。

Morgana目光呆滞地回头，眼中的绝望和看到Arthur后刹那间燃起的恨意使得两人俱是一惊，Merlin下意识地挡在了Arthur前面。

＂我很抱歉，Morgana，＂Arthur拨开挡在身前的Merlin，不赞同地看了他一眼，却发现后者只是一脸戒备地望着Morgana，并没看他：＂但是当时的情况……我没有选择。＂

＂他是我唯一的亲人，Arthur……＂Morgana恨恨出声，她需要很努力才能让自己不在杀父仇人的面前哭出来：＂还有你，Merlin，我把我父亲交给你的时候，你答应的会照顾好他。＂

＂可是你们还给我的却是一具冰冷的尸体！＂

＂对不起，＂Merlin试图不让高度紧张的状态削弱传音中的诚恳和愧疚：＂Arthur是为了救我，不是他的错，是我……＂

＂是你们两个的错！＂Morgana毫无形象地怒吼道，若此处不是Angelo的灵堂，恐怕早已被她的怒火燃成了废墟。

＂是你们，合谋杀了我的父王。＂带着那种毁灭般的恨意，她一个字一个字地说。

＂听着，Morgana，这只是个意外。＂Arthur试图让她平静下来：＂如果我不那么做，他会吸干Merlin的血，可……＂

＂那就让Merlin去死！＂Morgana愤怒地抬头，双瞳猛地变成金色，已然失去理智：＂你们都可以去死，只要能换回我的父亲！＂

＂Morgana！＂Arthur惊怒望向她，痛心地摇头：＂不，你不是真的在这么想，你只是太难过了……＂

＂我就是！＂她一步步走近他们，满脸泪痕的脸上是肃杀的悲痛：＂这根本就不是个意外。＂

＂是的这不是，＂Merlin的魔法忽然插进来，打断了她，他看了一眼愣住的Morgana，冷声道：＂这是告诉你我的鲜血可以救Angelo的人的阴谋，Morgana.＂

＂不管你是从哪里得知的这个换命术，它的目的只有一个，那就是杀掉我，＂Merlin没去看一旁因为听不见传音而不明所以的Athur，继续道：＂要么我会被Angelo吸干鲜血死去，要么，在我不得已杀掉Angelo之后，你亲手杀了我。＂


	29. Chapter 29

Camelot皇宫里炭火烧得正旺，可惜Morgana此刻却感受不到半点儿的暖意。她森冷的目光凌迟着伏在桌边喘息的Mogause，悲愤和哀伤在空旷的大厅中弥漫开来。

空气静谧得让人有些喘不过气，Mogause捂在胸口的手掌一寸寸收紧，指甲扎进皮肤里，刺得生疼。她慢慢地扯出一个嘲讽的笑容。

＂你以前不是这样的，妹妹，＂Mogause取下手腕上华丽如初的镯子放在桌上，慢慢推了过去：＂你从来不会伤害我。＂

＂我从不认识你。＂

＂你想记起来吗？＂Mogause看她一眼，成功地捕捉到她脸上的迟疑，虽然更多的仍是惊慌：＂以前的事情，我可以帮你记起来，你会明白我是在帮你。＂

＂我对那个部分没有兴趣，Mogause，＂Morgana的声音阴冷得足以让房间的每一个角落都凝结起冰柱：＂你想杀Merlin，不该以我父亲的生命为代价。＂

她猛地一抬手，Mogause惨叫一声摔倒在地，本就狰狞的面容因为痛苦变得愈发可怖，在凌乱的金发间显得隐晦不明。

气氛一时间变得有些剑拔弩张。

＂我是唯一关心你的人，妹妹，我会让你看清一切。＂

低沉的咒语紧跟着这句话缓缓流出，霎那间大厅里的烛火明灭不定，Morgana只觉一阵晕眩，便像是被挤进了什么流动的空间里，那种剧痛有如骨架随之破碎的感受，她痛苦地怒吼出声：＂你对我做了什么，Mogause！停下来！＂

而Mogasue并未作答，她只是目露金光注视着她，爱恨交织的欲念一闪而过，源源不断的咒语席卷着吞没了整个大厅，当一切终于停下的时候，Morgana发现自己正被一个男人掐着脖子，厉声威胁着。

 

＂Morgana，如果让我发现你和这件事情有关，我会让你后悔来到这个世界上。＂

＂Uther……＂她听见自己的声音……

 

紧接着又是一阵天旋地转，定住身形的她终于这一次看到了熟悉的人影，刚想开口，却发现自己正瘫倒在地，腹中剧烈的绞痛使得她完全无法发声。惶恐中她抬头望去，黑发的少年一脸的愧疚和不安，却无比坚定：＂对不起，Morgana，我没有选择。＂

然后她看见Mogause冲了进来，惊慌失措地抱住了自己……

 

第三次，她出现在一个正在倒塌的大殿中，慌乱躲避掉落的砖块时一个不留神被地上的人绊倒，爬起来一看，那是满脸是血的Mogause。

＂不……＂莫名的恐惧从内心深处袭来，她觉得自己仿佛掉进了一个无敌的深渊，每一个画面都在侵蚀着她的心脏。

＂停下来……＂她绝望地将脸埋进掌心里。

忽然间从手中传来冰凉的触感，再次睁开眼，Morgana发现自己正身处一个极为阴寒的地方，满月高悬，而她正颤抖地举着一把匕首，口中念着未知的咒语。而那把匕首对准的，是躺在石台上的Mogause.

她想让自己停下来，可是双手根本不听她使唤，它们仿佛有着自己的意识，精准无误地将那匕首送进Mogause的心脏。

那之后她又看见了Merlin，很多次，和他一起的还有Arthur，他们用带着陌生恨意和戒备地目光看着她，包括那口井和艾苏萨。

 

＂Morgana.＂她听见有人温柔地唤她的名字，哈，所以这次又是谁。狼狈的公主认命地睁开双眼，却发现自己回到了原始的大厅中，身边站着一脸关切的Mogause.

＂想起来了吗？＂

不知从哪儿吹来一阵风，Morgana感到脸上刺骨的凉意。她机械地伸出手触了触双颊，这才发现自己竟已是满脸泪痕。

是的，她想起来了，他们带给她的一切。那些漫长岁月里无尽的恐惧和煎熬，五脏六腑绞碎一般的疼痛，以及龙息剑刺进体内那一刻的冰冷。

然而这些都不算什么，和无数个黑夜里的孤寂无助比起来，这一切都那么微不足道。曾经她也有亲人，可是他们都抛弃了她，唯一陪着她的，也被她亲手拿走了性命。

为了复仇，她曾付出了那么多，但她还是失败了。

如今又一次地，他们带走了她唯一的亲人。

＂姐姐……＂Morgana一个瑟缩，从杂乱的思绪中回过神来，猛地望向身边的人。

Mogause骤然一愣，随即重新燃起希望般，泣不成声地将黑发的少女一把搂进怀里：＂你终于想起我了，妹妹！你想起我了！＂

  
  


***

 

Albion的今年的春天来得尤其迟，分明已该是百花繁茂的四月，阿比亚竟还纷纷扬扬地下了一场大雪。Merlin披着一身银霜冲进会议室的时候，成功地收到了来自国王的不满的眼神。他咧着嘴露出一个假笑，低调地跑去角落减小存在感。

Arthur却招招手把他叫了过来。

 

还有不到十天大军就要南下，骤降的气温给行军又增添了几分难度。只是这打仗本就是个默契活儿，行兵布阵除了靠天时地利，更重要的也是人和。现在大体的方案基本已落实，不过Arthur还想听听Merlin的意见。康尔沃是个魔法盛行的国家，而Merlin才是这方面的专家。

＂我对打仗一窍不通。＂Merlin对于Arthur会请教他这件事有些吃惊，他接过Arthur手中的地图胡乱翻看着：＂魔法在战争中可能充当的角色太多了，就好比你和人比剑，在对方出招前你永远无法知道要怎么去格挡。＂

＂我不知道你什么时候对剑术这么有研究了，Merlin？＂Arthur哼了一声，斜睨他一眼：＂我们现在不是要格挡，而是要出击。你至少得用你的魔法做点儿什么，而不是总拿这种天赋来生火或者偷懒洗盔甲什么的。＂

＂真高兴你能意识到你平时交给我的任务是普通人无法完成的，Sire！＂Merlin磨牙讽刺道，转头瞪他：＂我的魔法除了保护你之外的其他功能都是自由的！＂

在场所有人都因为这句话嘴角抽搐了一下，国王气鼓鼓地瞪着他，却莫名其妙地红了耳根，不过因为角度问题，并没有人注意到这细微的变化。

＂咳！＂Gaius重重地咳了一声，压低声音目不斜视地提醒道：＂注意场合，男孩儿们。＂

 

出征最终定在了八日后的破晓，大军拟定沿Albion北部海岸线借道威尔士南下直攻康尔沃都城廷塔杰尔，虽然路程要远上那么几天，却更稳妥安全，同时也方便军需补给。更重要的，是这条路能避开南面的Camelot.

Morgana如今的态度，Arthur实在不敢拿全国半数以上的军队去冒险。

军队里的不少将士都是跟着他出征多次的老手，对于这些人，Arthur是放心把自己的后背交给他们的那一类。所以不需要任何的战前动员，四月十九日的清晨，一声令下，鲜红的披风翻身上马，夺尘而去。

所有战士都清楚地知道，他们背负的是整个国家的期望，是家中妻儿和父母的等待。

每一个人都暗暗卯足了劲告诉自己，要取得最多的敌军首级，要活着回来。

  
  


出征的那几日倒是没下雪，但路上的积雪因为融化而结成了一不留神就能劈叉的冰面，即使打了马蹄钉，行军依旧十分困难。大军在第五日的傍晚终于抵达了威尔士北部边境一个叫米尔的小村庄，Arthur带着人在附近的树林中扎了营。Rudor公事缠身无法离开皇宫，倒是Mithian带着一队人马给自家哥哥送了些物资过来。

连日来的干粮吃得将士们都有些面如土色，加之沿途的积雪覆盖连只兔子都逮不着，如今终于见着了绿油油的蔬菜叶子和肥壮的牲畜，兴奋得大家连连生了篝火就做起了晚餐。都是野外呆惯了的汉子，没多时几只全羊就给烤得金黄香脆，嗞嗞的香气在寒夜里诱得人口水直流。Gwaine甚至不知跟哪儿找到一个小湖潭，这几日天冷，湖里的鱼都闷了好几宿没透气，随便扔什么下去都咬钩，一条条膏肥油厚，去了鳞丢锅里撒点儿盐，再将Mithian带来的奶酪扔两块进去慢慢溶掉，一锅鱼汤熬得雪白醇香，鲜美得Percival差点儿咬掉了舌头。

 

＂看不出来你还有这么一手！＂连向来对荤腥不太感冒的Merlin也守着那口锅挪不动腿，他切好几片羊腿肉给Mithian递过去，后者接过盘子笑嘻嘻地打趣道：＂后悔了吗，Merlin？是不是忽然觉得Gwanie才是更好的选择。＂

＂噗——咳咳咳！＂正在喝汤的Arthur闻言冷不防一口喷了出来。

Merlin猛地一惊，转过身来回打量着被呛得面红耳赤的的Arthur和笑得一脸了然的Mithian，直觉后者话中有话。正犹豫该怎么作答比较稳妥，Gwanie哈哈大笑的声音从身后传来成功解救了他：＂不，Mithian公主，你太不了解Merlin对Arthur的忠诚了，＂他嘴里叼着一块羊骨，含糊不清地回答着：＂他绝不会为了一锅鱼汤离开他，相反地，为了Arthur，Merlin可以毫不犹豫地把我们做成鱼汤。＂

骑士团闻言都随之大笑起来，Merlin这才松了口气，暗道自己太过杯弓蛇影，仅仅是一句玩笑话，没有人会往那个方向想。

在他们眼中，他只是他的男仆——Merlin心里打翻了五味瓶一般，说不清是什么感受。

只是Gwanie这话也说得足够露骨了，他偷偷瞟了一眼一旁的金毛，这货正手忙脚乱地擦着身上的汤渍。Merlin翻了个白眼，将手中的餐巾递了过去。

  
  


大约是沿海的缘故，米尔并没有下雪，但夜晚海风吹着仍旧是冷，冻得人十指生疼。所幸将士们晚上都喝了些烈酒，加之羊肉原就有暖身的功效，这一晚终归比前几日好过了许多。今晚轮到Elyan和Percival守上半夜，Arthur在驻地巡视一周回来，逮着了坐在篝火旁发愣的某人。

国王摸哨的功夫本就是骑士团中数一数二的，加之对方是毫无防备的Merlin，他成功地绕至他身后，＂啪＂地一声拍在了他脑门儿上。

＂啊——唔！＂受到惊吓的男仆猛地从座位上跳起来，尚未叫出声，就被早有防备的国王捂住了嘴：＂闭嘴蠢货，你会把所有人都吵醒的。＂

Merlin挣扎了几下没挣开，心知自己力气斗不过他干脆也就不挣扎了，瞪着一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛恨着他，用传音术示意他放开自己。

由于是从背后偷袭，此刻Merlin正以一种十分暧昧的姿势被Arthur制在怀里，距离近到可以透过火光看清他脸上细小的汗毛，怀中人偶尔不安的扭动还能使得他的精灵一样大大的左耳擦上自己的右侧脸颊。Arthur艰难地感受着Merlin温暖的气息喷在掌心的触觉，第一次发现原来手掌也可以是如此敏感的部位。

他痴愣地望着黑发少年红得快要滴血的耳垂，抑制住那种一口咬上去的冲动，听着自己的呼吸声，如此安静而绵长，有如沉醉。


	30. Chapter 30

即使是森冷的季节，Albion也有着很诱人的星空。蜿蜒的银河绕过森林的边际，在尽头打了个转，懒洋洋地透过树叶的缝隙，窥视着林中还未睡去的二人。

＂Merlin！难道从没有人告诉过你对一个国王使用魔法会是什么样的下场？＂金发男子龇牙咧嘴地倒在地上，撞击带来的阵痛似乎还未舒缓过来。

＂不会有比成为那个国王的男仆更惨的下场了，Sire.＂男仆好心地把国王从地上扶起来，还替他掸了掸身上的泥土。

＂走开，蠢货！＂

Merlin求之不得地缩回角落。

  
  


＂其实你不必跟着去。＂大约过了很一阵，Arthur才再次开口说话，声音很轻，不过法师的耳力一向不错。他抬头看了他一眼，露出一个啊哈你又在说蠢话的表情。

＂我会觉得你是在制造话题，Arthur，＂Merlin往篝火里填了两根树枝，然后捡起脚边的另一根拨弄起来：＂你知道的，找不到话说什么的。＂

回答他的是一个杯子。

不过这不是以前了，法师当然不会任它砸到自己，他用魔法挡住了它，然后让任它掉进草丛里，滚了好几下才停下来。

国王很不开心，他最近开始觉得在会魔法的男仆面前，自己才像那个蠢货。

＂睡觉吧Arthur，＂不想再理神经兮兮的某人，Merlin站起身，转身朝自己帐篷走去：＂还有很长的路要走。＂

 

事实上，Arthur就是在找话说。

有些时候人们明知道一些问题的答案，可还是会不断地去求证，哪怕一千遍一万遍，他们总是希望亲口听到那个人不厌其烦地回答他＂我会永远在你身边＂。

荷尔蒙可以降低大多数人的智商，即使是最伟大的国王也不能幸免。

＂你一直没有给过我答案，Merlin，你知道我在等。＂于是鬼使神差地，伟大的国王选择了在这个似乎不那么恰当的时刻将这句话问出来。

他也不知道自己是怎么了，有那么一瞬间忽然就烦躁起来，就在Merlin打掉他丢过去的杯子的那一刻，忍了这么久的事情，忽然就忍不住了。

又或许，他只是笃定了，无论今天发生什么，Merlin都不会在这种时候离开他——他太了解他。

Merlin停了下来，疑惑地回头，但他很快反应过来Arthur在指什么。

一时间四周安静得能感受到空气的流动。

 

跳动的篝火将男仆的表情勾勒得晦暗不明，无声的沉默让这样的等待变成了一种酷刑，Arthur忽然意识到自己的手指正在暗处和衣角死命地叫着劲。

＂Merlin…＂

＂Arthur，＂他出声打断了他，语气是平静的，却带着只有说话的人自己才能感觉到的紧张，Merlin觉得自己像是被一只无形的手掐住了喉咙，声音干涩发紧：＂你会和Albion最完美的女人结婚，然后……你们会有一个和你一样优秀的孩子，而他会成为皇位的继承人——这就是我的答案。＂

＂Merlin…＂

＂有什么事以后再说，你该休息了，陛下.＂男仆钻进帐篷，用尽全力阻止自己扶着帘子的手颤抖得太过明显：＂我也累了。＂

  
  


凌晨是一天中温度最低的时候，即使是紧紧地靠着篝火，Arthur也只能感觉到细微的暖意。他木然地把自己再一次往热源的方向挪了挪，直到指尖传来滚烫的刺痛。

国王这才反应过来自己已经发了很长一阵的呆了，Merlin一早进了帐篷，连翻身的动静也已消停下来。

所以现在只剩他了。

一阵风吹过，他又把自己往披风里缩了缩。

 

没由来地，他又想起了以前和Gwen在一起的情形。

从很小的时候起，Arthur就被训练成那种清楚地知道自己要的是什么的人。所以即使是在爱情里，当初从爱上Gwen到和她结婚，都像是水到渠成一样自然。

可是Merlin一直以来都是都不一样的。

从一开始，他就没想要接受这个男仆，所以直到后来慢慢开始依赖他，发觉他的重要性，都像是他生命里最不可能的事情。

他是个王者，是个骑士，他崇尚的从来都是勇猛威武之人，而绝非Merlin那种手无缚鸡之力时常还表现得四肢不协调头脑蠢笨的小人物。

也不会是一个他父亲让他仇恨了半辈子的魔法师。

 

可他却爱上了他。

 

Arthur细思过他们之前的情况，其实在他捅破这层窗户纸之前，他和Merlin的感情无疑早就超越了爱情，在那个部分中，他们对彼此的爱不比任何一对夫妻对彼此的少——他很骄傲地坚信着。

可是现在忽然要退回到爱情，他却不确定了。

Albion对于男人和男人这种事情，虽然少有提及，却也从未像曾经魔法的那样被明令禁止。但这都因为那些喜欢上男人的男人不是一个国王。

Merlin说得对，他是国王，当年迎娶一个女仆尚且如此之难，更何况是一位男仆。

他明白他的顾虑，所以当初他对Mithian说了那样的话。

他希望他们之间除了＂他不爱他＂之外，不会有其他任何的障碍，而他想要的，也仅仅是＂他也爱他＂这一个答案。

 

Arthur在篝火边坐了很久，直到Lancelot来换他的班，他才意识到自己双腿都有些麻木了。他深吸了一口气，想要赶走胸上那种难以抑制的沉闷感，可惜失败了。

Arthur忽然想起，现在的Merlin是个伟大的魔法师，不是他笨手笨脚的男仆。

这样的Merlin，似乎没有理由一定会喜欢他。

他是指，像他喜欢他的那种。

  
  


***

 

Mithian公主离开后，大军继续南下。Arthur没有再和Merlin提及那晚的问题，一连几日除了行军和研究战略，国王甚至很少再同他说话。Merlin暗暗观察了几天，渐渐放下心来。

无论如何，当下都实在不是讨论这件事的好时机，更何况……

这个问题，连Merlin自己也没理出个头绪来。

 

然而战争依旧是残酷的，比敌国边境更先一步迎接他们的，是卡梅洛和康尔沃结盟的消息。收到线报的Arthur整整一个晚上都把自己关在帐篷里没有见人，Merlin坐在篝火边，有一搭没一搭地和Lancelot聊着天。

＂Arthur为什么这么难过？＂Lancelot研究着康尔沃的地图，有些不理解：＂这个结局其实并不意外，在得知他杀了Angelo之后以Morgana那样的性格会做出这种选择，完全是意料之中的不是吗？＂

Merlin没有回答，他有些担心地超Arthur的方向看了一眼，虽然什么都没看到。

＂Merlin？＂没有得到答复的Lancelot出声询问，抬起头，看到男仆一脸忧心的模样。

＂我们会赢的，＂Merlin收起情绪对他笑了笑，坚定地说：＂一定会的。＂

  
  


Albion大军遭到偷袭是进入康尔沃境内的第三天，敌军的出击显得毫无征兆，所幸大军早有准备，才不至被打到落荒而逃。

划破破晓前的寂静的，是Leon带回来的那个伤痕累累的探子。

＂他们攻过来了，还有半个小时就会抵达我们的营地！Harrold亲自带的兵！＂

Arthur令所有将士在十分钟内集结完毕，Merlin熟练地帮他穿着盔甲，不过Arthur还是意识到了男仆的心不在焉。

＂说吧，又怎么了？＂Arthur自己扣上护腕，打量着他。

＂Arthur，Morgana呢？＂Merlin犹豫了一下，还是问了出来：＂战报中没有提到她，她在哪里？＂

Arthur看了他半晌，片刻后笑了笑：＂兵来将挡，水来土掩，Merlin.＂

＂别想了，走吧。＂

  
  


但事实证明法师的第六感在这种时候总是很准确的，仅仅在交战后的半个小时，就传来Morgana正带着人从Albion大军的背后袭来的消息。

腹背受敌向来是兵家大忌，Lancelot主动请缨要求迎战，Arthur犹豫了片刻，把正在念咒语的Merlin抓过来丢给他：＂带上Merlin.＂

这是一个不需要解释为什么的问题，Merlin没有拒绝，让Lancelot去迎战会魔法的Morgana，无论带多少人都无异于送死，他不可能看着朋友这么做。

 

Merlin和Lancelot绕过了整片森林才遇到Morgana的军队，然而等待他们的却并不是Morgana.

＂你好，Merlin.＂Harrold仍旧是那副不可一世令人生厌的嘴脸：＂我说过我们还会见面的。＂

＂是你。＂Merlin的脸阴沉得连一旁的Lancelot也不由得打了个寒颤，他听见他从牙缝里挤出来的单词：＂Morgana，她在哪里？＂

＂噢，Merlin，你竟然会问出这种问题，＂Harrold表现出很失望的样子：＂我和你在一起……那么Morgana……自然是在陪着我们的国王陛下。＂

有那么一刻，Merlin感受到自己的每一个魔法因子都在尖叫着要冲上去撕碎眼前这个人，他调转马头，往来时的方向奔去。

＂拦住他！＂Harrold毫不犹豫地下了指令。

  
  


杀一个人是什么样的感觉，法师已经快要忘记了。他不喜欢死亡，曾经的大多时候，他也只是把人击晕，而非真正置他们于死地。

直到现在他仍然憎恶杀戮，可是他更害怕看着他在乎的人身陷死亡的感觉。

尤其当那个人是Arthur.

＂Merlin！＂Lancelot冲着他的背影大喊，他的身后叠着一堆康尔沃军的尸首。

＂检查幸存者，记得带上Harrold的首级，我去找Arthur.＂Merlin的声音从很远的地方飘来，最后那一个Arthur几乎已经听不见了。

但Lancelot知道他在说什么，事实上，所有人都知道。

  
  


Merlin找到Gwaine的时候，他正拖着一条看上去无比狰狞的腿，努力地爬向身边的一棵大树。Merlin用魔法帮他止住了血，并略微进行了包扎。

＂暂时只能这样，＂零时大夫无奈道：＂试试能不能站起来，我的送你去见军医。＂

＂不行，Merlin，＂Gwaine推开他，＂你得去找Arthur.＂

＂你说什么？＂

＂我们遭到了Morgana的偷袭，大军被冲散，Arthur下落不明。＂

 

大约整整有那么一分钟，Merlin觉得自己的脑海中像是有人在拿着两块玻璃不停地划拉着，头痛欲裂间只剩下这一句话。

 

Arthur下落不明。


	31. Chapter 31

骑士团中最有学问的Lancelot，闲来之际总喜欢研究点儿哲学，即使所有人对于他这个爱好都报着嗤之以鼻的态度。哲学这门学科的领域很广，深一点儿可至世界的本源，浅一些则可及人性和智慧。

再或者，仅仅是关于一个人对于某件事最大的承受能力是多少。

 

已经整整十天了。

某些时刻Lancelot甚至怀疑Merlin下一个瞬间就会把自己逼到崩溃的地步，但每一次，在他们疯了一样奔向某个可能出现过Arthur踪迹的地方，最后却仍旧失望而归时，他永远只是强忍住身体的颤抖，凝神开始用魔法感应下一个迹象。

大军在第四日就攻占了康尔沃的都城廷塔杰尔，Harrold一死，他那不中用的老父亲Cenred立刻便决定弃城向南逃命，被先一步赶到的Leon给堵了个正着。然而即使这样，他们搜遍整个王国，Arthur仍旧仿佛凭空消失了一般，Cenred一问三不知——甚至连Morgana的踪迹也寻觅不到分毫。

主帅失踪的消息不胫而走，大军人心惶惶，骑士团所有人每天都像是疯了一般搜寻着国王的踪影。群龙无首，暂代主将之职的Lancelot不得不开始做长远打算。

  
  


＂怎么样？＂他在篝火旁坐下来，看向仍旧在努力催动魔法感应异象的法师，

没有人知道Merlin上一次睡觉是什么时候，他看上去糟透了，眼窝深深地凹进去，所有裸露在外面的皮肤都布满了细小的伤口，大约是昨天在树丛中划出来的。头发的造型简直就像是白天他们见到的那个鸟窝的翻版，浑身上下还散发着一股酸腐的味道——这在偶尔还会有些许小洁癖的Merlin身上简直就是百年难遇的事情。

Arthur不在，表面上Lancelot掌控着大决策的决定权，但至少在骑士团内部，大家都心知肚明着Merlin才是整个军队真正意义上的主心骨，他若是倒下了，找寻国王的事情无疑会变得更加棘手。所以Gwaine曾自作主张地在Merlin的食物里加了些许有助睡眠的药物，试图迫使他休息片刻，但他仍旧在不到四个小时后就醒了过来，并且少见地大发雷霆。

那是Arthur失踪后Merlin唯一的一次失控，再后来他开始拒绝吃他们递过来的食物，并且愈发的敏感和沉默寡言。

虽然大多时候他看上去还是那个好说话的Merlin，但大家都默契地开始不再打搅他——法师似乎进入了自己的世界，像是一团被埋在地下的火药，不知道什么时候就会炸掉。

 

此时Merlin摇了摇头，虽然只有微不可察的一秒，Lancelot仍旧敏锐地读出了他脸上的悲痛和挫败。

＂别太心急，没有消息就是最好的消息，Arthur一定还活着。＂Lancelot拍拍他的肩，试图给他些力量，这才发现掌下的骨骼尖锐得有些膈人。

然而如同往常一样，Merlin只是沉默着点点头，盯着篝火没有说话。

＂如今战事进行到一半，虽然Harrold战死Cenred被擒，但是据我们了解到的情报……还有很大一部分康尔沃军实际上是被Morgana掌控着。＂见他不出声，Lancelot只好继续到。

Merlin再次点点头，示意他说下去。

 

＂我们有理由怀疑目前的局势是Morgana设好的一个局，目的就是要借我们的手除掉康尔沃王室，然后接管他手下的势力。按照这个思路来看，她抓走Arthur，也一定还有别的什么原因。＂

Merlin终于抬起了头，分明是看不出任何情绪的表情，Lancelot却真切地感受到了那股悲伤。

＂我们会找到他的。＂法师只是这样喃喃到，第一千次。

 

＂听着，Merlin，我毫不怀疑我们会找到他，可是……如果……你听着……只是如果……＂Lancelot被Merlin不期然瞪向他的眼神吓得一顿，但仍旧继续道：＂这只是个假设，但是如果Arthur出了什么意外，我是指……无法挽回的那种……我们需要有个万全的准备！＂

他站起来，居高临下地俯视着正用一种不可思议的凶狠目光瞪着他的法师，试图拿出一个主将的气场：＂Arthur没有子嗣，一旦他……皇位很有可能落入Morgana的手上，以她对Arthur的仇恨，Albion的百姓只会遭受前所未有的灾难。所以我们必须先找到一个合适的继承人……＂

后面的话Lancelot没能说下去，并非他想要停下来，只是他面前的篝火忽然窜起两人多高，火舌几乎点着了他的头发。他震惊地退后两步，刺眼的火光中，他清楚地看到法师映着怒火的金色眸子。他甚至怀疑如果他再多说一个单词，眼前的火焰立刻就能把他燃成灰烬。

  
  


＂除了Arthur，Albion不需要任何人。＂

  
  


片刻后Merlin近乎偏执的声音穿透火墙传了过来，夹着山里的夜风，狂热如烙铁，却又刺骨如寒冰。

Lancelot清楚地意识到这个话题再继续下去不会有任何结果，他沉默地看了他半晌，终究只是在点点头后离开，留他一人平复心绪。

转身的刹那Lancelot忽然有种错觉，如果Arthur真的出了什么事，或许Merlin就算活着，也会变成一副没有灵魂的躯壳。

  
  
  


第十一天。

那天夜里Merlin听见了脚步声，很轻，但并不妨碍本就浅眠的他立刻惊醒过来。借着暗沉的月光，Merlin看清那个满脸惊恐地扑向自己的人竟是Gwen.

可怜的姑娘浑身湿透了，乱蓬蓬的卷发间甚至沾着几片槐树叶，裙摆已经被泥土染得失去了原本的颜色，狼狈的模样和平日里那个精致漂亮的小女仆看不出半点儿联系。Gwen蜷缩在Lancelot怀里，死死地咬着双唇不让自己哭出来，但看上去收效甚微。

＂疯子……她们都是疯子……＂几近崩溃的少女满脸泪痕地拽着身上的毯子，试图汲取更多的温暖。Lancelot见状把她往怀里带了带，但那似乎并不能减轻她的痛苦。

＂她们……她们把Arthur绑在木桩上，用各式各样的魔法折磨他……＂说话的时候她整个人都在颤抖，仿佛曾经被这般施虐的人是她自己一般。

Lancelot抱着怀中人的手不禁抽搐了一下，他下意识地抬头去看Merlin，然而类似惊痛的表情只在法师脸上停留了很短的一瞬，短到他甚至怀疑自己看错了——前提是忽略掉Merlin几乎快要插进泥土去的手指。

下一秒，仿佛依旧是那个波澜不惊的Merlin.

  
  


Merlin本就脑中一片空白，Gwen的一席话后几乎只剩下一锅沸开的水，所有的感官都被灼烫至麻木，仿佛Arthur所经受的每一分痛苦都转移到了他的身上，毒蛇般一寸寸噬咬着。

他甚至已经开始考虑要怎样把这些加倍偿还在Morgana身上，然而千千万万的乱绪，终究还是悉数被那最强烈的一个认知给淡化成了无足轻重的陪衬。

他还活着。

  
  


那个人，他还活着。

  
  
  


***

 

Arthur能回想起的自己昏迷前的记忆，仅仅是他在无数的滚石流箭中与人厮杀那部分，脚下是泥泞的沼泽，眼前只有刺目而腥腻的鲜血。再下一刻他看到了Morgana，在他尚未来得及做出什么表情之前，就失去了意识。

醒来时被绑在一个十字木桩上，正前方的椅子里坐着正在把玩儿一条幽黑小蛇的Morgana，她旁边站着顶着那抹惯常渗人的冷笑的Mogause.

 

Morgana冷冷地打量着一言不发的Arthur，不得不承认，即使是沦为阶下囚，她这个弟弟也从没丧失过他王者的气魄。

临危不惧和宠辱不惊——这是Pendragon家一直以来引以为傲的品质。

＂不想说话？＂她调笑道，分明是愉悦的语气却多了几丝阴狠：＂那我们直接开始吧。＂

  
  


毒牙刺入肌肤的刹那Arthur还是忍不住闷哼了一声，那一瞬间似乎所有的痛觉都被放大了，尖锐得不留半点儿情分。

＂这是亚尼拉蛇，它的毒液可以提高人的痛敏。＂字字诛心的话被Morgana用一种情人般暧昧的语气说出来，躲在角落里的Gwen禁不住打了个寒战：＂别急，只是热身，更痛的还在后面。＂

说话间，Mogause的魔法已经刺透了皮肤，柔韧的毒液在咒语带动下流畅地进入Arthur体内，初时只是一点儿微凉的麻，在全身上下火烧火燎的热痛中细不可辨，进入到某一个深度之后Arthur的身体忽然像一只煮熟的虾那样绷紧弓了起来。

他开始拼命挣扎，万分惊愕地看着自己的右腿，那上面什么都没有，可是他有筋骨碎裂的错觉，剧痛像惊雷一样劈开脑神经，耳中嗡嗡爆响，视野的边缘开始扭曲变形。

Morgana捏住Arthur死命咬着双唇不肯叫出声的下巴，逼得他不得不贴在木桩上：＂知道我为什么抓你吗？＂

＂这不是对你的惩罚，是对Merlin的，Arthur.＂

＂所有这一切都是因为他，你在我的手上，他才会乖乖地束手就擒。＂

不去理会Arthur徒然瞪大的双眼，Morgana自顾自地咯咯笑了起来：＂你说，当你变得残缺不全，他还会那么忠心吗？＂

＂用他最在意的人换我最在意的人，这很公平。＂

 

＂Morgana！＂Arthur几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个名字，他浑身都僵硬了，烈焰焚身，来自身体内部的痛好像熔岩流过血管，却仍旧强撑着用尽最后的力气警告她：＂如果你胆敢动Merlin一根手指……＂

＂哦？你会把我怎么样？＂Morgana仍旧笑着，指尖划过他右颊的汗珠：＂你果然关心他，Arthur，当年你对Gwen可都没这么上心。他到底哪里好，值得你……＂

事实上，Morgana一直不太理解Arthur和Merlin之间的关系，那种超越一切的忠诚和信任。

此刻她忽然停下手中的动作，因为她猛地想到一种可能，计划之外的。

如果Merlin是Arthur选定的王位继承人（这完全不是不可能）——在他获得第一个子嗣前。那么她即使杀掉Arthur也于事无补。

计划遭遇阻碍的Morgana微微皱眉，而后对着Mogause使了个眼色。Mogause会意地点点头。

  
  


又一个咒语之后，Arthur所有咒骂的话都卡在喉咙口堵住了，肌肉奇异的痉挛让五章六腑都产生了撕裂的痛感，胃像是已经被揉碎了，融化的胃液像强酸一样直冲进脑仁里，跟那一连串的字片交结在一起，堵在喉头。

才不过片刻的时间，Arthur全身上下已经像个落汤鸡那样湿了一个透，汗水一滴一滴地从他的额头上落下去，眼前开始漂浮出不规则的色块。在迅速吐光了所有的黄胆之后，Morgana嫌弃地把几乎要瘫坐至地面的Arthur正了过来，继续发问。

＂你和Merlin到底是什么关系？你们有什么阴谋？＂

 

Arthur却早已顾不上搭理她，所有的思维能力都已经被生理上的剧痛敲得粉碎，他闭着眼，努力维持最后一丝意识，不把最重要的某些话说出来。

然而下一刻，奇迹般地，所有的疼痛仿佛都在瞬间撤去，他恍若置身于云端的某处，飘飘然的快感间，他看见了那个带着可笑的围巾的熟悉身影，他冲他微笑：＂你想说什么，Arthur？＂

 

Morgana缓缓凑近，听见他虚脱地小声抽气的声音，嘴唇喃喃地蠕动着。

＂什么，Arthur？再说一次。＂女巫在催眠术中循循善诱着。

 

＂……喜欢……我……喜欢……Merlin……＂

  
  


支离破碎的句子轻得几乎立刻就消散在了空气中，Morgana却如同石化般怔在原地，怀疑起自己是不是产生了幻听。

然而许久，她终究是盯着金发少年的脸缓缓地笑了出来。

  
  


这可是个大发现呢，Merlin.


	32. Chapter 32

根据Gwen的描述，匿藏Arthur的地方是位于廷塔杰尔东北方大海中央的一个小岛。Merlin赶到海边的时候天还暗着，四下很安静，只听到海潮在起伏的声音，单调的，沉寂的。朦胧的月光照着海面，近处白浪伏岸，远一点儿的地方隐隐有雾气，然而再远一些，就什么都看不见了。

Merlin跑了好几户渔家才借来船只，逆着海风搜寻了近一个小时，终于在冻僵前看见了Gwen提及的那个小岛。由于距离远加之常年积雾，他们以前竟从未发现过这一处岛屿。刚上岸，Merlin就感应到了一股强烈的魔法气息。

 

岛上密林丛生，隐约能看见远处有一团血红的亮光，念咒的是Mogause，她的正前方立着Merlin再熟悉不过的Excalibur.

夺剑几乎不是什么有难度的事，难的是他不能立刻就杀了Mogause，因为他还不确定Arthur是否也在这附近。

对于Merlin的出现Mogause看上去似乎并不意外，她甚至施施然地迎着Merlin的剑稍走近了几步。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，Merlin隐隐觉得相较上一次他见到Mogause时，她又衰老了一些。

＂比我预计的晚了点。＂Mogause捏着剑锋，佝偻着沉声道。

Merlin下意识后退半步，声线冷冽：＂Arthur在哪儿？＂

＂你很快就能见到他，不过在这之前……你不好奇Gwen是怎么逃出去的吗，Merlin？＂Merlin只能凭直觉猜测Mogause在说这话的同时还冲他挑了挑眉——毕竟，她的伤口早已将她的五官变得模糊难辨。

然而关于Gwen。

事实上Merlin并非没想到过这个可能性，但即使是个陷阱又如何？Merlin没有选择。Gwen是他当下唯一的线索，他必须赌一把——哪怕她们明确地让他看到这条路走到尽头会是一个悬崖。

但只要Arthur在崖底，他就一定会跳下去。

 

＂噢？你猜到了。＂Merlin不为所动的表情反倒让Mogause有些吃惊，她无声地打量着他，良久，竟忍不住轻笑出声：

＂Then…so be it…＂

 

只是一瞬间的事情，Merlin甚至还在困惑Mogause最后那句话的确切含义，下一秒，他便惊觉手中的Excalibur已然穿透Mogause左胸。

突如其来的状况使得Merlin惊恐万分地看着脸色苍白却一脸得逞地对着他冷笑的女人，浑身止不住地颤抖着。尽管连他自己也不确定自己到底在恐惧着什么。

＂我原本就是把灵魂卖给了魔鬼的人，＂Mogause依然笑着，眼里却清楚地揉满了恨意和痛苦：＂但只有Arthur杀了她父亲，你杀了我，这样……她才会真正恨你们……＂

！

巨大的震惊使得Merlin一时间丧失了语言能力，他木然地看着面前的人因为体力不支而滑落在地，忽然涌入的巨大情感让他感到窒息，血气上涌，耳边有一万只昆虫在嗡鸣着，连着魔法也开始在体内翻滚咆哮。

之后的单词只隐约辨出了模糊的几个：秘密，仅仅是开始什么的。再然后，他就被Morgana的怒吼拉回了神。

 

如果一个人被发现的时候手中握着一柄剑，而剑的另一头正插在某人的胸腔中，大约无论换了谁，都会觉得辩解是一件徒劳的事情。

虽然Merlin还是挣扎着尝试那么做了。

Morgana的咽喉间挤出一声痛苦的嘶吼，这使得他第二次下意识地向后退了半步。

时间仿佛停滞在了Mogause倒下的那一刻，寂静无声得让人害怕。

 

忽然地，他在这千头万绪中意识到，Mogause最后的那句话，应该是＂这一切仅仅只是开始。＂

  
  


***

 

已是破晓。

远方隐隐能看见太阳压抑在地平线下，把天边烘烤出带着血光的铁色，隐隐的风雷声裹着晨雾从大荒的深处汹涌而来。

 

但这些，似乎都比不得世间最伟大的法师此刻糟糕至极的心绪——在他冲进木屋，看到一个奄奄一息满是伤痕的Arthur的那一刻。

原本俊朗的男子竟已是满脸血痕，肉眼可见之处几乎找不到一块完整的块皮肤。曾经那么强大的人，如今却只能靠在他怀里微弱地喘着气，原本雪白的衬衫也早已被染成了刺目的暗红。

如果艾苏萨再晚那么一秒，也许Morgana已然丧生在Merlin的剑下，又或者，如果不是Arthur在这个关口忽然清醒了过来。

＂别杀她。＂

这是我欠她的——可是他虚弱的气息只允许他说完了那三个字，随后便再次陷入了无边的黑暗。

 

Morgana并未看向他们，从一开始，她就只是一言不发地抱着Mogause的尸身，垂着头任由散乱的卷发遮住脸颊，瞅不见表情。

盛怒之下的法师强忍住巨大的泪意用龙语命令艾苏萨滚去一旁，然而即使是恐惧得几乎快要无法站立，艾苏萨仍旧固执地挡在Morgana面前，倔强地做着抵抗：＂你不能杀她，还有，Merlin，如果你不立刻将Arthur带去阿瓦隆找湖中仙子，他很快就会死掉。＂

怀中金发男子的气息已然微弱得轻不可察，Merlin担心地抱着他，却又因为害怕压着伤口，丝毫不敢用力。治愈魔法从他掌心源源不断地淌出，而Arthur的体内却仿佛有个巨大的无底洞，无情地吞噬掉了所有的力量。

＂Arthur是阿瓦隆养育出来的剑灵，只有阿瓦隆的湖中仙子才能治好他，＂艾苏萨仿佛松了一口气，但仍旧戒备着对他说道：＂这里距阿瓦隆有上千英里的路程，你饶过Morgana，我带你们过去。＂

 

看起来，法师没有别的选择。

  
  


***

 

Freya已经很久没见过这幅肃杀模样的Merlin了，上一次是三百年前，事实上当年他送走Arthur的那天，她连水波都没敢在湖面弄出一个，阿瓦隆所有的生物更是被下了禁足令，呆在家里不许出门。

差一点儿，她以为历史又要重演一次。

 

Merlin终究放过了Morgana，艾苏萨也履行了自己的承诺。

然而一个小时不到的飞行距离，于他而言却依然像是过了三百年那么长。

清晨的空气寒冷得几乎快要在他身上结出一朵朵霜花，尽管Merlin自己也早因大量的损耗而无比虚弱了，却仍旧一刻不停地催动着魔法，试图让Arthur冰凉的身体温暖起来。

直到艾苏萨终于看不下去：＂够了，Merlin，你知道没用的，＂无视掉背上投射过来的压迫感十足的两道目光，它欠揍地继续道：＂我可不希望我在抵达阿瓦隆的时候，背上是两具尸体。＂

＂如果你再提一次那个单词，我一定会让你变成它，艾苏萨。＂

＂……＂

  
  


＂剑……＂

＂……＂

＂剑！＂Freya忍无可忍地从所有反应都进入停滞状态的Merlin手中夺过Excalibur，不满地瞪了他一眼：＂我现在在救治我的情敌，请你对你的前任稍微专心一点儿，Merlin法师。＂

Merlin愣了愣，反应过来后有些哭笑不得：＂Freya…＂

Freya将Excalibur放在Arthur身上，灵动地绕着小船游了一周，指尖微动，而后剑身开始发出龙吟一样的嗡鸣，源源不断的金光从不断颤抖着的宝剑中流入Arthur体内。

她瞥了一眼紧张地趴在湖边观察情况的Merlin，默默地在心中望了望天：＂就让他这么睡着，三天后就能恢复了，倒是你——＂她扭头望向脏得已经不成样子的某人，分明瞅见周围所有想来跟好久不见的他打招呼的生物都因为那股难以忍受的味道而退避三舍，哦，这个难闻的Merlin甚至还顶着一对黑眼圈，饿得颧骨高高地突起：＂你确定你能活到他醒来？＂

Merlin直到这一刻才稍稍放下心来，他愣了愣，终于在半个月来第一次低头从湖面中认真省视了一下自己：＂……＂

＂你真是阿瓦隆有史以来接待过的最脏的客人，Merlin.＂Freya猛地从他面前的水底钻出来，嫌弃地将一泼水洒在他身上：＂每次都因为这个男人将自己弄得这么狼狈，你果然是爱上他了。＂

＂这不好笑，Freya.＂Merlin不自在地别开脸，伸手抹去额前的水珠。

＂这的确不好笑，＂Freya远远地游开，满脸深意地冲他笑开：＂但你知道我在说什么，Merlin，而且关于这个——我觉得我们在那三百年里就讨论过了。＂

＂你果然是这些年在湖底待得太无聊了。＂Merlin在湖边的小木屋里用毛巾稍微擦了擦身子，翻出那三百年他在这里居住时留下的衣服换上，出来时甩了甩头上的水珠反驳道。

＂你跟他告白了吗？＂Freya跑上岸，光脚在他旁边的草地上坐下，仰着头好奇地打听起下文。Ariel弄来一只苹果，Freya抢在前面伸手从它怀里夺了下来，然后看着它像以前一样缩成一个球，滚成仰面朝天的状态。

Merlin轻笑出声，伸出修长的手指挠了挠它柔软的肚子，Ariel蹭地一下跳起来，顺着他的掌心三两下窜上了他的肩头。

＂嘿！＂Merlin揪住想要攀着他耳朵瞪鼻子上眼的大尾巴，不满地瞪向一旁笑得花枝乱颤的Freya.

Ariel是一只巨大的松鼠，Merlin在四年前把受伤的它从附近的树林里救了回来，那之后这个小家伙就一直负责着Merlin每天的苹果——直到他离开。

传说中最善良的湖中仙子此刻正很没形象地嘲笑着传说中的最伟大的法师，Merlin头痛地想着这些年她究竟经历了什么——明明他们最初见面的时候，Freya还是个很内向文静的姑娘。

法师摇了摇头感叹起岁月这把杀猪刀，伸出手讨要属于他的苹果。

 

＂你还没回答我的问题！＂Freya眼疾手快地躲开，不甘心地瞪着他。

＂没有，可以了吗？＂Merlin无语地把Ariel丢进她怀里，伸手去拿苹果，可惜又被她避开了。

＂真的？＂黑发少女明显不相信地皱起了眉头。

Merlin懒得再搭理她，站起身查看起湖中Arthur的情况。

＂……算了，你还是那么不可爱，Merlin！＂Freya妥协地把苹果还给他，Merlin斜睨她一眼伸手接过来，然而指尖相触的瞬间，他脑中猛地警铃大作，连连在心底大呼不妙。

  
  


＂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！＂

果然。

Freya在愣了片刻后便大笑出声，受到惊吓的Ariel＂蹭＂地一下从她身上窜了下来：＂哦哦，Merlin，我就知道你没说实话！不过这真是……＂

她不可置信地捧着脸：＂天哪，Arthur居然是先告白的那个！你怎么舍得让他等这么久——当初你可是连他的魂魄都守了三百多年。＂

Merlin无语望天，只能暗自懊恼自己的轻敌——事实上，自从Freya成为了湖中仙子，她就多了一项让人实在没法喜欢的新技能，读心术。只要和别人产生肢体接触，哪怕只有极短的一秒，她也能洞悉那人心中所想。

就知道会是这种局面！

 

＂嘿，Merlin，别这样，你为什么不愿意承认你喜欢他？＂见他背过身不理自己，Freya不依不饶的捡起一块鹅卵石砸向他的后背：＂你以前可不是这么矫情的人。＂

＂他是个国王，Freya！＂Merlin有些恼羞成怒，忍无可忍地转过身，揉着被砸痛的肩膀恶狠狠地回答道：＂他需要的是一个能为他传宗接代的女人，而不是什么都做不了的我！＂

＂噢——M-e-r-l-i-n？！阿瓦隆的精灵们，我从来不知道你的内心这么自卑！＂Freya一脸的讶异和鄙夷：＂看在众神的份上，除了生孩子，你比一个女人能带给他的多太多了。你是这片土地上最伟大的魔法师，基哈拉说过你们是一个硬币的两面，你忘了吗？＂

＂基哈拉可没说硬币的两面可以结婚，Freya.＂Merlin气鼓鼓地咬了一口苹果，一屁股坐在了草地上。

Freya终于忍不住‘扑哧’一声笑了出来，她摇摇头，在他对面坐下，换了一种温和的口气道：＂可是他也没说不可以对吗？他是永恒之王，你是最伟大的巫师，只要你们能让这个国家强大起来，方式并不重要，笨蛋。＂

她凝神打量着困惑地瞪着她的法师，恍惚依旧还是很多年前，那个试图用魔法讨好她令他开心的少年。

对Freya而言，没有什么比Merlin的幸福快乐更重要的了——他值得这个世界上最好的一切。

她轻轻地将手搭上他的肩，循循善诱着：＂很多事情没有你想得那么严重，即使偶尔会有一些小困难，但只要你们在一起，那些事情总是能解决的，不是吗？＂

  
  


Merlin愕然地捧着啃了一半的苹果，听见少女用如阿瓦隆湖水般温和的声音劝导着自己：＂你一直都是我所见过的人中最勇敢的，在感情上也是这样。只是这么久以来，你总在为了别人活着，那么，仅仅这一次，为了自己，Merlin.＂

 

＂试一试，好不好？＂


	33. Chapter 33

剑灵被黑魔法所损伤的部分在阿瓦隆仙法的修补下基本已无大碍。但魔法从来不是所有事情的捷径，那些纵横交错的筋骨外伤，却还是需要慢慢调养。

是以，在经过了三天三夜的沉睡之后，Arthur仍旧没有醒来。Merlin焦急地在房间里踱着步，再一次忍不住向坐在窗沿上残害他的向日葵的某位仙女确认躺在床上的人是不是真的已无大碍。

＂闭嘴，Merlin，我在三分钟，十分钟以及无数个半小时前已经回答过这个问题了，从现在起我拒绝再进行任何答复。你的样子简直就像个在产房外等待妻子生产的丈夫，愚蠢以及丧心病狂得令人发指。＂Freya一脸鄙夷地将一颗葵花籽丢进嘴里。

＂这个比喻糟透了Freya，还有，请你停止残害我的花，看在上帝的份上今年甚至还没到采摘葵花籽的季节！＂狂躁的法师涨红了脸反驳道。

＂嘻，恼羞成怒了！＂Freya放过了那朵向日葵，但并没打算也放过Merlin：＂快告诉我，你是不是迫不及待地等他醒来向他告白了？＂

＂F-r-e-y-a！！！＂

 

那一日的对话进行到后来，Merlin陆续抛出了国王形象Albion未来甚至婚后X生活作为挡箭牌，然而所有的问题都被贴心的Freya小仙子以各种专业或者非专业的回复给挡了回去（天知道一个在湖里呆了三百多年的人是怎么知道那种事情的！）但即便如此，在任劳任怨的感情顾问各种软硬兼施的分析后，法师仍旧沉默着不肯迈出一小步。

＂那么我就停止对Arthur的施救！＂好脾气的仙女终于被气得使出了杀手锏，斜睨着一脸＂你怎么敢用这种流氓手段＂的表情的某人，她懒洋洋地漂在湖面上拨弄着水花：＂反正就算我把Arthur救了回来，醒来后知道自己喜欢的人宁死也不愿意喜欢自己，他说不定下一秒就跳进了我的阿瓦隆——我们这儿可不收自杀的灵魂，尊贵的法师大人。＂

……

点头的瞬间，Merlin不用看也知道自己那时的表情一定是视死如归的。

当然，这得忽略掉心底那抹他再过三百年也不会承认的期待。

  
  


虽然的虽然，直到很久之后，Merlin在生死一线间再想起这件事，他忽然后悔起自己当时没有立刻把Arthur摇醒，或者更早一点儿，在他对他说喜欢他的时候，就该告诉那个人自己的感情。

他们已经错过了三百年，如果不是他的举棋不定，也许事情可以是另一种结局。

  
  


***

 

Arthur是被Freya嗑瓜子的声音吵醒的，除了浑身无力，以及有些不太适应窗外刺眼的阳光，似乎并无别的不妥。

阿瓦隆总是这样灿烂得令人无法伤感，唯一的一次阴云密布，还是三百年前Arthur去世的那次。

＂嗨，小国王，你醒了。＂Freya开心地把手中的向日葵向后一丢，跳下窗台朝他跑来。

＂你是……？＂Arthur半撑着身子，有些无语地看着满地的葵花籽壳。

＂我叫Freya，我们见过的，两年前你刚从湖底醒来的时候。＂注意到他的视线所向，Freya有些赧然地把手在裙子上蹭了蹭，然后提醒道。

＂噢，是你，你救了我。＂Arthur记起了这个有着大眼睛的漂亮仙女，感激地望向她：＂谢谢。＂

＂不不，不是我，呃，确切地说，不全是我——是Merlin，他是最大的功臣。＂Freya很厚道地没去抢这份功劳。

＂Merlin？啊，Merlin！＂当然是他，每次都是他。Arthur清醒了些，即使已经那么多次了，他还是不太能接受＂强大的骑士Arthur又一次被愚蠢的男仆Merlin给救了＂这个事实，好面子的国王不自在地看了看四周：＂于是他现在不在这里等我醒来，又跑去了哪里偷懒？＂

＂你果然和Merlin所描述的一模一样混蛋，Arthur Pendragon，在他为你做过那么多事情后，你不该这样说他！＂Freya不开心地提自己好友打着抱不平：＂你没有资格去指责一个为了你几天几夜没有睡过一个好觉的人！＂

Arthur显然没料到会遭遇这样的驳斥，大多时候当他作为一个国外，Merlin的主人，没有人敢来指责他这些言语的不妥，更何况大家都知道他基本都只是口头上占点儿便宜。他感到脸颊微微有些发烫：＂我在教训我的男仆，Freya，即使你是个仙女也没有权利这么指责我。＂

＂我当然有！＂Freya瘪瘪嘴翻了个白眼：＂而且不是以什么仙女的身份，是以Merlin女朋友的身份。＂

轰！

伴随着这句话的腾空出世，Arthur整个人脑子有些打结，本就无力的身子仿佛跌入了一个冰窖，他不可置信地瞪向Freya——Merlin的……女朋友……？

所以这才是他拒绝他的真正原因——整整半分钟，Arthur的脑海中空落落地就只剩下这么一句话。

 

＂别这副表情，只是曾经的，＂根本不需要碰到他，Freya瞟一眼Arthur那副天塌下来的样子就知道他在想什么，不过她是故意吓他的——这个世界上还没有人敢当着她的面欺负Merlin：＂但我最起码也是个正牌的过去式。＂

Arthur暂时地从地狱回到了人间，但还是觉得有支小箭biu地射在了心口，生痛生痛的：＂……他……从没说过……＂

Freya耸耸肩，头也不抬地用三言两语概括了一下当年的事情：＂那时候我是你们通缉的怪物，他当然不能告诉你。况且我们恋爱的过程统共就是他给我变了朵花，然后我们接了个吻——再后来我就死了。＂

……接吻……

Biu！又一支小箭正中国王心口靶心。

＂就这样？＂Arthur眸光含血语气反酸，Freya窃笑着用余光瞥见他七窍生烟的样子，盘算着大约只需要一个火星子就能点燃这个金毛了。

＂唔，好像还有些别的吧，等他回来你自己问他好了。＂Freya抑制住心中狂笑的小恶魔，装作不在意地答道。

＂他——人——呢——？＂大病初愈的国王几乎快被接踵而来的重磅信息砸得失去了理智，这几个单词困难得像是肺里挤出来的。

＂Morgana来了，他去见她了……诶——你！＂Freya一把捞住翻身滚下床就要往门外冲的某人，感到有些好笑和不可思议。

这个人明明上一秒还一副要把Merlin撕碎的样子。

 

她把Arthur从地上扶起来，安慰性地拍拍他的肩：＂别担心，这里是阿瓦隆，Morgana不敢也不能把Merlin怎么样，他很快就会回来了。＂

＂你怎么能让他单独去见Morgana，她……＂Arthur说了不到两句就开始剧烈地咳嗽，但还是不管不顾地挣扎着挪到了门边儿，一把推开了那扇破旧矮小的木门。

 

瞬间的痴愣。

 

迎面而来的大片金黄让Arthur出现了一刹那的恍惚，满目的向日葵在阳光下耀眼得太过眩目，他呆滞地看着这些花，忽然有些不知所以。毫无有来地，竟觉得心底某个最柔软的地方被这样的金色狠狠地戳动了，美好得想要落泪

要是被那个人知道了，他一定会嘲笑说：＂哈，Arthur，你才是那个更像女孩儿的人＂——他竟然还有心思这样想着。

＂这都是Merlin种下的，＂Freya的声音适时地插了进来，平静中充满了对往事的追忆：＂你走之后，他每一年都会到这里种下一颗葵花籽，三百多年，这里就变成了这个样子。＂

＂那个时候我不能告诉他你什么时候回来，甚至连你会成为剑灵也不能说——天机这种东西就是这样，必须要等到冥冥之中的那个缘分，不可人为改变。＂Freya带笑的声音里多了几丝显而易见的苦涩。

她从没问过Merlin为什么要种那些向日葵，Merlin也没说过。直到后来有一次百花仙子到阿瓦隆来取浇灌花灵的湖水，她无意中问了一句，那个仙子愣了愣，才意味深长地告诉她：＂每一种花都有自己的花语，而向日葵的，是沉默的爱。＂

她不知道这些是不是巧合，或者Merlin根本不知道这一层含义，他只是觉得那样的金色会让他想到Arthur. 而她也从未跟他提过。

就像现在，她也没打算给Arthur说这个。她一直认为他们之间不需要这么矫情的东西——Arthur和Merlin之间，是她见过的这世上最美好的感情。

无论那是不是爱情。

  
  


***

 

事实上，Arthur一直试图去了解Merlin的那三百年，可那个人几乎从不提及，仿佛那些日子只是日常琐事间漫不经心的一句玩笑话，风轻云淡得如同寻常的一个须臾。

但他一直知道不是的，于是这一刻他看着这些向日葵，忽然就有点儿明白了那些日子他是怎样地在等着他，怎样地过完一个又一个春秋冬夏。

 

隐约被泪水模糊了的景致中，他看见远方那个依旧是以不协调到无可救药的姿势朝他走来的人，仿佛所有的语言能力都被这些向日葵带走了，笨拙得只会叫那个人的名字：＂Merlin…＂

他看见他手足无措地愣在自己面前，身体微微颤抖似乎是在压抑着某种情绪，脸上的表情瞬息万变，双眼有些红肿，似乎刚刚哭过，却眨也不眨地死死锁在自己身上——好似Arthur下一秒就会消失不见。

之后，便只余良久的沉默。

 

＂Merlin，你不是有话要对Arthur说？＂Freya好心地出声提醒，试图打破这样的尴尬。

Merlin终于从混乱的思绪中一个激灵回过神来，仿佛想了起什么，脸上的表情瞬息万变后最终定格在一个有些勉强的笑容上：＂是的，嗯……我是说……很高兴你能醒来，Arthur.  你现在还没完全恢复，我想你需要更多的休息，然后……＂他踟蹰着看向他身后，＂Freya，你……跟我过来一下……如果方便的话，我有话问你……＂

Freya不明所以地看向笑容僵硬的Arthur，颇为担心地犹豫片刻，三步一回头地跟上了快步离开的Merlin.

  
  


＂嘿……你怎么回事……你可是答应了我的……＂

＂Freya！＂Merlin终于出声打断了她一路上喋喋不休的抱怨，肃然的神色中带了几分不易觉察的焦躁：＂听着，我问你，你有没有听说过一种叫做阿德维拉的咒语？＂

＂阿德维拉咒？这种咒语不是失传很久了吗？＂Freya不明所以地点点头表示略有所闻：＂古教还盛行的时候，有皇室或者权贵生了一母同胞的双生胎儿，父母就会找来宗系里有血缘关系又懂巫术的人给胎儿种下这样的咒语，这个咒语会将两个孩子的性命紧紧地系在一起，简单地说就是同生共死。目的是防止他们长大后为了争夺皇位或者家产而自相残杀。＂

Freya顿了顿，忍不住看了眼面如死灰的Merlin，有些担心地继续道：＂不过后来因为双生子的几率本就小，加上有资格下咒的又必须是有血缘关系会巫术的人，慢慢的这个咒语也就失传了。现在的大家族因为承受不了同时失去两个孩子的风险，基本也就不再研究这个咒语。＂

她疑惑地看向Merlin，隐隐有不好的预感。良久，后者空洞的目光穿过她，落在一个遥远的地方，声音寒冷得仿佛来自另一个世界：＂Morgana说，Mogause给她和Arthur种了阿德维拉咒。＂

那么就是真的了，握着Freya双肩的手无力地垂下，Merlin忽然觉得他的人生总是不断地有着新的绝望。

Freya大惊失色，难以置信地捂住了嘴：＂这不可能！这个咒语早就……而且Mogause和Arthur并没有……＂

＂我不知道，不过Mogause总能让我们大吃一惊不是吗？＂Merlin嘲讽地扯起嘴角，幽幽地看着Freya的眼睛打断她。

＂好吧……那么……冷静，对，我们需要冷静……一定有什么解咒的办法……让我想想……＂Freya跺着脚，如果Mogause不是已经魂飞魄散了，她一定要把这个女魔头挖出来拖进湖里喂鱼。

＂阿德维拉咒非下咒之人不可解。＂Merlin面无表情地告诉她，却仿佛更像是说给自己在听。

＂Morgana告诉你的？哦上帝，她到底还想要什么，你们已经这副模样了，她难得还不满意吗？！＂

＂她知道了……我和Arthur……她要我不能永远不能告诉Arthur……我喜欢他……＂

 

＂‘我失去了太多我爱的人，得不到太多我想要的东西。从小到大Arthur什么都唾手可得，皇位，亲情，爱情，还有你。我忽然不想你们那么快死去了，Merlin. 这种求不得、爱别离的滋味，我想你们也尝一尝’——每一个字都是她的原话。＂

Freya清楚地感受到，这一次，Morgana是真真正正地把Merlin逼进了暗无天日的地狱。

每一步，都伴随着万劫不复的疼痛，那是把心脏剥离肉体的撕裂感。

 

她第一次发觉自己竟然什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着所有的一切，朝着某个不可控的方向，越走越远。

 


	34. Chapter 34

昏黄的夕阳将两人的影子拉得很长很长，投在向日葵前方的空地上，隐隐给人一种地久天长的错觉。Freya远远地看了良久，终究还是难过地叹了口气，一个猛子把自己沉进湖底。

康复的日子里Arthur就由Merlin陪着在湖边慢走，两个人偶尔聊一聊战况，更多的时候，都是沉默着各自想心事的状态。

一个是不知道说什么，另一个则装了一肚子的话，却什么都不敢说。

 

再有两天就要启程返回廷塔杰尔，战事仍在继续，Arthur和Merlin这十几日已算是偷来的时光，即便如此，前线的战报也是一封接一封地送至Arthur手里。

＂Arthur，今天不能再看了。＂犹豫了很久，Merlin还是出声阻止了他伸手讨要下一封线报的动作。

Arthur从文件中抬起头，表情仍旧有些茫然，片刻后略微偏了偏头，看向身旁一脸虑色的人，仿佛才回过神他说了什么：＂那么出去走走吧。＂

这几日基本已恢复到往常的状态，偶尔Merlin还会陪他练练剑，只是两人间的话愈发的少，仿佛一夜之间，变成了萍水之交的路人。

有那么几次，Arthur分明察觉到Merlin看着他欲言又止，但那些个单词在他嘴里来来去去了多少次，终于还是被咽了回去。

Arthur不敢问，他忽然发觉原来自己并不是自己以为的那样，一直是个内心强大的人，他也会害怕很多事情。

 

中午的时候他看见Freya趴在Merlin怀里哭，他们以为他不知道，其实他很早就醒了。以前他就一直在想什么样的人最适合Merlin，然后将周围的人细数了几个回合还是觉得自己才是那个最佳选择，甚至有那么几次，他能感觉到Merlin对他也有同样的感情——然而现在看来，似乎真的是他太过狂妄自大。

纵然普天之下莫非王土，率土之滨莫非王臣，可是这些从来不是Merlin所在乎的，无论他是国王还是Arthur，Merlin都不会喜欢他。他需要的是像Freya这样善解人意的女孩儿，最重要的，是他们都会魔法，他们才是一个世界的人。

而自己从来都只是个局外人。

 

可Merlin还是陪着自己，他不由得扯出一个苦笑——还有什么好抱怨的呢，自己喜欢的人，一直都对自己很好，该知足了啊Arthur.

终究还是太贪心。

他扭头看向身边的人，余晖将少年侧脸的轮廓烘托成一个柔和的画面，那个人有着很亮的蓝灰色眼睛，嘴角微微翘起，是那个看惯了的干净而平和的笑容，可是眼底却凝了深邃的底色，明润哀伤。

这样的Merlin，并不开心。

＂Arthur？＂感受到他打量他的目光，Merlin偏过头报以询问。

目光的主人深深地看了他一眼，终于恋恋不舍地收回视线，长长地叹了口气。

 

＂没什么。＂Arthur有些自嘲的摇摇头，扭头对他重新扬起一个几乎看不出破绽的笑容：＂我只是在想，回去之后你就不用当我的男仆了，我会给你一个宫廷法师的职位，这更符合你现在的身份。＂

＂Arthur…？！＂男仆一时间停滞了所有的动作，他面无血色地看着他，好像没有听懂这句话。

＂你一直都值得更好的，是我太过自私。＂Arthur甚至郑重其事地拍了拍他的肩膀，仿佛这些真的就是他的肺腑之言。

＂是我做错了什么？＂寒风过境，Merlin只觉得心口一层层地凉下去，他微微张了张嘴，但声音似乎卡住了，说不出一个完整的句子：＂再给我一次机会，Arthur，让我……＂

＂不，Merlin，你很好，我是说真的，虽然我总不愿意承认，但你的确是我见过的最优秀的男仆，＂Arthur打断他，他听到自己心脏被撕开的声音，比想象中来得疼痛：＂只是我不能再让你呆在我身边了。＂

他在余光瞥到那人茫然无措的受伤表情的瞬间果断地闭上了双眼，否则他不确定自己能说完下面的话。

＂我在等的那个答案，你已经做出了你的决定。不，你不需要说那么清楚，Merlin，我并非真的像你以为的那么笨，我能感觉到。＂他转过身，用尽全力克制自己不再去看他，不让下定的决心被他那种乞怜的表情所影响：＂那么我也需要有个新生活，我说过我不是你，我没法每天看着你然后告诉自己我该放弃你。＂

那就不要放弃我——Merlin需要很努力才能不让自己的眼泪流下来，他想哀求他，最终却只发出了颤抖的呜咽声。

 

＂或者，我最后再问你一次，你爱我吗，Merlin？＂

 

分明是这般缱绻缠绵的句子，从Arthur的口中说出来，竟显得那样的决绝而苦涩。

Merlin沉默不语，眼泪终于将睫毛濡湿，变得浓密而黑长，像潮湿的雨林，他的手掌握成拳，指甲刺在掌心的茧上，把指甲的根部压出了血印。

＂我明白了。＂良久，Arthur深吸了一口气，重新转身看向他，缓缓笑开，温柔而甜蜜，忧伤而凝重：＂那么就这样吧。＂

 

＂只是，你都不知道，M-e-r-l-i-n，＂他贴到他的耳边，轻声说：＂你对我有多么重要。＂

  


***

 

Merlin一直以来都很清楚，Arthur是那种对于不喜欢自己的东西，他再喜欢也会彻底放手的人——这是属于Arthur式的豪迈，是他全部的骄傲。

曾经他无比欣赏Arthur这样的行事方式，然而直到自己成为了当事人之一，他才知道被这样一个人放弃的感觉，竟犹如被抽走了赖以生存的空气般令他窒息。

那一日最后的句子仿佛一颗炸药，轰地一声将他的心脏炸得粉碎。他看着他慢慢走远的背影，阳光下清晰分明，临近夜晚的湖岸扬起薄雾，像金融融的暖雾，却又无情得彻骨。

有那么一瞬间，他甚至想要不管不顾地飞奔过去，告诉他知道。

告诉他，Merlin Emrys一直一直都深爱着Arthur Pendragon.

他无比确信，如果被下咒的人是他，他一定就那么做了。

 

然而他终究什么都不能做，直到那个人的背影消失在视野中，他仍旧茫然地伫立在原地，一动不动。

  


回到廷塔杰尔的日子反倒好过了些，两人分别把自己陷入似乎看不到尽头的忙碌里，工作填满了所有可供思考的时间，让他们无暇再去顾及那些儿女情长。

偶尔开会工作交接，两个人也都是一副公事公办的模样，至于其他情况——没有其他情况。他们几乎从不私下见面，Arthur对于新男仆的适应程度比他自己所能想象到的还要好，于是如果遇到对方的时候各自身边都有其他人，他们就会装作没有看到彼此，如果没有人，也会仅仅点点头一笑而过。

＂嘿，你们俩……＂

＂拜托，Gwanie，别问。＂

有那么一次Gwanie试图弄清这样的状况，但被Merlin制止了。他无法忍受自己思考半点儿关于Arthur的事情，就算是入睡前，他也会强迫自己默背新的战争布防图来转移注意力。

因为哪怕只有两秒的假期，他也会开始惶恐和不安，一闭上眼，就能看到Arthur微笑的脸，他在说：你对我有多么重要。

一遍又一遍。

仿佛被沉入湖底的溺水之人，绝望到无法呼吸。

  


但事情永远都会有更糟的。

与此同时，前线战事进行得也并不十分顺利，不管他们采取怎样的作战计划，敌军似乎都能提前知晓他们的每一步行动，这导致大军多次遭到伏击，伤亡惨重。

如此一来，大家不得不怀疑起他们之中存在着某个奸细。

找到这个奸细的过程持续了大约有一个星期。起初Merlin因为Mogause死前的那番话怀疑过Gwen，但在耗费了好些时日的查证后发现她虽然知道自己当初是被故意放走的，却和她们没有直接的联系。况且，Lancelot作为阿比亚大军的先锋，Gwen也没有道理拿自己爱人的性命去冒险。

于是线索就那么断在了Gwen身上，直到某一天Merlin偶然听见Arthur的新男仆，是的，仍然是那个George，提到一个久违的名字。

＂对不起，George，＂Merlin忍不住打断他和Gwen的对话，微微皱眉：＂你刚才说的那个人是……？你说总是在Arthur门外撞到她那个。＂

＂你好，Merlin法师，＂这个男仆永远是一副毕恭毕敬的样子：＂您是指Kara？她是新来的女仆，在厨房帮工。＂

Kara！

 

即使其他人可能会没有印象，然而那三百年中这个名字这个人却仿佛一个诅咒存在于Merlin脑海里，不断地提醒着他是他错误的选择害死了Arthur.

她是Arthur所有命运的转折点，他记得她。

那个同Mordred交好的Druid女孩儿。

  


Merlin找到Kara的时候几乎是把她抓了个现行，她正在放飞给Morgana传递消息的信鸽，被发现后女孩儿惊慌失措地想要逃跑，不过被Merlin制住了。

她慌乱地望着神色冷冽的法师，拼命挣扎着。

＂如果你还想要这条命，立刻闭嘴。＂Merlin沉着脸试图警告她：＂一旦被其他人发现，我可不敢保证会这么幸运。＂

Kara愈发惊恐地看着他，确切地说，是他的身后。

＂Merlin？＂

然而终究还是晚了一步，正巧巡逻的Leon路过附近，听到动静便循声而至。Merlin神色复杂地看着他们绑了Kara去Arthur面前交差，只觉心乱如麻。

 

无论过去多少年，叛国永远都是毋庸置疑的死罪，是以无论Merlin怎么劝阻，Arthur始终不肯改变判决。

＂收起你那些可笑的猜想，Merlin，现在不是三百年前，Mordred还只是个孩子，＂Arthur无所谓地冷笑着将手中的文件砸在书桌上，抬起头看了他一眼：＂况且就算Mordred会为了她来找我复仇，我也不能为了自己的苟且偷生，而饶恕一个叛国之人。＂

＂这是Albion法典的裁决，不是我的。＂

直觉这种东西从来都是没法形容的存在，既然没法说出那种所谓的预感，Merlin也很清楚自己只是在做着无谓的挣扎。

他深深地看了一眼Arthur，屈身退下。

  


***

 

Mordred是在行刑前一日的傍晚赶到的，Merlin把见面的地点约在了附近的树林里。从某种意义上来说，没有了男仆这个身份，避开Arthur倒是容易很多。

＂你不能让她死。＂男孩儿的目光一如当初倔强，他死死地瞪着他。

＂这是叛国罪，Mordred.＂Merlin面无表情。

Mordred没有说话，但Merlin注意到他拽紧的拳头和颤抖的双腿——显然，男孩儿很清楚自己不是Emrys的对手。

＂如果她死了，你会怎么样？＂他问道。

男孩儿猛地抬起头，双眼迸发出凶狠的金光，忽明忽灭，看得出他在努力地隐忍和克制。Merlin不动声色地打量着他，良久，直到Mordred眼中的魔法在这样的对视中渐渐散去，溃不成军。

＂求求你，Emrys——Kara是我唯一的姐姐……＂到底是年纪小，Mordred僵着脸，能强忍着不掉泪已是极限。

＂我可以救她，但你必须保证她从此不出Druids一步，不再和Morgana联系。＂Merlin冷声给与他答复。

＂我向你发誓。＂Mordred举起右手。

＂还有，如果你们做出任何对不起Arthur的事情，我会亲手杀了你们。＂说这话时Merlin特意往看向他的目光中加了几分压迫感，他看见Mordred瑟缩着点了头。

＂那么今晚天黑后，在这里等我。＂

 

如果可以，Merlin希望他可以这一生都不用做任何欺骗和背叛Arthur的事情，那怕那些或许是在为了他好。

但似乎总是事与愿违。

警钟在他们逃出地牢的一刻就响了起来，城堡附近顿时灯火通明，Merlin借着魔法躲过了几波搜寻的侍卫。

人前再怎么倔强，Kara也不过是个十六七岁的小女孩儿，把她交给Mordred的瞬间Merlin清楚地从她眼中看到一丝感激。

那是死里逃生的庆幸——这让Merlin松了一口气。

有所畏惧的人才会有所顾忌，他一直这么坚信着。

Mordred诚恳地道了谢，表示一定会记得他的恩情，Merlin不置可否地点点头：＂你只需要记得答应过我的事情。＂

男孩退开两步，对着他行了一个Druids的誓言礼。

  


再次避开侍卫回到房间已是半夜，他揉着酸痛的脖颈推开卧室的房门，敏锐地察觉到床边有人。借着魔法定睛望去，月光下，金发的男子神色冷冽地看着他。

＂…Arthur？＂

＂那个Druid女孩儿，你带去哪儿了？＂

 

黑暗中，他听见这个人的声音，第一次不带任何感情得如坠寒冰。


	35. Chapter 35

Merlin掩上房门，眼帘低垂靠立在墙边，默然不语。Arthur原本压抑着的怒火被这样的默认点燃，他从床边站起身，三两步跨至他面前。

＂你很清楚她犯下的罪行是不可饶恕的，那么你也应该清楚，仅仅是帮助她逃跑的行为，也足够将你自己送上绞刑架了吧？＂尽管已经极力压低了嗓音，Merlin仍旧能感受到这句话语气中强烈的情绪。

不仅仅是愤怒，还有几丝不易察觉的难过和失望。

是的，失望。

这样的认知使得Merlin不由得瑟缩了一下，他终于抬起头看向他，目光对视的瞬间，那人将他一把推搡至墙上，撞击带来的疼痛使得Merlin不自觉微微蹙眉。

但他仍旧什么也没说，只是那么看着他，沉静得如同无风的海面，悄无声息地，将Arthur的怒焰一点点浇灭。

只余无尽的悲伤。

 

Arthur看了他许久，眼眸深处似有什么在闪烁着，终于，扯出一个近似嘲讽的笑容：＂Merlin，你是不是吃定了我舍不得杀你？＂

他看见黑发的少年不可思议地瞪大了双眼，嘴唇微微颤抖着，受伤的表情刺得他难受，像是胸口挨了一拳。

Arthur松开了他，眼中没有任何光彩，仿佛就此一下子，整个人突然黯淡得像个影子：＂是，我确实没法杀你。＂他更多的像是在气自己：＂但我是个国王，Merlin，＂他退开两步和他保持距离，无比悲伤，＂我不能放任我身边的人做出为了保护我，却有损Albion利益的事情。＂

他看着那人像犯了错误的孩子，默然低垂着眼睛，却浑身都透着一股倔强。

＂这几日前线的事情，你都别管了吧。＂Arthur脱力般说完最后这句话，将他拨至一旁，拉开房门转身离去。

Merlin踉跄着退开，嘴唇微动，想要说什么，他已经走出去了。

 

看到他的身影消失在门后，Merlin突然觉得也许他走了再也不会回来了。他想叫住他，但他的名字已经到了嘴边，却终究默然无声。

Merlin忽然发现他的心脏已经不存在，没有跳动的声音，他本来以为会有心痛，但其实没有，胸口破了一大块，空寂无边无际，但是不疼。

可怕的空洞。

Merlin不怕痛，忍耐各种各样的痛苦、绝望与狂躁，这是他的专长，任何事都可以忍耐下来，只要他愿意。对此，Merlin有绝对的信心。

可是，期限呢？

他忽然想起这是从阿瓦隆回来后Arthur第一次主动找他，甚至是第一次碰触他。

可是，然后呢？

  
  


***

 

法师被软禁了，国王的裁决下得突然而又坚定。朝中每每有人问起，无论是质疑或是求情，得到的答复却永远都只有那句一层不变的＂擅作决定，以此惩戒＂，除此之外再无其他。然而联系起前些日子Kara的越狱，渐渐地还是免不了一些流言。

Leon曾在Arthur面前旁敲侧击地提了提那些话，却换来Arthur的勃然大怒。

＂就算全世界都背叛了我，Merlin也永远不会是那其中的一个！＂那天盛怒之下的国王将佩剑重重地插在草地上，一把扯下头盔：＂这个话题到此为止，我不想再听见任何有关质疑法师的忠诚的句子。＂

骑士们噤若寒蝉面面相觑，只有不远处的Lancelot不动声色地将这一幕收入眼底，无声地叹了口气。

  
  


他在Merlin被软禁后的第三天去看过他，烛光下法师面容憔悴，苍白得近乎透明，给人一种下一秒就会消散的错觉。Lancelot看了一眼一口未动的晚餐，拍拍Merlin的肩告诉他绝食可算不上什么明智的办法。

而Merlin只是沉默抬头着看了他一眼，没有回话。

 

＂你想要聊一聊吗？＂骑士在法师对面坐下，凝视着愈发消瘦的人，他把餐盘拖来他面前，将勺子塞进他手里：＂你可以和我说的，Merlin，无论什么。＂

其实Merlin什么都不想吃，虽然这两日几乎滴水未进，但他并不觉得饿，相反，胃里跟塞满了石头似的，沉甸甸的，根本再塞不下别的东西。

他低头机械地搅动着碗里的食物，似乎陷入了某种沉思，渐渐地，甚至低笑出声。Lancelot担心地打量着他。

＂…Merlin？＂

＂聊什么？聊我背着他放走了犯下叛国罪的Druid女孩儿，还是聊我喜欢他，却不能告诉他？＂

 

寥寥数词，信息量却有些惊人。Lancelot微微张大了嘴，表情仓促而惊愕。

Merlin却轻笑着偏了头看他，他很久没有这样笑过了，蓝灰色的眼眸闪烁着醉人的光芒，漂亮得令人心惊。

却也心疼。

似乎一切都能说通了，长久以来关于这两人之间的种种异常，在这一刻全部得到了解释。Lancelot忽然意识到Merlin现在的状态或许比他看到的还要糟，否则以这个人向来喜欢打落牙齿和血吞的性格，这些话只会被带进坟墓。

见他不出声，Merlin便自顾自地开了口，低沉的嗓音更像是支离破碎的呜咽，透着浓浓的绝望：＂他现在一定觉得Merlin是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，明明不爱他，却仗着他的爱为所欲为。＂

Lancelot交握在身前的双手不禁微微一颤，他张了张嘴想问什么，却什么都没问出来。

 

傍晚时分下起了小雨，一早过了吃饭的点，这样的天气Merlin把碗拿在手中搅动这么一阵，更是冷得连饭菜的香气都闻不到了。Lancelot站起身走到门边，吩咐门外的仆从换一份热的晚餐过来。

＂其实没必要……＂Merlin想制止他，但被打断了。

＂听着，Merlin，不管你和Arthur之间发生了什么，我只知道如果Arthur的身边充满了危险，你是那个唯一能够保护他的人。＂坚定的声音，饱含着复杂的情绪：＂所以无论发生什么，你都不能倒下。＂

Merlin略有些怔愣，眉目凝定，过了一会儿忽然笑道：＂我知道的，我会照顾好自己。

最熟悉的笑容，坚定而自信的，一往无前的，然而总有一点乌云的灰赫然存在着，却从来染不透天空的底色。

每当对Merlin的了解多那么一分，Lancelot就会惊叹一次这个看似瘦弱的躯体里住着的强大的灵魂。以前的Merlin像是一株向日葵，不，他并不是说Merlin是一朵娇嫩的鲜花，相反他是坚韧的，固执地追逐着自己的那抹阳光，近乎执拗。

光明的方向对于他来说至关重要，他的心里可以有阴影，然而他的眼中不会有阴暗。他是那样的坚定而且无畏，对正确的坚持，光明，理想，宽容，这世间任何美好的事物都对他有种天然的吸引力，他如此热切地追逐着它们。

在每一个妥协的绝境面前，永不妥协的决心。

 

但直到今天，他才真正明白原来爱上太阳的代价，是独自面对所有的阴暗。

  
  


新端上来的饭菜有氤氲的热气，慢慢触到鼻酸，Lancelot看着他勉强吞咽的样子，反倒自己难过起来：＂哭吧。＂

＂……？＂Merlin不解地看着他拍了拍自己的肩膀。

＂想哭就哭出来，不丢人。＂Lancelot也有些别扭，他没安慰过男人，尤其是在这种事情上：＂肩膀借你。＂

Merlin一下子愣住，最后反倒扑哧一声笑了出来：＂你把我当Gwen？＂他笑起来，双肩微颤，但终究还是带了那么几丝苦涩：＂其实……还真有点儿想哭……＂

＂那就哭，我不告诉Arthur. ＂Lancelot信誓旦旦地跟他保证。

＂要是告诉他他铁定又会说：噢Merlin那个女孩儿！＂Merlin学得活灵活现，捧着碗笑得满脸泪光。

Lancelot束手无措，就那么尴尬地看着他笑，直到他完全停下来，房间再次回归那种怕人的沉默。

＂等过几天我去帮你求求情，让Arthur放你出来。＂他出声打破这样的沉默。

Merlin＂嗯＂了一声没再说话，默默地扒拉着碗里的食物。

于是那天直到最后，Lancelot也没能把Merlin劝哭，事实上如果哪天Merlin愿意抱着他夸张地号啕大哭，那大概就真的没事了。他不知道前方还有多少荆棘在这等着这个法师，但他知道那是属于Merlin和Arthur的考验。

别的人谁也帮不了。

  
  


解禁后的Merlin发现Arthur开始越发变得彬彬有礼，不是对所有人，只是对他。他甚至不再避开他，仅仅是给他一种不温不火不冷不热却又阴魂不散的感觉。

那些客客气气的＂谢谢你，Merlin＂和＂做的不错，Merlin＂开始代替曾经的＂噢Merlin你简直蠢得天上地下仅此一只＂，他和Leon说笑，和Gwaine打闹，甚至关心一个不相干的仆人，却对他不闻不问，哪怕他站在他的面前，也仿佛只是个透明人。

不过Merlin已经不会疼了，他只是麻木地进行着自己的工作，甚至较以前十倍的专注，可是偶尔的一刹那，Lancelot总能看见他浓密深重的长睫，掩去一双眸子，仿佛幽潭的深影，倒映着天光云色，却带着一种茫然的无措。

有时候Lancelot会怀疑，有什么东西在噬咬着Merlin，一点一点，将他的生命吞噬殆尽。

而有那么不多的几次，他也能捕捉到Arthur窥视Merlin的目光，冷漠中饱含了复杂的情绪，大约是因为知道了这两人的事情，他总觉得那其间一闪而过的挣扎痛苦得令人窒息。

 

＂等我回来我们就结婚。＂出征的前一晚Lancelot将头埋进Gwen的黑发中，喃喃道。

女孩儿有些吃惊，更多的是羞涩：＂怎么这么突然？＂

而他吻了吻她的额头，用尽全力搂着她的力道仿佛要把她嵌进自己的身体，沉默着没有说话。

  
  


***

 

占卜室内弥漫着一股淡淡的松香，暗沉的光线让通宵过后的法师有些昏昏欲睡。他拍了拍双颊，起身打开窗户，试图赶跑那股恼人的睡意。Morgana的军队已被逼退至Camelot境内，如果顺利，此次出征将是最后一战。

可是Arthur却拒绝带上Merlin，至于理由——他们都心知肚明。

 

轻微的敲门声打断了法师的沉思，他松开按揉太阳穴的手指，应声让外面的人进来。

＂午饭时间，Merlin！＂Gwen推门而入，轻快的语调给沉闷的占卜室带来几丝生气：＂Lancelot把你交给我了，我可得好好儿看着你……嘿，你还是没睡觉！＂她不满地抱怨着，喋喋不休。

＂看上去我正享受着未来骑士的儿子的待遇？＂Merlin做出受宠若惊的样子，起身接过她手中的餐盘。

＂Merlin！＂Gwen脸以惊人的速度红成了一个番茄：＂吃都堵不住你的嘴！＂

Merlin哈哈大笑起来：＂行了别装了，你们除了那个仪式，该做的事可都是做过了——你知道的，Lancelot在我这里没有秘密……喂！你不可以用我魔法书打我！＂

  
  


Gwen并不是个藏得住话的姑娘，但是Merlin却是真心为她和Lancelot感到开心，当那一日他被告知他们婚礼的事情的时候。这些天他一直试图不让自己低落的情绪影响到这个快乐的准新娘——毕竟，当看着身边的人能够幸福的时候，他至少还能说服自己上天并没有将他们赶尽杀绝。

 

说笑间敲门声再次响起，这次是急促而不规律的，甚至没等到Merlin应声，来人便闪身而入。

＂Yes？＂Merlin看着面无血色的Alvin微微皱眉，隐隐生出不好的预感。

＂大人，前方急报……＂Alvin显然没料到Guenevere也在，一时间有些踟蹰。

Merlin冲他点点头，示意他但说无妨。

Alvin犹豫着，再开口却已是止不住的哽咽：＂我军在怀特山遇袭，死伤惨重……＂他看了一眼惊愕的Merlin，却最终颤抖着把目光投向他身边的一脸茫然无措的Gwen：＂…Sir Lancelot…阵亡……＂

 

Merlin唯一来得及做出的反应，也不过是接住晕眩到无法站立的Gwen.

那一瞬间所有的意识仿佛出了错的魔法，除了一晃而过的零乱画面，一切都变成白花花的空白。

整个世界一下子静止下来，前一刻还在喋喋不休的Gwen，窗外城堡广场上人来人往，车声人声，那样嘈杂，却仿佛一下子失了声。

只余了自己的心跳，缓慢而沉重。


	36. Chapter 36

 

Anna在清晨时分推开了城堡西面的一扇木门，微弱的光线从窗外透进来，投在猩红的床帐上。

半夜的廷塔杰尔又下了雨，听厨房那边一大早就去集市采购食材回来下人说，沿海处有几户农家遭了难——总是这样，战乱的日子里，如果再有点儿天灾，百姓的日子大都不好过的。Anna微微皱眉，她清楚地记得昨天自己在离开前关紧了门窗，然而此刻扑面而来的湿润和凉意，却似乎在提醒着她的记忆出了差错。

＂别动那窗户。＂关窗的动作被一个嘶哑而没有感情的声音阻止，Anna吓了一跳，回过头才发现说话人仰面躺在床上，面无表情地睁眼瞪着帐顶，一动不动，好似刚才出声的不是她。

＂您醒了。＂她深呼吸一口，松开窗沿，不确定地询问：＂需要我帮您更衣吗？或者您希望先用早餐？＂Anna不太清楚应该怎么称呼Gwen，派她过来服侍她的人并没告诉她这个，似乎怎么都不合适。于是不尴不尬的纠结间Anna索性把尊称给淡化模糊掉了，反正她现在这样也根本不会在意。

已经六天了，Gwen一直是这个样子，Anna记得自己六天前刚过来的时候，她坐在那里一言不发，仿佛一具没有灵魂的躯体。直到第三天，她才同她说了第一句话，那是为了阻止她取走房内Lancelot留下的衣服，冰冷的语气像是从地狱爬上来的恶魔。

她曾听说过这个传奇的女子，无论是作为Morgana曾经的女仆，或是Albion第一骑士未来夫人的身份，都足以让她成为Albion百姓茶余饭后津津乐道的话题。

只是谁也不会想到一夜之间……

Poor girl.

 

床上的人依旧没有作答，仿佛并没有听见她的问话般。Anna叹了口气拉开房门，打算去把早餐端过来，虽然她并不认为她会真的吃点儿什么。

＂啊，对不起！＂只顾着低头想事使得她似乎撞到了迎面而来的人，她抬头望去，抱歉地退开几步：＂大人，您没事吧？＂

Merlin摆摆手，表示无碍：＂Gwen怎么样？＂

Anna顺着他的目光望向门内，虽然这个角度什么也看不到，她沉默着摇了摇头。这几日来探视的不少，但Gwen对着所有人都是置若罔闻的态度。只有法师每天都过来待上半个小时，或者更长一点儿。

Merlin点点头，推开门走了进去。Anna继续朝着厨房的方向走去，她将目光移向走廊的尽头，那里有着朦胧的雾气，笼着微弱的晨光，隐隐能给人一点儿期待和希望。

  
  


Merlin进去的时候Gwen和前几日一样没有看他，也没有说话，他在她床边的凳子上坐下，自己也不知是第几次地，问起那些她跟本不会回答的问题。

＂今天还好吗，Gwen？＂

＂……＂

＂Anna新做的那款草莓布丁其实还不错，我觉得你真的应该尝尝。＂

＂……＂

＂你想不想见你父亲？＂

＂……＂

＂或者你想回阿比亚吗？我可以找人送你回去。＂

＂……＂

 

＂……他们明天就回来了。＂

 

＂……＂

床上的人突然之间睫毛微微一颤，目光轻晃了一下。虽然这一下悸动如同轻羽点水般瞬息无痕，但Merlin还是看到了。他心口猝然一痛，刚想再说点儿什么，Gwen却忽然出声打断了他。

＂他们把他带回来了？＂依旧是不带任何情绪的语气，但Merlin能听出这其中压抑着的悲痛——不会有人比他更熟悉这种感觉了。

他低低地＂嗯＂了一声算作回答，仿佛只有这样才能不将悲痛泄露太多。

Gwen却没再说什么，她只是又一次地陷入了沉默。

＂你不能这样下去，Gwen，你哭出来，或者怎么都好，＂Merlin艰难地想将那股哽咽吞咽下去，却又一次失败了：＂他已经走了，可你得好好活着，你还有你父亲，还有我们。＂

他心烦意乱地揉着头发，语无伦次：＂Lancelot不在了，你就是我们的责任，你这个样子，以后我……我们见到他，都没法和他交代……＂

而Gwen只是幽幽地看着他，这么多天，探视劝导的人来了一拨又一拨，循循善诱，舌灿莲花。但任凭她们说破了嘴皮子，她就是不搭腔。

她只是不明白，她为什么要哭——Lancelot骗了她，他说过会回来娶她，可他失信了。

这么一个骗了她的人，有什么值得她哭的。

 

Anna端来了早餐，Merlin站起身把床边的位置让出来。

＂吃点儿东西，照顾好自己，你得好好的……Gwen……＂他最后看她一眼，转身朝门外走去。

＂葬礼是什么时候？＂幽然的问话声乍然从身后传来，Merlin微怔驻足，回首望去，床上的人依旧是面无表情的样子，倒是Anna一脸的惊讶。

＂明日傍晚。＂他用尽最后的力气说完这句话，飞快地逃离了那个房间。

 

他没法让Gwen看见自己痛哭流涕的样子。

  
  


***

 

Arthur回来后就一直忙着各种会议，直到葬礼上Merlin才第一次见到他。将士们多多少少都挂了彩，Arthur的肩上也缠着绷带。Merlin陪着Gwen站在另一侧，刚好能看清他举着火把肃然的表情。

Gwen显得有些浑浑噩噩，一副任人摆布的样子。她呆滞地听着他们诵读悼词，那些颂扬赞美的辞藻，仿佛是在说另一个人。

＂Gwen？＂Merlin担心地摇了摇她的肩，示意Arthur在叫她。她木然地偏了头看他，挣脱Anna的手朝着Arthur的方向摇摇晃晃地走了过去，声音仍旧很轻：“Sire，Lance说要我等他回来娶我，可他一直都没有回来。”

Merlin清楚地看见Arthur的身形晃了晃，一旁的Anna眼泪顿时“噗噗”地开始往下掉。

Gwen看着Arthur的嘴一张一合：＂对不起……巨石……为了救我……牺牲……＂

＂你想亲自点火吗？＂末了她听见他这样问她，唯一完整的句子。

Gwen茫然地看向那个裹在火红披风里一动不动的人，他的身下堆满了枯树枝，却仍旧那么好看，平静得好像只是睡着了，只要她叫他的名字，他就会睁开眼，像无数个清晨一样，用宠溺的笑容将她包裹起来。Gwen用了很久才理解Arthur在说什么，然后她摇了摇头。

她迷惑而困顿地注视着一步步靠近火红披风的国王，仿佛仍不明白发生了什么，直到火舌一点点吞噬了那抹刺目的鲜红，直到所有的人都泪流满面。只有她木然站在那里，没有知觉，没有意识，什么都没有，仿佛一切都已经丧失，仿佛一切都已经不存在。

Lancelot的脸一点点变得模糊，所有的一切都被热焰扭曲，她发疯一样扑上去，Leon拼命地拉住她，很多人都上来搀她，而她只是哭叫：＂不，不要，让我跟他去吧，我求你们了，让我跟他去，我要跟他在一起！求你们……让我跟他一起……＂

更多的人想要拉开她，她哭得连气都透不过来，全身发抖，只凭着一股蛮力，想要挣开所有人的手，把自己也投进那毁灭一切的火堆里去。

Merlin感到眼角传来钝感的热痛，眼泪就这样涌出来，流过开裂的眼角，沿着脸颊流进嘴里，咸的……带着让人发疯的血腥味儿。骑士团里传来几声沉闷的哽咽，随后变成嚎啕痛哭，往日里流血不流泪的铮铮七尺男儿，一个个哭得泣不成声。

 

对于他们中的很多人来说，这是死亡第一次切肤而来。他们最好的朋友，前一刻还并肩战斗的战友，曾指导过他们中大多数人剑法的骑士。

没有激烈的战斗，没有壮丽的情怀，没有抛头颅撒热血慷慨激昂之后的英勇就义……没有，什么都没有……纵然为了自己的国王牺牲看上去是一件无比荣耀的事情，但所有人都知道，没有人应该理所当然地死去……

一向最英勇的骑士，竟然没有躲过一块愚蠢的巨石……

多么可笑而荒诞的命运。

  
  


Merlin把目光投向Arthur，才发现他也在望着他，眸色深重，欲言又止地动了动双唇，却最终什么也没说。他看到Arthur最后看了一眼如同困兽般哭到嘶哑而绝望的Gwen，然后缓缓合拢双眼，把脸埋进了自己的掌心。Merlin知道到他在发抖，从肉体到灵魂，无能为力的旁观，无穷无尽地痛悔，无声无息地痛哭……

是的，他都知道……这一切，这所有的一切。

  
  


***

 

原本就不太平淡的生活开始分崩离析，整个天地轰然暗去。沿海的地区，总是有突如其来的暴雨。天气在顷刻间就已经变化，城堡远方只可以看见铅灰色的天空，沉甸甸的大块大块的云团铺陈得极低，低得如同触手可及。

Merlin坐在石阶上，隐隐能听见训练场那边传来的厮杀和低吼声，比平日里更加急促，带嗜血的煞气。他有些担心Arthur的伤势，但他很清楚相比生理的治愈，他更需要的是心理上的发泄。

这些天所有人都经历了太多的事，他刚才又去看过Gwen，她的情况并没有比葬礼的时候更好一点儿，虽然她已经不再流泪：＂别安慰我，Merlin，我说真的，我受不了……即使没有那个仪式，我也早就已经是他的妻子了……你知道的……但是，现在我的丈夫死了，我就不再是一个妻子……我就什么都不是了……我在适应这一点，但这需要时间，很长的时间……＂

Merlin心烦意乱地把脑袋埋进手臂里，阻止自己再去想Gwen那些话。他靠在墙边，眼皮重得有些抬不起来。

  
  


George跟着Arthur回来的时候看到的就是这么个昏睡在他房间外的人，寒冷使得他蜷缩成了一团，微微湿润的黑发贴在额前，脸色苍白而憔悴。他瞥见国王脚步微顿，似乎是愣了两秒，在他迟疑着打算询问需不需要叫醒他时，Arthur却提步径直从他身边走了过去。

George尽职跟上，无声地叹了口气。

伺候Arthur更衣的时候他注意到他紧抿的双唇——很明显，国王正在隐忍着怒意。他谨慎地不让自己的手指碰到他，不仅仅是因为那上面冰凉的湿气，也因为Arthur不喜欢。

虽然Arthur从来不说，但训练有素的George总是能从主人微蹙的眉宇间看出他们的喜好，所以他一直很注意。不过这似乎并没能减少国王的不悦。

他又砸了杯子。

＂叫他进来。＂并不十分明确的命令，但男仆仍旧听懂了，他拿起一旁换下的脏衣服，恭敬的应了一声，屈身退下。

 

事实上Merlin在他们关门的时候就醒了，George出来时正见他在门外徘徊，似乎在犹豫要不要进去。听见开门声已躲避不及，好在只是George.

＂Sire让你进去。＂George看了他一眼，面无表情地。

他尴尬地点点头，道了谢。

 

房间内的温度骤然比屋外要高出不少，突如其来的温差让Merlin有些不适应，在开口说话前，忍不住就打了个喷嚏。

这使得他毫不意外地收到了Arthur不满的目光。

他捂着口鼻说了声抱歉，刚向前走了几步，又踢到什么东西，然后在低头的瞬间看见了那个即使离开了自己也仍旧在被国王拿来撒气的倒霉杯子。

法师微愣片刻，到底忍不住轻笑出声，他蹲下身将这个命不太好的杯子捡起来，起身的瞬间却又是一阵头晕目眩。

Arthur本打算针对那声轻笑冷嘲热讽两句，看到那人摇摇欲坠的身形，再想到刚才他进来时他看到他的样子，眼睛深深地凹进去，嘴唇上起了碎皮，整个人就像个彩漆剥落的木偶般木讷而黯淡无光，话到了嘴边却又变成了：＂你下午都在哪儿？＂

Merlin错愕抬头，一副脑子不够用的模样。

＂你最好不要告诉我你在那里坐了一天？＂Arthur拽紧了拳头。

＂没有一天，只是下午……＂他出声辩解，说到一半觉得也不合适，又闭了嘴。

Arthur瞪着他，看着这个人手脚不知该往哪里放，一副蠢到没救的样子，不由得动气：＂Merlin，你这算怎么回事？你如果有什么事情来找我，你就直接过来。你在那个地方坐一下午是什么意思？你觉得这样做有意义吗？＂

Merlin本来就被冻得苍白，他这一番凌厉的语气使得他好不容易回转过来的几丝血色也失掉了。Arthur看着他站在那儿瑟瑟发抖的样子，看着他的眼睛，看着他瞳孔里的自己。蓝灰色的眸子里倒映着他的影，却盛着难以言喻的痛楚，他微微觉得眩晕，不愿也不能再想。

他终于及时地克制住心头那股无名火，转开脸去。

Merlin拿起桌上的水壶，习惯性地想要给他倒杯水。透明的液体平缓地流入杯中，震动起轻微的涟漪，可是空气却渐渐地凝固起来，仿佛有什么东西，在渐渐地渗进来，然后，风化成泥，却又细微地碎裂开去，龟裂成细小的碎片，扎进人的眼里，也扎进人的心里，令人觉得难受。

 

＂我只是想看看你的伤口。＂递给他杯子的时候，他这样轻声说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《写在完结前》
> 
>  
> 
> 截至目前三十六更十二万余字，不出意外这文应该还有两三更就完结了，最多应该也会在四十更内结束。最初挖坑的时候也没想到会有这么长，说实话我还是第一次写这么长的故事。所以很感谢一直陪着我的大家，尤其是最近忽然又消失了的沙发君。（感受到我的思念了吗你快回来啊！
> 
> 原本以为在完结前都不会有这种东西了，但写文和看大家的评论中发现自己想说的废话太多，为了避免后记太过冗长，决定在这里分担一部分。
> 
>  
> 
> 没有拟大纲，想到哪儿说到哪儿，漏掉的后记里面补，这里先从本次更新说起好了。
> 
> 滚娘好像有点儿抢戏，对她真的反应很过敏的亲实在是抱歉了，其实凯拉女神也饰演过Guinevere，所以如果替换一下脸能让你们感觉好受些，我也会少一些愧疚。
> 
> 小兰的死是我想要按照原剧走向来设定的一个剧情之一，大约就是无论怎样留不住的还是留不住，甚至离开的原因都和三百年前一样，所谓宿命。不过看了大家的评论觉得好像是有点儿狗血有点儿雷——下次再有这种事情或者修文的时候我一定让他悄无声息地死掉，么么哒。
> 
> 我一直喜欢一句话，说“这世间除了生死，哪一桩不是闲事”。比如Merlin和Arthur在原剧中纠结了那么五季，什么魔法什么秘密，最终还是抵不过他死了。
> 
> 嗯我希望他们能借这样的事情一点点解开心结，无论结局怎样，就像三百年前即使Arthur死了，但他至少接受了最真实的Merlin.
> 
> 所以我希望这样的Gwen会让两个人都有些触动，当然也可能有些其他的伏笔就不多剧透了。
> 
>  
> 
> 然后说一说Arthur。
> 
> 好像不管我怎么努力去还原那个被误解的金毛，大家还是觉得Merlin比较委屈。可能是我的设定出了偏差，这个我很抱歉，那么这里先聊一聊我理解中原本的Arthur好了。
> 
> 比如在原剧中，从一开始Merlin就被人告知他的Destiny是辅佐最伟大的国王，他的接受Arthur的过程是循序渐进的。可是Arthur不同，他打出生那天就被教导魔法师都是邪恶与可恨的。
> 
> 他不知道Merlin做的一切事情，在他眼里Merlin确实就是个笨手笨脚徒有一股热情要跟着他出生入死的傻瓜男仆。但他还是喜欢他，尊重他，把他当做最重要的朋友，甚至在最后一战得知这个人不随行的时候，表现出愤怒和孩子气的讽刺。
> 
> 但即使那个时候他也并不是真的就这么想。Arthur一直是个很单纯的人，他被宠坏了，他生气的时候会口不择言会做出不理智的举动，但是他在内心深处仍然有着正确的判断。
> 
> 所以像这么一个人，他恨了魔法一辈子，他还是原谅了Merlin，他甚至还说谢谢他，让他一直做自己，不要变。
> 
>  
> 
> 整个513最感动我的一句话，是Arthur看着Merlin说的那句：“All these years, Merlin, you never once sought any credit.”这句话包含了太多情绪，感动，接受，以及他明白Merlin值得更好的。
> 
> 其实他可以生气的，不仅仅是为了魔法，也是为了欺骗，他毕竟还是个国王。但他终究接受了他，没有人告诉他应该怎么做，怎样做是对的，Arthur自己挣扎着在极短的时间内做出了最正确的选择。
> 
>  
> 
> 所以这样一个Arthur，无论是作为男仆还是作为魔法师的Merlin他都如此地喜欢和宝贝着——请大家不要再埋怨他了金毛已经委屈哭了QWQ。
> 
>  
> 
> 至于我这篇文中，从Arthur的角度来看，我真的觉得他做得很好了，换我我都不一定能做到这个地步。设身处地地想想，他并不知道Merlin“不喜欢他”的真正原因，他所看到的，只是他放下了国王的身份倾其所有地去爱这么一个人，爱到把心都交出去了，这个人却仍旧无动于衷。
> 
> 不，其实只是无动于衷还好些，偏偏那个人对他特别好，好到他根本停不下来爱他。但是Merlin宁愿为了他死宁愿为了做任何事，就是不愿意爱他。
> 
> 不爱他你还对他好给他希望——国王亲友团表示这才是渣男啊。
> 
> 好吧这么一看好像又狗血了，不过为了帮金毛伸冤狗血就狗血吧，总之糟糕部分的都是我的错，他们都是美好的。
> 
> 无论是默默付出的法师还是爱得艰难的国王。
> 
>  
> 
> 嗯，暂时先到这里，最近在看别的剧，某些设定和人物让我感到难受和糟心的时候，我就会转换文件夹看几集Merlin——在我心里儿童剧永远是最美好的，就算有人说它脑残，但至少这两个人，值得我一直ship下去。


	37. Chapter 37

不同于往日的温暖和煦，Merlin今天的魔法从一开始就滚烫得近乎沸腾，Arthur略带怪异地瞥他一眼，但似乎法师并不自知。

炙热的温度渗透背部的伤口，本就浅眠的痛觉一点点苏醒，感受着那股血液燃烧般的刺痛，直至灼伤骨髓，蔓延至全身。

有那么一瞬间Arthur甚至怀疑Merlin打算活活痛死自己，即使那样荒诞而不切实际的想法只闪现了一秒。而他诡异地发觉，自己竟意外地感到解脱，仿佛多日来抑郁在心口的种种情绪悉数随着这样的痛楚死过一回。

仿佛这样的疼痛之后一切都可以是全新的，那些无可奈何的生命和感情，也会随之消散。

 

被汗水湿透的金发在烛光下折射出奇异的光泽，毛茸茸地搭在额前，轮廓线上蒙着一层晶光。Arthur闭着眼紧咬牙关，睫毛微颤间大粒大粒的汗珠沿着双颊往下掉，落在光裸结实的胸前，细小而光亮的水流沿着起伏的纹理一点一点下滑。在他终于忍不住要轻吟出声前，Merlin适时地停下了他的魔法。

长长地吐出一口浊气，缓了好一阵，Arthur才回过神来报以询问：＂结束了？＂

＂差……差不多了……＂法师奇怪地看上去有些紧张，他嗫嚅着别过脸，慌乱地在药箱中翻找着什么，尾音里有微妙的颤动——在几乎所有的魔法都被用来阻止自己将目光像某种藤曼植物般缠绕在Arthur身上后，仅剩的那一点儿已经不足以维持治疗了：这个人滴水的湿发，微红的脸颊，被咬至渗血的双唇，以及，每一个毛孔都在散发着属于Arthur的味道的，光滑而紧致的肌肤。

爱欲难耐，原来竟是说的这种滋味。

＂Merlin？＂见他捧着个药箱半天没动静，Arthur兀自扯过手边的毛巾拭擦身上的汗珠。

＂什……什么……噢，不，你不可以这么擦，伤口还得上药……＂Merlin猛地一惊，挣扎着找回理智，终于翻出了Gaius留给他的那盒药膏。

此刻任何一个简单的动作对他而言都是比拯救Albion还要艰巨的任务。

Arthur盯着Merlin递到眼前的药膏微微皱眉，张了张嘴似乎想发表点儿什么相反的看法，但很快又改变了主意。他沉默着接过来，用食指挖了一大块便往后肩上抹，但看起来国王陛下的定位感并不怎么好，第一次没抹对地方，第二次又用力太重，这使得他措不及防地倒吸了一口凉气。

第三次之前，Merlin抓住了他准备再次尝试的手。

＂让我来吧？＂法师淡淡的眸子沉静地望着他，这是个疑问句，却是不容拒绝的语气。

还违和地带着几丝微不可察的小心翼翼。

Arthur眸色深重地看向Merlin惯常的笑容和平静得毫无破绽的眼神，哪怕这个人此刻正握着他的手，他也毫不怀疑刚才错觉出的几丝暧昧仅仅是自己感情压抑下的自作多情。

他抽出手把手上剩余的药膏抹在Merlin的掌心，指尖相触的瞬间，却还是忍不住瑟缩了一下。

 

手指触及皮肤的感觉让Arthur再次猛地一颤，Merlin施力很轻柔，缓缓地擦过去，一片清凉的触感。

这使得Arthur不由得挺直了背，他感到一股与药膏截然相反的温度直冲小腹，电光火石间他忽然开始后悔起片刻前让Merlin代劳的决定。

＂我得帮你把淤血散开。＂似乎感觉到他的不自在，Merlin顿了片顿轻声道。

涂了药膏的掌心渐渐用力，缓缓地摩擦，施力均匀，恰到好处。初时微凉的药膏在摩擦和法力的作用下散出热气，Arthur的皮肤开始泛出兴奋的红，映到Merlin的眼底，一片血色。

酷刑一般的煎熬，，浓郁的草药味混合了Arthur的味道在温暖的空气中发酵，无情地折磨着他的嗅觉。Merlin甚至能够听到Arthur沉重的喘息，每一声都清晰得如同耳鬓厮磨间的呢语。他知道他和他有着完全相同的欲望，甚至只需要自己一个暗示性的动作，他们下一秒就可以占有对方。

那些爱和欲交织成五彩斑斓的色块，它们在法师的眼前交错晃动，挑逗着他的手指在国王的肌肤上舞蹈，引诱着他的双唇吻上那些可怖伤口。

  
  


＂够了别抹了。＂失控的前一秒，Arthur拼命隐忍的命令及时传来。Merlin慌乱地将动作和意识从他身上抽离出来，双手不知所措地停在半空，僵持良久才缓缓地垂下，然后任由修长的手指用力地和衣角某处较起劲来。

Arthur那双缀满了繁星的眸子正气势汹汹地燃烧着，Merlin大致觉得那是欲求不满的怒火，但Arthur自己知道，那是求而不得的欲火。

他足足瞪了他十秒，直到Merlin被瞪得再也承受不住那视线里的重量，低下头认真地打量起自己的脚尖，Arthur竟不由得怒极反笑。

＂让你停你就停？＂

国王看着依旧茫然无措的法师，有那么一瞬竟不合时宜地怀念起当年那个在他面前将一切都隐藏得天衣无缝的男仆，那是很久以前，他还是个什么都不知道的自大国王，所有的一切，都还是寻常模样。

然而即使是那个时候，身为男仆的Merlin也从没惧怕过他。和他顶嘴骂他混蛋，那才是他的Merlin，而不是这个战战兢兢总是担心一句话不对就伤害到自己的陌生人。

Arthur强忍住扑上去撕碎那个人的面具的冲动，支离破碎的句子说不出是恨还是怒，又或者更多的只是缴械投降后的无奈：＂Merlin，你不喜欢我就算了，拜托你别把自己弄成这个样子。＂

看着他满脸的小心翼翼和关切，Arthur忽然明白了自己在气什么，是的他痛恨他这个表情，每分每秒都恨进了骨髓和血液。这个人在关心自己，毫无疑问地。法师这么些年的殚精竭虑，他给了他青春和一切，他愿意为他出生入死，他把整个Albion都捧到了他的面前。

可他却不爱他。

然而，于Arthur而言最可悲的，竟是他这样的好让Arthur无法停止对他的爱，有那么短暂的一个须臾，Arthur甚至想起了自己曾有一次陷入沼泽时的那种绝望。

越是挣扎陷得越深。

那么久以来，Arthur几乎是第一次在他面前示弱，他望进他的眼底，万念俱灰地挤出几声破碎的苦笑：＂不论做出怎样的选择，你总该照顾好自己。我是拿你没办法，所以你跑到我的房间门口吹冷风……＂

＂你明知道我……你却还是……＂

＂你告诉我，折磨我，对你有什么好处，Merlin？＂

 

Merlin几乎是在他的语无伦次中落荒而逃。

  
  


***

 

作为唯一存活在这个世界上的女祭司，Morgana的法力强大到足够屏蔽所有的先知，虽然这种违逆天道的行为会让她付出无比惨痛的代价。

但Morgana看上去似乎已经没有什么不能失去的了。

Merlin终于在十多日后再一次感应到了Morgana的魔法，她近来一直将行踪隐藏得很好，如同从世界上消失了一般，如果不是这次的法术过于强大到根本无法躲开Merlin的追踪。

  
  


尽管在拔营之前，国王和他的法师间又出现了点儿小插曲。

＂噢，你甩不掉我的，My Lord，这一次不再有可能了。＂Merlin一脸冷笑地瞥向又一次打算丢下他的国王，耸耸肩。

＂是吗，我很愿意试试看。现在，告诉我，Merlin，你在哪里感应到她的？＂Arthur怒视着他。

＂带上我，否则我会丢下你们一个人去对付她。你知道我会的，Arthur.＂

＂她-在-哪-里？＂Arthur几乎是咬牙切齿地重复了这句话。

而法师只是置若罔闻地躺在自己的小床上望着天花板，甚至还哼起了小曲儿。

＂Merlin！＂拳头狠狠地砸在长桌上，国王试图用平生最凶狠的表情瞪着国师那张混蛋而无辜的脸，觉得自己真的很想把他掐死：＂……成交！＂

＂特鲁罗，＂Merlin挑眉：＂她在特鲁罗。＂

  
  


开战的第四个月，Albion最南部的这片土地也开始渐渐进入了初夏，偶尔扎营的夜里，Merlin甚至能听见林中的蝉鸣，一声接一声，此起彼伏。和对此感到十分不耐的Arthur不同，与之相反地，这样的自然之声总是奇怪地能让他得到平静和安宁。

＂Arthur，也许当你静下来，不去过分地在意那个声音，而不是辗转反侧地把自己弄得像一块热锅上的牛排的时候，你会发现入睡并不是那么难。＂黑暗中的法师幽幽地叹了口气，出声指责身旁第N次烦躁地变换睡姿的人。

＂闭嘴，Merlin，你的声音简直和那些生物一样令我讨厌！我可不像什么不得了的法师，有某些特异功能来屏蔽这些搅人清净的噪音！＂国王的声音从另一头传来，瓮声瓮气的，不难听出他真的很不高兴：＂还有，这是我的帐子，如果你觉得我吵到你了，你大可以出去和你那些’美妙的虫子’合唱，别忘了，那个要求你睡在我旁边的人可不是我。＂

Merlin果然乖乖地闭了嘴不再抱怨，是的，他才是那个提出要求要和Arthur睡在一起的人。事实上行军扎营的日子里，将士们大都三两人共用一个营帐，主要的目的是相互能有个照应，天冷的夜里凑一起还能取取暖。

 

虽然Arthur的身份使得他从来都是独享一个营帐，不过自打上一次Morgana带走Arthur后，Meriln实在不希望那种事情再一次发生，所以他提出了这个要求。而Arthur当时的反应几乎可以用惊恐来形容。

＂什么？噢，不，为什么，我不和你睡一个营帐！Merlin，想都别想！＂受到惊吓的Arthur猛地跳开，像是一只被门加了尾巴的大猫。

＂为什么不，我觉得Merlin这个提议不错，我们已经失去了Lancelot，你可不能再出什么意外了，Arthur.＂Gwanie叼着他的小白花不知从哪个角落忽然冒出来，明确地表达了自己Team Merlin的立场，他郑重其事地拍了拍法师的肩膀：＂当好国王陛下的奶爸，Merlin大法师，我可不希望你再因为走丢的小伙伴把大家都逼疯了。＂

＂谢谢参与，Gwanie，你真是帮了大忙。＂Merlin讽刺地丢给他一个白眼，替Arthur将那句＂滚开，Gwanie＂付诸了实践，然后回过头看了一眼如临大敌地堵在营帐门口的某人。

＂你不让我进去，我就睡在你的门口，总之我一定会想出办法让你一直在我的视线范围内的，Arthur.＂Merlin作势就要在门口打起了地铺。

＂嘿，嘿嘿，停！＂Arthur终于被这种无赖的行径气到跳脚：＂听着，Merlin，我不是某个需要你照看的三岁小孩儿，天杀的你不能总这么自以为是地把我当成是你的责任！我不是！＂

＂不，你是。＂Merlin忽然正经起来，他平静地打断他，蓝灰色的眸子死死地将他钉得无法动弹：＂辅佐你和保护你是我的使命，三百年前我就跟你说过，我不知道你的记性已经差到需要我再次提醒你一遍。＂

告白一样的句子，每个词却又只是不容置疑的君臣大义。法师灼热的目光让Arthur有一瞬间错觉自己在他面前是个一丝不挂的裸体，羞愧到无所遁形。他张了张嘴却什么也说不出来，忽然看到那人挑了嘴角扯出一抹玩味的笑容，然后慢慢地凑近他。

＂Arthur，你是不是害怕你会把持不住？＂他乐不可支地看着他：＂放心吧，我的魔法不会允许你对我做出什么奇怪的事情的。＂

……

 

事情的结局是随军的后勤人员George同志意外地得到了一天的假期，因为他所有的工作都被莫名其妙地分配给了不知道为什么又被国王陛下记恨上了的法师大人。

不过，法师大人总算是成功地在国王的身边为自己争取到了一个床位。

  
  


再次回神的时候身边的人终于不安稳的进入了梦乡，Merlin蹭起身子凑近他细细打量，听着他平缓的呼吸回荡在静谧的空气中，紧阖的蓝宝石眼眸此刻终于不再那么勾人，有那么一瞬间，他忽然有种预感，即使这般稀疏平常甚至算不上十分完美的日子，有朝一日也会成为他的奢侈。

Merlin修长的手指轻抚过Arthur的睡颜，法师无声地吟出一个咒语，然后看着他紧皱的眉心被一点点抚平，渐渐地，在睡梦中露出一个舒心的笑容。

他就那么不出声地凝视着他，到最后竟也不自觉地跟着扬起了嘴角，再然后，忐忑却仍旧不由自主地，法师俯下身，在国王的唇角印下一个仿佛从未存在过的轻吻。

 

＂对不起，我的魔法没有把持住。＂Merlin转过背重新在他身侧睡下，红着脸喃声道。

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

＂你确定是这条路？＂

＂或者你有更好的建议？＂

＂没有。可是我记得你才是那个负责用魔法带路的人？＂

＂有时候魔法并不比狗的鼻子好用，my Lord.＂

＂是的Merlin，一只狗都比你有用！＂

＂……＂

 

＂……他们真的就这么吵了一路？＂Leon远远地看着前面幼稚得快要打起来的两人，不可置信地皱眉。

＂是的，最开始只是为了‘Merlin今天应该戴什么颜色的围巾’这种问题。＂Percival复议：＂顺便，＂他目光瞥向某人的脖颈：＂那件事Arhur争赢了。＂

＂这两个人最近有些不太正常，几天前他们都还把对方当做空气的……＂终于忍不住加入讨论的Kay迟疑着提出这个敏感话题。

＂或许是同床共枕的功效，冷战后的如胶似漆？＂最后轮到Gwaine一语道破天机。

 

＂我听见了！＂

＂我听见了！＂

异口同声的两个人再次忿恨地瞪向了对方。

＂闭嘴，你个蠢货！＂

＂皇家白痴！＂

＂……＂

 

＂嘿嘿，姑娘们，停一停，＂Leon忽然皱眉打断一群人的笑闹：＂刚才是什么声音？＂

训练有素的将士们很快安静了下来并进入戒备状态，然而四周除了风吹林动的声音，别的什么也没有。

＂……你确定？＂Arthur怀疑地回头询问，除了Leon大家都摇头。

＂我觉得我听见了……某种……像是野兽的低吼？不，我不确定，但是肯定有什么……＂Sir Leon环视四周向国王保证道。

Arthur再次凝神听辨了片刻之后微微皱眉：＂Leon是对的，这个地方的确不对劲……太安静，连鸟叫都没有……＂他转向身旁的法师，希望他能有什么发现：＂Merlin？＂

而Merlin只是微微偏着头，像是在极力搜寻着什么，没有回话。

＂Merlin……？噢，God，那是什么？！＂Arthur的第二次询问被一声清晰可闻的野兽嘶吼猛地打断，疑似狼嚎的长啸使得所有人的坐骑都受到了惊吓，最严重的险些被摔下马背。

大家都有些紧张起来。

＂是魔法，很强大的召唤术，和上次我在廷塔杰尔感应到的是同一个。＂Merlin微微蹙眉，不安地回答了他的疑问。

＂什……什么……这有什么关系？＂Merlin的不安立刻影响到了Arthur，他摇着头表示不理解：＂你是说Morgana召唤了一只巨狼来对付我们？＂

＂比那更糟，＂法师勒着缰绳试图让身下的马匹安静下来：＂是一大群狼，我无法知道确切的数量，但一定非常多，因为刚才我们听到的那一声——那是狼王，Morgana控制了这片土地上的狼王。＂

所有人都变得慌乱起来，队伍里渐渐传出焦躁的议论声，大家都在等着Arthur做决定。然而尚未来得及确定下一步行动，仿佛为了验证Merlin所言，后方的林子深处就已经传来了此起彼伏的狼啸。即使还没见到那群凶残的猎食者的踪影，却也能从受惊逃窜的飞鸟数量中猜出那惊人可怖的数量。

＂快走，我们得离开这儿，所有人握紧缰绳！千万别下马，快！＂Arthur当机立断地下了命令，双脚狠狠地踢踹马腹，率先带着骑士团向前方飞驰而去。

 

但狼群并非从一个方向而来，很快，他们发现几乎所有方向都出现了凶残地奔向他们的饿狼，起初将士们还挥剑斩杀个三两只，但狼群越来越多，大部队渐渐被冲散，只剩下骑士团和少量跟在前面的将士奋力拼杀出一条血路。

作为动物中最擅谋略进攻的动物，即使大多的狼跳起来也很难攻击到训练有素的士兵，它们却会精明地选择从他们的坐骑突破。马群发出凄厉的长嘶，一匹又一匹的战马被抓咬破侧肋，鲜血喷溅皮肉横飞。大屠杀的血腥使得本就被黑魔法挑拨出血性了的狼群变得异常亢奋和残忍，他们甚至并不留恋已经到嘴的鲜活血肉，而是不顾一切地屠杀，然后奔向队伍的最前方……

＂Merlin！＂混乱中传来Gwanie的惊呼，Merlin仓皇回头，才发现自己身后跟了一大群狼，为首的一只弓身一跃而起，锋利的爪牙几乎擦过他的颧骨。

法师眼中金光闪过，抬手间干净利落地将这一波狼群掀翻在地，但很快，他的身后又有一大批新的＂追随者＂跟了上来——比起其他人，它们似乎更加偏爱他。

＂它们在攻击我！我才是他们的目标！＂Merlin看着这样的情形忽然就明白过来，几乎只用了一个呼吸的时间来考虑，他狠踢了几脚马腹追上前面的Arthur：＂Mogana的目标是我！Arthur，你得带着大家往另一个方向跑！我来引开它们！＂

呼啸而过的风声中夹杂了各种狰狞的狼嚎以及痛苦的惨叫，Merlin需要将音量提到很高才能让Arthur听清他的大部分单词。

＂什么？你在说什么蠢话！Merlin，这不可能！＂Arthur无比愤怒地打断了他，随即用手中佩剑狠拍了一下他的马让他超过自己。

＂他是对的，Merlin，我们绝对不会让你一个人去面对这些狼群，你不能这么做！＂跟得最紧的Gwanie不满地接过Arthur的话头，言语间他又挥剑砍掉了一颗狼头。

＂嘿嘿，听着，Arthur，你是国王，你忘了吗？你总是对我说的，你不能拿所有人的生命去为了一个人冒险！除非你有更好的主意，否则这是唯一的选择！＂

＂Merlin！你这个……＂

＂我不认为现在是攻击我智商的好时机！你必须下令，Arthur！＂

Merlin坚定的态度使得Arthur终于沉默着不再争辩，他扭过头深深地看了他一眼，眸色深处在顷刻间闪过了千百种情绪，但很快，他又变回了那个杀伐决断的国王，仿佛某个瞬间的软弱从未出现过。

＂那么……如你所愿……＂Arthur闭了闭眼，下定决心般深吸了一口气，转过身看向Gwanie：＂前方岔路，你带着其他人走左边，我和Merlin从右侧引开狼群。＂

＂Sire！＂

＂不，Arthur…＂

＂这是命令，要么大家一起死，要么按我说的去做！我没给你们第三种选择！＂Arthur丢给试图提出反对意见的二人一记极端凌厉的眼刀，夹了马腹朝前奔去。

Merlin低声咒骂了一句，飞快地冲着Gwanie点了个头，立刻策马跟上。

Gwaine皱眉目送绝尘而去的两人，沉了沉气终于举剑施令：＂所有人跟上，前方岔路向左转移！＂

  
  


***

 

Merlin不记得他们跑了多久，两边的景色由森林变为了灌木，到后来连灌木也越来越少，淡得只剩下稀疏的草皮，露出暗黑色的礁石。

再后来，他们看到了被晚霞镶了一层金边儿的海平面，夕阳的半个脑袋露在外面，悲悯地凝视着奔向海岸的两人。

＂见鬼！认真的？＂Arthur不可置信地勒住缰绳，无语地瞪着前方嘲笑般翻滚的海浪，然后回头看了一眼身后乌压压地逼近他们的狼群。

＂这边，Arthur！＂Merlin调转马头，朝着海岸右侧的一片巨大山岩跑去。

＂那是死路，Merlin！＂Arthur嚷嚷着追上他。

＂或者你更喜欢跳海或者回头当它们的晚餐？＂

然而他们终于还是跑完了最后一段路程，此刻眼前是一块巨大的礁石，虽然有个几人高的洞穴，但里面漆黑一片，似乎也没有出路。

Arthur拔出佩剑翻身下马，Merlin随后也从马背上跳了下来，狼群很快就会跟上来，他们沉默着交换了一个眼神。

＂没想到最后会葬身狼腹？＂

＂确实，我宁愿Morgana亲自动手，这种死法实在不够帅气……＂

Merlin低声笑了出来，Arthur最终也没忍住，他偏了头直接看进他的眼睛，湛蓝的眼眸，在那个瞬间光华璀璨：＂准备好和我死在一起了吗？＂

Merlin惊讶地扭过头去，他看到Arthur的侧脸，在夕阳下被染成金色，和他因为奔跑而变得凌乱的金发一起，几乎快要晃得他睁不开眼。

便是这样的一瞥，让那句滑到嘴边的＂噢不，一点都不希望做鬼也要被你缠着＂在唇齿间打了个转又被咽了下去，即使他坚信现在还不是说再见的时候。

＂随时。＂他终于缓缓笑开，从容自若地，仿佛那个要求只是让他陪着他去赴宴那么简单。

  
  


狼群在他们前方十多米处停住，为首的狼王低喘着，似乎仍旧在等待着一个更好的时机，又像是在顾虑着什么。

杀气腾腾的狼群将两人半围在礁石前，长尾统统平翘，像是一只只蓄势待发的利箭，箭头齐刷刷地对准了他们。

身旁的两匹马一早慌不择路地冲进了海里，动物对于死亡的嗅觉是最敏感的，Arthur的小黑领着Merlin那匹一早惊失了魂的白马沿着浅滩一路逃窜，幸运的是狼群并没有去追捕它们，一只也没有。

它们的目标很明确。

 

忽然地，Arthur明锐地察觉到左侧后方有厉风袭来，转身抵挡的那个刹那，几乎是同一时刻，狼王发出一声尖锐的长啸，如同一声号令，第一排的狼群利箭齐发般扑向他身旁的Merlin. 法师的魔法及时地挡下了这波攻击，紧接着却是更多的狼扑上来厮杀，两人被渐渐分隔开，而Arthur发现，围着他的狼似乎只是为了缠住他，它们甚至并未真正攻击他。

＂Merlin！＂

＂进山洞！它们太多了Arthur，我们得进去！＂

＂你疯了！那里面甚至没有出口！＂

＂快走，Arthur！我们没有选择！＂

Merlin拖拽上Arthur，用魔法做着掩护一步步艰难地退进那个漆黑的洞穴，金色的光芒在眼中划过，伴随着一声巨响，洞门处的礁石齐齐砸下，拦住了试图跟上来的狼群。

  
  


***

 

黑暗中的两人惊魂未定地对视着，石门堵得并不严密，隐隐有不太明显的光亮从外面透进来，此时太阳已经完全落山，洞内虽不似外面那般疾风劲吹，却也极其阴冷。

而那些狼，那些世界上最有耐心最懂得等待的动物，仍旧守在石门的另一边，隔着厚重的石墙他们甚至还能听见狼群刺耳的低喘——这都无一不在向洞中的猎物宣告，无论做出怎样的选择，等待他们的都将是死亡。

＂干得好，Merlin！＂Arthur不满地讽刺着，＂现在我们躲过了狼群，却要困死在这个不知道位于何处的破洞穴中！＂

角落里传来Merlin的一声闷哼：＂至少你满身愚蠢的肌肉不会同时身处几十头饿狼的胃里。＂

尽管极力掩饰，Arthur还是听出了他尾音里不正常的颤抖：＂你受伤了？＂

＂手臂，并不严重。＂Merlin轻描淡写地带过，催动魔法开始疗伤。

＂它们为什么只攻击你？＂Arthur蹲在墙角沉默地注视着将自己的左臂笼罩在一层白光中的黑发少年，脸上鲜血和泥土的颜色狼狈地交错混合在一起，却异常平静：＂我是指，它们甚至不敢真正靠近我。＂

疗伤中的Merlin轻不可察地怔了怔，随即扯出一个调侃的笑容：＂或许是你的王者之气震慑住了他们？＂

Arthur从疑惑中丢给他一个大白眼，不再纠缠这个问题，转而凑近仔细检查他的伤口。Merlin垂下头，让黑暗吞没了一切表情。

 

阿德维拉咒，毫无疑问的，这是唯一可以解释Arthur不受攻击的原因。Morgana在乎的并不是她自己的性命，她只是想看着他们比她先一步死去。Merlin忽然意识到到，如果自己死了……

那Morgana就会毫无顾虑，她会杀了Arthur，即使那样做她也会随之死去。

无边的恐慌从心底一点点蔓延开，像是被施了魔法的冰凌，刺得他忍不住瑟缩了一下。

 

＂很严重？＂Arthur面露担忧，放弃了用手指去戳他的伤口的念头：＂你永远都那么笨手笨脚。＂

＂我记得我们讨论过‘哪怕我只是从广场上走过你也会觉得我蠢到不可救药’这个命题，Arthur，＂Merlin及时掩饰住那些糟糕的情绪，掀开被划破的衣料露出完好无的肌肤给他看：＂现在，我已经没事了，你看，你总是不相信我。＂

国王重重地哼了一声，还想说什么，但再次被法师抢了先机：＂走吧，来看看这个洞穴，我们得想办法离开这儿。＂

说话间Merlin已经站起身，这一次Arthur终于没有出声反对，他捡起地上的佩剑走到他前面，一点点摸索着往洞穴深处走。

不过没走两步，就被身后的人拉住了，他不解回头。

Merlin好笑地看着这个无论做什么都要冲在最前面的人，右手掌心缓缓地升起一个蓝色光球，将他的脸都染成了柔和的浅蓝色，晶莹的魔法光球从法师的掌心飘至国王前方，稳稳地停住。

＂没有我，你真的能看得见前面的路？＂蓝光中的法师一脸戏谑地耸了耸肩。

但Arthur仍旧看着很意外，他死死地盯着那个光球，忍不住倒吸一口气。

  
  


＂是你。＂记忆的深处仿佛有某个地方猛地炸开，有东西汹涌而出，一发不可收拾。Arthur从看到那个光球的震惊中冷静下来，他回过头看他，却发现自己声音嘶哑：＂我应该猜到的。＂

＂你在说什么？＂Merlin有些被他严肃的神情吓到，不安地松开原本拉着他的指尖，却被反握住了手臂。

＂我以前见过这个。你记得那一次你喝了Nimueh的毒酒，我去帮你找莫提斯之花？＂他看着他，晶莹的蓝光在瞳孔里闪烁着：＂那个时候如果没有这个光球，我大概已经死在了那个深渊里。＂

Merlin想起了这件事，略微的诧异后忽然恍然大悟：＂那个时候我做了个梦，梦见你趴在那里，被一群蜘蛛包围，可是……＂他顿了顿表示不可思议，“我一直以为那只是一个梦……”

＂不，那不是，＂Arthur没有去计较Merlin满脸＂这其实很正常＂的表情，他只是任性地拽着他：＂所以那个时候你就能感应到我……＂

Merlin被他看得不自在，他拍拍他的手示意他放松：＂我到Camelot的第一天就能听到基哈拉催命一般把我从梦里吵醒的声音，这没什么奇怪的……＂

Arthur根本听不到Merlin如常般调笑的解释，他强迫自己集中精力，去回忆整件事的每个细节。零散的画面和逻辑一点点在脑海中串联成完整的片段，那些他错过了的他为他殚精竭虑的岁月。

有那么一瞬间，Arthur发现他好像忽然就懂得了Merlin，懂得了他所有的惶恐与不安。他从未想过，如果有一天Merlin真的不在了他会怎么样。他想他这辈子都不会再像爱他这样去爱另一个人了，那么他消失了，他对他所有的爱恋，他们之间曾一起出生入死过的时光，是不是也会随着他的死去都消散。

 

Merlin总是在他的身后支持着他，无论他接受或是排斥，他都没有离开过。巨大的愧疚感将Arthur彻底淹没，难过到近乎窒息。他回忆起自己这几个月以来的自私，那些被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑的情绪左右了他对这个人公正的对待方式，他总是在伤害他。

＂对不起。＂他终于再次出声，单调的音节在寂静的洞穴中响起，隐约还有几处不可察的回声。

＂什么，为什么？＂不知神游去了哪里的Merlin略有些恍惚。

＂为我这几个月的所作所为，为我的自以为是，为我从没想过你的感受。不管你的选择是什么，我都不该……我不是真的想要推开你的，虽然你对我的感觉并不像我对你那样……噢该死的我在说什么……我的意思是……原谅我！对，就是这个，我们还是朋友，对吧？＂混乱的情绪让Arthur变得语无伦次，而Merlin仍旧吃惊地维持着那种没回神的状态：＂Merlin？你有在听吗？你能明白我的意思吗？＂

＂噢… Arthur！＂Merlin不可置信地瞪着他：＂你在说什么蠢话，我们当然是，除非你嫌弃我只是个男仆或者会些小法术的巫师，不过我觉得你该找个更好的借口。＂

＂比如你的智商拉低了Albion的平均水平？＂他开了个玩笑，虽然连他自己也没有笑出来：＂你永远都是我最忠诚最重要的朋友，Merlin，我想你知道。我不会再逼你了，虽然我不喜欢说这个，但我希望我们还像以前一样。＂

Merlin忽然明白了那个＂以前＂是什么意思，他略微震惊地看着他，后者认真地点点头。

＂是的，当然，我能理解。＂

 

所以他们又是好朋友了，一切都会回到以前的样子。

Arthur转身的刹那，Merlin说不清自己是开心多一点儿，还是失望多一点儿。他努力不让自己在此刻去想更多和逃命无关的事情，只是艰难地咽了咽口水想要让忽然间变得干涩的喉咙舒缓一些，然后快步跟上前面的人。

 

只是在他面前装作是以前的样子——Merlin告诉自己，这比逃离这个见鬼的山洞容易多了。

  
  


***

 

山洞并不深，两人摸索着走了大约几十步便没了路，再往前只有水路，Merlin用光球探了探，水塘的另一边也被石壁包围着，根本没有出口。

Merlin有些泄气，Arthur却不动声色地蹲了下来，用手指蘸了点儿水塘里的水往嘴里送。

＂是海水。＂Arthur若有所思。

Merlin微愣之后立刻便明白了他的意思，他瞪着他：＂……告诉我你不是我想的那个意思？＂

＂或者你能把我们瞬移回阿比亚？＂Arthur站起身拍拍身上的土揶揄他：＂来吧，太阳落山后水温会迅速下降，趁现在。＂

＂噢不，Arthur，我们得想别的办法！你看你都不知道下面有多深……＂Merlin尝试着做最后的反抗。

＂你该不会是不会游泳吧？＂Arthur回头打量他，一脸的怀疑。

＂好吧你是认真的。＂Merlin终于放弃抵抗，开始脱外套和靴子：＂顺便，那次你被Sophia骗去沉湖，我把你从阿瓦隆救回来的。＂

＂还有哪次不是你？＂Arthur对这种事情表示已经认命了，他弯下腰也开始脱鞋，然后想起什么，微微抬起头看他：＂等等，Sophia是谁？＂

Merlin一脸＂你不是吧＂的表情，伸出去探水温的脚趾禁不住瑟缩了一下：＂你在这儿等着，我下去探探路。＂

＂想都别想！＂Arthur闻言立马恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而后也跳进水里：＂从现在起，我在哪儿你在哪儿，脱险前你不许离开我的视线。＂

＂你刚才还说过考虑我的感受那种话。＂

＂但我仍然是国王。＂

＂白痴的那个。＂

＂我听见了！＂

  
  


水底漆黑一片，蓝色的光球在前方探着路，两人努力睁大眼睛寻找着出口，咸涩的海水刺得眼眶生疼。之前和狼群的战斗中被划出的细小伤口也在冰冷的海水中开始和敏锐的感官较起劲来，Merlin觉得身上像是有几千只蚂蚁在噬咬着，疼痛难耐。

「你还好吗？」

注意到他的不适，Arthur担心地打了个手势询问，Merlin点点头表示无碍，拇指朝下示意他继续下潜。

莫约一直潜至30多英尺处，光球的前方出现了一个直径一人多宽的缝隙。Merlin趴在缝隙的边上探测了一番，对着Arthur点点头。

从水底回到洞穴，长时间的憋气让二人都有些呼吸急促，Merlin吐出一口咸涩的海水，看向身边的人：＂应该就是那里，我的魔法无法探测到另一头的情况，不过如果和我们下潜时相当，不出意外应该能顺利通过，否则……＂

他没有说下去，但两人都清楚地知道没说完那部分每个字的确切含义。这不是他们第一次直面生死，而遗憾的是，这种事情永远不是经历的次数多了就能习以为常的。透过微弱的蓝光，Arthur看见Merlin滴水的黑发，水珠淌过他苍白的脸颊，整个人微微颤抖着。

＂Ready？＂见Arthur打量他，Merlin偏了头询问，前者张了张嘴想说什么，最后只是沉默着点点头。

＂After you. ＂Arthur想了想，加上这一句。

 

那个一人宽的通道，如果游在前面的人出了什么意外，后面的人必死无疑。

所以，Arthur想，这一次不想拖累你。

而你如果没能过去，我也想陪着你。

  
  


因为有了目标点，再次下潜比上一次节省了一半的时间，Merlin跟着蓝色光球滑入通道，Arthur紧随其后。

通道极其狭长，闭塞的空间很快让本就处于憋气状态的二人感到了不适，片刻之后Merlin开始有些晕眩，他吐出口中包含着的浊气，加速潜进。

前方隐隐开始出现水流的变化，Merlin擦身潜出通道时几近力竭，回头查看Arthur的情况，才发现他在出口处不远被通道内的石壁勾住了衣角。

狭窄的环境中Arthur根本无法够到后背的衣料，几番挣脱失败，缺氧之下的他渐渐开始变得焦躁。Merlin克制出强烈的晕眩感和本能的求生欲，几乎是用尽最后一丝神志，施咒把Arthur从里面弄了出来。

通道随着魔法轰然崩塌，而法师的神志也一点点在瓦解。念咒的瞬间大口大口的海水灌入他的嘴里，身体开始变得沉重，意识逐渐模糊。朦胧中他看到Arthur惊恐地伸出手想要抓住他，却捞了个空。

  
  


＂救自己。＂

 

空灵的字句通过魔法传来，在海水中显得模糊不清。Arthur感到自己被一股强大的力量拖着上升，蓝色光球仍在头顶，而上方已隐约能看到水面传来的光亮。

那一瞬间他忽然感到了没顶的无力，每一分挣扎都显得那么的徒劳，看着那个人缓缓地沉入海底，双眼的金色光芒显得嘲讽而刺眼。

 

＂No way.＂

 

魔法的力量在他露出水面的一刻消失殆尽，Arthur深吸一口气，毫不犹豫地再次扎入海中。

  
  


***

 

廷塔杰尔的会议室里，群臣正激烈地争论着应该先安顿战乱的百姓，还是继续追击Morgana的军队的问题。国王独自坐在角落捏着手里的地图，直到有人向他发问，才发现他似乎并没有认真在听。

＂Sire？＂Leon出声提醒，然后意识到一个女仆模样的脑袋从会议室的门外探进来，大致记得是叫Anna什么的，跟在Gwen身边的那个。

他看到Arthur站了起来。

＂就到这里吧，＂国王摆摆手：＂我比较偏向两者兼顾的意见，不过具体的明日再议。＂

再然后便丢下面面相觑的一众朝臣消失在了门外。

Gawine和Leon交换了一个心照不宣的眼神：＂希望是好消息。＂

 

Gwen收到消息的前来探望的时候，正巧遇上＂国王大战法师＂的戏码尾声，虽然基本是单方面的。远远就听到Arthur怒气冲冲的大吼：＂你差点儿害死你自己＂，Merlin隐约低声辩解了什么，然后Arthur没再说话。

她在门外等了稍许，却再也没有任何动静，按捺不住内心的好奇，Gwen透过门缝向门内望去。

 

那是她从没见过的国王，初夏的阳光细碎地撒了一身，金发男子泪流满面地紧箍着怀里的人，好像一松手他就会变个魔法消失在他面前。

但是她认识那样的表情，那是刻骨铭心的爱恋和失而复得的喜悦。

她曾梦想过这样的表情出现在自己的脸上，无数次。

  
  


于是直到最后，Gwen也没有推开那扇门走进去。

毕竟，无论是Albion最伟大的国王还是法师，应该都不希望被彼此之外的任何人，撞见自己失声痛哭的样子。

 


	39. Chapter 39

公元四百五十三年九月十二日，阿比亚大军与康尔沃残余军队于特鲁罗交战，骑士团并正规军杀敌二百三十六人，其余六十三人归降。

Morgana不知所踪。

时隔三百年，在阿比亚大军向康尔沃宣战的第六个月，Albion领土终于迎来了它历史上的再一次统一。而Arthur Pendragon，这位谱写了两次传奇的年轻帝王，他和他那些为这片土地流血的勇士们也将被载入史册，为世代所流传。

  
  


＂这不公平，这上面没有我的名字，＂Merlin抗议着把怀中Arthur的脏衣服丢在桌子上，翻看起一旁史记官呈递上来给Arthur过目的初稿：＂这应该有我的名字，我可是宫廷法师！＂

＂不，你只是个连走路都会左脚绊倒右脚的男仆，＂好心情的Arthur躲在屏风后咧起嘴角，把脱下来的衬衫丢在外面人的头上：＂现在，男仆大人，把我的干净衣服递给我。＂

＂宫廷法师兼男仆，男仆只是副业！＂Merlin忽略掉＂左脚绊右脚＂的部分纠正道，一把拉开衣柜：＂顺便，My Lord，你最干净的一件衣服刚才已经被你丢在我头上了。＂

Merlin对着空无一物的衣橱耸了耸肩。

＂你认真的？＂Arthur不可置信的脸从屏风后面冒出来：＂你不是负责洗衣服的吗？＂他目光移至房间角落的一堆脏衣服上，＂Well done，Merlin，这个月你又不用领月钱了！＂

＂噢噢是的是的，来让我们一起数数，昨天！昨天我一整天都在陪你接见使臣，前天你让我帮你绘制康尔沃地图，大前天你让我去对付米尔那只长着三个脑袋的大狗，还有大大前天，是谁非要拖着我去狩猎的？！Merlin干这个Merlin干那个，Merlin有八只手会分身术！＂Merlin嚷嚷着丢了一件衣服在Arthur身上：＂穿这个！＂

Arthur险些被那个八只手的Merlin逗笑，但下一秒他就因为Merlin丢过来的东西打消了这个念头：＂For god sake！这是睡衣！你让我穿着睡衣去和威尔士的使臣吃饭？！＂

＂不这不是，你睡觉时从来不穿衣服，所以这不是。＂Merlin把所有脏衣服捡进洗衣篮，想了想认真地表示了否定。

Arthur被那句＂你睡觉时从来不穿衣服＂呛了一下，等他将这件怎么看都像极了睡衣的白色衬衫套好时，Merlin已经走到了门口，抱着一大筐衣服正用魔法和紧闭的大门叫着劲。

国王屈尊降贵地走过去帮他拉开了房门：＂请，法师大人。＂

Merlin隔着厚厚的衣料哼了一声往外走，远远地听到身后追过来的另人讨厌的声音：＂By the way，你刚看的那几张是关于皇室的记录，除非你嫁进我们家，否则永远都不会有你的名字的，M-e-r-l-i-n.＂

Arthur清楚地看见某人的步子踉跄了一下，于是他觉得这使得他的心情至少能继续好上一整晚。

  
  


两周后的十月十一日是Albion例行的国庆日，其实那也是Arthur的生日。当年商定这个日子时，没有人记得具体该是哪一天，向来和他们的天气一样随性的Ablion大臣们索性就选了Arthur的生日。而这个传统一直延续到现在。

后来全国再次陷入战乱，百姓三餐都吃不饱，也少有心思再去记这个日子，只是这次是Albion再次迎来和平后的第一个国庆日，大家都觉得应该办得隆重些。

然而恍若人间蒸发一般的Morgana和她身上的阿德维拉咒，偶尔被Merlin想起，总有些不祥的预感。

 

这一天Merlin难得没再被Arthur逮着去打磨他的盔甲，或是帮他分析某个城镇的农田整治方案，Gaius也一早有了新的助手，不再指使Merlin帮他给那些草药归类。于是为国庆大典操劳了整日的法师终于能准点躺在自己的小床上，翻两页魔法书，然后吹灯入寝。

Merlin极少做梦，巫师的梦境，像Morgana那样的，大多都预示些什么。所以于他们而言，一夜无梦反倒是好事。当然，这也使得他在那三百年中始终无法梦到Arthur.

可是今天他梦到自己置身于一片焦枯的森林里，满目是动物的骸骨和尸体，漆黑的树干断裂成狰狞的形态，唯一的活物只有几只令人厌恶的乌鸦。

 

＂Emrys.＂

这个声音响起时，Merlin就明白了这绝不是仅仅是一个梦，他每天都在等待和恐惧着这个声音的再次出现：＂哈，Morgana，真是个惊喜，你终于舍得出现了。＂

＂听上去你很思念我？＂

＂相信我，没有一天不。＂Merlin冷笑着看向另一个方向，那里空空如也：＂怎么，都不敢出来见一面吗？＂

＂好吧我听出你不是真心的，这真伤人，＂远处一个黑色的影子一闪而过，但很快又消失不见，同样的声音在另一个方向再次响起：＂不过我却是真的想你了。＂

Merlin沉默着没有说话。

＂我和你，和Arthur，是时候了结这一切了。＂Merlin猛地转身，终于看到了出现在他身后的Morgana，她穿着那身黑色的长裙，和三百年前他把Excalibur插进她体内的那天一模一样：＂下个月十一日，我在福佑岛等你，虽然我并不喜欢仁慈这个词，但我会给你选择的机会——你，或者Arthur.＂

＂放弃吧Morgana，没人会再被你的变态计划牵着走了，Arthur统一了Albion，你永远得不到你想要的。＂Merlin眸色沉沉，带着暗红血色的愤怒，他对着Morgana的方向使出一个噬心咒，但很快便发现那只是个幻影，影子被魔法击碎散开，然后再次聚拢。

＂是的，但我仍可以得到你们的痛苦，不是吗？＂她浅笑妍妍：＂或者我可以选择让他死掉，就像三百年前那样？然后你会活下来，噢老天，没有人比你更清楚永生的痛苦了。＂

Morgana满意地欣赏着Merlin此刻的愤怒和恐惧，像是在啜一杯美酒。

＂我死了，然后再任你杀掉Arthur？＂Merlin气笑出声：＂我为什么要答应这种听上去就很不划算的要求。＂

＂因为你只能答应我。＂Morgana偏了偏头也笑了：＂你先死或者他先死，你选哪个？你知道我不会愿意先动他的，总是要先除掉比较厉害的那个不是吗？更何况，＂她勾起嘴角：＂你们俩天人永隔，那才是我的完美结局。啊对了，还是在Arthur的生日那天——天哪他一定会喜欢我送他的这个礼物。＂

＂噢够了，你这个满嘴蛇蝎的女巫，＂Merlin怒不可遏地将一个火球砸在她身上，即使他已经知道那只是个幻影：＂Mogause和Arthur压根就没有血缘关系，那些什么阿德维拉咒全部都是你用来牵制我们的把戏。我不会再相信你的任何一个字，你不会得逞的。＂

＂你这么认为？＂说话的瞬间Morgana的手中出现了一把匕首，狰狞的利刃在Merlin震惊的注视下缓缓的划开她手臂上的皮肤，鲜红的血液迎刃而出。

＂你在干什么？！＂

＂你不是质疑咒语的真实性吗？那就回去吧Merlin，离开这个梦境，回到你的Arthur身边，看看它是不是真的。＂

 

＂你会来找我的。＂

 

眼前的景物开始变得模糊，寂静的空间也隐约变得嘈杂起来，似有人声交谈。巨大的晕眩感袭来，Merlin挣扎着想要摆脱梦境的控制，终于在冲破魔法禁锢的一刻惊坐而起，偏过头瞥见床头火苗窜了一尺多高的烛台，提醒着他刚才那个梦境里的一切。

Merlin惊魂未定地喘息着，外屋传来细微的响动和说话声，他呆坐了片刻决定去给自己倒杯水喝。

＂Arthur？＂房门被推开的瞬间Merlin略有些吃惊，Arthur很少这么晚跑来找Gaius，不过还没等Arthur说点儿什么，Gauis先叫住了他。

＂啊谢天谢地Merlin你醒了！真是太好了，快来帮我找我的药草！Joshua把所有的药草都打了标记放进瓶子里，看在上帝的份上我这把年纪哪里看得清那些标签！＂Gaius拽着Merlin的袖子把他拉到药箱前，不满地抱怨着他的新助手。

Merlin笑着摇摇头，接过箱子：＂看在上帝的份上你早就该这么做了，你要什么？＂

＂艾草。＂

＂艾草？谁受伤了？＂他不解抬头，这才看到一旁Arthur血淋淋的小臂，刺目的画面和梦境中Morgana划伤自己的样子完美重合，随之而来的是＂啪＂地一声瓶子落地的声音。

＂Merlin？！＂

＂你的伤哪儿来的？＂他瞪着那个伤口，一个字一个字的问，仿佛那是个随时会吃掉他的张牙舞爪的怪兽。

＂不知道，刚才走在路上就觉得痛，脱了铠甲才发现受伤了，大概是今天在训练场弄的。＂Arthur倒是满不在乎地样子，目光在Merlin没带围巾还敞着领口的锁骨上打了个转，落在地上那堆倒霉的瓶子碎片上，然后露出那种＂噢Merlin果然是个连药品都拿不稳的蠢货＂的表情。

＂如果我是你，一定不好意思问这种问题，Merlin，＂Gaius不满的夺回自己的宝贝药箱，指使他把地上的瓶子捡起来：＂你可是他的贴身男仆。＂

Merlin觉得像是被人给了重重的一耳光，梦境里那种凌迟般的恐惧再次狡猾地找上了他，他颤抖着捡起地上摔碎的瓶子放在一旁，恍恍惚惚地找到屋内另一头的椅子坐了下来。

他想起那个水晶预言，他想起Druids的警示，以及梦境中Morgana在的嚣张跋扈。

 

＂那会是比Arthur的死更大的代价。＂

＂你必须阻止它的发生。＂

……

＂你会来找我的。＂

  
  


如果阻止的代价是Arthur的生命，他要怎么才能阻止？

他艰难抬头，目光缓缓落在另一头那个金发男人的身上，他好像在说着什么开心的事情，甚至逗笑了Gaius，他刚刚统一了Albion，属于他的人生只走完了一个前奏。

而最重要的，连Morgana都知道的，Merlin永远不会眼睁睁看着Arthur死去。

 

＂嘿，Merlin，你那是什么眼神，看得我心慌。我刚在问你话你有听吗？＂Arthur被他盯得浑身汗毛直立，出声把他从神游中拉回来：＂我问你国庆大典的策划案拟好了吗？明天的狩猎你来不来？＂

＂抱歉，我想我不能来了。＂

＂什么？今天白天你可不是这么说的，你说你会考虑！噢天，我一个国王竟然需要问男仆的意见，＂Arthur不可置信地扶额，＂你必须来Merlin，那个策划案你可以丢给Gwen帮你做！＂

＂Gwen和Leon已经在帮我了，明天我会把初稿交给他们，＂他躲开Arthur的视线：＂但我明天确实不能去了，事实上我要离开几天。＂

＂所以，你要去哪儿？＂

＂好吧，Druids的营地，我要去找Druid人。＂

＂找他们干什么？＂这下连Gaius也看了过来。

Merlin没有说话。

＂是不是和Morgana有关？＂Arthur猛地站了起来：＂我和你一起。＂

＂不，Arthur，你不能离开。而且我只去几天，我保证，我只是让他们帮我留心Morgana的行踪，我很快就会回来。＂

Arthur不相信地打量着他。

＂我保证，我不会错过你的生日的。＂Merlin点点头对他发誓。

Arthur丢给他一个将信将疑的眼神，不甘心地坐回凳子上用后脑勺对着他——这个动作表示他不高兴了。

 

＂别忘了生日礼物！＂

Arthur说出这句话时，Merlin脑中出现了一个脖子上扎着粉红色蝴蝶结的艾苏萨，然后他用力摇了摇脑袋赶走这个荒唐的画面。

——不过，倒是真的很久没见到艾苏萨了。

  
  


***

 

贴身男仆切换成法师模式出公差，于是照顾Arthur起居的又变回了倒霉蛋George. 索性法师大人只是出公差而不是和别的国王私奔，国王陛下也没再像以前那样动不动就摔杯子发脾气。

但眼见日子越来越近，Merlin却像是跟着Druids那群老头子消失了一般，始终没有音讯。有那么些时候Arthur甚至怀疑他不会回来了，而那种感觉随着时间一天天过去变得越来越强烈。

国庆日的前一天，Mithian公主也和自家老爹带了一颗拳头大小的宝石前来贺寿，Arthur捏着那颗鹅蛋一样的珠子嫌弃地对Mithian说只有Merlin才会喜欢这么俗气的东西，而Mithian表示她不介意他用她的宝石去求婚，然后被Arthur揪了辫子。兄妹俩带着骑士团在森林里疯玩了一整天，他甚至带着她参加了Gwaine他们晚上在酒馆为自己举行的私人生宴。

 

然而就算作为寿星，仍然没人敢不怕死地灌一个国王的酒，即使是常年将脑袋别在腰带上的Gwaine，他也有忌讳的事情，比如Arthur会让方圆十里的酒馆一周之内都不接待他。于是Arthur就那么怡然自得地坐在角落，听Leon他们讲骑士团的趣事，议论Gwaine又和哪个姑娘好上了，或是追忆峥嵘岁月的那些过往。更重要的，是思考一下如果零点之前Merlin仍未出现，他是该坚守国王的岗位主持国庆大典，还是翘班去找自己走丢的愚蠢男仆。

直到他听见什么人用勺子敲酒杯的声音，循声望去，人群中飞来一只蓝得炫目的蝴蝶，停在他的酒杯上，然后＂啪＂的一声，酒杯被撞翻在桌上。

＂喂！＂Arthur从来不知道一只蝴蝶能有这么大的力气，他猛地站起来，却发现杯子里的酒并没撒在他身上，而是奇妙地在桌上蜿蜒成一条小河一样的曲线。

蝴蝶仍旧在桌上翩翩起舞着，无数的光点从它身上落下，汇聚成一个雄伟而壮观的建筑。

＂噢天这是什么？这是个城堡。＂Mithian惊叫出声，而Arthur只是咧着嘴看着这个场景。

城堡前的广场渐渐有人影攒动，一个飞扬跋扈的少年甩着手中的飞镖正欺负着一个帮他举靶的男仆，他身边的人嬉笑围观着，直到另一个少年出现，阻止了他。

画面到这里戛然而止，城堡和少年再次变回细沙般的蓝色光点，跟着那只蝴蝶飞走，直至落在一个人的掌心。

＂嗨，伙计们！＂不太习惯成为众人焦点的法师先生打了个招呼。

没有人接话，所有人不约而同地看向Arthur，后者站起来，抑制住体内想要冲上去抱住这个人的渴望，走近他，打量着这张有些疲惫却看上去情绪不错的脸，然后皱了皱眉：

＂I’m sorry, but do I know you？＂

Merlin微愣，而后笑出声来：＂No, I don’t think so. I never had a friend could be such an ass.＂

 

……

 

Arthur已经决定他今年的生日愿望就是让Merlin今晚横着出这个酒馆了。

  
  


***

 

一行人闹到临近子夜才渐渐散去，Arthur让自己完全放松地摊平在沙发里，手中仍然抱着他的宝贝杯子（是的就是被摔过无数次的那个），虽然那里面只有小半杯Merlin为他倒的柠檬茶。

＂所以……一个魔法把戏？这就是你给我准备的礼物？＂国王没有睁眼，Merlin却毫不费力地从这种懒洋洋的语气中听出了他的不满。

Well，总是这样不是吗？

Arthur 今天还没找Merlin的茬儿所以睡不着 Pendragon.

Merlin翻了个白眼把床上的防尘罩扯下来，将雪白的鹅毛枕弹得松软：＂所以？你原本希望是什么？那种长着翅膀的坐骑？＂

＂噢，闭嘴，Merlin.＂啪，手套又一次准确撞击上Merlin的脑袋。

而他只是习惯性的摸着后脑勺，想了想望向他：＂好吧，你有什么愿望么？＂

＂愿望？＂被问到的人迷迷糊糊地扭头看他。

＂嗯，我是说，短期的，只要有条件很快就能实现的，不是指统一Albion那种。＂

Arthur噌地从沙发上坐了起来，两眼放光：＂你真的要送我礼物？

＂鉴于你一副‘快给我快给我我真的很想要’的样子。＂

啪，另一只手套也成功着陆。

＂我没有！＂他瞪着他：＂好吧，我有……可是你从没送过我礼物，Merlin，要知道这又不是你陪我过的第一个生日了！好吧……让我想想，贵重的东西你也买不起——哦不，现在你买得起了，你可是Albion拿一等工薪的人。不过那些东西……我想要都是我的……＂

Merlin默默地在心底翻了个鄙视的大白眼。

＂唔，不如你穿个女装给我看看，我记得你以前有这种癖好……啊！Merlin！你永远都不知道怎么尊重你的国王！你不可以用我的枕头打我！＂

被当做凶器的枕头后面露出一个怒目圆瞪的脑袋：＂那是为了Freya！＂

＂噢，你偷公主的衣服去给你的女朋友穿，我记住了，你的罪行又多一条。＂Arthur瘪瘪嘴，努力不让这句话散发出它字面之外的酸涩味道：＂不行，我一定要想一个出来，难得你主动提出送我东西，下一次也许是几百年后去了……＂

微醺的国王蹲在沙发上，掰着手指细数起自己的礼物列表。烛火将他金光闪闪的脑袋烘托成一个温暖的色调，精致的眉眼间不期然透出一股稚气。

这可不像一个三百多岁的人——神情复杂地盯着他看的Merlin这样想着。

再然后窗外传来子夜钟声敲响的声音，清脆的三下，已经是十月十一日了。

 

＂好吧，我放弃，随便了，祝我生日快乐……＂Arthur显然还没醒酒，他在听到钟声后呆愣了片刻，举着酒杯摇摇晃晃地站起来，又摇摇晃晃地朝床边走去。

而Merlin并未上前扶他，他只是盯着那个空了的座椅沙发，似乎又在神游。

＂放过你了，晚安，Merlin，明……＂

 

＂我喜欢你。＂很轻的声音从身后传来，飘渺得让人几乎快要忽略掉。

＂什么？＂于是Arthur停住脚步，转过身来确定这只是他某个醉酒后的幻觉之一。

＂我说，我爱你，Arthur.＂这次依旧很轻，但是清晰，缓慢而坚定。Merlin站在原地，没有后退也没有上前，只是死死地盯着他漂亮的蓝眼睛，修长的手指胡乱地扯着衣角。他很紧张，从他不安的表情就能看出来，但他依旧重复了那句话，然后问他：＂这次听清楚了么？＂

诡异的寂静，整个画面都静止了，唯一在动的只有跳跃的烛光。

＂Merlin？！＂Arthur在愣了很长的时间后终于爆发出忍无可忍的愤怒，酒精的作用使得他异常狂躁，该死的这个笨蛋在想什么：＂如果你只是想要给我个礼物，这个主意蠢透了，它一点儿不好笑不完美不创意……＂Arthur绞尽脑汁地搜寻着所有他此刻所能想到的反驳这件事的形容词，他怒视着他，然后意识到自己浑身都在发抖。

＂不，Arthur，我是认真的。＂他终于朝他靠近一步，这一次Arthur整个人被逼到了床边，Merlin迟疑着将手搭在他的肩上，看到他瑟缩了一下但并没有推开自己。

他慢慢凑近他，近到能感觉到他的呼吸，再然后手指哆嗦着滑到他敞开的领口，轻轻拉住。

＂我是认真的。＂他又说了一遍，然后吻上了他。

 

不算上乌龙的前两次，这是他们第一次真正意义上的接吻。一开始Arthur只是僵硬地站在原地，任由Merlin轻咬着他的唇瓣，试图撬开他的双唇。然而等他终于找回自己被惊得没了踪影的意识的时候，他已经在回应他的吻，舌瓣缠绕间有只手滑进他的衬衫，微凉的触感之下Arthur微微一颤。

他略微松开怀里的人，看到他微张的红润双唇和被自己揉乱的黑发，以及那双写满灼灼情欲的蓝灰色眸子，他透过那双眸子看到里面的自己——大抵并没好上几分。

＂你知道自己在做什么吗？＂Arthur捏着他的脖颈，急促地呼吸，带着窒息似的轻飘飘的眩晕。然而Merlin只是盯着他没有回话，下一秒，他再次吻上了他作为答案，而这一回，Arthur没再给他主动的机会。

他利落地带着他转了个身，两人立马调换了方位。Arthur的吻一旦落下便迅猛如风暴，摧枯拉朽似的攻城掠地而去，狂暴的气息像一团火那样倾泻而下。

最初的片刻间Merlin的脑子里一片空白，于是身体在神志回归之前先一步做出了反应，吮吸、纠缠，追逐令他心动的气息。无声地激吻，舌尖在彼此的口腔中辗转，坚定地几乎是执拗地试图用这样赤裸裸的厮磨来表达情绪。

快乐与惶恐，生离与死别，种种微妙的难言的矛盾的情绪全部融化在一个吻中，如此沉醉，忘乎所以，直到彼此的肺部再也不能供给足够的氧气。Merlin看到烛光将Arthur的轮廓勾勒成暗金色，如此熟悉，分毫不差。

在那一瞬间，他忽然渴望天长地久。

抑制不住的强烈情感在那一刻卷着泪水从眼眶中汹涌而出，从来没有这样贴近过，Arthur将他的衬衫撩起，手掌探进去，抚摸光裸的皮肤，牙齿在锁骨处流连，引起层层的战栗。

再下一秒，一切像是被施了一个静止的魔法，Arthur忽然停了下来。

＂你在害怕？＂他在他耳边喘息着，感受到身下人明显的颤抖。

＂没有。＂Merlin不动声色地偏过头，耳窝处的气流和胸前哪怕已经停止动作的手指都让他下身涨到发疼。

＂可你全身都在颤抖。＂

＂……＂

＂你哭了？＂Arthur一直背着光，直到此刻抚上他的脸颊，掌心温暖湿润的触感让他的理智回来了大半，他迫使自己从他身上抽离，却被一把抓住。

＂我没有！＂Merlin的声音很低却坚定，Arthur有些愣了，意外地看着他的眼睛，那里面有一种渴望的光，极强烈的欲望，但与性无关。

＂Merlin！＂Arthur像是明白了什么，他倒吸一口气，静静地看着他，但眼神已经乱了。

＂别停下来，Arthur，继续，求你！＂他用尽全身的力气抓着他，听到自己声音撕裂，唾沫咽过喉咙的感觉刺痛难耐。

＂Merlin，放开我！＂Arthur感到一阵莫名的心悸，他被这样的Merlin吓到，但更多的是无力：＂你在干什么？！这算什么？！施舍么？！＂

他终于挣扎推开他，四下寂静，任何的一点儿动静也被放大到振聋发聩的程度，于是Merlin的啜泣在此刻变得尤为清晰。

＂不，Arthur，这不是，相信我。我只是想给你，我想要……＂

＂你想要什么？满足我？＂他背着光看着他，Merlin看不清他的表情，但他知道那上面写满了悲伤。

如果这是一条不归路，他们都走了太远。

 

我想要你，他在心里回答他。

 

初秋的Albion夜里总是狂风阵阵，Merlin今晚还未来得及关窗，于是一阵风溜进来吹灭了烛光。房间在一个瞬间陷入黑暗，万籁俱静的空气足以将所有的期待与缠绵转变为惶恐和不安。

直到Arthur摸索着重新点亮烛台。

＂Merlin，我说过，你不用勉强自己。我可以接受你不爱我，但我不要你的可怜。我从来不需要。＂他背对着他，终于再次开口时语气间俨然已失了温度，点灯的手在Merlin紧接着说出那句＂Arthur，我爱你＂的时候微不可查的抖了一下，滚烫的蜡油滴在手背上，被不动声色地抹去。

 

＂如果只是喜欢，不要夸张成爱，Merlin，你不爱我。至少不是你自己期望的那种爱，我知道你尽力了，你只是做不到。＂Arthur捡起Merlin散落地上的外套递回给他，没有看他的眼睛。

那一个兵荒马乱间他以为他感觉到的关于他对他的感情，他告诉自己，那只是欲望和酒精之下的错觉罢了。

＂你出去吧，早点儿休息，明天会是很长的一天。＂

＂Arthur……＂

＂明天见，Merlin.＂

＂Arthur……＂

＂Merlin！＂

＂不，我就说最后一句话，这是最后一句了。＂他乞求的声音在那一刻变得卑微却坚定。

真的是最后一句了，他在心里告诉他。

Arthur不说话，侧身对着他，余光却看到他的脸，苍白的，漆黑的睫毛随着呼气的起伏而颤动，心脏的地方像是有什么被抽空了，他下意识觉得自己不应该让他说出那＂最后一句＂。

  
  


＂你说得对，我不爱你。＂

Merlin扯了扯嘴角，看似随意却没有丝毫的嘲弄，反而透着股强烈的认真，仿佛要将这几个字刻在他的心上，一笔一划地。

Merlin看到Arthur的背影猛地晃了晃，有那么一瞬间，仿佛就要倒下去。

然后他离开了房间，他已经满脸都是眼泪了。

 


	40. Chapter 40

夜里气温骤降，Arthur将所有的鸭绒被都叠在了身上却还是冷，他做了个梦，梦里全是雾，白茫茫地笼在四周，旁的什么也没有。

放眼皆如同隔了层纱一般，他漫无目的地不知走了多久，脚底的触感软软的，不像是草地，更像是走在水面。Arthur蹲下身，想要看得更清楚些，竟发现粼粼水波下似有人影。

＂Merlin. ＂他下意识唤他，张了张嘴却一个音节也没发出来，那张熟悉到刻进骨子里的脸只是悲伤地凝视着他，最终缓缓下沉。

于是乍然而生的幻象又乍然消失，Merlin离开的背影在梦境中清晰得几乎尖锐，与所有的景物都分离开来。

 

＂Sire？＂

George这个早上第二次出声提醒心不在焉的国王，他半夜三点在家中温暖舒适的床上被法师大人急促的敲门声叫醒，昏昏沉沉地听了大半个小时关于明日国庆大典上的＂国王配装礼仪注意事项＂，法师足足将手心上所记条款翻来覆去地检查了两遍，确认没有遗漏掉什么后，才仁慈地放他回去睡觉。一直到他早上醒来看见床边的大红色的男仆礼服，才想起昨晚竟忘了问一句自己这个备用男仆再次被派上用场的原因。说实话他实在不太喜欢这份工作，即使他认为自己是全Albion最符合专业标准的男仆，但在某些事情上，例如应付国王这方面，处处不如他的Merlin却比他得心应手很多。

即使如此，George的语气听上去仍旧恭敬有礼，Arthur放弃了去回忆更多关于那个梦的细节的尝试，抬起手臂任George帮自己系腰带。

他没有问Merlin去哪儿了，昨晚发生那样的事情，他也不认为自己能对出现在视线范围内的他泰然处之，若无其事般，唔，谁知道呢，比如任由他帮自己穿衣服什么的。

＂庆典上总是能见到的。＂Arthur在心里这样告诉自己。

  
  


***

 

事实上，Arthur并没有十分期待这个庆典，当然，他喜欢礼物，不过也要看是谁送的礼，所以通常能让他打起精神来应付这些繁文缛节的，除了Merlin那张在插着长长羽毛的可笑礼帽下看上去生无可恋的脸，也就是庆典后宴会上的牛排了。

但那只是通常情况，总是有例外的。

 

＂生日快乐，陛下。＂

……

＂伟大的王，感谢您为Albion带来和平和统一，您就如同旱季中的甘霖，冬雪中的火焰，为这个国家的百姓带来……＂

……

千篇一律的赞美听得Arthur昏昏欲睡，他瞥了瞥下方礼官呈与他过目的贺礼，那个装着颜色奇怪的液体的药瓶一定是Gaius的杰作，据说有强身健体的功效，可谁知道那里面是不是加了蝙蝠粪便这种奇怪的成分；至于那个图案夸张的盾牌，不用想也是Gwaine的杰作，可是谁会把自己的脸画在盾牌上去拿去给人砍？

Arthur在心中默默翻了个白眼，Gwen亲手绣制的披风，Lance用猎杀的麋鹿皮和精铁打制的护手，威尔士国王敬献的白熊皮袄，康尔沃丰富的土特产以及……金子。

连Mithian的夜明珠也堂而皇之的被腥红的托盘簇拥着陈列在一堆礼物之中，于是唯一没法被展列出来的贺礼，只剩一个人的了。

Arthur仍旧没能见到那个人，看起来似乎他高估了他的职业操守。

 

至始至终国师的位置都空着，从骑士团见礼，到各国使臣觐见，甚至Druids族人代表魔法人士前来朝贺，Merlin都未曾露面。

Arthur告诉自己不要表现得太过如坐针毡，而事实上他却根本无法控制眼角的余光不去留意每一个从门外进来的人，不去希望他们中的某一个或许会是Merlin。

直到庆典结束，当所有人高喊着＂Long live the king＂和＂For Albion＂，那些或真心或假意的笑脸中没有一个是Merlin.

Arthur捏紧了腰间的佩剑，深深地吸了一口气，然后松开，重新挂上那种公式化的笑容。

 

庆典之后是盛大的宴会，装修一新的宴会厅被华丽到夸张的水晶灯点缀得富丽堂皇，雪白的台布整洁地铺满了长桌，天南地北的搜罗来的美食散发着诱人的香气，若是往常，哪怕挑剔如Arthur也会说上一句＂Well done, Merlin＂。

事实上，他是想说来着，或者再加几句别的什么赞美的话也未尝不可，他不是那么小气的人，但前提是他能找到那个他想表扬的人。

Arthur终于觉得自己不能再坐在这里扮演那个完美的国王，这不是什么战场或者大敌当前的时刻，一场宴会而已，少了一个国王并没有什么。可是国王必须和他的国师在一起，Arthur非常确定这一点。

所以他在George出声告诉他这不是个好主意前阻止了他：＂闭嘴，George，把所有你想对我说的那些庆典礼仪拿去说给Mithian听，接下来的时间里，让她代替我继续在这儿傻笑。＂

＂可这是这是国师大人吩咐的。＂

＂喔，是的，所以我现在就去找到他，至少他能当面对我说一个国王和宫廷法师同时缺席一场国宴的行为有多不合适。＂

Arthur没有停下脚步。

  
  


Merlin消失了， George是继自己后唯一见过他的人，但他除了Merlin嘱咐的那一堆注意事项别的什么也不知道，Arthur也不指望能从他那里问出点儿什么有价值的信息。尽管守门的侍卫都声称没有见过Merlin，但毫无疑问，Merlin已经不在城内了。

通常情况下Gaius会知道点儿什么，以往但凡这类＂男仆神秘失踪事件＂他都是帮凶，但这一次Gaius只是一脸不解地望着他：＂我不知道，陛下，不过我很确定Merlin很快就会回来，他总是那样。＂

＂大概不包括这次。＂Arthur轻声嘀咕。

＂为什么这么说？＂

＂没什么，只是他连庆典都没参加，身为国师这有些失职了。＂Arthur声音冷淡，他说不清那种开始变得难以控制的情绪是愤怒还是不安。

＂而我坚信他一定能找到一个足以让自己获得原谅的理由。＂

＂最好是那样。＂Arthur不置可否挑了挑眉，虽然他也觉得Merlin不大可能跟Gaius说那些事，但他以为试一试总是好的。不过现在看起来Gaius对此真的是一无所知，他道了谢准备离去。

＂陛下，一切还好吗？＂身后传来老者探究的疑问。

Arthur愣了愣，终于还是停下脚步转身，带着几分不安：＂当然，为什么这么问，Gaius？＂

＂没什么，＂Gaius意味深长地看着年轻的国王，＂只是Merlin从来没有因为个人的原因擅离职守过，以前，我是指三百年前，当你还不知道他的魔法的时候，那些‘Merlin在酒馆待了一天’的借口，如果不是因为很重要的事，那就是他身处险境了。我相信你了解他的，陛下。＂

Arthur仿佛被最后一句话重重地一棍敲在了身上，他感受着心脏剧烈的狂跳，极力否认的不安和恐惧终于像是终于得到了证实，在那个瞬间被无限放大，仿佛一个无底的黑洞将他一点点吞噬。

＂是的，我了解。谢谢你，Gaius.＂

  
  


***

 

Arthur策马在林间飞驰，上一次小黑被逼到这么接近极限地奔跑，还是带着他和Merlin在康尔沃躲避狼群的时候。Arthur知道总会有人能告诉他点儿什么的，比如阿瓦隆的那位湖中仙子。

疾风从耳边掠过，树枝刮得他的脸颊生疼，他闭了闭眼，扬手又是一马鞭。小黑带着他以不要命的速度冲下山头，阿瓦隆醉人的湖面已然可见。

看上去Arthur并不是这片与世隔绝之地唯一的来客。

湖边围了不少人，Arthur认出其中那个神情凝重的是Druids的族长，其他人都带了斗篷看不清面容，想来也都是Druid人，Freya跪在湖边，俯身看着什么。

Arthur拨开众人走近些，才终于看清了湖面上的影像。

那是Morgana，和一个奄奄一息的Merlin.

 

某些时候，事实上很多时候，Arthur都在怀疑Merlin是不是参加过某种撒谎培训班，比如魔法，比如换命术，又比如什么见鬼的阿德维拉咒。

他震惊过了，愤怒过了，慌乱过了，那些情绪就像疾风骤雨般出现又离去，纵使这个故事听上去烂透了，但它仍是处处都散发出一股名为真相的味道——这是Merlin干得出的事，Arthur就是知道。

他只是不明白自己怎么就忽然和恨不得要杀了自己的姐姐被诅咒了同生共死，也不明白这种见鬼的咒语怎么到头来反倒成了Merlin的催命符，他更不明白，为什么这些人就这么眼睁睁地任由Merlin去送死却无所作为。

＂我们帮不了他，也不能帮他，这是Emrys的要求，也是自然界的要求。如果因为我们的插手而导致了你和他的共同死亡，平衡将会被破坏，邪恶将压制正义。一开始这就是个双重诅咒，魔法界必须两害相较取其轻，对不起，Arthur，神谕很早就警告过Emrys，这一切都是他自己的选择。＂

＂够了！＂Arthur目眦欲裂地瞪着画面中奄奄一息的人，闻言猛地抬起头看向说话之人，一瞬间的目光，黑到至深的幽明，杀气腾腾，伴着嘶哑的沉重的喉音，他已经无暇在意自己有没有掩饰好那些不合适的痛心和愤怒，或者还有别的什么情绪，他不知道。他努力让自己看上去还像是一个有理智的人：＂平衡早就被破坏了，三百年前你们让我遇到Merlin并任由他为我出生入死的时候，平衡就已经被破坏了。所以，告诉我那是哪里，我去救他，我不在乎你们会不会同时失去一个国王或者法师，真的，我不在乎，告诉我，他在哪里。＂

没有人说话，所有人都低着头不去直视国王的眼睛，那里面如同正经历着着一场暴风雨的海面，狂暴而凶残。

长久的沉默，直到国王怒极而笑，那笑声在寂静的空气中尤为清晰，听得所有人为之心惊。再然后，他缓缓地拔出了腰间的佩剑架在颈边：＂同生共死是吗？所以我死了，Morgana也会跟我一起死去，是不是这个原理？＂

＂她死了，Merlin就能活下来，又对是不对？＂

他手下用力，剑锋和皮肤相接之处已隐隐可见鲜红的血痕，所有人胆战心惊地望着他，直到终于有人出声阻止。

＂福佑岛，Merlin在福佑岛。＂Freya别过脸，Arthur站的位置正迎着光，刺得她眼角生疼。

＂我猜我就不需要说谢谢了。＂Arthur收起Excalibur转身去牵马。

＂听着，如果你死了，Arthur Pendragon，Merlin一定会追杀我。＂

Arthur停下脚步，却没有回头：＂那他也得先活下来，＂他顿了顿，＂放松，Freya，我会把他完好无损地给你带回来。＂

Freya微愣，潜意识觉得他是误会了什么，还想说话却被Druids的族长Earl打断，他将一个包袱递给Arthur，无声地叹了口气：＂旧教有个传说，据说只要拥有三大圣器，便可以成为死神的主人。龙息剑已经在你手上了，几天前Kara用定位咒帮Merlin找到了失踪已久的生命之环和圣杯，这里面便是其余两大圣器，我们本希望能借此帮你们逃过一劫，但后来却发现生命之环只对不会魔法的普通人有效，而是你是个剑灵，我们不敢确定，所以Merlin不想让你涉险。Arthur，你可能真的会死，而你也没法救回Merlin，你的冲动极有可能会将整个国家至于险境，你真的想清楚了吗？＂

＂我不能失去他。＂Arthur只是这么回答。

Earl见他心意已决，也不再多说什么，只继续道：＂圣杯里的水可以复活Emrys，但生命的平衡需要以另一个同样强大的法师的灵魂作为代价，而这世间唯一能取代Emrys的灵魂的就只有Morgana了。所以如果生命之环对你无效，那么你救下Merlin的那一刻，很可能也是你面对死神的一刻，你明白吗？＂

Arthur勾起唇角晃了晃手上的镯子：＂那我们最好祈祷它能比它看起来好用。＂

Freya无奈地瞪他一眼，在小黑身上施了个法术：＂魔法会帮助你的坐骑以最快的速度带你前往福佑岛，记住，Arthur，不要和Morgana起正面冲突，你的任务是救回Merlin.＂

 

Arthur没有去看自己离开时身后那群人的表情，无论是期待还是悲伤，或者已经开始提前哀悼，他都不在乎。

他有了救回Merlin的办法，至于自己能不能活下来，他觉得那也不是什么大不了的事情，没有他的三百年里Albion仍旧好好的存在于这天地之间，也许Merlin会伤心，或许再加上骑士团那群臭小子，不过有什么关系呢，至少那个人还活着，至少自己今后不用浪费生命的每一天去哀悼和思念什么人。

他不知道Melin是怎么熬过那三百年的，他也庆幸自己不用有机会去知道。

因为他可以肯定自己一定做不到。

  
  


***

 

这是Arthur第一次来福佑岛，以前听Merlin提过这个地方，当时他用了＂死亡一样的背景色＂这个形容词，如今身临其境才发现原来Merlin偶尔也有不骗人的时候。

冬天的藤蔓植物掉尽了叶子，枯茎贴在大幅的断壁残垣上，像黑色的裂纹，把斑驳的光线割得支离破碎，Arthur沿着这些破碎的阴影一级一级走下去。没有月亮的夜晚，唯一的光亮来自他手中的火把，偌大的废墟中弥漫着一股潮湿的腐烂气息，Arthur强迫自己不去想那都是什么，凝神搜寻着Merlin的踪迹。

 

＂好久不见，亲爱的弟弟。＂Arthur挤出一丝呻吟，和Morgana的会面从来不是什么很愉快的事：＂在找Merlin？他就在那儿，＂Arthur的心脏狠狠地跳了一下，他顺着她的手指看去，一个毫无生气的人影躺在地上，空气里残留着淡淡的血腥味。见Arthur没有说话，Morgana笑着解释道：＂我原本是想让你亲眼见证那一刻的，相信我，我折磨了他好久来拖延时间，可你迟到了，而我不实在愿意错过准时给你送上生日礼物的机会，所以……我提前动手了……大概，五……哦不……十分钟前……你不会怪我吧，弟弟？＂

Arthur的眼前一片血色，他止不住地浑身颤抖着，看着她雪白的指尖拂过手中长剑上刺目的鲜血，手中的火把掉在地上，发出沉重的声响。

Morgana满意地看着他踉跄了一步，愉悦地勾起唇角，甚至好心地帮他捡起火把，重新递回他的掌心：＂杀了我吧，Arthur，＂她贴近他，暧昧而甜美：＂杀了我，替他报仇。＂

＂滚……＂风声，挟着巨大的压力而来，为愤怒的人带回几丝理智。Arthur几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个字，哪怕不断地在心里告诉自己他还需要留着Morgana的命来救Merlin，他的手仍是控制不住地按在了剑柄上。

他早就应该杀了她，当初那么多次，他以为让她活着才是给她机会，但或许真的杀了她才是让她解脱。

＂Sorry？＂Morgana的眼神锋利如刀：＂你不打算杀我？我可是刚杀了你的心上人？＂她眯了眼，片刻后竟笑出来：＂噢你知道了，阿德维拉咒，可是我以为你为不惜自己的性命也要为他报仇。＂

＂你听见我的话了……滚！＂Arthur极缓极缓地抬起头，血红的双眼如恶魔般瞪向她，尖锐的疼痛从心脏最深的地方传来，一波又一波，仿佛是没有尽头的。

＂可怜的Merlin，原来不过如此……＂Morgana露出一个同情的表情：＂也行，改天吧，或许让你亲手埋了他更好……＂

而他没有再看她，甚至连她什么时候走出去的也不知道，他走向石台，抱起那个奄奄一息的人。

  
  


＂Arthur…＂Merlin还认得眼前狼狈不堪的金毛，他从昏迷中醒来，微微皱了眉抱怨：＂怎么还是来了，那帮家伙做事就从没靠谱过……＂

＂闭嘴，把这个水喝下去，那样或许我还可以考虑大发善心原谅你所做的这一切。＂Arthur没有闲心跟他废话，径直把盛了水的圣杯凑到他嘴边。

＂否则你要罚我吗？＂Merlin掩饰着腹部的疼痛笑问，不着痕迹地推开嘴边的杯子。

＂是的，你喜欢西红柿还是土豆？＂Arthur挑了眉问他。

＂有第三个选项吗？＂Merlin明显对这两个选项都不太喜欢。

＂喝下去，Merlin！＂Arthur终于放弃了跟这个人好好说话的耐心：＂这是命令。＂

＂而我从来不听你的命令，你忘了？＂

Arthur不再同他做无谓的斗嘴，而是直接搬开了他的嘴往里灌，不过早有防备的某人一偏头就给吐了出来。

＂你不要逼我。＂Arthur眯了眼看着他，浑身散发着危险的气息。

Merlin闭着眼喘着粗气，摁住腹部的伤口轻声咳嗽着：＂是你不要逼我，＂他淡淡地开口，＂以及你真的不该从庆典上跑来，太不国王了。＂

＂是的，或许我该开心地参加完庆典，然后一觉醒来发现Morgana丢在我卧室门口的Albion国师的尸体，那样比较国王。＂

＂不会发生那样的事，Druid人会把我带回去安葬。＂Merlin平静地反驳了他的假设。

Arthur闭上眼睛，却又笑了：＂哈，那可真是想得太周到了，然后呢，永远不让我发现是吗？＂

Merlin没有说话，算是默认。

＂所以，生日前的那出戏也是故意的，找个理由让我以为你永远离开了？＂这实在不是个恰当的时候去谈论那件事，但Arthur忍不住不去想这些竟然都是被这个人设计好的，一个又一个的愚蠢却完美的谎言，他忽然不知道自己是该生气还是难过。

Arthur感觉到怀里的人瑟缩了一下。

 

＂那个不是。＂

在Arthur以为Merlin仍旧不会回答的时候，竟听见他淡淡地开了口。Merlin觉得体内的力气在一点点散去，他带着七分无奈和三分认命看向一脸错愕的人：＂就算要让你误会也没必要搭上这种事，不过既然你不相信我索性就将错就错了。我不知道知道这件事和不知道这件事，哪个才能让你在面对我的离开时不那么难过，虽然我想现在大概都不能了，＂他勾起嘴角瞅了瞅呆滞中的国王：＂但这是最后一次，我想我还是不要骗你的好。＂

Arthur许久也没想出该作何反应，直到双颊慢慢地露出一丝带了苦涩的欢喜，在脸上一点点晕染开来，氤氲了眼眶，宝石蓝的眸子上慢慢积起了雾气，那雾气凝聚成水珠，啪！低落到Merlin脸上：＂我很开心你终于做对了一件事，Merlin.＂

Merlin轻笑出声，他抬起手轻轻捶了捶他的胸膛：＂开心点儿，Arthur，被我喜欢没那么糟糕。＂

而Arthur只是静静地看着他，许久才幽幽地开口：＂需要多久？＂

＂什么？＂

＂当初我死了，你用了多久忘掉那种悲痛？＂

＂……＂Merlin哑口无言，答案当然是一直没有。失去生命中最重要的人，那种绝望是永久性的，无论过了多久，仍旧足以致命。

Arthur弯了弯嘴，再次端起圣杯：＂So…Easy way or hard way？＂

＂Arthur…＂

＂这么久以来，都是你在决定要不要替我面对死亡，从没问过我的意见，所以偶尔的一次，我想自己做主，Merlin，＂Arthur平静地托起他的脑袋，像在说着什么稀疏平常的事情：＂我不知道我会不会死，我只知道如果我明知自己有机会救你却没有把握住，那会让我生不如死。＂

Merlin一时间忘了反应，Arthur抹去他唇角的血污，静水流深的眸子里泛起波光：＂所以，鉴于你刚才对我表白了，那我接下来要做的事应该也算不上过分。再说，＂他挑了挑眉：＂这种事我们已经做过一回了，虽然上次你不知情，不过一回生二回熟，你会喜欢的。＂

Merlin隐约感到有什么不对，还想问点儿什么，Arthur已经将圣杯中的水尽数倒进了他嘴里，并在他再次吐出来之前，用一个深吻堵住了他。

  
  


……早该想到的。

Merlin试图推开他，倒不是真的就介意被他亲上这么一两口，毕竟更主动的自己也干过了，只是这便宜的背后很可能是他不敢也无法承受的后果。龙息剑造成的伤势将他变得异常虚弱，Arthur能感觉到他正在聚集着所剩无几的微弱法力来对抗自己，这让他很不开心。下一秒，Merlin察觉到握在颈后的手指一点点滑入他的短发，揪住，下拉。

吃痛的瞬间，口中的液体本能地顺着那句呻吟溜进了肚里。

Merlin懊恼而无力地闭上双眼，他甚至能透过纠缠一起的双唇感受到Arthur扬起的嘴角，而当他开始犹豫是应该咬他一口还是推开他检查他一切是否安好时，Arthur松开了他，确切地说不是松开的，他只是毫无征兆地向后倒了下去。

那个瞬间很安静，像是忽然间被施了一个精致的魔法，如此彻底，毫无防备，以至于任何一点细微的声响都清晰可辩，风声，自己的呼吸声，肉体砸到岩石上那沉闷的撞击声。

Merlin发现时间好像停止了，他所有的魔法，所有的治愈法咒在那一刻通通离他而去，他呆呆地维持着他松开他时的姿势可能有五秒钟，或者十秒钟，直到有乌鸦飞来，那是死神的先行者。

他回神赶跑了那只不速之客，然后听见自己小声唤他名字的声音，试图说服自己这世界会有奇迹。他爱的人就在他触手可及的地方，那么近的距离，竟不可逾越。那双蓝眼睛一动不动地紧闭着，仿佛从没睁开过。

仿佛再也不会睁开。

冰冷和孤寂瞬间袭来，巨大的恐惧如瘟疫般从心底蔓延至全身，不，不应该是这样，他至少应该还有一天时间，至少自然界为了守恒而夺取一个人另一个人生命的速度也不会这么快。

＂不，不要，Arthur！＂

他不知道大脑中的信息哪一条才是正确的，一切都像是陷入了混乱，将他推向分裂和崩溃的边缘。眼角处有绝望的黑色一点点蔓延，他开始看不清眼前的人，那种钝痛灼烧着每一寸记忆，熟悉的慌乱席卷而来。在尝试了所有的治愈魔法之后，Merlin终于召唤了艾苏萨，他甚至不知道它会不会来见他，因为他最喜欢的那个魔法师现在很可能也已经也奄奄一息了。

时间缓慢而无声地流淌着，每一个须臾都被放大到永恒的长度，长到他觉得艾苏萨可能真的不会来了。

然后他听见巨大的翅膀扇动的声音，白色的身影从废墟上空落下，龙背上跳下两个人。

 

Merlin感觉到眼眶中有湿热的液体流了出来。

  
  


**尾声**

 

生命之环保住了Arthur的性命，但由于剑灵的特殊体质，他可能会永远沉睡下去。Mordred姐弟用了整整两周找到了将咒语转移到了自己身上的法术，也算是报了当初Merlin救下姐弟二人的恩。

＂只要你和Arthur不动手，我们自保还是没问题的。＂姐姐这样宽解了Merlin的感激和歉意，Mordred没有说话，他一向比姐姐更不善言辞，他不想把整个对话变得更糟。

Merlin尴尬地笑了笑，赔着脸送走了两尊大神。

 

＂陛下呢？＂回到国王的寝殿却没看到本该老老实实躺在床上养病的某人，国师面色沉沉地问George.

＂陛下找您去了，大人。＂

＂不，他没有，他去哪儿了？＂Merlin用魔法把Arthur最喜欢的花瓶吊在空中，斜睨了眼瞅着撒谎技术和自己隔了几个阿比亚的男仆。

George在瞥到悬在空中的那个金晃晃的物体时腿一软几乎就跪了下去：＂陛下去训练场了，大人。＂

＂你做得很好，George，请保持。＂Merlin愉快地放下那只花瓶，推门而出，留下搂着花瓶声泪俱下地控诉他的恶行的George.

  
  


Merlin没费什么力地就定位到了Arthur，他看上去精神不错——法师瞥了一眼他周围那圈被撂倒的骑士，唯一还在硬撑着的是Sir Gwaine，不过看他的样子应该也不过是几招之内的事情。

＂现在认输还来得及，地上可没有你的位置了，Gwanie. ＂Arthur躲过一招侧击，咧了嘴开口挑衅着。

向来对这类比试的输赢就没上过心的Sir Gwaine满不在乎地回着笑：＂或许再久一点儿，是的，陛下，可是我觉得你没时间了，＂他余光瞥着由远而近的人影冲他眨眼：＂Doctor’s order, Arthur.＂

＂……＂

＂继续吗，陛下？＂Sir Gwaine明显是个唯恐天下不乱的角色。

＂帮我打掩护，Gwaine！阿比亚的所有酒馆，一周全免。＂

＂陛下……＂

＂Gwaine，＂一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋被吊在Gwaine面前，和钱袋一起出现的是法师高深莫测的笑容：＂我确定这里面的金币够你在Albion的任意一家酒馆喝一年的酒了。＂

＂Thanks, Merlin!＂一脸开心地接过装满金币的钱袋，Gwaine抱歉地冲着他的国王抛了个媚眼：＂Sorry, Sire.＂

Merlin好整以暇地抱着胳膊看着其他人尾随着刚发了一笔横财的Gwaine离开训练场，他发誓自己听见了Arthur磨牙的声音。

＂我不知道你这么有钱！＂Arthur忽然觉得过年前有必要做一次工薪大调整了。

＂哦，那不是我的，那是你床底的金子。＂Merlin淡淡地作出回应。

＂M-e-r-l-i-n！＂

＂晚餐时间，陛下。＂Merlin整理好散落一地的兵器，捡起他的头盔迈开大长腿往回走。

不争气的肚子在听见某个单词后先他的意愿一步作出了反应，Arthur咬了咬牙，追上去。

  
  


深秋是阿比亚最美的时刻，金黄的落叶厚厚的铺满一地，踩上去发出令人上瘾的脆响，法师眼中金光一闪，路面的树叶便整齐地归于了两旁。

Arthur见不得他又作弊，轻声嘀咕了一句什么，Merlin没听清，带了疑惑回头看他。

Arthur这才发现他的头顶沾了一片细小的红叶，好似一个可笑的大发夹。

＂干什么？＂Merlin怀疑地打量着某人一脸不怀好意的窃笑。

＂没什么，我想吃烤牛肉，Merlin.＂他跟上他，拉起他的手，跟他细数起今天的晚餐愿望清单。

天色一开始总是暗得极慢，霞光一点点散去，慢到肉眼难以察觉的地步，但好像总在失去耐心的一刻，那轮原本眷恋着往下躲的圆日，忽然间便消失不见，只留下仍旧绚烂的霞光。晚霞将两个人的影子拉长，十指交握的掌心紧贴着彼此，在整个被渲染得瑰丽的画面中，倔强地牵起了那份隽永的爱恋。

  
  
  
  
**\- THE END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《后记》 
> 
>  
> 
> 很不好意思地说，这个东西是在五月时从伦敦回村的车上写的，彼时我甚至还没敲出最后一更的第一个字。
> 
> 想过很多次要写什么，最后还是决定做一个导读一样的东西，关于我对自己笔下人物的理解，和一些自己很喜欢的点。
> 
>  
> 
> 第1更中Merlin那句“是不是毁掉Albion就能见到Arthur了？”，是我很喜欢的一个梗。原梗出自电视剧《神话》的一个蒙毅X蒙恬同人MV，当时蒙毅说：“我毁了你守护的大秦江山，为何你还不化鬼来找我？” 513中Merlin的两句台词“I do it for you, Arthur. Only for you.”“Without you Camelot's nothing.”，我一直认为，Merlin愿意这么殚精竭虑地去辅佐Arthur，很大程度上是因为这个人，对他而言Albion是排在Arthur后面的，人总是会在最不理智的时候，考虑用不那么在意的东西，去交换最在意的东西这种事，而Merlin那时就是这么一个很混乱的状态。但是从原剧上来说，我觉得Merlin的性格又不可能黑化至此，他应该是阿徐笔下那样，即使失去了Arthur也会继续坚强地守着他们共同创建起来的这个王国。所以即使我私心用了这个梗，却没有真的想让他去实施。
> 
>  
> 
> 从Arthur去世后到重逢前的三百年，Merlin一直感受着那种失去亲友的无力感，那个时候他守在阿瓦隆，Freya无法告诉他Arthur会以剑灵之身回来的天机，所以他只能漫无止境地等着那个时间的眷顾。而重逢后的很长一段时间，Arthur都在适应着Merlin的强大和付出，得知了Merlin的那些“我差点儿死掉”是真的之后，从各方面来说他都不希望Merlin再置身这样危险之中，尤其是为了他。而与此同时，失而复得也让Merlin倍加在意Arthur的安危，哪怕代价是自己涉险。于是哈罗平乱一事爆发了两人的第一次矛盾，总体就是法师觉得“老子就是要保护你老子一直都在做这样的事你以前都好好儿的现在发什么神经你不接受也没用老子不可能再让你死在老子面前了”，然后国王表示“那是因为老子以前不知道你这么蠢现在老子知道了你要是还想继续跟老子待在一个房间吃土豆就不要一天到晚想着帮老子挡枪”，这样XD
> 
> 然后Merlin是个识时务的人啊，就像以前他对自己的魔法做的那样，诶你不喜欢我就不让你知道嘛，于是后来该不说的就不说了，实在瞒不住的像是最后换命之术那里大不了抵死不认再装个可怜，诶你不是喜欢老子嘛有本事别管老子啊。
> 
> 正拿盘子照着镜子准备等法师来和他约会的大王表示他没本事QAQ
> 
> 看原剧时就很喜欢米线公主，无论性格还是样貌修养，她都更像是一位王后最佳的人选。即使我并不如大多人那般厌恶娘娘，但娘娘在第四季中的作为的确让我觉得她配不上金毛，而选择米线公主来让Arthur看清自己的感情，也无非是和原剧一样想要表达一种非ta不可的意思。
> 
> 虽然对象不同。
> 
>  
> 
> Harrold的出现使得告白成了一个顺其自然的意外，虽然对两人来说都略有些措手不及。接受或者不接受对于Merlin来说是一个做对的事还是做想做的事的选择，普通情况下只要不是原则上的事，他选择后者也无妨，反正以他的三观也做不出什么大恶之举。但当这个选择影响到Arthur的时候，他却没有办法做出这个决定。于是一直等到皇姐得知他们的秘密并以此作为要胁。
> 
> 原剧中皇姐对于生理折磨的研究也算是到了极致，时隔三百年，手段怎么也该上升一个档次。一路走来就算不知道两人相爱的事，Morgana也算是最了解Merlin对Arthur的重要性的人之一，而这其实是她很愤怒的一个点。比如同样是Uther的子嗣，她甚至拥有更强大的力量，Arthur拥有的却永远不属于她。
> 
> 所以她这辈子都想着让Arthur感受一次那种最想要的事物却得不到的感觉，哪怕为了获得要挟Merlin的筹码，她要付出最后和Arthur同生共死的代价。
> 
>  
> 
> Lancelot的死是我在之前提到过的一个宿命梗，而这也使得两人在见证了相爱的人生离死别后心有戚戚。所以后来关系的缓和其实是一个双方的举动——不能相爱，做朋友也是可以守护对方的。
> 
>  
> 
> 然后国庆大典的前一夜，Merlin的举动其实是件略反常的事情。按理说他应该说了生日快乐和晚安直接走人，然后第二天直接被皇姐搞死或者赌赢了艾苏萨的站位活下来。问题是他内心其实很清楚，无论Arthur知不知道自己爱他，如果他死了，Arthur的难过都不会有任何差别。所以在那么个都喝了点儿酒神经比较脆弱的生离死别的前一刻，他忽然觉得也许说出来比较好，至少他能留给他一次美好的记忆。
> 
> 但是Arthur已经习惯了Merlin的拒绝，他误解了他的眼泪，更重要的是他不希望自己的感情逼迫Merlin给予回应。于是他推开了他，这是一个国王的尊严和爱。
> 
> 而Merlin最后留着眼泪说的那句“我不爱你”，当然不是在赌气，那句话只是想表达“请你记住老子不稀罕你，所以明天要是老子一不小心死了，你也没啥好伤心的”，这是法师从国王那里学来的逻辑，但也是他一向的牺牲主题。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你们还有兴趣，关于剧中插入的一些原本不存在的名字设定。娘娘的女仆Anna，是我很喜欢的唐顿中的Anna妹子，而Merlin在阿瓦隆的那只松鼠，则以Colin在暴风雨中扮演的那个精灵命名，还有盖爹的新助手Joshua，则是超级萌的暴风雨中王子的扮演者Joshua James，不过Harrold和冯七叔半毛钱关系都没有，那个时候LZ还没看过POI呢【再见.gif
> 
>  
> 
> 至于这样的结局算不算是个烂尾我自己也不好说，但这确实是我一直设想的，毫无新意的“王子和法师战胜了邪恶的女巫，幸福的生活在了一起”的童话模式，不是没想过弄点儿高潮迭起离奇设定，但是很清楚自己没那个水平下那么大一盘棋，倒不如中规中矩地圆满自己心中的HE。说不上妄自菲薄，但其实回头看这篇文，无论文笔还是故事架构，都和我所期待的样子以及我所喜欢的那些merthur同人差了很大的距离。如果要自己给自己一个评价，诚实点儿我也只能将其置于一个“不难看但也不好看”的程度。出国的这几年接触文学的机会越来越少，写东西也越来越越来越笨拙，只是有那么一个执念，想要在自己的笔下，给值得最好的彼此的两个人，另一个版本的结局。
> 
>  
> 
> 谢谢大家一直以来的催更和喜爱，What if I told you到这里就完结了，文档里还有半篇番外小甜饼已被加入“有生之年豪华套餐”，如果有幸能填完一定放上来作为答谢。
> 
>  
> 
> 三鞠躬。


	41. 番外：尼雅德魔晶的预言——神界的祝福

普通的清晨，真的是最普通的那种，Arthur无比确定着，不信——

“Rise and shine!”

“……”看吧，毫无新意的唤醒服务，厚重的遮光窗帘被拉开后赖在他脸上的那层熟悉而刺眼阳光，以及，分明应该和他躺在同一张床上醒来而不是作为吵醒他的罪魁祸首的Merlin.

“你知道吗，Merlin，有时候我觉得其实你在享受这种模式，哪怕整个骑士团都知道我们的关系，你却非要把整件事弄得像是在偷情一般。”

“我可不会用那个词，sweet heart，”法师大人把赖床的国王从厚厚的鸭绒被里挖出来丢在地上（是的你没看错，被丢在地上的是国王，不是鸭绒被，并且是），又一次地：“我只是不希望总在半夜的时候被人踢下床。”

Arthur因为那句sweet heart猛地打了个寒颤，他抢回自己的被子抵御突然低下去的温度：“每天早上唤醒国王的应该是一个早安吻，而不是愚蠢的重复了三百年都没变过的‘Rise and Shine’。以及，我没有踢过你！”

这是国王每天的起床气日常，法师很清楚，大多时候他都会置之不理直到他自己消气，不过今天是Arthur的幸运日，Merlin心情不错。

他蹲下身，搂过地上乱糟糟气鼓鼓的金毛，补上今天的早安吻：“那这句怎么样……嗯…Let’s have you, Lazy Daisy？”

他松开Arthur，瞅见眼前那张写满了嫌弃的脸：“好吧，你也不喜欢。”

“非常不喜欢，”Arthur对他的结论表示出认可：“但是刚才那个吻还不错。”他拖回想要开溜的某人，加深了那个吻，勉强肯定了这个早上所有的事情中唯一令他满意的一件。

 

Merlin每个月大概会有五天会留宿在Arthur的寝殿，但具体是哪五天却要取决于George，好吧这听上去很奇怪，但事实就是如此，因为那是George休假的日子。

“为什么你不能同时当我的男仆和宫廷法师，Merlin？”Arthur曾经很不满地问过这个问题。

“为了您的身体着想，陛下。”Merlin当时是这么回答的。

直到Merlin消失在视线里Arthur才理顺这句话的前后逻辑，而这件事导致的直接后果就是第二天国王和法师双双迟到了第二日的早会，官方给出的解释是——“晨练”去了。

  
  


说起来，骑士团对于“国王和法师搞在一起了”这件事倒是接受得毫无障碍，甚至连Gaius第一次撞见两人接吻的时候，也只是在愣了五秒之后，茫然地转过身：“是Gwaine和Elena在这里吗？真是抱歉，我最近已经老得看不清人了。”

虽然Merlin实在不愿意去回想那之后的一周里他是怎样被Gaius的眉毛无声地拷问的。

 

尽管如此，职责所在的两人每天能见面的时间其实并不多，大多时候法师比国王更忙，于是常常是从训练场回来已经洗过澡换好衣服在餐桌前终于坐到不耐烦的Arthur，气冲冲地跑到占卜室去拎人。

“我记得我有告诉过你每顿晚餐你都必须准时出现在餐桌前！”和牛排对视了近一个小时还没能将它吃进肚子的国王恶狠狠地瞪着仍在一张图纸上写写画画的某人：“上一次我甚至加上了‘国王的命令’这个前缀！”

“总得有人做完那些国王自己不愿意去做的工作。”国师头也不抬，伸手指了指旁边的沙发示意他请便。

“不要为你糟糕的工作效率找借口，Merlin，没有人会笨到需要占用国王晚餐的时间。”

Merlin终于抬头看了他一眼：“我确定膳房不会因为我没完成工作而拒绝给你提供晚餐的，Arthur.”

“……我恨你。”

“我知道你想表达相反的意思。”

“不，它就是字面上的意思。”

“如果你能安静一点儿，”Merlin头痛地揉了揉眉心，“也许我能早点儿弄完这张该死的图，然后去满足你其他那些无理的要求，我的陛下。”终于，他的余光瞥见某人默默地把脸埋进了沙发，“Good.”

明天要给Merlin换一个新的沙漏——Arthur瞪着仿佛静止了的时间在心里这样告诉自己。

十分钟过去。

二十分钟过去。

三十分钟……

“Arthur……”

“我没有说话。”

“可是你能停止‘抛水晶球’这个动作吗？我实在没法不去分心盯着你。”

“我不会砸到自己的，”Arthur奇怪地看他一眼，又一次将手中圆圆的物体稳稳地抛向空中：“你看。”

“……我在担心球。”

“M-e-r-l-i-n——！”噢，熟悉的咬牙切齿的咆哮声。

“算了，去吃饭吧。”Merlin无力地长叹一声，终于表示出妥协，他径直走出占卜室，不想再理会身后那个顶着国王头衔的家伙。

“哗——”身后传来清脆的玻璃碎掉的声音。

……很好，他就知道——Merlin忽然觉得他明天起应该在占卜室的门上挂一块“国王亚瑟禁止入内”的告示牌。

 

Merlin为这件事气了Arthur很多天，打制水晶球的尼雅德魔晶来自水晶洞，Merlin一向不喜欢那个地方，Arthur摔坏了旧的那个意味着他又得穿过陨王峡谷找来材料重新做一个新的——而这实在让他高兴不起来。

告别了Gaius，法师刚出城就撞上了“碰巧散步至此”的国王陛下。

“将功赎罪。”Arthur呲了牙露出一个假笑。

Merlin没理他，转头看向他身后的那个人。

“我自愿的！”Gwaine笑着冲他抛了个媚眼，换来Arthur的一记眼刀。

Merlin面无表情地把头转了回去。

 

一路上并未出现太多阻碍，只在进入陨王峡谷后意料之中地遇到了十几个流匪，Arthur执意要亲自动手以示认错的诚意，而Merlin只是在他没有注意的时候用树枝砸晕了其中的一个。

好吧，或许有两个，或者三个——他没有数过。

“Seriously, Merlin?”目睹了整个过程的Gwaine丢给好友一个“噢拜托请不要再演下去了我快吐了”的表情，但很快被魔法噤了声。

“闭嘴，Gwaine，如果你还想要你的酒壶。”

「Merlin，你耳朵红了」他用嘴型告诉他——都说了Sir Gwaine是那种唯恐天下不乱的类型。

“砰”，Arthur应声回头，一名流匪晕倒在半米外的身后，砸晕他的是一个长得颇为眼熟的酒瓶。

 

对于不会魔法的人而言，水晶洞只是一个比较符合Mithian那种少女系审美的地貌景观，因此，直到兴致勃勃地参观完整个传说中的个魔法圣地，Arthur和Gwaine才注意到法师满脸的小心翼翼和不自在。

“我确定我讨厌这个地方。”Merlin嘟哝着，试图将不得不碰触那块魔晶的时间拖延至最后一刻，他已经瞪了它有一阵了，虽然它的大小和形状都表明这是最合适用来打造他的新水晶球的一块——但这并不表示他愿意看到什么令人讨厌的预言。

“需要帮忙吗？”Arthur从身后冒出来，贴心地表示可以提供挖水晶服务。

“你弄不走它，”Merlin憋了瘪嘴：“它只认魔法。”

“所以？”Arthur挑眉看着已经和那块魔晶对视了两分钟的人：“很复杂的魔法？”

“不，不是”，Merlin不情愿地朝那块魔晶的方向微挪一小步：“只是，我一碰到它，就会看到一些画面，嗯……就是我以前跟你说过的……即将会发生的那些……”

Arthur瞪大眼，他想起Merlin跟他聊到的那些预言，喉咙发紧：“那或者……”

但Merlin只是摇了摇头，他叹了口气蹲下身子，缓缓地将手覆上魔晶，野生的魔晶透着一股沁人心脾的冰凉。法师修长的手指仔细地拢住整块晶体，暗暗地催动魔法，金色的魔法如峰蜜般缓缓淌过魔晶表面，将法师精致的眉眼勾勒出一个神秘而柔和的轮廓，梦幻般痴醉。

随之而来的是清脆的晶体断裂声，Merlin在那个瞬间清楚地看到了其间一闪而过的影像，他倒抽一口气，那是——

水晶如同烫手山芋般被丢开，几乎就要和它的前辈一样落个粉身碎骨的下场，当然，如果不是砸在了国王的脚背上。

 

“Merlin——”Arthur的咆哮以及那它们的回声在那个瞬间将整个洞穴填满：“告诉我，你的笨手笨脚是先天的还是后天人为的？！”

“……那只是我的天赋之一。”Merlin下意识地回答了他，眼睛却仍旧死死地等着那块水晶，原本有些苍白的脸涨得通红。

他非常清楚自己看到了什么，噢老天——

这简直……太荒唐了！

 

“……Merlin？如果我没看错，你又脸红了？”Gwanie适时地插进来，迟疑着指出：“你看到了什么？”

“你是色盲吗Gwaine，他的脸明明是紫色。”国王对法师的脸的关注程度显然超过了自己的脚。

“……那是因为这个洞里的光是蓝色的，Arthur.”

“……”Merlin不想加入这场关于自己的脸有没有像彩虹一样可以随机变换的讨论，一点儿也不，他背过身去，平复了一下体内躁动的气息：“陛下，不麻烦的话，请帮我保管好这块魔晶。我们可以走了。”

“噢，所以现在我是你的男仆了吗，M-e-r-l-i-n？”

Merlin没有像往常那样说点儿什么去反击他，鉴于他才看到了那样的预言——他甚至不知道预言也包括这种事情。

他早该知道的，古教向来都是那么的不可理喻，且不喜欢按常理出牌。

  
  


回程的路上比来时更加沉默，Merlin一直表现出极度的不自在，面对两人提出的关于预言的疑问一概避而不答，连带着Arthur也被影响得情绪低落起来。

“你没有打算做什么白痴的事情，对吧Merlin？”

“什么？”Merlin茫然地看向前方的人：“当然，噢，Arthur，不是你想的那样，我发誓。没有死亡也没有牺牲，真的没有。”

“但是你还是不打算告诉我。”Arthur阅读着他的脸，肯定地说。

“是的，不打算。”Merlin认同了他的结论。

“那么随便你吧，我不会再问了。”Arthur的脸封闭起来，变得干燥而缺乏人情味，他扭回脑袋，某种并未用心藏于语气间的腔调被泄露出来——那是典型的国王生气了的标志，这令Merlin觉得糟糕透了。

无视掉一旁挤眉弄眼的某骑士，Merlin冲着Arthur的背影困扰皱起了眉头——他不想跟他冷战，至少不要为了这种事情。

  
  


他们最终没能在天黑前回到阿比亚，在实在算不得愉悦的氛围中吃过晚饭，三个人围着篝火各自发呆。

直到Sir Gwaine终于决定逃离这种让他窒息的气场，他已经开始觉得自己为了逃避训练而跑来充当这次自愿者的行动是个非常不明智的举动。

“嘿，听着，我打算去洗个澡……”他站起身，但是没有人理他：“我知道那边有个不错的湖泊，有人要一起的吗？Merlin？Arthur？”问出这个问题明显是他几天内的又一个错误决定，鉴于被点到名的两个人都以一种看白痴的眼光看着他。

“…O-k-a-y，当我没问，我走了，你们……慢慢考虑……”Gwaine以最快的速度确保自己消失在两人的视线内。

 

营地重新恢复了原本的死寂，只听见树枝燃烧时发出的“啪啦”声，Merlin抬头撇了一眼对面明显没有攀谈欲望的人：“所以，又只剩我们两个了，嗯哼？”

“你刚才是打算跟他一起去吗？”

“噢，抱歉，我听错了吗？所以这是终于准备跟我说话了吗，陛——下——？”

“停止表现得像个混蛋，Merlin，我以为那是我擅长的。”Arthur含糊地骂道，别过脸。

“很高兴你终于有自知之明了，对于你大多时候都是个讨厌鬼这个事实。”Merlin露出一个讥讽的假笑：“以及，没有，我没有打算和Gwanie一起去洗澡，你这个白痴。他也邀请你了，我没听错的话。”

Arthur没有说话，他终于抬起眼皮正视起对面人的脸。而Merlin就那么无所谓地任他盯着看，一脸坦荡。

“Arthur，你知道你不能因为一个见鬼的预言就跟我闹分手或者一直不理我的吧？这太不讲道理了。”

“啊哈，所以现在那个预言不是禁忌话题了吗？”Arthur古里古怪地瞪他：“而且我以为你才是那个为了一个水晶球气我好几天的人？”

“所以我们现在扯平了，deal？”

“除非你告诉我你看到了什么。”Arthur看上去比平时更难说话——虽然Merlin一直知道他有多无赖，但很明显，国王又拿到了新的“蛮不讲理”成就。

Merlin把着脑勺，无语望天：“……从你打破那个水晶球起我就知道这会是个灾难。”

Arthur扬了扬眉毛，就像Gaius经常对Merlin做的那样。

“我不喜欢那个水晶洞，Arthur，我总是没有办法不去看到一些未来的事情，我不喜欢那样。”

“所以，你又看到了什么？”Arthur咽了咽口水，试图让自己不表现得太过期待，或者紧张：“告诉我，Merlin.”

Merlin再次感受到了来自耳根的热度，他回想起水晶洞中看到的画面，那是两个人，确切地说，两个熟悉到不能再熟悉的人，他们——痴缠在一起。

“……Merlin？”

“好吧好吧，我看到了……我们……”Merlin将眼珠转向另一个方向：“嗯……我看到了我和你……”

“……我们？”

“——老天！”Merlin不可置信地发出一声类似咏叹调的哀叹，长腿跨过火堆，在他的面前俯下身，涨红的脸带了几丝恼怒吻上他：“我看到了这个。”

……

 

直到Merlin松开他的双唇，Arthur依旧处于瞪大眼没有回过神的状态，他张了张嘴想发表点关于那个预言或者这个吻的评论，却在看到Merlin脸上表情的一刻忍俊不禁。

“噢……这真是……”Arthur仍旧愣楞地，他咧开嘴角：“但是……不，我只是没想到……我还以为会是……噢，好吧，可是，为什么？”

“什么为什么？”Merlin因为他的笑容而格外不满，他偏了头不去看他戏谑的嘴脸：“你说预言？我为什么会知道！好吧好吧我想我可能知道，永恒之王和最伟大的法师，当然是因为这个，Albion未来的命运什么的。”

直到熟悉的静默再次出现，Merlin才发现自己已经有一阵没有听到Arthur的笑声了。他用余光偷偷地瞥了一眼正仰着头注视自己的人，发现他宝石般的蓝眼睛被火光照得发亮，嘴角的那个幅度——好吧，那百分之百是，Merlin非常肯定，那是动容。

“你不是要哭了吧？”Merlin狐疑地哼一声：“现在谁才是女孩儿？”

“噢，闭嘴，Merlin，”Arthur勾起唇角伸手揽过他的脖子，替他执行了这个命令，然后他松开他，若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇：“……事实上我觉得你可能冤枉那个水晶洞了。以及，我猜你看到的绝对不止这个，Merlin.”

满意地看到某人的脸重新变回一个柿子，Arthur哈哈大笑着再次吻上他。

……

 

“你知道Gwaine随时可能回来的对吧？”被吻得晕头转向的Merlin抵在Arthur胸前喘着粗气问道。

“是的，但我也知道你的魔法会想出办法来的。”Arthur啃着他的耳垂，揪着领子把人丢进了帐篷。

紧随其后钻进帐篷，他看到法师眼中亮起的金光，晶莹的魔法将帐篷紧密地包裹成一个私密的空间——魔法这种东西本来就该拿来这么用的——陛下满意地奖励了自家法师一个深吻。

  
  


曾经的某些时候，Merlin总是在怀疑自己最终会被所谓的Destiny折腾到精尽人亡，不过他从没想过，有一天他会和那个Destiny一起实现这句话字面上的意义。

 

他总是不可避免地回想起他们的第一场性爱，他一直认为那可以成为整个Albion最失败的性爱典范，不是说感觉不好，实在是那场经过是Merlin一辈子都不忍心去回想的往事——他真的不敢相信Arthur连在做这种事的时候嘴巴上也不肯让着他——喂喂喂，不是你们想的那个意思，他是指，语言方面的。

不过后来他们当然还是做完了全套，Albion最伟大的国王和法师，若是真的连这个都搞不定，那句话怎么说的？

一人不操何以操天下？

 

那之后他们有过很多次，唔，完美的或者略蠢的但体验都还算不错的性爱，虽然，某些人看上去相较第一次并没有什么太大的长进。

 

“Arthur，你到底会不会？！哦，Fuck，你已经和我的围巾纠结了快两分钟了，我感觉糟透了……”

“看在众神的份上，Merlin，你就不能安静一点儿！我们可是在为了Alibon做这件事！”Arthur感受着他们硬得快要打起来的欲望：“而且要知道这都是你的错，你为什么一定要给你的围巾扎个死结？”

“那不是个死结，我……Arthur！我们上次关于“做爱时不可以啃Merlin的脸”这个问题是怎么讨论的……唔……“

“……永远只有这样才能让你闭嘴，我才是掌握技术的那一个，用你的嘴做点儿别的事，Merlin……Fuck，不要咬那个地方……”

“一比一平，陛下。”

……Arthur一直觉得如果自己曾动过要处决Merlin的念头，每次都是这种时候，而不是因为什么魔法，是的，就是这种事情。

磨牙间他终于解下了那条该死的围巾。

 

严格来讲，在做爱这件事情上，就像Arthur自己说的，他是掌握实际技术的那一个，毕竟他结过婚，并且作为曾经的王子，他多少有过那么几个女人。而Merlin，除了偶尔清晨醒来时的几次自慰，这方面的体验实在少得可怜——他是大地之子，他本身对性爱的需求就少于常人，更何况，他的大多精力和时间都用在等另外一个人身上了。

但事实上Merlin才是那个让这件事变得更美好的一方。他或许不像Arthur那样“技艺娴熟”，但他的魔法总是会引导他找到最合适的下一步，那些Arthur最敏感的部位，最喜欢的方式，最兴奋的点。甚至在最初的几次里，Arthur总是担心Merlin只是吻在他身上也会使他高潮到射出来——那就绝对绝对太丢Pendragon家的脸了。

 

“你知道你这算作弊。”Arthur经常在事后不满地对他嚷嚷。

“十分钟前你可不是这么说的，”Merlin挑眉调侃道：“‘我爱死你的魔法了，Merlin’，记得吗？”

  
  


总之摆脱了衣料的阻碍（顺说一句，这些功劳都要记在Merlin的魔法头上），接下来的一切都顺利了很多，如果不是……

“Merlin……你有发现你施在帐篷上的魔法在变颜色吗？”

“……”

“好像只要我一碰到你的……某些部位……你的魔法就会变成另外一种……”

“哦老天……真不敢相信我也有机会对你说这句话——闭嘴Arthur， 你太吵了！”

Merlin终于受不了这场过于绵长的前戏，他忍无可忍地翻身压上他，从背后猛地进入，和他的魔法一起，终于确保一直喋喋不休的人只能发出某个单音节的呻吟。

他满意地低下头，吻在他的背上。

  
  


Gwanie洗了很久才回来，他觉得自己这辈子都没洗过一个那么久的澡，营地安静得如同没有人，如果——没有那顶疯狂摆动着的帐篷。

即使里面什么也看不到，Gwanie还是宁愿自己可以瞎掉——他忽然决定返回湖里再洗一遍。

所以就是这样了，在可怜的骑士再次将自己泡进冰冷的湖水中时，他们又一次顺利地达到了高潮，虽然过程不那么顺利。

很久之后卡梅洛出了个很有名的哲学家，他说了一句很有名的话：

 

“真正意义上来说，让我们高潮的并不是性，是爱情。”

  
  
  
  


**-End-**


End file.
